Crisis at Netherfield
by LadyPakal
Summary: An epidemic has hit Meryton. The story starts just after Elizabeth arrives at Netherfield to nurse her sister, who was taken ill during a visit with Caroline Bingley. Please note: I will be removing this story soon.
1. Chapter 1

12th November

From Caroline Bingley to Jane Bennet:

_My Dear Friend,_

_If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with me, I shall be in danger of hating myself for the rest of my life. Louisa is unwell, and I have always hated dining alone. Come as soon as you can on receipt of this. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers._

_Your ever,_

_Caroline Bingley_

* * *

13th November

From Jane Bennet to Elizabeth Bennet:

_My Dearest Lizzy, _

_I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones-therefore do not be alarmed if you should here of his having been to me—and, excepting a sore throat and headache, there is not much the matter with me._

_Yours, etc._

* * *

13th November

Elizabeth Bennett dipped a cloth in cold water, wrung it between her hands, and applied it to her sister, Jane's, forehead and neck. 'I wish Mamma had not sent you on horseback. You appear to have caught Mrs Hurst's cold.'

A sheen of perspiration lay across Jane's pale face, as she lay limp against the pillows. 'Mamma was not to know it would happen.'

Elizabeth tightened her lips. 'You know very well Mamma wished for you to be forced to stay the night. She may not have planned for you to fall ill, but she did pray for the rain to prevent your returning home so that you would have a chance to charm Mr Bingley once more.'

Jane sighed and moved her hands restlessly. 'She means well, Lizzy. Do not be harsh.'

A tap at the door preceded the entrance of a maid. 'Beg pardon, Miss, the physician from London has arrived these 20 minutes past.'

'Thank you, Jenny,' said Elizabeth. 'Is he seeing Mrs Hurst first?'

'Yes, Miss. He's with her now and is to come here directly after.' Jenny bobbed a curtsy and left, closing the door after.

'There now, Jane. Let's get you ready for your visitor. A physician from London, especially for you.'

'For Mrs Hurst, you mean.'

Elizabeth smiled down at her sister as she adjusted the pillows. 'If your Mr Bingley was thinking of anyone, I would make a bet it was of you.'

'Do not say so, and he's not my Mr Bingley.'

'That is something else I would make a bet on,' said Elizabeth. 'You will see.'

Jane fought a smile which twitched at the corners of her mouth. 'Do not tease. It's not fair when I am unwell.'

'Very well, I will behave.' Elizabeth gave a final twitch at the pillows, and smoothed down the counterpane. 'There now, is that comfortable?'

'Very, my dearest Lizzy.'

* * *

Dr Williams was, at that very moment, feeling the first stirrings of alarm. On his early arrival, Mr Bingley had been most apologetic, saying he felt he'd called the Doctor out under false pretences as his sister was feeling suddenly much improved as of that morning, her high fever having broken during the night.

Mrs Hurst indeed appeared, at first glance, well, if overly tired. The fever had quite gone, despite prior symptoms corresponding with an acute attack of the influenza. However, after complaints of a sore throat remaining, his examination within the oral cavity proved worrying. His keen eyes spotted a tiny blemish. Further examination discovered more of the minute, reddish coloured lesions on her tongue and other places within the mouth.

Even more concerning, similar spots seemed to be forming on her forehead when she brushed her hair away from her eyes.

Dr Williams was very worried indeed. He knew what this likely meant.

He left the bedchamber and found Mr Bingley waiting outside. 'Ah, Mr Bingley. You say there is another patient with similar symptoms?'

'Yes, that's right. A young lady who was visiting my sisters last evening for dinner. She became unwell after being caught out in a rainstorm while on horseback.'

'Hmm… Very well. I'll examine her once I have thoroughly washed my hands, then we shall talk.'

Mr Bingley's face pinched with worry at the Doctors' words and his serious expression. 'This way, Doctor. I will show you the way.'

A short time later, Mr Bingley led the way to his study, where Mr Darcy was quietly reading a book by the fireplace.

As he closed the door behind them for some privacy, Mr Darcy stood and asked, 'Would you like me to leave, Bingley?'

'No, no,' he replied, distractedly, before pacing over to the fireplace and standing before the fire, hands clasped behind his back. 'Well, Doctor. What's the verdict?'

Dr Williams, his face serious, stepped forward. 'I'm afraid to say that Mrs Hurst - your sister, I believe – appears to have contracted the smallpox.'

'What?!' cried Mr Bingley. 'How is that possible?'

Mr Darcy, standing by a window, his back to the room, glanced over at Mr Bingley and assessed the situation. Quickly crossing to the sideboard, he poured brandy into a glass and moved toward the fireplace, forcing it into his distracted friend's hand.

The Doctor continued. 'We urgently need to trace the contagion and stop it spreading, although it may be too late for some.' He spread his hands and shrugged. 'At this stage of the illness, my suspicion is that it was probably contracted some two weeks ago.'

'Two weeks… two weeks…' Darcy pondered. 'Charles, two weeks ago we attended a party at Sir William Lucas's.' said Darcy.

'Then I shall need to pay them a visit and see if anyone else is ill,' said the Doctor. 'We may be able to trace backward to the source from there.'

Mr Darcy looked over at Mr Bingley. 'I will take him, Charles. You should remain here. We will leave momentarily.'

Mr Bingley roused from the contemplation of the glass in his hand, seeming surprised it was empty. 'One moment, Doctor, before you go. How is J… Miss Bennet? Does she have the smallpox too?'

'The young lady appears to be suffering from a head cold and sore throat, with a mild fever… but it is, ah… too soon to know if she has been afflicted. The first symptoms of the smallpox take the form of the influenza. In a few days we will know for sure.'

'I must inform her family,' muttered Mr Bingley, then he looked up at the Doctor. 'Does Miss Elizabeth Bennet know the situation?'

'I did not tell the other young lady my suspicion,' the Doctor said, before adding, 'There seemed no need, at the time. I wanted to preserve Mrs Hurst's privacy.' He hesitated then pressed on. 'There was one other matter… but maybe I should speak to Mr Hurst about it first.'

Mr Bingley glanced at Mr Darcy and then looked an enquiry at the Doctor. 'No, please continue. Mr Hurst is still abed.'

'Ah… Well, the lady is increasing.'

Mr Bingley looked surprised. 'She is?'

'Yes. It is as yet only some three months progressed - but adds complication. The risk of miscarriage increases with the illness and, unfortunately, is also known to increase the possibility of patient decease.'

Mr Bingley seemed lost for words and the Doctor hurried on. 'I will need to speak to Miss Elizabeth again on my return. We need to minimise any possible infection and as she has been nursing her sister it would be wise to take precautions.'

'Yes, yes, of course, thank you.' Mr Bingley was silent for a few moments and the other gentlemen waited for him to speak further. 'I will inform Mr Hurst and send a message to Longbourn. Darcy, you're for Lucas Lodge?'

Mr Darcy nodded. 'When you write, tell Mr Bennet I will return via Longbourn, in case he has anything to send for the Misses Bennet. I expect he will also want to speak with the Doctor about the situation.'

'Good. I thank you.'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Made some small but necessary changes to chapter 2 (after some feedback - thanks!) to the scene where Darcy visits Longbourn. Also the reasoning for Colonel Fitzwilliams being called.

* * *

13th November

Mr Bingley wrote a note to Mr Bennet and dispatched it via a footman to Longbourn, before sending a servant to rouse Mr Hurst from his bedchamber.

Some 20 minutes later, Mr Hurst entered the study. 'What is so urgent that I must be woken at this Godforsaken hour, Bingley?'

Bingley stood and moved around the desk to meet his brother. 'Sit down, Hurst. It concerns Louisa.'

'The Doctor has been, I hear. What news?'

'Yes, he's been and he will return shortly if you wish to speak to him yourself. The news is not good, my friend. First, I must ask and I apologise for the personal question…' Mr Bingley's ear tips turned red. 'Was Louisa in the family way? Did she say anything to you about the possibility?'

'Yes, yes. She suspected some weeks ago but just recently felt the quickening. We were going to announce it, but then she fell ill.' Mr Hurst's face fell as a thought struck him. 'Is it the baby?'

'The baby is an added complication.' Mr Bingley ran his hands over his face. 'Dammit man, there's no easy way to say this. Louisa has smallpox.'

Mr Hurst's jaw dropped. 'What's that? Smallpox, you say?'

'I'm afraid so. The Doctor has just been here.'

'Well, that's a damn nuisance. How long before she'll be well again? We're due back in town in a few weeks.'

'That's just it. According to the Doctor, if an increasing lady contracts the disease, it can cause miscarriage and even the death of the lady. It's too soon to know how this will turn out. You'll need to postpone your plans anyway, as we're now in quarantine.'

'Quarantine? I hope you've sufficient stocks of wine in your cellar, then. I'd better go up and see Louisa.'

'If you do, it would be prudent to keep some distance from her. I don't want you coming down with it as well. In fact, I suggest you take some time to talk with the Doctor yourself.'

Mr Hurst left to see his wife, and he had not been long gone when the study door swung open again and his sister, Caroline Bingley, strode in. 'Charles, just what is going on? Mr Hurst ignored me completely just now when I spoke to him.'

Mr Bingley, sitting behind his desk and staring at his hands, sighed. 'Louisa is very ill, Caroline.'

'No doubt influenza, just as I thought. Well, that is not unexpected, given we are living in the wilds of nowhere. Why you ever brought us here, Charles, I will—'

'It's not influenza, Caroline.' Mr Bingley looked up and his sister was momentarily stunned into silence by his expression. 'It's smallpox.'

'Smallpox? What, here?' She looked about wildly, 'I… We can't stay here. The risk is too great. I shall order the servants to start packing and we should leave for London immediately. We can hire nurses to care for Louisa until she's well again.'

'No. We cannot leave.'

'But I… we can't stay here. I refuse to stay and end up with my face all covered in pock marked like that hideous creature I saw—'

'We stay. I will not abandon my sister and her husband while she is ill. Besides, Netherfield is now in quarantine for the foreseeable future.' He sighed again then stood and moved around his desk. Taking her hand, he led her to a chair beside the fireplace 'Sit down. I need to explain more.'

Miss Bingley perched on the edge of the chair and looked at him, expectantly. 'Well, Charles?'

'The Doctor told me… Louisa… She is increasing.'

'Increasing? She never mentioned it to me. Are you sure?'

'Yes. Mr Hurst confirmed it. They were going to announce it once she was well again. However, it appears that her illness increases the likelihood of miscarriage.'

'Oh. Oh well.' Miss Bingley waved a hand. 'She can always have another.'

'It also increases her chance of…' Mr Bingley ran his hand through his tousled blond hair, tugging at the roots in distress. '…of not surviving.'

'What are you talking about, Charles?' Miss Bingley was all impatience. 'Are you sure you understood the Doctor correctly. Louisa isn't going to die.'

'I did understand him and, yes, she may die. We need to be prepared. Even if she survives it is possible the child will not. All ways lead to grief.'

'But…' Miss Bingley blinked rapidly, her face a mask of blankness.

Mr Bingley moved forward to place a hand gently on her shoulder. 'Courage, Caroline.'

* * *

While Mr Bingley was informing his family of Mrs Hurst's condition, Mr Darcy way paying a visit to Longbourn.

Mr Bennet was sitting behind his desk in his book room when Darcy tapped on his window.

Mr Bennet, curious at this unusual visitation, threw open his window as Darcy backed away and said, 'I must say, sir, this is not the normal way to visit your neighbours. Is there a reason you could not enter by the front door in the usual manner?'

Mr Darcy removed his hat and said, 'I apologise for the intrusion, Mr Bennet. However, given the news I have to impart, I think it best we keep this distance between us.'

'Please explain.'

Mr Darcy wasted no time in explaining the reason for his visit.

'Ah, in that case it seems I must forgive your unorthodox entry into my presence. So, Mrs Hurst appears to have contracted her illness from a servant at Lucas Lodge?'

Mr Darcy fiddled with hat brim and frowned. 'It appears so. She was hired as temporary help in the kitchens for the party, so it is possible there will be more infected that we do not know about.' He looked back along the drive, wondering if the Doctor was in sight. 'I left Dr Williams, Bingley's family physician from London, in discussion with Mr Jones, the apothecary. He was hoping to find out how many others he has seen recently with similar symptoms. He was to follow me here as I thought you might desire to speak with him. I apologise for his present absence, but time is of the essence in tracking down the source of infection or he would have been with me.'

'Yes, yes, I understand the urgency. It is not misplaced.' Mr Bennet's face drooped. 'Is my Jane also infected?'

'I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it is possible. Only time will tell. I beg pardon for the personal query, but I must ask… does anyone else in your family show any of the early symptoms… such as a cold, headache or fever?'

'Of those that visited Lucas Lodge two weeks ago, Mrs Bennet and Mary were well at breakfast. Kitty and Lydia are visiting my wife's sister, Mrs Philips, this morning but they seemed their usual silly selves at breakfast. My Lizzy, was she well this morning?'

Mr Darcy thought for a moment then nodded and stepped closer. 'I believe Miss Elizabeth was well. She breakfasted with her sister so I did not see her myself but the physician did. I will tell you that he said only those showing symptoms are contagious and should be isolated, so maybe...' He paused to smile, 'I could have used the front door after all.'

Mr Bennet returned the smile. 'You are already forgiven for that. Apart from the servant, are any others at Lucas Lodge displaying symptoms?'

'Two maids there apparently have colds but they say everyone else seems well. They have instigated quarantine procedures to prevent any more spread. Dr Williams plans on visiting the infected servant and her family, once he has finished speaking with the apothecary. However, it seems that Miss Maria Lucas has not been seen in public since the Lucas's party and no-one wants to talk about why.'

Mr Bennet's eyes glinted. 'Now, that is interesting. Maybe I should set my two youngest to finding out why.' He was lost in thought for a moment or two. 'Well, well. I assume Netherfield will also begin a quarantine. I am sorry that Mr Bingley will be obliged to house my two eldest for the foreseeable future. I would prefer them to be home, I must confess.'

'It is for the best and I am sure Bingley will be pleased to be of help. Do you want to send a message to them, or shall I take more clothing?'

'That is mighty good of you, sir. I will have Hill prepare some supplies for my girls, if you would be so good as to arrange transport, and I will have a note ready for my Lizzy by the time everything is ready. Please ensure I am kept informed about my daughters, if you would be so good.'

* * *

By mid-afternoon, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and the Doctor had reconvened at Netherfield. By this time, the number of confirmed and possible cases had risen to twelve. Six were confirmed - the servant and five members of her family, as well as Maria Lucas, who was apparently further advanced in the smallpox than Mrs Hurst. Two maids at Lucas Lodge had symptoms of influenza, as did the other suspected cases, all of them having been guests at Lucas Lodge for the party - Miss Bennet was included in this tally.

Information had been sent to all those households with members who had attended the party, advising them of the situation. The gentlemen were just closing their discussion when a messenger arrived with a note for Mr Bingley.

'Make that seven possible cases.' Mr Bingley said, his face solemn as he passed the note to the Doctor. 'This is a message from Mr Bennet. It seems Miss Lydia also has symptoms of influenza. She fell ill while visiting her aunt in Meryton, and is to be isolated there, along with his second youngest daughter, until she either recovers or develops the pox.'

Silence fell in the room as they contemplated the situation and prayed it was now contained. The possibility of a family losing a loved one, never mind two, was distressing to all.

The Doctor broke the silence. 'I know of two nurses who both survived smallpox and are now immune. With your agreement, sir…' he nodded to Mr Bingley, 'I shall send for them.'

Bingley started out of his thoughts. 'Yes, of course. A very good idea, indeed. How quickly can they be summoned?'

'An express sent now, would get them here by tomorrow lunchtime at the latest, if a suitable vehicle could be found to bring them,' he replied.

'Charles, if you arrange for an express rider,' suggested Mr Darcy, 'the Doctor and I can prepare messages to be delivered to the nurses and to my man in town to organise transport. I will also send for my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and have him escort the nurses here. I know he has been variolated and is immune to the smallpox and we will need someone to deal with the militia and co-ordinate with the authorities; they can help with any quarantines needed.'

'Excellent idea, Darcy. I'll have a rider summoned immediately.' Mr Bingley reached for the bell pull, and summoned the porter. 'You had all better start on your letters ready for his arrival.'

'By all means. If we may borrow your study?'

Mr Bingley waved them away, as he turned to speak to his man.

Mr Darcy took the Doctor to Bingley's study and provided him with paper, pen and ink, before seating him at a small writing desk, set in a window alcove. He then seated himself at Bingley's desk to dash off a note to his cousin and another to his steward, both currently at Darcy House. Sealing them, he removed his signet ring and pressed it into the wax on each missive.

Then he joined the Doctor, who was waiting for him having completed his own letters, and they went to re-join Bingley.

Soon the Express rider was on his way, the Doctor had gone to check on his patients and to discuss the situation with Miss Elizabeth, and those left had nothing more to do but wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Made a couple of small changes in chapter 3, one when the doctor is speaking to Lizzy after he examines Jane and later, when they are all waiting to go into dinner.

* * *

13th November

The Doctor finished his examination of Jane Bennet and was relieved to find no trace of any spots. As yet, anyway. He nodded to himself, then drew Elizabeth over to the far side of the room.

Speaking in a low voice, he explained the situation with Mrs Hurst and then continued. 'You watched as I examined inside Miss Bennet's mouth and on her face. I was looking for reddish spots – they can be very small, maybe appearing as raised dots initially – and are often first seen in the oral cavity, usually around the throat area. I want you to check your sister carefully over the next few days and have word sent immediately if you see anything that causes you concern.' He hesitated, peering at her over his half-moon glasses, concern in his eyes. 'If you see any sign of these marks, avoid further contact with your sister, and keep a respectable distance from her. If you have need to touch her at all, then wash your hands thoroughly afterward. I cannot stress this enough. It is a most contagious illness if this stage is reached. I will be watching over Mrs Hurst for most of my time here but will ensure I visit each day to see how your sister does, and do not hesitate to send for me if you feel it necessary.' He patted her arm with a smile. 'Do try not to worry, my dear, at present there is no risk of you succumbing, your sister is not contagious and may never be. She might just have what it looks like - a head cold.'

Elizabeth smiled in return. 'I thank you for your concern. May I ask, how is Mrs Hurst?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'It is difficult to say, as yet, the crisis point has yet to come. The fact that she is with child… I am not confident that both will survive this. No indeed.' He pursed his lips. 'I have requested the assistance of two nurses from town and with luck, they should arrive tomorrow. Both have come through the smallpox themselves, so will be able to nurse Mrs Hurst without worry of contagion.'

'I understand. I am willing to help too, I necessary.'

'That is very good of you.'

'You were recently at Lucas Lodge, I believe? Can you give me word of Maria Lucas? Is she expected to recover?'

'Yes, I believe she is past the worst. She is being nursed most diligently by her elder sister, Miss Lucas.'

'Oh, dear Charlotte! She is my closest friend, after my Jane. I do hope she is taking great care not to catch the smallpox herself.'

'She seems well, at present. I did discuss hygiene with her and she has been very careful in that respect. Time will tell however. She would make a wonderful nurse.'

Their attention was distracted by movement from the bed.

'Lizzy…'

Elizabeth hurried over to her sister's bedside and the Doctor took the opportunity to slip from the room and back to his patient.

'Would you be kind as to get me some water?' Jane croaked. 'My throat…'

'I can do better than that.' Elizabeth said. 'Papa sent it over as soon as he knew it was needed. I have here my special throat soothing syrup and you know how effective it is…' Elizabeth poured some from the bottle onto a spoon and offered it to Jane.

Jane smiled then grimaced. 'I do indeed, despite the appalling taste.' She opened her mouth for the spoon, pulling a face as she swallowed the syrup, then lay back. 'So, tell me, what were you discussing so secretively with the Doctor?'

Elizabeth pinned her smile in place. Unless Jane began to show the symptoms, Elizabeth was not going to distress her by giving her more to worry about than simply getting well again. 'Oh, nothing of consequence. We were just comparing treatments and discussing their efficacy.' She raised an eyebrow. 'He refuses to believe my throat syrup so effective.'

* * *

Things were not quite so calm in Mrs Hurst's room. Several hours since the first appearance of the spots and they were now prevalent on her face and arms, the only uncovered parts of her that could be seen, as she lay in the bed. She no longer had a fever and was sat in bed, propped up on pillows, trying to read a fashion magazine. She was frustrated and extremely upset.

She looked up as the Doctor entered and immediately started haranguing him. 'Just look at my arms! What are these things? They're extremely unsightly.'

'They are merely a symptom of your illness, try not to worry and remain calm.' the Doctor replied. 'How are you feeling, apart from the spots? Have you eaten anything?'

'I feel quite well, if a little weak. I have eaten a little chicken and had a cup of tea. But really… this is too much. And I've not had sight of my sister or brother. Not even my husband has visited.'

'Ah… I am afraid I have persuaded them that to visit is unwise right now.'

'But why?' Mrs Hurst's voice was rising and increasing in volume. 'I am bored rigid and have a mind to get up.'

'I advise against that, Ma'am. You may feel well at this moment but it will not last. You are still quite unwell and I must insist you remain abed.'

'Oh, but this is most distressing.' Mrs Hurst moaned, throwing her magazine to the floor in a fit of temper.

The Doctor smiled at the maid, sitting with some needlework by the door, and rolled his eyes as he left the room.

* * *

To Elizabeth, already tired, the day had already been too long before the dinner summons came. She dressed reluctantly but carefully, wishing she could remain above but knowing she had to be sociable below. Once the maid arrived to sit with Jane, she could put it off no longer.

Jane was watching from her bed. 'Are you now ready to face those below?'

'My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me, as you well know.' Elizabeth retorted, causing Jane to giggle then splutter as her laughter turned into a cough. Elizabeth passed her a glass of water to ease her spasms. 'Try to sleep, dearest. I do not plan to remain below for long.'

She slipped through the door and headed for the stairwell, hesitating for a moment when she spied a figure moving toward the stairs from the other wing.

'Miss Bennet,' came the deep voice of Mr Darcy. 'May I enquire as to your sister?'

'She is about the same, sir, but in good spirits nonetheless. Have you word of Mrs Hurst?'

'I have not but I believe the Doctor will be joining us for a time later. Does your sister know of…?' He trailed off but she understood what he did not say.

'No. I felt there was little to be gained if she also had that to worry about. There is time enough to tell her, should it be required, and I have no desire to impede her recovery should all be well.'

He nodded and held out his arm. 'May I escort you down?'

Elizabeth lay her fingertips on his forearm and they begin their descent to the lower level. 'I have heard there are other cases in the neighbourhood,' she commented. 'Do we know how it began?'

'We know a servant from the village, hired to work at Lucas Lodge as extra help for their party, has the illness. But it now seems Miss Maria Lucas' illness is quite as advanced as the servant, though they were trying to keep that information quiet. Which of them is the most likely the source of Mrs Hurst is unknown. They, themselves, must have been infected somewhere else, but we are having trouble tracing that source.'

'It is indeed most troubling,' said Elizabeth, as they arrived outside the Drawing Room door. 'I shall add them all to my prayers tonight. No-one, whatever their status, deserves such a terrible illness.' She removed her hand from his arm as the footman opened the door.

Mr Darcy bowed and followed her into the room and Elizabeth hid her amusement when she saw Miss Bingley narrow her eyes, at their joint entrance. Elizabeth moved toward the sofa and sat, while Miss Bingley hurried over to stake her claim on Mr Darcy, looping her arm through his. Elizabeth was pleased to be joined very soon after by Mr Bingley.

Before Mr Bingley had chance to inquire of her sister, Miss Bingley called over, 'Eliza, are you sure it is a good idea to join us? We are trying to limit the spread of the smallpox after all.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'Oh, maybe you were not aware? The doctor told us that only those who are already showing symptoms can pass the disease onto others. I am not unwell, as you see, so you can be sure you are quite safe.'

Mr Darcy frowned down at the woman clinging to his arm. 'Miss Elizabeth is quite correct. Besides, we are not even sure Miss Bennet has anything much amiss, beyond a cold.'

Before they had chance to converse further, dinner was called and Mr Bingley escorted Elizabeth through to dinner. Seated next to each other, they chatted amiably as the table was served and courses removed. By unspoken agreement, nothing of the illness ravaging their locale was spoken.

At one point during the second removes, Mr Bingley enquired of Elizabeth, 'I hope you find your room to your liking, Miss Elizabeth.'

'Thank you, yes,' she replied. 'The view gives me something of interest to observe when my sister sleeps and I tire of reading. I watched some of the gentlemen head off on horseback earlier and I much admired the horses, especially your beautiful black, Mr Darcy.'

Mr Bingley looked a little confused. 'You saw them leave on horseback. Do you mean to tell me your rooms overlook the stables?'

'They do, sir.'

Mr Bingley coloured and turned to his sister. 'Caroline, I must say, I am surprised that you did not give our guests rooms overlooking the gardens.'

Miss Bingley sniffed. 'I left it to the housekeeper to decide on the rooms. I can't be expected to see to every little thing, can I Mr Darcy?'

Mr Darcy sipped his wine before replying. 'It is traditionally the hostess's preserve to assign rooms to her guests. Selecting a room with a view of the stables is an unusual decision for the housekeeper to make, in my experience. Unless instructed otherwise, they will always pick the best rooms for guests.'

Miss Bingley flushed to the roots of her hair and reached for her wine glass.

'It is of no concern to either Jane or myself.' Elizabeth said, hiding her amusement at Mr Darcy subtle chastisement. 'The rooms are delightful and, as I said, the view is interesting to one confined within doors longer than is preferable.'

Soon after this conversation, the meal came to an end and the ladies withdrew. Elizabeth excused herself to run upstairs but as Jane was sleeping she did not linger. Pausing only to retrieve a book from her room she rejoined Miss Bingley downstairs.

Elizabeth could not have been more relieved when the gentlemen finally entered the Drawing Room, interrupting her tête-à-tête with Miss Bingley, who was being even more obnoxious and tiresome than usual. Her insinuations regarding an understanding between Mr Darcy and herself were beyond amusing - Elizabeth had eyes open enough to see his discomfort and displeasure whenever Miss Bingley was near.

When the gentlemen arrived, with the Doctor now in tow, Elizabeth excused herself and left to speak with him.

'Good evening, Dr Williams. I hope Mrs Hurst is doing as well as can be expected, at this time?'

'She is currently well, if rather unsettled and frustrated to be confined to her bed.' The Doctor smiled slightly before frowning. 'I expect the fever to return at some point in the next few days, however. That will signal the start of the pustular, and most dangerous, stage.'

'Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Is Mrs Hurst's throat still giving her trouble? Jane would, I am sure, back up my claim for the efficacy of my throat syrup.' Elizabeth's eyes twinkled.

'I believe…' he twinkled back, '…that Mrs Hurst no longer has a painful throat. But I will keep your syrup in mind, should it recur.'

'Do we yet know where this illness came from?'

'So far, no. The apothecary is visiting the family of the servant girl tomorrow. We will be able to judge from the stages of the illness, who was first afflicted. We're hoping we can work out where it came from after speaking to that person as it is most likely the other family members took it from the first infected.'

'Do we yet know the name of the servant girl?' she asked.

'Tess. Tess Smith, I believe.'

Elizabeth inhaled sharply. 'I know of her, she's very young. Only fourteen, I think. She has an older brother who is a stable hand at the Lucas's. I wonder if he is also afflicted? Maria Lucas enjoys riding, so would likely have encountered him there.'

'That is useful information, Miss Elizabeth. My thanks. I will send a note to the apothecary and have him discover the situation there when he visits.'

They were interrupted by a disturbance across the room. Mr Hurst roused from his slump on a sofa and called out 'Are there to be any cards this night?'

Miss Bingley called for the card tables to be set up and asked, 'Miss Bennet, will you join us?'

Elizabeth, however, declined to join them, as she planned on returning to her sister's room momentarily. Mr Darcy also declined when asked, as he had a letter to write to his sister. That left the Doctor to make up a table of four. As they were seating themselves, Elizabeth slipped from the room, intent on seeing how her sister did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Made some small but necessary changes in chapter 2 (after some feedback - thanks!) to the scene where Darcy visits Longbourn and the reasoning for Colonel Fitzwilliams being called. and a couple of small change in chapter 3, just after the doctor examines Jane and later, when they are waiting to go into dinner.

Also added a slight change in this chapter, where Lizzy and the Colonel are chatting (after feedback - thanks!). I know it's a bit soon for the personal chat between them but it fits better here until I do a more in-depth rewrite and restructure.

* * *

14th November

The next morning arrived with no great change in either patient. Elizabeth was relieved to see no blemishes form on her sister's lovely face, and Mr Bingley was even more pleased to hear it, when he asked how she did as they went into the breakfast parlour.

Miss Bingley and Mr Hurst always slept late and would not be due down for another couple of hours, meaning conversation around the breakfast table was mostly relaxed and lively, even with Mr Darcy adding nothing to it.

Before they had finished and risen from the table, a disturbance in the entrance hall announced visitors had arrived.

Mr Darcy rose from the table and excused himself, rapidly moving to the door before anyone was even announced.

'Fitzwilliam!' he called, as he left the breakfast parlour. 'You have made very good time. I am indeed glad to see you so soon.'

'We left at dawn,' a good-humoured voice replied. 'I have brought the ladies, as you requested,'

On hearing this, the Doctor also excused himself, and left the room, followed closely by Mr Bingley.

Elizabeth, though curious, remained alone at the table and picked at her food. She very much desired to see the new arrivals but manners dictated her behaviour. She would need to wait for an introduction, however sorely she was tempted to peek.

As it turned out, she did not have to wait long. Mr Bingley, after hearing of their early start, brought them all into the breakfast parlour to break their fast. Elizabeth stood as they entered.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was a tall, dark haired gentleman in a red coated regulars uniform, his face lit with a ready, infectious smile. She bobbed a curtsy and smiled in return as he was introduced by Mr Darcy.

However, she had to force herself not to stare at the two ladies he had brought with him. The Doctor introduced them as Mrs Turner and Mrs Mason. They were both very different in appearance in all but one respect. One was short and rather stocky and the other mid-height and rail thin but both had badly marked faces. Scars from the smallpox, she presumed, suddenly realising what would befall Mrs Hurst if she survived, and what could befall her beautiful Jane. Her knees trembled as the realisation finally hit - Jane could even die.

'Miss Elizabeth,' Mr Darcy moved closer to her and spoke quietly. 'You have gone quite pale. Are you well?'

'I am well, thank you.' She swallowed and shot him a look. 'You may think me foolish, but I have just now realised the full extent of what could happen to Jane and Mrs Hurst… and the other poor souls who are also ill, and it rather shook me.' She found it near impossible to withdraw her gaze from the two nurses.

He regarded her intensely for a moment after briefly following her gaze, then spoke in a low tone. 'I think I understand. It is rather shocking to see the possible outcome, is it not?'

Elizabeth finally managed to tear her eyes away from the nurses, before they realised she had been staring at them, and faced Mr Darcy. 'We all know that it is the people beneath the skin that matter, and I feel terrible to even think it, but yes. The thought that my Jane, my poor, beautiful Jane…' she trailed off, unwilling to put the shocking possibility into words.

He was silent for a moment or two. 'I understand completely. Please, do sit. Can I get you a drink? Coffee? Tea?'

'More tea would be most welcome, I thank you.'

As she waited for him to return, Colonel Fitzwilliam came over and seated himself next to her, greeting her cheerfully, but before she could do more that reply in kind, Mr Darcy returned with her cup. She thanked him and he bowed and left them to join the Doctor, currently in discussion with the two nurses.

Elizabeth watched him walk away, took a sip from her teacup and then turned to the Colonel with a welcoming smile. 'Mr Darcy is your cousin, I understand.'

'That's right. His mother was my father's, the Earl of -'s, sister. Darcy is more like a brother to me though and we share guardianship of Georgiana, his sister.'

'Do you have any sisters of your own? I have four and have dearly wished for a brother, mostly for my poor father's sake. He is outnumbered by women.'

The Colonel laughed at this before commenting, 'I do, indeed. I have a sister and an elder brother. Despite that, I prefer the company of Darcy.'

Elizabeth was silent for a few moments. She was surprised that the silent and dour Mr Darcy seemed to surround himself with lively, cheerful friends. She looked, with some confusion, across the room at Mr Darcy, who was standing quietly listening to the Doctor.

'Maybe you can help me understand Mr Darcy a little better… as you know him so well.' She looked across at the Colonel and smiled. 'I am exceedingly puzzled by him.'

'How may I be of assistance?'

'He is friends with Mr Bingley, a most outgoing and friendly gentleman who always seems pleased with whatever or whoever he finds. You, yourself, appear cheerful and good-humoured, yet Mr Darcy…'

'Oh ho!' The Colonel exclaimed, 'You have come across "The Darcy Mask", have you?'

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, and looked an enquiry.

'It is easy explained. Darcy has been hounded and hunted since he first reached his majority and went, reluctantly, into society. Over time he has developed a way to fend off the husband-hunting mamas and their fawning daughters. When he is able to relax with friends and family, he is a totally different creature.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Poor man. I confess, I had not thought of that. For all the benefits his position in life bring, it must be daunting to be so sought. Well, he can be re-assured on my part - I am no huntress. I have no desire to spear and trap a husband. I prefer mine, should I ever acquire one, to have chosen the status voluntarily.'

'Should you ever… Do you not plan on marrying, Miss Bennet? I thought that was every young ladies' aim?'

''Whatever my desire regards matrimony, Colonel, to meet someone I can respect, and who will respect me in return, seems a difficult enough prospect. Especially so, given my outspokenness and looks, as my mother constantly reminds me.' She gave a short laugh and moved the contents of her plate around with a fork. 'No, my prospects are slim. In my restricted neighbourhood I have not yet met a Gentleman that I would wish to tie myself to for life and likely never will. I am almost resigned to remaining unwed.' She looked up at him with a smile, 'Maybe I shall become governess to my elder sisters' brood. With her beauty and gentle, loving nature, I think she stands a much higher chance of finding a husband than I.'

The Colonel regarded her for a long moment, his eyes moving across her face. 'I understand and I wish you well in your search. I also find the search for a marriage partner difficult.'

She picked up her cup and took a sip. 'I thank you for my part, but I think you will have an easier time of it. The sons of Earls are much sought after, or so I have heard.'

The Colonel smiled rather wryly. 'That may be so, but should I choose a wife, I must marry advantageously. We younger sons cannot marry where we like.'

Elizabeth finishing her tea, concerned she had somehow given him the wrong impression, before turning and twinkling at him. 'I should imagine a man, used to all that having an Earl as a father can provide, would ask a high price indeed. I wish you very successful in your hunt, sir.'

He laughed. 'Despite my mother's insistence each time I visit on furlough, my hunt is to be long postponed. Duty calls first, Miss Bennet.'

'I understand your pain, Colonel.' Elizabeth returned. 'I also receive regular, if not daily, maternal advice on the matter - with fewer opportunities to escape, I might add.'

The Colonel's loud guffaw drew the curious eye of all those in the room, including a dark, severe look from Mr Darcy, and Elizabeth took the opportunity to excuse herself and return to Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Made a slight change to chapter 4, where Lizzy and the Colonel are chatting (after feedback - thanks!). I know it's a bit soon for the personal chat between them but it fits better here until I do a more in-depth rewrite and restructure.

* * *

14th November

'Is there any further news on the situation?'

Mr Bingley looked up as the Colonel entered his study. It was mid-afternoon on the day he'd arrived and the Colonel appeared refreshed after a long sleep.

'Thankfully, almost all those infected before the Lucas's party are recovering,' he replied. 'We've also managed to trace the initial case to a young man, a stranger to these parts apparently. Mikey – that's the Lucas's stable-hand – found him ill close to his family home. They thought it was just influenza and took him in until he was well enough to continue his journey. As the family live some distance from the village, they never called the apothecary when his illness took a turn, thinking it was simply chickenpox.' He paused. 'They'd all had chickenpox previously you see, so thought they'd be fine, although it's more likely that money was the issue. They are a poor family and no doubt could not afford the apothecary's potions. Then they started getting sick. Mikey was the first to catch it, probably because he'd practically carried the man to the house.'

'Where is the young man now?' asked Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'He recovered and initially stayed on out of gratitude to help out there until those that survived appeared on the road to recovery.' He hesitated and pressed a hand to his mouth. 'Unfortunately, the family lost their two youngest daughters. The stranger was previously employed as a footman, so decided to return to town a few days ago, seeking further employment.' Mr Bingley looked unhappy. 'I think it unlikely he'll find another position now, though. He was badly scarred, it seems.'

The Colonel scratched his chin. 'A stranger here? Do you know where he came from? A name?'

'It appears he was unwilling to say where he'd come from. His name is Thomson, Andrew Thomson,' said Bingley. 'It is possible he was turned off for some reason, I suppose, and so did not want to mention the matter.'

'Well, I could do with some exercise and I would like to bet that Darcy does too. I will drag him off and set enquiries about. We need to trace where this Thomson was before taking ill.'

'Good man. Dinner is at seven. Caroline likes to keep town hours here.'

* * *

Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam reached the top of the hill and dismounted.

'It's a fair prospect, I have to say,' breathed the Colonel, as he took in the overview of Netherfield in one direction and a distant Longbourn in the other, with a small cluster of houses beyond.

'Not bad, although I have to admit I prefer the Peaks.'

The Colonel snorted a laugh. 'Of course, you would. I've never met a man who so dislikes change as you.'

Mr Darcy looked over at his cousin with a frown. 'I do not dislike change.'

'Oh, come now. For a man of eight and twenty, you are very set in your ways. The effect of early responsibility, I guess.'

Darcy looked rather offended. 'Inheriting the responsibility is hardly my fault. Some consistency is necessary when running an estate, as you will find out one day, but I am not set in my ways.'

'Really? Have you loosened up in the very pleasant company here, or do you keep everyone at overly-polite distance, as usual?'

'The company in this neighbourhood is… mostly insupportable. A host of people with no breeding and little talent. There are some who are tolerable, but they are few and far between. If it were not for this illness, I would have probably have returned to town by now.'

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet is delightful, though.'

'She is tolerable, as is her elder sister. The rest of her family though… Her mother and her mother's sister are possibly two of the most ill-bred people I have had the misfortune to encounter, and when I compare her younger sisters' comportment to Georgiana's, I am disgusted.'

The colonel laughed. 'Surely, you exaggerate.'

'I do not. I cannot imagine how the two eldest Miss Bennets have turned out as well as they have, considering the example set by their mother. Their father is a Gentleman but he is rarely seen abroad. Unfortunately, he does not seem to be much involved in their lives either inside or outside of their home.'

'I am sure you are too harsh.'

'Their mother is a fortune-hunter and has Bingley in her sights for her eldest and she has no compunction telling everyone she meets, loudly and repetitively, her anticipation of their imminent engagement and marriage. She even sent her eldest daughter to visit on horseback during a rainstorm. That's why she is abed at Netherfield now instead of her own home. Bingley is all too likely to succumb to Miss Bennet's charms. She is very lovely, well behaved and just his type, but she does not appear as affected by him as he is by her. Indeed, I have no doubts that her mother would pressure her into accepting Bingley, should he ask, whether she likes him or no.' He made a frustrated sound and suddenly turned to mount his horse. 'We're wasting time here. We should head into Meryton and see what can be discovered about this footman, Thomson.'

'As you wish,' replied the Colonel, setting a foot into a stirrup and hoisting himself onto his horse. 'Let us go, immediately. We should start at the inn.'

* * *

Elizabeth waited until the hoofbeats had vanished into the distance before moving. Out for a walk, given an hour to herself while a maid waited on her sister, she'd been sitting on a fallen tree enjoying the view from Oakham Mount. Separated by some bushes when the gentlemen had unexpectedly arrived, she'd been about to reveal herself when their conversation stopped her, first from embarrassment, then from fury.

How dared he judge them so!

Turning to return to the house, she mentally castigated Mr Darcy, that proud, dour, and extremely rude man. Twice now, she'd accidentally overheard him and twice she, or her family, been insulted. True was the adage that those who eavesdrop never heard good spoken of themselves. It seems his opinion of herself was still only tolerable, as he'd stated at the Assembly in Meryton some weeks ago. But Jane? Only tolerable as well. What on earth was wrong with the man? Did he need eye-glasses?

As for his opinions on her family, she would never forgive him for those.

She wandered aimlessly for a time, slashing at the weeds and tall grasses with a stick she'd found. Finally, she took to her heels, hoping to calm her temper with exercise before returning to Netherfield and Jane.

* * *

Back at Netherfield, and outwardly calm again after venting her fury in exercise, Elizabeth was attempting to examine her sister for blemishes without Jane realising.

'Lizzy…'

'Hmm?' replied Elizabeth, distractedly.

'What are you doing?'

Elizabeth's eyes shot to her sister's face. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, why are you looking me over like I am a bonnet you're thinking of purchasing?'

Elizabeth avoided her sister's eyes. 'Am I? I wasn't meaning to.'

Jane struggled to sit up, bringing on a coughing fit. When she had recovered, she said, 'What is going on? I know there is something wrong. Please be truthful with me.'

'Oh, Jane. It's nothing, really.'

Jane frowned. 'Lizzy…'

Elizabeth slumped into the chair beside the bed and dropped her eyes. 'It's Mrs Hurst. She is very unwell. The Doctor told me to look for certain signs, in case you had also been infected.'

'Mrs Hurst…? But I thought she only had a cold, as I do.'

'Yes, so did we all. But it is much more serious than that. Mrs Hurst is also increasing, which adds to the risk.'

Jane's forehead furrowed. 'I feel much better, today, than I did. My fever has broken, has it not?'

'It does seem so. However, Mrs Hurst's fever also broke and she felt very well until…'

'Until?'

'Until the marks appeared.'

'The marks? What marks? Lizzy, tell me the truth now. What is wrong with Mrs Hurst?'

'Oh Jane…' Elizabeth hid her face in her hands, then squared her shoulders and reached out for Jane's closest hand. As she squeezed it tightly, she finished, 'Mrs Hurst has… she has the smallpox.'

The silence lasted a full minute before Jane spoke.

'Does the Doctor think I, too, have the smallpox?'

'There are many others in the village who may have it, all those who have had similar symptoms to you. He will not know if they, or you, have it until the pox appear, but, oh Jane, it seems Maria Lucas does have it, although she is past the worst now. It is thought that Mrs Hurst caught it at the Lucas's evening party.'

'I see.' Jane's face was expressionless. 'Well, you'd better continue your examination. Now that I know, I can help you and you must tell me what signs you are looking for.'

'Yes, of course.'

'And Lizzy? Would you leave a small mirror beside the bed for me?'

As Elizabeth glanced at her sister, she noticed her sister's eyes seemed brighter than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

14th November

'Darcy, I'd best go in alone to ask about the footman. I've had the smallpox variolation, thanks to my time in the army, so cannot contract the disease.'

'Yes, a good point. I wonder if it would not be possible to variolate the unaffected at Netherfield and Longbourn. I will ask the Doctor when we return.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam nodded, then ducked his head and entered the inn, leaving his cousin outside.

Mr Darcy looked about, noting the main road through the village seemed quieter than on previous visits. Not far down the way was the house and offices of Mr Philips. He decided to pay a visit on Mrs Philips, for any news that he could take back for Miss Elizabeth.

He waited after knocking on the door, only for a window to open.

'Hello?'

'Mrs Philips?'

'Yes, who is it…'

Mr Darcy walked over to the window, but stood well back.

'Oh, Mr Darcy. Are you well?'

'I am indeed. I thank you. I am calling on behalf of Miss Elizabeth. She was concerned about her family, after hearing Miss Lydia was unwell. As I happened to be passing, I thought I could relieve her immediate concerns and take any news back to her and Miss Bennet at Netherfield.'

'Oh, that is very kind of you, sir. Kitty is resting…' There was the sound of a door opening, and then Mrs Philips was interrupted.

'Oh Aunt! Is it one of the officers come to visit?'

'Oh Kitty, dear. No, it's Mr Darcy come to ask after us.'

'Oh. I'd rather it were the officers.'

The door slamming left all quiet in the room behind Mrs Philips and she turned her attention back to Mr Darcy.

'I'm sorry for the interruption, Mr Darcy. Kitty has been trapped indoors for some days now and has excess energy. Where was I? Oh, yes. We are all very well here, apart from Lydia, who has a sore throat, cough and is somewhat feverish. We are hopeful it is simply a cold. It is the time of year for them, after all.'

'Miss Bennet seems in a similar condition, from what Miss Elizabeth has told me. We must hope that all will be well. Do you need the Doctor to visit or any supplies sent, or do you have sufficient?'

'oh, it is very kind of you to ask. The Doctor visited yesterday and we are currently well supplied, as food and fresh produce are left for us at the kitchen door.'

He nodded, relieved. 'One more thing. We have traced the infection to a footman called Andrew Thomson, a stranger to these parts, apparently. He recovered and left Meryton just a few days ago, by stage. I don't suppose you know anything of him, do you?'

'Thomson… The name does sound familiar but I cannot recall… I will try to remember and have word sent to Netherfield if I find out anything. Will that do?'

'That would be most helpful, Mrs Philips.' He spotted his cousin leaving the inn and continued. 'I will not trespass on your time any longer. I see my cousin is ready to leave and I'm sure you must have much to do. Good day.' He bowed and moved back to the inn, as the window closed behind him.

'Do you have anything?' he asked, as he reached Colonel Fitzwilliam, noting the grim look on his cousin's face.

'Not much more that we already knew. Thomson waited in the taproom, drinking an ale, before the stage arrived. Not many would speak to him, his face is badly scarred according to the owner. There was one person who did spend quite some time talking to him, though. Another newcomer. Someone we are very familiar with.'

'Someone we know?'

'Oh, yes. Very much so. Wickham.'

'Wickham! What on earth was he doing here?'

'Apparently, he's to join the militia stationed here.'

'Much as I would prefer not, we need to talk to him.'

'Yes.' The colonel sighed. 'Yes, I know. I'd rather run him through, but I will control my urges. For now, at least. Let us visit Colonel Forster first, and see what he has to say.'

They were to be disappointed though, as Mr Wickham had gone to London with Captain Carter. While Captain Carter was due back in two days, the newly minted Lieutenant Wickham was finishing off business in town before joining the regiment and was not expected back in Meryton until a se'ennight hence. Disappointed, they informed Colonel Forster of the situation, and to keep an eye on his men for fever, and then mounted their horses and returned to Netherfield.

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam made a welcome addition to the dinner table that evening. Even Miss Bingley appeared to think so, as she arranged the table so that she had Mr Darcy on one side and the Colonel on the other.

Elizabeth was amused to watch Miss Bingley flirt with the Colonel, while slyly watching for a reaction from Mr Darcy but Mr Darcy ate his dinner wearing what she now knew was called the Darcy Mask, and occasionally speaking to the Doctor who was on his other side.

Elizabeth was positioned between Doctor Williams - who had some relief from his duties now the nurses had arrived - and Mr Bingley, who sat at the other end of the table from his sister. Mr Hurst, who she faced, ate and drank steadily and said not a word.

After dinner, Elizabeth followed Miss Bingley to the drawing room, wishing she could avoid the oncoming tête-à-tête, but she had to be gracious and not offend her hostess by leaving her all alone, else she would have excused herself to check on Jane.

It seemed that Miss Bingley would have preferred to ignore Elizabeth, which was made quite plain by the curt replies received to Eliabeth's polite queries regarding Mrs Hurst. Lapsing into silence, Elizabeth retrieved a book of poetry she had left earlier and opened it to continue reading.

Miss Bingley immediately enquired as to what she was reading and insisted she entertain her by reading aloud.

Amused, Elizabeth selected one of her favourite poems and began to read. About halfway through, the gentlemen joined them and Miss Bingley interrupted her mid-stanza. Rather rude, Elizabeth thought, for something that had been her idea.

'Oh, Mr Darcy! Here you find us enjoying Mr Wordsworth's poetry. Miss Eliza was reading to me. I am sure she will make a good companion should it become necessary.' She raised a hand to me mouth and tittered before continuing, 'or maybe I should say when it becomes necessary.'

'Was she indeed?' Mr Darcy replied, frowning. 'Well, do not let our arrival interrupt, pray continue Miss Elizabeth.'

'I thank you, but if I may, I would want to check on my sister. Maybe someone else could continue where I left off? Colonel Fitzwilliam, do you like poetry?'

'I do indeed, Miss Elizabeth.' He took the book from her outstretched hand and Elizabeth stood to leave.

As she passed through the door, she heard the Colonel ask where they had reached so that he could continue from the right place. Miss Bingley hesitated before saying she was unsure and that maybe they should play cards instead. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing full well Miss Bingley had not paid the slightest attention to her reading and had instead been watching the door intently, waiting for the gentlemen to enter.

* * *

Miss Bingley was in her element after Elizabeth left the room. She was surrounded by gentlemen and the sole lady present, so she continued to draw attention to herself. Trying to attract Mr Darcy's attention, she flirted even more outrageously with Colonel Fitzwilliam. The Colonel, ever eager for some harmless flirtation, was happy to oblige, and their behaviour allowed Mr Darcy to retreat to the writing desk. He intended to complete his letter to his sister, who was currently in London.

Mr Hurst further stymied her attempts by calling for some cards. A table of Whist was formed consisting of Miss Bingley, Mr Hurst, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley, giving the Doctor an opportunity to retreat for a short time to check on his patients.

Miss Bingley, taking the opportunity of being the dummy hand, wandered randomly about the room, gradually moving toward the writing desk and Mr Darcy.

'And who are you writing to so secretly, sir?' said Miss Bingley, archly.

'I'm writing to my sister,' he replied, without looking up.

'Oh, dear Georgiana! I do hope she's well. Pray pass on my regards to her and say I hope we will be back on town soon and able to call on her.'

Mr Darcy nodded curtly, and dipped his pen in the inkwell.

'You do know that we won't be going anywhere near town for quite some time?' called Mr Bingley.

'Oh Charles! Really. Once Louisa is well again, I'm sure we will be leaving. There's nothing much here, it's just so… so tedious at this time of year. Much better we be in town.'

Silence descended again, broken only by the scratching of nib on paper and the snap of cards.

Miss Bingley hovered beside Mr Darcy as he wrote on, but she could not be silent for long and must attract his attention once more.

'How fast you write.'

'I write quite slowly, madam.' He paused and peered at his pen, then reached for a knife.

'You do not like your pen? Shall I mend it for you, I am remarkably apt at pen repairs.'

'I prefer to mend my own pens.' Satisfied with his repair, he dipped for more ink and continued writing.

Miss Bingley leaned closer, attempting to read what he was writing. Mr Darcy seemed to sense her movement and, without looking up, shifted slightly in his seat, shielding the paper from view.

'Pray tell your sister of my raptures for her beautiful table design, Miss Grantley will be quite green with jealousy about it.'

'My apologies, but I do not have room left to add your raptures. I must defer them until I write again.'

Miss Bingley was silent for a few moments, then rallied her forces and tried again. 'You write such long letters; she must always find them charming.'

'They may be long, but it does not always follow they are charming.'

'She cannot find them anything but, I am sure. If a person writes me a long letter, they are always well writ.'

'You have been lucky in your correspondents then. Be grateful you do not have letters of business to deal with.' Mr Darcy folded his letter and fixed it with a seal. Adding the direction, he put it aside and stood. 'Excuse me.'

She watched, eyes narrowed, as he walked over to a chair by the fire and sat, picking up a book on the table beside it. She followed and chose the closest seat by him.

'Is your book of interest? Would I like it, do you think?'

'I do not yet know; I have not long started it.'

She was about to make another comment when her brother called out, 'Caroline, we are starting another hand. You are required at the table.'

As Miss Bingley moved toward the table, she cast a look back at Mr Darcy, hoping he would be watching her graceful movements. He was not.


	7. Chapter 7

14th November

The game had just finished, and the players returned to the sofas and chairs, when Elizabeth and the Doctor returned to the drawing room.

Miss Bingley was beside Colonel Fitzwilliam, once again flirting. Mr Hurst had taken a sofa in a quiet corner and appeared to be settling down for a sleep.

The gentlemen stood as she entered and Mr Bingley approached her.

'How is Miss Bennet, this evening?' enquired Mr Bingley.

'She seems somewhat improved and her fever has broken, I believe. Thank you.'

He led her to a sofa by the fire.

'I met Dr Williams on the way down and was enquiring of Mrs Hurst,' she told Mr Bingley as he seated himself beside her.

'Indeed?' said he. 'Doctor, pray continue.'

Dr Williams gave a small bow and joined them on the sofa. 'She is much the same, although the size of the existing blemishes has increased. The appearance of new spots should slow in another day or two.'

'And what can we next expect?'

'The existing marks will increase in size, fill with a thick fluid and become pustular. The pustular stage is the most dangerous, and most infectious. She will require careful nursing at that point. Currently, she feels quite well.'

Caroline shuddered. 'Pray, do not talk of such things in my presence. I am quite undone by it all.'

'My apologies, madam. I will desist. Perhaps the gentlemen would prefer to discuss this matter elsewhere?'

Caroline seemed to realise the possibility of losing her audience and hastily retracted. 'No, no. gentlemen. I am sure there is no need to stir. I will endeavour to contain my revulsion for the topic.'

The Doctor bowed slightly in her direction. 'There is one thing I would like to suggest, while we are all gathered.'

Mr Bingley frowned at his sister and then turned back to the Doctor. 'Pray continue.'

'I do not know if any of you are familiar with Dr Jenner's work…' he hesitated and looked around.

Elizabeth nodded. 'Yes, indeed. I read a pamphlet on his vaccination method and was quite fascinated.'

The Doctor seemed delighted. 'I would like to suggest those of you currently unaffected by the illness be vaccinated.'

''There is no need in my case,' said Colonel Fitzwilliam. 'As Darcy no doubt informed you, due to my travels and the high risk of coming into contact with this disease, thanks to variolation I am already resistant to it.'

'Yes, I was so informed. The more immune helpers we can gather, the better in my experience.'

'It is possible I am also immune,' said Elizabeth, rather hesitantly.

The Doctor turned to her, expectantly.

'I know that Jenner worked with cowpox to create his vaccine, after discovering that once a person had contracted cowpox from working with cattle, they did not catch the smallpox.' She paused, noticing that Miss Bingley was impatiently waiting to interrupt.

'That is generally correct. Please, go on,' the Doctor encouraged.

'Well, when I was younger, I used to spend much of my time on our farm. Indeed, I was encouraged by my father to familiarise myself with the source of my family's income.' She looked about, with a twinkle in her eye. 'What my father did not know though, was that I persuaded one of the farmhands to teach me to milk the cows. My mother was horrified when she found out. Not that she would have ever known of it, were it not that I contracted cowpox.'

'And now you think you, also, may be immune to smallpox?'

'Indeed. It is one of the reasons I have little concern while nursing my sister – who I hope and pray does not have the smallpox after all. Still, if she does, then I will be able to nurse her through that too.'

'That desire does you credit, indeed,' said Mr Bingley. 'But I hope it is unnecessary and Miss Bennet is back to her normal, delightful self in a day or two.'

Elizabeth smiled up at him. 'As do I.'

'This is all very charming,' broke in Miss Bingley with a sneer, 'And I am sure Miss Eliza is perfectly at home in a farmyard, to be sure.' At this Elizabeth flushed slightly. 'But those of us who prefer more ladylike, and gentlemanlike, pursuits cannot be expected to put ourselves in harm's way.'

Mr Darcy noticed the slight and finally joined in the conversation. 'I did much the same as a child. Although I never contracted cowpox, I did learn milking techniques.' He nodded at Elizabeth. 'My father also thought it appropriate I be familiar with all aspects of landowning.'

Miss Bingley closed her mouth with a snap and Elizabeth smiled inwardly.

'The avoidance of harm referred to by Miss Bingley, is why I am suggesting vaccination,' said Dr Williams. 'Doing so will prevent any possibility of infection. But I must stress, it needs to be done as quickly as it can be arranged. I can send to London for the necessary materials. I suggest, Miss Elizabeth, that you are also vaccinated, just to be safe.'

Elizabeth concurred.

'We should also think about offering vaccination to other families in the neighbourhood,' added Mr Darcy. 'The Bennets, Philipses and Lucases, especially, as they have, or may have, infected family members.'

'Oh, surely not,' said Miss Bingley. 'I expect they can manage for themselves in this matter.'

'Miss Bingley,' began Mr Darcy, 'it behoves us all to do everything we can to limit the spread of this disease. Indeed, as Christians with many families under our care it is our duty to do so.'

'But, Mr Darcy! Surely, we should not need to involve ourselves with those who are so beneath us. They are perfectly capable of seeing to their own matters, I am sure.'

Mr Darcy turned away from her, his face blank, and spoke to the Doctor. 'I can arrange to have your message sent express as soon as you are ready. We have a list of those with family affected, so we can calculate the number of vaccinations required. Of course, we may have to convince some that it is necessary.'

'Of course. I will prepare a message immediately. We should also send messages to the various affected households preparing them for our visit.'

Mr Bingley stood. 'I can make a start on them…'

'Oh Charles,' sighed Miss Bingley. 'They will need to be able to read what is said in the letters. Your writing is… unsuitable - so many blots and crossings out… If it must be done, I will write what you dictate and you can sign them.'

'Thank you, sister mine,' Mr Bingley replied, rolling his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

15th November

The following morning brought grim weather. Heavy rain came down in curtain rods, causing a delay with any plans they had made.

Breakfast was a quiet event. Miss Bingley was, as usual, still abed and those who were already dressed and downstairs were unusually quiet.

Mr Bingley's jovial entrance raised the noise levels significantly.

'Good morning!' he said, as he bounced into the room. 'And how are we all, this…' he glanced at the window, 'grey morning?'

Elizabeth looked up from her plate and swallowed her mouthful of toast hastily. 'Very well indeed, I thank you.'

Mr Darcy shook his newspaper. 'Yes, we're all very well, Charles, although I find your exuberance a touch trying at this time of the morning.'

Elizabeth hid a smile as Mr Bingley grinned at him. Nothing every got him down it seemed. He was like an over-enthusiastic puppy, bouncy and full of fun, despite all that was happening.

'Miss Elizabeth, may I enquire as to Miss Bennet this morning?'

Elizabeth smiled, her face showing some relief. 'She seems much improved. Indeed, I'd say she was on the road to recovery, were it not for the…' Her smile faded as she tailed off, not wanting to voice the obvious.

'That she seems improved is good news indeed. I am very glad. Let us hope it continues to be so.' He reached the sideboard and poured himself a cup of coffee. 'Do you need a refill?'

'No, sir, I thank you but I am almost finished and will be returning to Jane momentarily.' She peered out of the window and sighed. 'Will this rain delay the arrival of the vaccines, do you think? Surely the roads must be awash with mud by now.'

'There will be some delay, I am afraid, but that may aid us,' said Mr Darcy. 'We still need to visit those who may be overcautious agreeing to the treatment. Convincing them of the necessity may take more time than we'd like.'

'You are right.' She finished her tea and stood. 'Most of the people hereabouts know and trust me. Please let me know if I can be of assistance convincing them.'

Mr Darcy nodded agreement and she left the room.

Jane was sleeping when she peeped into her room, so Elizabeth pondered what she could do. It was too wet outside for her customary walk but the Orangery might be pleasant to spend some time in. She collected her book and made her way through the house to the glasshouse, found a comfortable seat and lost herself in her story.

* * *

Mr Darcy discovered her there, soon after she had settled. She was unaware of his presence and he watched, fascinated, as she twirled a ringlet around a finger, completely engrossed in her book. It was indeed a charming vista and one he did not want to disturb.

He found her presence disturbing to his mind. There was a physical attraction, of course, but that could be mostly ignored. What disturbed him most about her was deeper than her skin. She was clever and witty and he enjoyed her company. Indeed, if it were not for her connections, most especially her fortune hunter of a mother, he might think himself in danger of succumbing to her charms.

But it could not be. He had obligations to his family. But still he continued watching, entranced, and wishing she came from his social circle.

He only withdrew when he heard the distant, but raucous, tones of Miss Bingley, asking someone, 'Where is Mr Darcy? I simply must speak with him.' Her voice made the hair on his neck lift in a most unpleasant manner.

Slipping silently away, he took the back stairs to his rooms. He had no desire to spend time with Miss Bingley after his pleasant interlude in the orangery. It was still pouring with rain. A book, ensconced in an armchair by the fire would be a pleasant way to while away the time.

He met Colonel Fitzwilliam outside his room and about to pound on his door.

'Ah, there you are! I was just looking for you.'

'And I was just about to go into hiding.'

'Let me guess… Miss Bingley?'

Mr Darcy scowled at his cousin, then nodded.

'Is there anywhere she is unlikely to go?'

Mr Darcy inclined his head at the door and raised an eyebrow. 'She'll not go in there if I lock the door… I can have someone bring a tray, if you care to join me.'

'Don't mind if I do. We really cannot do anything until the messenger from town arrives or this blasted weather clears.'

* * *

It was around lunchtime when the Doctor's messenger arrived on horseback, carrying the vaccination equipment. Servants were dispatched throughout Netherfield to find and summon everyone - family, guests and servants all - to the ballroom, as the Doctor wanted to explain the procedure to everyone at once. The only exceptions were Mrs Hurst and her nurses, and Miss Bennet who was still abed.

Sufficient vaccine had been sent in this delivery for everyone in Netherfield. More would arrive on the morrow, and more the day after, until it was no longer required.

Elizabeth, spotting many nervous faces, volunteered to be the first vaccinated. Lead by example, she decided. She made the offer, then left it to Mr Bingley and Dr Williams to decide.

The Doctor explained the situation to everyone, Mr Bingley and his sister standing beside him. Miss Bingley's nose was higher than Elizabeth had ever seen it, however she paled when the Doctor turned to them and asked who wanted to be first.

Mr Bingley shrugged himself from his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

'Take a seat, Mr Bingley,' said the Doctor, jovially. 'Once the hot water has arrived, we can begin. Will you be next Miss Bingley?'

'Why… I…' She looked about and licked her lips. 'Certainly not. I would prefer privacy.'

'We can arrange screens,' said Mr Bingley. 'Mrs Nicholls, could you arrange for some privacy screens for the ladies?'

'Certainly, sir.' Mrs Nicholls beckoned two footmen over. 'John, Peter, fetch the screens from the Music Room.'

As the footmen left, Miss Bingley leaned in to her brother and hissed, 'Nevertheless, I would prefer it be done elsewhere. I refuse to be treated like one of the commoners.'

As Miss Bingley turned to leave the ballroom, Mr Darcy spoke. 'I will go next, then.'

She stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to watch as he removed his coat. She hesitated, appearing torn between storming out and hovering over the man she wanted.

Mr Bingley applauded. 'Good man! Miss Elizabeth, will you join us?'

'Of course, Mr Bingley. We have to set a good example, after all.'

Elizabeth had deliberately chosen a dress with short puffed sleeves that morning, throwing a shawl over the top, to make it simple for the Doctor to work on her upper arm without any need to violate propriety.

A maid arrived, carrying a bowl of steaming water.

'Ah, wonderful. We can now begin.' Dr Williams extracted a bottle of alcohol, some cloth pads and a container. 'This is the most important material,' he said, as he opened the container. Within, were what appeared to be small sections of thread. 'Each of these threads has been impregnated with the fluid from a pox. First, I wipe the arm with alcohol. Now I must make a small scratch with this…' He held up a small metallic object, '…lancet. Hold very still, sir.'

Mr Bingley winced as the Doctor made a swift shallow incision.

'Once the cut is made, I lay this piece of thread along it. It must remain in place for 24 hours, so I will bind your upper arm to hold it there. I will remove it at this time tomorrow.'

The bandage was placed and the Doctor moved around to Mr Bingley's other arm. 'Now I must repeat the procedure on the other arm.'

Eventually Mr Darcy took Mr Bingley's place, followed by Elizabeth. She and Mr Bingley then spent time reassuring those waiting.

'No, it did not hurt very much.'

'It just felt like small insect bites.'

'The tool is very sharp; you can barely feel it…'

Some hours later, the last member of staff had been coaxed into the chair and had left, sporting new bandages.

The Doctor wiped his brow. 'Tiring work. I've very few threads left now, but another batch will arrive tomorrow. Where is next to visit?'

'Dr Williams, you should take a little time to rest,' said Mr Bingley. 'Mrs Nicholls, could you arrange to have tea and some food laid out? It's long past tea time.'

'Certainly, sir. Will you be relocating to the Drawing Room?'

'I think so, yes.'

Mrs Nicholls, who had been the last in the chair, bustled away to make arrangements.

'How many threads are left, Dr Williams?' Elizabeth enquired.

'Maybe a score,' he replied.

She smiled. 'Enough for Longbourn then. As only my sister Mary is currently at home, my family and the household servants total ten. The stablehands, however, will need to wait on the arrival of more threads. Will you be waiting to see if Jane throws out any spots before vaccinating her?'

The Doctor thought for a moment, 'Yes. We should know in one, maybe two, more days if she has the disease. If she is free of it, I will vaccinate her then.'

Elizabeth frowned, 'The same goes for my sister, Lydia, then. She is staying with my aunt Philips, in Meryton since she became ill.'

The Doctor patted her hand, 'Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth. I have more of the vaccine coming tomorrow.'

She grinned. 'I am not very worried. Well, maybe just a little. Now, let us go and have some refreshments. It's been a long afternoon.'


	9. Chapter 9

15th November

The Doctor and Mr Bingley set off for Longbourn after tea. After watching them leave, Elizabeth went up to Jane's room.

Jane was looking much improved and was sitting up in bed reading when Elizabeth came in.

'Lizzy! You have been gone a long time. Is everything well?'

'It's been an interesting day, Jane. Look…' Elizabeth lifted her puff sleeve to reveal a small bandage.

Jane sat forward in bed, a frown creasing her forehead. 'What has happened? Are you injured.'

Elizabeth laughed and lifted her other sleeve. 'Not at all. It is nothing serious. I've simply been vaccinated. The bandages can be removed this time tomorrow. We all have, masters and servants alike. Well, apart from you and Miss Bingley.'

'Why has Miss Bingley not been vaccinated?'

'She refused to be done with the rabble and insisted on total privacy.' Elizabeth grinned before continuing. 'So, the good Doctor has gone to Longbourn instead. I expect she'll just have to wait until more of the vaccine arrives, tomorrow.'

'Lizzy, I know you think Miss Bingley is overly proud but I can understand her desire for privacy.'

Elizabeth shook her head. 'Many of the servants were nervous about the whole procedure. As Mistress of Netherfield, Miss Bingley should have provided the female staff with an example to follow and necessary reassurances afterward for those still reluctant, but it was left to me to step up. Miss Bingley was only interested in admiring Mr Darcy without his coat.'

Jane's sudden laugh turned into a coughing fit. After the fit had passed, she looked thoughtful. 'You are right in that respect, but Lizzy, you know she is not yet well experienced in being Mistress of a large estate.'

'Neither am I, as you know full well.'

'I am glad that Mr Darcy took his turn.'

'Yes, he was second only to your Mr Bingley. I took my turn third, after Miss Bingley refused and I am well pleased we persuaded everyone who came after to take their turn without any hysteria.' Elizabeth became pensive. 'I just hope all is going as well at Longbourn. I dread to think how mamma will react.'

'Oh, yes. Mamma may just take to her bed with nerves.'

'Jane! I am most astonished. You, who never have a bad word to say about anyone, using teasing words like that.'

'Maybe I have just learned well from you.'

'it is possible, I suppose.' Elizabeth laughed before continuing, 'Most unexpected, but very welcome nonetheless. Now I think we should write some notes for papa, mamma and Kitty before I need to ready for dinner. Do you feel well enough to help?'

'I would like to write to mamma and Kitty.'

'If you like. I might also write to Aunt Gardiner after dinner. I am not sure she is aware of recent events.' Elizabeth crossed the room and returned with her portable writing desk. 'Do you balance this well enough to write, or would you prefer to sit at the desk?'

'I can manage. You will need the desk for your own letters.'

Elizabeth left her sister to her messages, took her place at the desk, and soon the sound of scratching quills was all that could be heard.

* * *

Mr Bingley looked up from his plate and addressed Elizabeth. 'Miss Elizabeth, I would like to thank you for providing such a good role model for my servants this day. I'm not sure Darcy and I could have managed so well on our own.'

'Oh Charles, of course you would have,' Miss Bingley interjected. 'They're just servants, you give them your orders and they do as they are told. After all, they all know they can be dismissed if they disobey.'

'Now Caroline, that's not the-'

Miss Bingley sighed. 'Oh, Charles. You have to learn to be more assertive in these matters.'

'Miss Bingley,' Mr Darcy interrupted. 'Assertiveness is not the issue here. Servants follow by example and that example can only be set by their Master,' he looked up from his plate and briefly looked her in the eye before shifting his gaze to Elizabeth. '…and their Mistress. We are lucky that Miss Elizabeth was kind enough to provide that example today.'

Miss Bingley flushed and shot Elizabeth an angry glare. Elizabeth calmly returned her look and then reached for her wine glass and took a small sip before speaking.

'We may only have a small estate, but my father and mother taught their daughters well,' she said. Nodding in Mr Bingley's direction she added, 'You are most welcome, Mr Bingley. It is, after all, for the good of everyone that we contain this dreadful disease.'

'It is indeed.'

Elizabeth turned to the Doctor. 'Can I ask how was everyone at Longbourn?'

'They are all well,' Mr Williams replied. 'The vaccination process went very well, thanks to your father. Your mother became… unwell… and was helped to her room. I requested a calming draught be sent for her by the apothecary, before I returned to Netherfield. I will need to return another day, when she is recovered sufficiently to perform the procedure.'

Elizabeth flushed slightly and nodded. As expected, her mother's nerves had been on display that day. She could only be grateful that the Doctor and Mr Bingley had been the sole witnesses to them.

Conversation around the table returned to mundane topics as the next course arrived but Elizabeth, who did not have much of an appetite, ate little. The day had been tiring and her energy levels were flagging. Perhaps an early night was called for.

* * *

16th November

The next morning, as the early risers were at the breakfast table, another set of vaccination threads arrived.

'Excellent!' said Mr Bingley. 'Dr Williams, maybe you would vaccinate Caroline after you've finished eating and then we can go into Meryton and make an early start there.'

'If you wish,' replied the Doctor between mouthfuls of ham.

'Excellent. I've finished here, so I will go and make sure Caroline is prepared.'

Elizabeth thought she knew exactly what he meant by "prepared". He was going to make sure Miss Bingley submitted to the treatment and she thought to offer her services. 'Mr Bingley, would you like me to sit with Miss Bingley while she is being vaccinated?'

'That would be most kind. I expect her maid will be there with her, but I will ask if she would desire your presence instead.'

Mr Bingley left, and Elizabeth returned her attention to her plate. After some seconds she felt the prickling sensation of being watched and looked up to discover Mr Darcy had put down his newspaper and was eyeing her with some curiosity. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in query, but he just picked up his newspaper again and retreated behind it. How strange. He must disapprove of her offer, or wonder why she made it. She just wanted to ensure as many people were vaccinated as possible. It was a terrible illness and Miss Bingley, of all people, would no doubt react badly to being scarred by it. It was bad enough that one of Mr Bingley's sisters were affected, without the other being at risk as well.

Elizabeth finished her cup of tea then stood. The two gentlemen left in the room hastily stood also.

She waved them back, 'No, No. Do not let me disturb your breakfast, Gentlemen. Please be seated,' then turned to the Doctor. 'Dr Williams, I am going up to see Jane now. If you require my services for Miss Bingley, please send for me.'

He bowed in reply, and Elizabeth left the room and headed for the stairwell. She hesitated at the top of the stairs. Raised voices were emanating from the family wing to the left. From the few words that were fully audible, it appeared Miss Bingley was not happy about being vaccinated that morning – if indeed ever. She sighed, turned right, and made her way to Jane's room.


	10. Chapter 10

16th November

By the end of the afternoon, the Doctor and his helpers had visited and vaccinated the Philipses and the Lucases. Elizabeth spoke briefly to the weary Doctor on his return,

'I am pleased with the vaccination progress, so far.' Dr Williams said, his voice tinged with tiredness.

'I am glad so many of my friends are willing to be vaccinated.'

'Indeed, once I'd explained that you had yourself been vaccinated, they were more willing to submit. Miss Lucas proved especially eager and argued her parents into submission.'

'Dear Charlotte. She is such a sensible woman.'

'She is indeed. I find her a most impressive young lady.'

Elizabeth eyed him with curiosity. Did he imagine the warmth in his speech whenever he spoke of Charlotte? 'She has been my good friend many years now. She is much taken for granted at home and it distresses me.'

'She has no current suitors then? That does surprise me.'

'No, she has never been much sought. Unfortunately, eligible gentlemen are in short supply here in Hertfordshire.'

He was silent for some moments, and Elizabeth hoped her small seed of a hint had found fertile ground.

Then he stirred, 'Vaccinating others has reminded me that I need to remove your bandages and check the vaccination sites. If I show you what I am looking for, can you help with the servants later?'

'I would be honoured, sir.'

She offered her arm and the Doctor unrolled the bandage and examined the small cut.

'This seems fine,' he said, as he carefully pulled the vaccination thread from the wound. Once he'd examined her other arm, he added, 'In another day or two, a small, round vesicle should appear on each arm. It will grow over the course of a few days and become fluid filled. In a se'ennight or so after vaccination there should be a red areola around the vesicle and you might suffer from a slight fever, but it is nothing to be alarmed about. It is simply a sign that the vaccination has been successful.'

'Is there anything else I should know?'

'Just examine the staff members over the next few days and note down any that do not follow that pattern.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'I will prepare a chart, with names and notes for each day I examine them. When do you think my sister, Jane, will be well enough to vaccinate?'

'Soon. She is well enough to leave her bed now, possibly even to come downstairs for a short time. If she is still improved tomorrow, I will decide then.'

'Very good. I will go and inform her now.'

* * *

Jane was feeling much improved, so much so she had left her bed for a chair beside the fire, where she'd relaxed for a few hours while reading. Elizabeth was even hopeful that she would feel well enough to join them after dinner for a short time later that evening.

Leaving Jane to her rest, Elizabeth was taking the air in the garden when she saw one of the servants from Longbourn approach the house. She watched as he passed the message to a footman and waited for a reply.

Curious she approached him. 'James, how is it you are here? Is anything amiss at home?'

'Miss Elizabeth, Mr Bennet had word come from the village. Miss Lydia has the smallpox!'

Elizabeth's world reeled for a few seconds. She was grounded by a hand gripping her forearm.

'Miss, Miss, are you well?'

Her eyes regained focus and the ground steadied. 'Yes. I am well. I was not expecting that news and it shocked me a little.' She gripped his arm urgently as he released her. 'Everyone else is well? Kitty, my Aunt and Uncle Philips… all at home?'

'I only know of Miss Lydia, but at Longbourn, Mrs Bennet has taken to her bed.'

She nodded, her face pale. 'Thank you, James. Please take my regards to my Father. Tell him Jane is improving and left her bed for a time today.' She turned to enter the house in her grey haze, only half-hearing his farewell.

The Doctor was descending the stairs when he caught sight of her face and hurried down toward her. 'What has happened?'

She turned unseeing eyes on him. 'My sister… Lydia.'

He took her arm and guided her into the front parlour and toward a sofa. 'Sit. Can I get you something? A glass of wine?'

She was silent for a moment and then her eyes snapped to his face. 'Oh, no, I am well. I have just had some news from Longbourn. My youngest sister, Lydia, apparently has the smallpox. She was staying with my Aunt in Meryton.'

He nodded, solemn faced. 'I was expecting more cases but I am indeed sorry it has affected your family. If you are sure you are well, I will go now and make some preparations to visit. In fact, it might be prudent to move those afflicted into the same area. I will ask Mr Bingley if he would object to housing Miss Lydia. She should feel well enough to move currently, but it should be done soon.'

Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes and half reached out a hand to him. 'I would be grateful if it were possible to have her close. It would limit the possibilities of it spreading further in my family, too. The vaccinations have come too late to prevent possible infection, I think.'

Dr Williams took hold of her hand and gave it a pat. 'I will go now.'

Before he could release her hand, Mr Darcy entered the room. He took in the tableau before him and his brows drew together.

The Doctor released her hand, moved aside as Elizabeth stood. 'Ah, Mr Darcy. It seems I must return to Meryton, but first I wanted to speak to you, Mr Bingley, and the Colonel. Miss Elizabeth has just heard that her youngest sister has now been confirmed with the smallpox.'

Mr Darcy cleared his throat and his brow cleared, understanding and concern entering his eyes. 'Yes. I was just looking for Miss Elizabeth to inform her about Miss Lydia. I am wondering how you already know?'

'I was taking some air and saw James, my father's man, at the door on my return. I stopped to speak with him.'

He smiled briefly, his eyes flicking between her and the Doctor. 'That would explain it. I am sorry to hear Miss Lydia is now among the infected.'

'Thank you.'

'Did you also hear that your mother is unwell?'

'Mamma? I knew she had taken to her bed after the Doctor's visit yesterday, but that is nothing unusual. After her upset over the vaccinations and now hearing of Lydia's illness, it is likely her nerves would suffer.'

'I am sorry to say, it is more than her nerves, and she is unaware of Miss Lydia's illness as yet.'

He handed her the message from her father.

_Sir,_

_I have just had word that my youngest, Lydia, has been taken with the smallpox. She remains in her aunt's care in Meryton._

_I must also inform you that my wife has been taken unwell with the symptoms of a cold. Will keep you informed of her progress._

_Yours etc._

_Bennet_

Elizabeth paled, her knees trembled and almost gave way and the note fell from her grasp and fluttered to the ground. Mr Darcy and the Doctor, who had also been reading the note beside her, each grasped an elbow and helped her to a seat.

'Oh, no. Mamma…'she murmured.

A glass was pressed into her hand by Mr Darcy. 'Take a small sip, Miss Elizabeth. It will help.'

'Thank you.' She coughed as the drink burned her throat. 'Oh, this gets worse day by day. I need to be home to look after mamma.'

The Doctor grasped her chin, turning her face up to look at him. 'Now, now, my dear. Do not despair. It is still possible Mrs Bennet simply has a cold, after all it is looking more and more like Miss Bennet only caught a chill, but you will definitely be needed here if what we discussed regarding Miss Lydia comes to fruition. Please do try not to worry too much, we all need you to be strong.'

'You are right. I will try,' she said, faintly, then looked up at Mr Darcy. Her voice stronger now, she said, 'With regard to Lydia's plight, the good Doctor has a suggestion to make to Mr Bingley. For what it is worth, I approve and am more than willing to help with the nursing.' She fell silent, regarding the glass in her hand for a few moments before standing, 'I will leave you gentlemen to discuss the matter and shall return to Jane. I must inform her of the news.' She dropped a small, but wobbly, curtsy and moved toward to door.

* * *

'Well, I think it is an excellent idea,' said Mr Bingley. 'It would make life much easier for Dr Williams and the nurses can care for two of them just as easily as one. I am sure Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth would be easier too, if their sister were close by. Yes, I approve. We just need to decide on the best way to transport the patient.'

'I suspect your sister would be less amenable,' said Mr Darcy.

'Well then, we just won't tell her until it's done,' he replied. 'Caroline is rarely happy about anything, so it is of little matter.' He turned to the Doctor. 'Dr Williams, how do you think it best to move the patient?'

'Well wrapped up, in a carriage,' Dr Williams replied. 'Place a thick pad of blankets on the seat she will sit on, to protect it. All the blankets should be burned afterward, so it would be well to use old ones. I suggest Miss Elizabeth go with the carriage to provide comfort for her sister.'

'Very well. I will arrange the carriage, if you will arrange Miss Elizabeth's cooperation. Darcy, maybe you could dispatch a note to Mr Bennet and Mr Philips detailing the arrangements and asking for their approval?'

'Right away, Bingley.'

The gentlemen separated to their tasks.

* * *

In shorter time than could be imagined, Elizabeth was ready and waiting in the parlour, the carriage was outside the front door and two maids were busy covering the seats with blankets.

Dr Williams was already awaiting their arrival at the Philipses and would be returning with the patient. Mr Darcy was to ride alongside the carriage in case further assistance was required.

Mr Darcy entered the room, ready to leave. 'Shall we, Miss Elizabeth?'

'Yes, the sooner the better, I suppose. I'll warn you now though, Lydia is an extremely peevish and difficult patient. I almost find myself wishing that I, too, could ride beside the carriage on our return.'

Mr Darcy smiled at her and her heart did an odd little flip What a smile! She never knew he had dimples. Maybe she could like this unmasked Mr Darcy, 'twas a shame he was, more often than not, so dour.

She stood, bemused, and his smile faded to confusion. 'Miss Elizabeth?'

She mentally shook herself. 'My apologies, sir. I was woolgathering. Let us go.'

As the carriage rumbled down the drive and onward toward Meryton, Elizabeth found herself contemplating the fine vision Mr Darcy provided for her, sat astride his huge black stallion. Indeed, she found it difficult to drag her eyes from him. She knew he did not find her looks tolerable enough for his taste but, despite his usual grim demeanour, she could admit to herself that he was a handsome man. He could be pleasant and caring too, when he wished it. She found him a conundrum, certainly a more difficult character to decipher than those she usually encountered.

She was still deliberating Mr Darcy when they arrived outside of the Philipses house.

Mr Darcy waited astride, while the Doctor ushered Lydia out of the door, well bundled in blankets, and handed her into the carriage, before joining them within. Elizabeth barely had time to wave to her aunt, who was speaking to Mr Darcy about something, before the carriage was moving and they were on the way back to Netherfield.

Elizabeth looked across the carriage to Lydia's hunched and sniffing shape. 'How do you feel, Lydia?'

'I am totally distraught,' she wailed. 'Why could not Kitty have caught this instead of me? It is so unfair. She gets to meet the officers and I'm covered in these spots…'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Even now, struck by illness, Lydia was still Lydia, selfish and uncontrolled.

'…and why am I going to Netherfield. I want to go home. Mamma would want me home…'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Interesting, chapter 9 got around half as many visitors as chapter 10. I released those 2 chapters at the same time as a Sunday treat, in case anyone missed that.

Thanks for all the feedback and comments folks, it's very helpful!

* * *

16th November

Lydia's wailing and complaining persisted the entire journey to Netherfield and the echoes of her perceived woes reverberated from the walls as they entered Netherfield's entrance hall. When Lydia's wails reached a sound only dogs could likely hear as they passed him by, Elizabeth noticed one of the usually stoic footmen wince, but her sympathy for him was limited. Her ears had been ringing since shortly after leaving Meryton.

A shrill voice echoed down the stairwell. 'Just what on earth is all this noise?'

Halfway down the staircase was Miss Bingley, red faced and furious. She turned to shout at one of the footmen. 'Where is my brother? Bring him here immediately. This is intolerable!'

The footman scurried off to find his master, as Elizabeth attempted to hush Lydia's complaints. 'Lydia, calm yourself. This behaviour is helping no-one and is most unbecoming.'

Dr Williams stepped forward to re-assure Miss Bingley. 'Your brother has kindly agreed to my suggestion to house Miss Lydia Bennet during her illness. It will make it easier for both myself and the nurses to tend our patients.'

'You and the nurses are here solely to care for my sister. This…' she waved her hand in Lydia's direction 'Well, she is nothing to us. Take her to her own home. She is not wanted here. Are we to have all the Bennets in the country here?'

Mr Bingley, strode into the hall. 'Caroline! How dare you be so rude to our guests. Miss Lydia is here at my invitation. This is, after all, my house.'

'But Charles…'

'No buts, Caroline. It is my decision to make.' He stepped forward to greet Lydia. 'Welcome to Netherfield, Miss Lydia. I'm sorry you're here under such unfortunate circumstances. Miss Elizabeth and Mrs Nicholls can show you to your room and help you get settled.'

Lydia, who had stopped wailing when Mr Bingley had reprimanded his sister so publicly, dropped a small curtsy and murmured a quiet thank you.

He turned to the housekeeper, who had followed him from his study on the summons of the footman. 'Mrs Nicholls, can you please escort Miss Lydia to her room and make sure she has everything she needs?'

Elizabeth smiled her thanks and with her arm around her sister's waist, followed Mrs Nicholls to the staircase, passing a red-faced Miss Bingley, who backed away with her hand over her mouth and nose as they went by, and onward to the guest wing. They stopped at a door situated between the two elder sisters. This would become Lydia's sickroom.

'I'll leave you to get settled,' said Mrs Nicholls, after a brief inspection of the room. 'Please ring if there is anything you need.'

Elizabeth unwrapped Lydia and dropped the blankets by the door. 'Could you arrange to have these collected and burnt? Make sure no-one touches them with bare flesh. I know we have been vaccinated but that has yet to take full effect and so we should all still be careful. Can you also check that the blankets used in the carriage meet the same fate? Oh, and I'll need plenty of strong soap and water at all times.'

'Of course, Miss. I'll have a basket sent up for the blankets and I'll organise some trays of food and tea for both of you and Miss Bennet.'

'That would be very nice,' said Lydia, in a small, tired voice. 'I am so very thirsty.'

Elizabeth turned and ushered her sister over to the bed. 'Come now, let's get you settled, Lydie.'

* * *

Elizabeth left Lydia sleeping, thoroughly washed her hands in her own room and then changed for dinner, before going into Jane's room.

Jane was sitting beside the fire once more. She looked up on Elizabeth's entering the room and asked in her gentle voice, 'How is Lydia?'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'Asleep. At last. Lord, what a racket she made on the way here. My ears are still ringing. I have no idea what Dr Williams and Mr Darcy must have thought of her behaviour.'

'Oh Lizzy, she is unwell, and it must have been a shock. I can understand her upset.'

Elizabeth sighed and dropped into the chair opposite her sister. 'Yes, I know. It will only get worse, you know. At least the pox is not yet on her face. I must remember to hide the mirrors before they spread that far. She is so concerned with her looks; how will she manage if… no - I must be completely honest – when she has scars on her face?'

'Perhaps they will not be so very bad. Some do not fare so badly, I think.'

'Oh Jane, you have not yet seen the nurses that are here for Mrs Hurst. It is terribly sad.'

'Well, we must have hope for them both, and pray that God will be kind to Lydia and Mrs Hurst.'

'And Mrs Hurst's baby,' Elizabeth added with a frown. 'At least we do not have that worry with Lydia.'

'Oh, yes. The whole situation is most unfortunate. Poor Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst… and Miss Bingley. Our poor Mamma must be beside herself too, now Lydia is also unwell.'

Elizabeth pulled a face, making Jane smile. 'Poor Papa you mean… Mamma does not yet know. Come, let us not worry about what is happening in Longbourn. We have enough concerns here to keep us well occupied, without inviting more.' A distant gong sounded. 'Oh, I must join the others for dinner. Will you come down for a time after?'

'Yes, I think I am well enough for a short visit. I am even dressed, as you see.'

'Good. I will come for you after diner.' Elizabeth stood, hesitated and then faced her sister, a determined look on her face. 'One thing I must demand of you. Do not yet go in to see Lydia, you have not been vaccinated and I would not risk you becoming infected for the world. Mamma would be most displeased seeing as you are our hope of salvation, especially now Lydia is sick. I can almost hear her views on the matter from here.'

Jane giggled. 'Oh, Lizzy…'

* * *

After the most enjoyable dinner so far, with Colonel Fitzwilliam making her a most amusing dinner partner, Elizabeth escorted Jane down to the parlour and seated her by the fire. Dr Williams sat beside her for a time, asking her questions, and Elizabeth took the time to write a note to her father, informing him of Lydia's safe arrival and Jane's improvement. Mr Bingley had replaced Dr Williams by her sister's side by the time she laid the note out for delivery and so Elizabeth drew the Doctor aside for a quiet conversation about his conclusions.

'How do you find Jane this evening?'

'She has no sore throat or other symptoms to concern me. I think we may be quietly confident she will not develop the smallpox.'

Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself. 'That is very good news indeed. I am most grateful for the care you have taken, both for my Jane and now for Lydia also. I must apologise for her… outbursts… in the carriage. She is still full young and…'

He interrupted as she struggled to find the words, taking her hand and paternally patting it. 'Do not worry, Miss Elizabeth. All is well. I remember my youngest sister at the same age and I know very well what you are struggling not to say.'

'Oh dear,' she twinkled. 'I am sorry to hear that.'

He chuckled. 'Indeed. So was I… at the time but she is well past the most trying age. She is now married and has two young daughters of her own and will no doubt discover the joys of the age for herself, given time.'

Shortly after this speech, he was called away to speak with Mr Hurst.

Elizabeth stood, quietly watching Jane and Mr Bingley converse, until Colonel Fitzwilliam came over to join her.

He followed her gaze with a knowing smile before saying, 'They seem very content with each other.'

'Yes, I am happy for her. She is so good and kind, she deserves every happiness. I only hope he deserves her.' She drew her gaze away from them and her eye was caught by Mr Darcy, standing by the window and staring darkly at the couple by the fireplace. 'It seems your cousin does not approve though.'

'Nor his sister, although I think little would please that lady,' he added.

'I can think of one thing that would please her, possibly beyond all other.' Elizabeth said, speaking without thinking.

'Oh?'

Elizabeth recollected herself and coloured slightly. 'Oh dear, my mouth sometimes speaks before it should. Pray forget I said that, Colonel.'

'If you wish, although I will be forever curious.' He leaned in, and confided, 'I must inform you that I am very good at keeping secrets, should you at some time change your mind.'

She smiled. 'It is nothing you would not discover, should you keep your eyes open while you are here.' As she spoke, her eyes were fixed on Miss Bingley, who moved to join Mr Darcy by the window and wrapped her arm tightly around his.

'Miss Bingley's greatest desire… the thing that would make her happiest of all.' He tapped his chin in mock thought, then his gaze was caught by the sudden removal of Mr Darcy from the window, leaving Miss Bingley staring after him. He grinned. 'I think I can guess. Does it involve my dour cousin, perhaps?'

Elizabeth chuckled. 'Indeed. You guess correctly. Miss Bingley would wish to change her name two steps further along the alphabet as soon as maybe.'

The Colonel threw his head back and laughed. 'I think that of the two of them, she is alone in that desire.'

'I am almost convinced they would suite in temperament, though,' Elizabeth said, thoughtfully. 'and the lady seems very sure of herself.'

'Darcy's dour exterior hides someone very different to miss Bingley. Those who know him well are often bemused by his behaviour amongst strangers.'

'He came across as very proud and above his company at the Meryton Assembly, a fortnight ago, and it has not made him many friends here. Still, I suppose it is probable he would not want to make friends here, as it is unlikely we will see him again once he leaves.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam frowned and glanced over at his cousin. 'Perhaps… But even so, he would not be impolite to those he meets.'

Elizabeth held in a snort of amusement, remembering the overheard comment about her being only tolerable, that he'd made to Mr Bingley at the Assembly, and simply replied, 'As you say.'

'Darcy did tell me something related to this smallpox business. Apparently, Mrs Phillips remembered why she thought she recognised the name Thomson.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, it seems she overheard him buying a ticket for the stagecoach, the day before he left for London. He fell into discussion with the seller and mentioned that he was going to join his family before looking for a new job.'

'Oh, I am so glad he had somewhere to go, poor man.'

'Yes, but until we find out where he came from, we're still missing a step. We hope Wickham will be able to fill that in when he returns.'

Elizabeth noticed the change in the Colonel's tone when he mentioned the name and was curious. 'Wickham?'

The Colonel frowned. 'Yes. He's a new recruit to the militia that was seen talking with Thomson in the taproom at the inn, before the coach left.'

'Oh. I just thought, from the way you referred to him that it was someone you knew.'

'We do,' he replied, with gritted teeth.

Elizabeth was unsure how to respond to this and, luckily, the uncomfortable silence was broken by Mr Hurst calling for cards. Soon after Elizabeth escorted Jane back to her room.

After they had left, Miss Bingley waxed long on the inferiority of the Bennets and her extreme displeasure at having yet another Bennet as her house guest. But no-one would agree with her and her face assumed a pinched appearance as her voice became increasingly shrill.

After a short time, Mr Darcy and his cousin removed themselves to the billiard room, on pretext of a business discussion they had delayed. Miss Bingley was most displeased.


	12. Chapter 12

17th November

The following morning a maid brought the breakfast tray and a note from Mrs Bennet to Elizabeth.

'It seems Papa has finally told Mamma about Lydia,' commented Elizabeth. 'Let me read out what she says.'

Jane continue eating from her breakfast tray as her sister read aloud.

_"Dear Lizzy,_

_Thank you for your letter, letting Mr Bennet know about my poor dear Lydia's safe arrival at Netherfield. How she must be suffering, away from her mamma at such a time. But maybe it is for the best, as I am too ill myself to nurse her. Mind you take good care of my dear girl but be sure and keep Jane away from her in case she becomes poxed too. Jane has too beautiful a face to be scarred. Mr Bingley would never want her then. She must take every opportunity now she is well again, to spend time with Mr Bingley and leave you to look after Lydia. You are nothing to my Jane, after all._

_Your father tells me that you have had one of those vaccine things. He insisted I also be so treated but my nerves were grievously afflicted. So much so, I had to take to my bed and am now unwell with a cold. I do not understand why I would need one, as no-one here is sick of the smallpox, but I do so wish my dear Lydia could have been done before now, so that she would not now be so unwell. I have allowed the servants their share also, as they must visit with people from the village and I do not want them becoming sick. I would not manage here without them._

_You father does these things to annoy me, I am sure, but we have a visitor arriving tomorrow and it is too late to prevent his travel here now. Mr Collins, the very one who will turn us all out of this house before your father is cold in his grave, is coming to stay. The thought of that odious man here, in this house makes me glad I am so unwell and keeping to my room. I'm sure he will be looking at everything as quite his own already. With any luck, he will catch the smallpox while he is here for I feel sure he will not have been vaccinated._

_I must finish now, I feel the spasms in my side coming on again just thinking about that man. How my nerves suffer for this family._

_Your loving,_

_Mamma."_

Their eyes met as Elizabeth concluded the letter.

'She does not mean to be cruel to you, you know,' said Jane.

'Oh Jane, you know Mamma likes me the least of all her daughters. I am well used to it by now. Do not worry about my feelings. I do find myself curious about this Mr Collins though.'

'Oh yes, my Father's heir. I wonder why he chooses to visit us at this time.'

'It does seem unexpected, but knowing my father I have no doubt he has known of Mr Collins arrival for some time and thought to surprise mamma, leaving it too late to cancel the visit. You know how he loves to tease.'

Jane nodded and then sighed. 'Well, we shall have to wait to find out. He may be gone away again before we return home, as we cannot leave before Lydia is well again.'

'No indeed.' She twinkled at her sister. 'Still, you shall have more time to capture what little is left of Mr Bingley's heart.'

'And you will be a nursemaid. It seems so unfair that you cannot enjoy your time here as well. You have already been nursing me, after all.'

'I will be well. Do not worry. My time is only needed when the nurses are elsewhere and remember, Lydia is yet well enough not to need constant nursing.'

'That is true. But still…'

Elizabeth patted her hand with a smile. 'I will dress, then visit with Lydia, but I think you may be well enough to leave your room for a longer time now. I suggest you persuade Mr Bingley to take you outside for some fresh air. It will do you good after being indoors for so long. Maybe Dr Williams will think you well enough for vaccination if he sees you up and about.'

On this they parted for the morning, Elizabeth to prepare for the day and visit with her youngest sister and Jane to the parlour and her friends.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully, but by mid-afternoon a feeling grew on Elizabeth, as if she were waiting for a storm to break. Something was coming but she was unsure what it could be. It began to prey on her nerves. Then she laughed to herself. Just like Mamma… Shaking her head at her whimsy, she decided some time away from Lydia was required. Maybe a stroll in the garden would clear her head.

She collected a book from her room before heading outside, walking briskly away from the house until she was out of sight. Then she picked up her skirt and ran until her breath came in short gasps and her heartbeat thundered in her ears.

Walking back while her breathing returned to normal she found herself in the rose garden. A sunny, but sheltered bench close by a fragrant pink rose bush called her name and she settled there to enjoy a few pages of her book.

She had been reading for some quarter hour when voices came from the path behind her. Segregated from the path by a hedge she could not see them, nor they her, and loath to eavesdrop she'd almost decided to stand and creep away, but on hearing the name Bennet she froze.

Maybe they would move on and never realise she was there. She remained seated and tried to concentrate on her book, but the words coming from behind permeated, insisting on being heard.

'I am worried about Charles. He is too easily distracted by a pretty face.' Elizabeth recognised the shrillness of Miss Bingley's voice and made a small bet with herself who she was walking with.

'I do not see why.' The voice was Mr Darcy's. Was she to be forever doomed to overhear his conversations?

'Why Mr Darcy, isn't it perfectly obvious. He is paying too much attention to Miss Bennet. When you get a moment, I do wish you would speak with him and explain how lowering it would be for us to be connected with that family.'

Elizabeth's cheeks grew hot and she wished herself elsewhere. Worse, Mr Darcy and Miss Bingley seemed to have paused on their stroll and were directly behind where she sat. There was no escape for her.

'Lowering for the son of a tradesman to be connected to a gentleman's daughter? I have not the pleasure of understanding you.'

Ha! thought Elizabeth, with a grin. Take that, daughter of a tradesman.

'He could just do so much better, though. She is nothing compared to Miss Ellington, with her £20,000 dowry and connections to the nobility. I wish we were back in town, he would be much better spending time with his own class.'

'He has informed me that he has no interest in Miss Ellington.'

'Oh, what does that matter. Marriage is to make good connections and to further yourself in society. Love can be found later if necessary.'

'Miss Bingley, I would have you know that my parents were a love match and as such, I can fully understand why your brother would want affection from his marriage partner. Despite some misgivings about certain members of her family, and the somewhat rustic environment, Miss Bennet is a pleasant, well-mannered young lady and would likely make him happy.'

Elizabeth froze, the smile dropping from her lips and the rosy flush on her cheeks vanishing, leaving her pale with anger.

'Besides,' Mr Darcy continued. 'I am not convinced he is considering marriage at this time. If Bingley were to ask my opinion I would be honest with him, but I will not interfere. It is, after all, none of my business and I would thank you not to importune me any further on this matter.'

'But, Mr Darcy…'

'Let us return to the house. I must speak with my cousin on an urgent business matter.'

Elizabeth sat silently as the footsteps on the gravel path faded into the distance until they died away to nothing. Heaving a sigh of relief, she stood and looked carefully around and, seeing no-one near, fled toward the woods.

* * *

Elizabeth spent some time wandering the woodland, waiting for her anger to abate. Until she regained her countenance, being able to encounter Miss Bingley or Mr Darcy and remain completely civil was likely to be difficult and would require all her self-discipline.

A chill in the air forced her back to Netherfield. Entering by a side-door to avoid everyone, she crept up to her room via a back stairway. She even avoided Jane for a time, reading in her room until her blood had cooled sufficiently. She did not want to upset Jane, who was so perceptive at gauging when her sister was in bad humour.

Pasting on a smile and oozing good temper, Elizabeth visited with Jane for a short time before excusing herself to prepare for dinner. Luckily, Jane's illness must have affected her perception, or maybe her thoughts were more agreeably engaged, as she allowed Elizabeth to leave without question.

As before, and to her confusion, she again encountered Mr Darcy at the head of the stairs. He escorted her down, but she did not attempt any conversation with him, unable to trust herself. As soon as she could escape his side, she fled to the Doctor on a pretext of asking about Mrs Hurst and the other sufferers.

Thanks to Miss Bingley's seating plan, she was again seated away from Mr Darcy and the Colonel and placed between Mr Bingley and the Doctor. Both of her seating companions were pleasant company and she felt herself relaxing during the meal, making plans to absent herself with a headache as soon as the gentlemen joined them after the separation. However, her plans were thwarted by Colonel Fitzwilliam, who insisted both ladies play for them after dinner. Forcing a smile in acceptance, she rose to follow Miss Bingley to the music room.

Elizabeth left Miss Bingley calling for the housekeeper to have the tea tray brought to the music room and went to examine the music sheets on the pianoforte, hoping to find something she knew and could play sufficiently well. After selecting a piece, and settling with her cup of tea, the gentlemen entered. While Miss Bingley poured for them, the Colonel reminded Elizabeth of her promise.

She picked up the sheet music she'd chosen and, hiding the title with a mischievous smile, showed it to him. 'I am quite prepared, Colonel, I assure you. Once you are all settled, I will play the song I have chosen.'

'I look forward to hearing it,' a deep voice behind her said. Her smile froze as she recognised it.

Turning she said, a chill in her voice, 'I do hope you don't find my choice or my performance too rustic for your liking.'

'I'm sure it will be quite charming,' Mr Darcy replied. 'Shall I turn the pages for you?'

Elizabeth hesitated. Having him so close while she played was not to her liking, for sure, but it would be rude to dismiss him. Inwardly sighing she replied, 'If you like.'

'I miss sitting with my sister and turning the pages while she plays, so it would be a pleasure.'

Elizabeth gave a small nod and a tight smile, then turned to settle herself at the piano. Mr Darcy took up position by her shoulder. She could feel the heat from his overclose body radiate through her and had to concentrate to remain undisturbed by the sensation.

Placing her fingers on the keys, she ran a few exercises to warm up her fingers, before opening the sheet and placing it on the piano stand. She half turned, catching a sour look on Miss Bingley's face before looking up at Mr Darcy. 'Do you read music, Mr Darcy?'

'I do.'

She nodded, then began to play. 'Then you will need no prompt from me to turn at the correct time.'

She was a little out of practise at first, fudging some of the harder fingerings, but it was not long before the emotion of the piece pulled her in, and the music flowed smoothly. Mr Darcy was as good as his word, turning the pages in such good time that she did not miss a beat.

She felt almost bereft when the notes on the page ran out, so engrossed was she. Loud applause startled her out of her reverie, she had almost forgotten she had an audience.

'Very well done, Miss Elizabeth,' called Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Miss Bingley stood and moved toward the piano. She frowned at Elizabeth before turning a simpering look up on the man beside her. 'Mr Darcy, will you turn the pages for me now?'

Elizabeth slipped quietly away, as Mr Darcy was forced to assent. She made her apologies to the room and slipped away as the first notes of Miss Bingley's performance were heard.


	13. Chapter 13

18th November

The maids scurrying about, carrying towels and hot water, first alerted Elizabeth to an unusual situation as she made her way downstairs to breakfast the following morning. At the top of the main staircase to the first-floor she encountered a pale faced Mr Bingley.

She hesitated, then resolved, spoke up. 'Good morning, Mr Bingley. Are you well?'

He startled, his mind obviously elsewhere. 'Oh, good morning Miss Elizabeth. Yes… yes, I am well.'

She smiled gently, 'Forgive my interference, but you seem rather distracted.'

His eyes wandered around, finally settling on her face. 'Yes, I suppose I am.' He sighed. 'I know you are aware of Louisa's illness.'

She nodded, to encourage him on.

'Well, it seems one of the things we were concerned about may be happening.'

'Her child…' Elizabeth breathed.

'Yes, exactly so.' Mr Bingley seemed relieved that she so quickly understood. 'The Doctor has been in attendance since the first signs and so I find myself unsure of what to do with myself while waiting for him to return with any news.'

Elizabeth patted his forearm. 'Will you not join us in the breakfast room…?' He shook his head. 'In that case, wait here, sir. If you'll excuse me, I will return in a few minutes.'

She hurried down the stairs and into the breakfast parlour, swiftly glancing around to see who else was present. She bid a quick good morning to Mr Darcy and went over to the sideboard to select a few items; a bread roll which she buttered, some toast on which she slavered jam. She then poured out a cup of coffee and placed the whole on a tray. Summoning one of the footman by the door, she said. 'Please take this up the stairs to the family wing. You'll find Mr Bingley waiting there. Give him this tray with my compliments. Arrange to have a chair and a side table prepared there for him too, if you would.'

When the footman left, she poured herself a cup of tea and was hastily swallowing it between bites of buttered toast when she realised she was being watched.

Colouring, she realised Mr Darcy was watching her over the top of his newspaper with barely concealed emotion, although whether it was disapproval or disgust at her table manners she was unsure.

'Pardon my haste, sir. I will return upstairs as soon as may be and so leave you in peace.'

'Not at all, madam. You seem distracted, can I be of assistance?'

'Oh no, it's…' Then she hesitated, despite her embarrassment. Maybe he could be of use to his friend. 'My apologies, sir. It is possible you did not know?'

'I have seen no-one so far, this day, beside yourself,' he replied, laying down his newspaper with a frown.

'I see.' Elizabeth sat still for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. 'As I was on my way down for breakfast, I encountered Mr Bingley waiting at the top of the stairs. He looked very ill to me, so I asked if he was well. I am sorry to inform you that it appears Mrs Hurst has taken a turn. I believe Mr Bingley is waiting for the Doctor to speak with him but is currently unsure what to do with himself. I sent him some breakfast, and a seat, and was about to return to bear him company, but I now wonder… As you are his closest friend, maybe you would better going to him while he waits?'

'I am grieved indeed by your news.' He hesitated a moment and then stood. 'I will gladly bear him company. He would do no less for me. If you will excuse me…'

He barely waited for her assent before giving a small bow and leaving the room, leaving Elizabeth to a leisurely, if, solitary breakfast.

When she had finished her repast, she took a different route back upstairs to appraise Jane of the situation. Maybe she might be able to provide some further comfort to Mr Bingley.

It was a solemn gathering for luncheon. Miss Bingley remained in her room. Mr Bingley and Jane, neither eating much, conversed quietly together while Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy discussed some business.

The weary Doctor joined then partway through the meal. Elizabeth took one look at his grey-tinged face and hastily poured him a coffee which he accepted with a small smile.

'How is Mrs Hurst?' Elizabeth murmured.

He took the seat beside her and sighed deeply. 'I managed to persuade her to take some laudanum and she is resting peacefully, for now.'

She nodded. 'That is probably for the best. It is a terrible loss for the family.'

'It is indeed. I just wish I could have done something to prevent it but…' He shook his head, face sorrowful. 'It is a terrible disease, indeed.'

* * *

19th November

It was the following day, and everyone had gathered in the parlour for some late morning tea when a footman entered bearing a tray. He paused by Miss Bingley and she took the card from the tray.

'Oh, for goodness sake,' she sputtered, passing the card to her brother. 'We apparently have a caller. A Mr Collins. Not someone I have heard of, but may be known to the Bennets, perhaps?'

Elizabeth glanced with concern at Jane, only to find she was returning the look guiltily.

'Mr Collins?' said Mr Bingley. 'Have we met a Mr Collins?'

'I think this may be our cousin, come to visit,' said Jane quietly.

'He recently came to stay with our family for a short time,' added Elizabeth, 'but we have not yet had the pleasure of an introduction. I cannot imagine why he has come here at such a time.'

'Well, we'd better have him in then,' said Mr Bingley. He nodded to the footman, who left, returning soon after and announcing their visitor.

Mr Collins was a tall, dark, and somewhat stout man, of around five and twenty, bearing a grave demeanour. He bowed low upon entering the room then launched into his greetings, which contained, amongst many superfluous words, compliments to the ladies and comparisons of the room with his patroness's home.

Mr Bingley looked rather perplexed during this convoluted and lengthy opening address but waited patiently for Mr Collins' verbosity to cease before welcoming him to Netherfield, before adding, '…and what may we do for you, Mr Collins?'

'I flatter myself that present overtures will be kindly received. I was informed, upon arrival, by my dear cousin Mr Bennet, that no less than three of his amiable daughters were currently absent from their home and indeed staying only three miles distant. I found myself uneasy on receiving this information, for I could not imagine why it was necessary for my cousins to be staying in a location so unrelated to them, and containing unmarried men, when their own home is so close by…'

Elizabeth, already weary of Mr Collins speeches found her concentration wandering, and looking around, noticed that Miss Bingley was nodding with complete agreement, Mr Darcy had donned his Mask and Mr Bingley's mouth was opening and closing as if he were waiting for a gap in the speech before himself speaking.

'… but having been assured it was a necessary absence, I felt it was my immediate duty to travel here in person to meet those of my charming cousins I had yet to encounter and to reassure myself as to the respectability of their present company.' At this, he bowed in Jane and Elizabeth's direction, ignoring the gasp of shock emanating from Miss Bingley's direction. 'Cousin Jane, cousin Elizabeth, I have heard much of your beauty, but in this instance your fame has fallen far short of the truth. I have no doubt you will, in due time, all be well disposed of in marriage, you are both charming indeed.'

Elizabeth blushed and again glanced at Jane, whose colour was also rising. Neither of them chose to speak as his comments were too ridiculous to warrant reply.

Miss Bingley tittered behind her hand then asked, 'Please be seated, Mr Collins. May I offer you some tea?'

'You are very kind. I would be delighted to accept a cup of tea from your fair hand.'

He collected the cup and then crossed to the sofa where Jane and Elizabeth sat and, without warning, squeezed into the space between them, offering a smile to each lady as they shuffled aside to make more room without being pressed against him.

Miss Bingley poured another cup and held it out. 'Mr Darcy, here is your tea, just as you like it.'

Mr Collins started, spilling a few drops of tea from his cup. Carelessly brushing the drops from his coat onto Elizabeth's dress he said, 'Mr Darcy? Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire?'

'Yes,' was the taciturn reply.

'This being the case, I have the very great pleasure of informing you that my patroness, your aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh was in the best of health when I left for Longbourn, not a se'ennight ago…'

'I am very glad to hear it.'

'…and you will be pleased to hear that her daughter, your betrothed, Miss de Bourgh, was also in the best of health, given her delicate constitution. Indeed…'

They were not to learn what Mr Collins was to continue with as Mr Darcy abruptly interrupted his speech, frowning severely. 'I am pleased to hear they are both well, although you are misinformed as to my connection to Anne. We are cousins, nothing more.'

'Nothing more, as yet,' said Mr Collins, with a sly smile followed by a finger to his lips. 'I understand you perfectly. Of course, until the official announcement is made we must not speak of it, but it is purely a formality. As her ladyship confidently informs me…'

'Indeed.' Mr Darcy said with finality. 'Therefore, I suggest you cease speaking of it.'

There was an uncomfortable silence as Mr Collins subsided, before recovering and taking a swallow of his tea. He then turned to Jane, interrupting her quiet conversation with Mr Bingley with an ingratiating smile and said, 'Cousin Jane, I am very pleased to meet you, at last. I was distressed to find you absent when I arrived. I had been anticipating our meeting greatly. Now I have had the very great pleasure of seeing you, I find the reports of your beauty vastly underrated. Indeed, I am much gratified, and can assure you that I hope we will soon become the closest of family.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly at this speech, hoping Mr Collins did not mean what she thought he meant, and she shot a brief glance at Mr Bingley, who was seated on a chair near to Jane and obviously unhappy with the interruption. Something had to be done.

Dr Williams broke the awkward silence. 'Mr Collins, you may not be aware that there has been an outbreak of smallpox in the neighbourhood. I have been busy vaccinating the local populace and any servants that require protection from the disease. As a clergyman, you will often be called on to attend on the sick and diseased, so I offer my vaccination services should you require them.'

Mr Collins smiled and waved a hand in dismissal. 'That will be unnecessary, I assure you,' he said. 'My patroness, Lady Catherine de Bough, assures me that anyone with a strong mind and good morals will not become infected by these diseases that afflict the poor and uneducated.'

Despite the sputtering from others in the room, as they choked on their tea, the Doctor simply said, 'As you desire,' and ended the conversation.

Elizabeth then saw her chance to remove Mr Collins from the gathering, unpleasant a chance as it was. Swallowing, she reluctantly said, 'Mr Collins, if you have finished your tea, would you care to take a turn with me? The gardens and views here are very pleasant, and I would show them to you.' As she spoke, she stood, causing all the seated gentlemen to also stand. All excepting Mr Collins that is, who reluctantly hauled himself to his feet after seeing the other men do so.

'Why, cousin Elizabeth, I am very fond of gardening and would be delighted to view the splendid offerings surrounding this most pleasant of abodes. If my cousin, Miss Bennet,' here he bowed at Jane, 'would care to accompany us, my joy would be complete.'

'Jane is but recently recovered from an illness and should remain where it is warm,' said Elizabeth, hurriedly.

Ever the gentleman, Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the breach. 'If I may, I would join you. I fear I have been indoors too long and feel in need of some air.'

Elizabeth shot him a grateful look and said, 'The more the merrier, Colonel Fitzwilliam. You are very welcome to join us.'

'Well, I er…' stammered Mr Collins reluctantly, looking at Jane.

'Excellent,' said the Colonel, moving forward and slapping Mr Collins so hard on the back that he stumbled forward. 'Come along, Mr Collins!'

Mr Collins took so long to bow himself out of the room, he had to scurry in an undignified manner to catch up with Elizabeth and the Colonel, who had already donned their outerwear and gone outside.

Mr Collins' delight on realising he was in the presence of not just one, but two, of Lady Catherine's nephews was extreme, exceeding even his delight at Jane's pretty face and figure. On returning to the house, he spent much time in speech with Mr Darcy, expounding on his gratitude to his patroness, Lady Catherine. So much so, that Mr Darcy soon felt obliged to excuse himself to write a letter of business.

Colonel Fitzwilliam, after a gruelling half hour's conversation with Mr Collins, sequestered himself in the billiard room.

Mr Collins attempts to corner Jane did not, however, meet with much success. Mr Bingley was her near constant companion, and Elizabeth did her utmost to distract Mr Collins from her sister when Mr Bingley was obliged to be elsewhere.

Elizabeth found the man exceedingly tedious company but was willing to sacrifice her peace of mind for her darling Jane. Luckily Mr Bingley and Jane took the opportunity to escape, undetected by anyone but Elizabeth, into the Orangery whilst Mr Collins was refreshing himself. This gave Elizabeth a chance to escape outside and into the woods for some well-earned peace and fresh air, leaving Miss Bingley and Mr Hurst to entertain Mr Collins when he returned.


	14. Chapter 14

To answer a question put after the last chapter - Lizzy was upset with Darcy because he again criticised her family and after the last two times she's become so sensitive to his critical words she misses the near nice ones now.

And now, one of the moments you've been waiting for...

When you've finished this chapter and while you wait for the next, why not check out the other story I have posted. It's a P&P / Christmas Carol mashup and was great fun to write (so much so, this one took a hiatus when the new story took a hold of me and I just had to write it). It's complete, so no waiting for the end either. It's called Darcy's Christmas Carol.

* * *

Mr Darcy spotted Elizabeth fleeing the house from Bingley's study window as he stood gazing out. He was most reluctant to return to the parlour and the tedious company of Mr Collins and Miss Bingley. Elizabeth was alone and heading, at speed, for the woods and for a moment he hesitated.

He thought about her behaviour earlier when they were all gathered together. She had seemed determined to draw Mr Collins' attention to herself and away from her sister. Did she truly favour the man? Surely not. The man was a fool and she was worthy of someone who was not. Someone who would appreciate her. Someone like… himself.

Before he realised his intentions, he was following in her footsteps.

* * *

Mr Darcy waited for her response, the half-smile on his face proclaiming his expectations of a positive response.

'Come now, Mr Darcy. You cannot possibly be serious. I knew full well what you think of my family and, most especially, myself, but for you to expound those thoughts to me at this time is beyond a joke. I know not what you are attempting but I do not find it amusing. I must insist you leave off now and pursue it no further.' Elizabeth lifted her shoulders and huffed. 'You would be well served in your jest indeed, were I to accept.'

His eyes darkened. 'It was no joke, Madam.'

Elizabeth's jaw fell briefly, before she recovered from the shock. 'You were serious? Did you really expect me to accept?'

The smile fell from his face, and a small wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. 'Well… I …'

'You did.' She made another small huffing sound. 'You really did… You insult me and all those I love yet still expected me to accept your proposal?' She stared at him in disbelief.

'I was simply being honest about my reservations.'

'Your reservations? Well then, let me be honest with you. No. My answer is no. You are tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me.' She paused, wondering if he would recognise the words and remember his insult of her at the Meryton Assembly where they first met. As his face flushed a dark red at her words, he obviously did. She was gratified and inwardly nodded before continuing. 'Besides, I have no desire to be labelled a fortune hunter, as I expect you would assume of anyone you consider coming from a lower status than your own.'

Mr Darcy's face paled. 'Really? Given your eager interest in Mr Collins, I could only assume you had set your sights on him, as heir to Longbourn. That much seems obvious, at least. Are you telling me you would prefer marriage to that… oaf?' he ground out.

She almost shuddered. 'Indeed no. You mistake my intentions. No doubt intentionally. I tolerate Mr Collins for-' She broke off and glared at him, almost goaded into speaking of something she should not. Changing the subject, she continued, gesturing at him with an open hand. 'You stand there, on your lofty pedestal, looking down on everyone I know and love, with your selfish disdain for their feelings. Well, I must inform you that you do not meet my expectations of a desirable marriage partner. I am persuaded that nothing more than the very deepest love will entice me into matrimony, so I know for certain I could not be happy with you.' She paused, chest heaving, before continuing in a milder tone. 'I have no doubt your recovery from this reversal will be swift. Your reservations will soon overcome any gentler feelings you might have thought you had for me. I will now return to my sister, she will be wondering where I have gone.' The words said, she swivelled on her heel and marched toward the house.

He stood there, unable to believe what had happened. That Elizabeth had actually rejected him. Was she a simpleton? He turned and walked away across the garden, his mind racing. How could this have happened.

He had not planned to propose. Indeed, it was almost the last thing on his mind when he had followed her into the woods. Having lost track of her in the trees, he stood quietly, listening. Eventually hearing the snaps of branches underfoot coming from further along the path he'd encountered, he followed the sounds and came across Miss Elizabeth. She was walking a path, kicking through newly fallen leaves and looking skyward with a smile. Seeing her, strolling through the autumn colours had thrown him off balance. She appeared as a creature of nature, clad in autumnal colours and blending in with the colours of nature. He imagined her wandering the woods of Pemberley and like a blow to the stomach, he realised he had to have her. She would fit in perfectly at Pemberley and was exactly the woman he needed in his life.

Except that she disagreed.

He went through his speech again in his mind. Where had he gone wrong? He had started well, surely?

_In vain I have struggled. It will not do. I must tell you how ardently I admire and love you. _

She had blushed at this start and looked adorably confused. Surely this was encouragement enough to continue.

He had then paced back and forth as she watched, seated on a fallen tree trunk, while he explained how he had struggled to overcome his personal objections about connecting himself to her family, her mother and younger sisters especially. He had seen her blush with shame on occasion because of their uncouth behaviour, so obviously she was not unaware of how objectionable their actions were.

There were not just personal objections to surmount, but also those that would come from his family and friends. They would expect a more favourable connection than this.

_Indeed, I cannot believe, as a rational man, I am considering this alliance myself._

His step faltered and he ran his hands through his hair, inwardly cringing. Maybe that part could have been worded better. But surely the end was well enough spoken?

_But despite all my reservations and struggles… my feelings cannot be suppressed. All rational argument to the contrary has been overwhelmed and I must beg your acceptance of my hand. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?_

He found himself beside a garden bench, on which he sat, dropping his head into his hands. It now sounded pompous, even to his own ears. Indeed, taking the entirety into account, along with his insult to her that she had obviously overheard at the Assembly, would she ever speak to him again? And that comment about fortune hunters… Why bring that up? The only time he'd mentioned his thoughts on that had been to Colonel Fitzwilliam, during their ride into Meryton. He stiffened. Knowing her love of walking, surely, she had not also overheard that…? He pulled at his hair, disarranging it beyond all aid.

How can this be repaired? Could it be repaired?

* * *

Elizabeth fled to the house in search of her sister. The orangery was now empty. When asked, a footman informed her that Miss Bingley and Mr Collins were in the drawing room, and she withdrew with a shudder at the thought of their company. Eventually she found Jane alone in the morning room, quietly working on her embroidery and so Elizabeth seated herself by her sister and pretended to read her book while her mind wandered back over the disastrous proposal.

How dared he insult her so! He thought she was plain, only tolerable, by his own words, and hadn't given any indication he even liked her. The whole thing was simply incomprehensible. And he even thought her to be chasing Mr Collins for position. Her face felt hot. How could she ever face him again with equanimity?

After a half-hour or so of her soul-searching, with no immediate answers coming to mind, Mr Bingley entered the room. He greeted them and, after her returned greeting and a shy smile of welcome from Jane, sat on the opposite sofa. To Elizabeth's eye, he seemed different to his usual jovial self. Temporarily distracted from her own troubles, she watched in fascination as he stood and paced about the room, stopping his perambulations to peer out of the window, then stooping to add another log to the fire. Having exhausted all available opportunities within the room for distraction, he then resumed his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs and fidgeting with his fingers.

Elizabeth made several attempts at conversation, all of which petered out after a single response. As she peeped at him through her eyelashes she realised he was gazing fixedly at Jane, who was blushing slightly and keeping her eyes on her work. Suspicion grew that he wanted to speak with her sister without an audience. Well she could certainly help with that, and if Miss Bingley or Mr Darcy wanted to interfere, then maybe it would soon be too late.

Elizabeth put her book aside and stood, saying, 'I need to retrieve my needlework from my room. Pray excuse me, I will return shortly.'

Mr Bingley sprang to his feet, his face suddenly alight with a huge smile. As she left the room, Elizabeth shot a quick look over her shoulder, noticing that Mr Bingley had wasted no time in resuming a seat, this time on the sofa next to Jane. Elizabeth's eyebrows rose and she pulled the door partially closed to give them a little privacy, then lightly sprang up the stairs to her room. She waited there impatiently for a few minutes, a smile playing about her lips, before returning downstairs, work bag in hand.

Hesitating outside the door for a moment, and hearing nothing but hushed voices, she called out in warning, 'Jane, do you…' then pushed the door further open.

Her sister's face was radiant, her cheeks aglow and Mr Bingley was holding her hand, the broadest smile she had ever seen on his face thus far gracing his face.

'Oh, I do beg your pardon,' Elizabeth said, turning back to the door. 'I can come back…'

'No, no. Do come in. I insist!' Mr Bingley stood and moved aside, 'I'm sure you are anxious to re-join your sister. I must leave now, in any case.' He turned back to Jane and bowed over her hand before making a small bow to Elizabeth and leaving the room.

'Well?'

'Oh Lizzy! 'tis too much. I do not deserve to be so happy!' Jane's face was wreathed in smiles, her cheeks pink with joy. 'He loves me. He says the thought of Mr Collins attentions to me today, and that he might beat him to my hand was a great incentive. He is gone to my father, even now. Oh, he loves me!'

Elizabeth dropped to the sofa and threw her arms around her sister, rocking side to side as they laughed out their joy. 'Dearest Jane, you, out of all of us, deserve every minute of the happiness that is to come.' As she hugged her sister, her thoughts turned to the unexpectedness of them both receiving proposals on the same day, and the totally opposite emotions and results of each.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N This comment arrived in my email Sunday morning after getting up (I'm UK based, btw): 'You don't allow all reviews to show. Is that because they point out mistakes or things that don't make sense?' from 'Guest'

If 'Guest' is reading this, have no idea what you mean. I haven't touched the review settings (so they're set to whatever the default is when I signed up), and only ever look at reviews and comments via my email. I definitely have not deleted or hidden any. Please explain.

Anyway back to the story...

* * *

19th November

Mr Collins lingered through the rest of the day, constantly attempting to gain the attention of Jane, whose beauty was even more enhanced by her happiness. Unfortunately, before Mr Collins took the hint to leave after his overlong visit, and shortly after Mr Bingley returned from his visit to Longbourn, the weather took a turn for the worse and Miss Bingley was obliged to ask him to remain for dinner. The faint hope of almost all, that the weather would settle sufficiently before it became too late and Mr Collins could remove himself, was not to be. The rain set in and the wind increased to such an extent that it would be too dangerous for a coach to return him to Longbourn. Miss Bingley was thus obliged to offer him shelter for the night, to his obvious delight.

He was eventually shown to a guest room and provided with nightwear borrowed from the Colonel, whose height and large muscular chest meant he was the only one with a garment of a suitable size for the slightly shorter but rather rotund vicar.

The rest of the evening passed by, with the ladies exhibiting on the pianoforte while the gentlemen played at cards, Mr Collins apologising at length whenever he infrequently won a hand.

* * *

Mr Collins had retired early, following a poor run of hands and the loss of some shillings, and Miss Bingley, who had been quietly observing events with a sly smile, once more entered into conversation.

'Jane, dear. I must congratulate you on your conquest.'

Jane looked confused and shot a glance to Mr Bingley, who shook his head slightly.

'I am not sure to what you refer,' said Jane.

'Why, I refer to your newest beau. He seems quite determined.'

Jane might have been confused but Elizabeth was not. She narrowed her eyes, but chose to say nothing at that point, waiting to see what happened.

Mr Bingley interrupted, 'Well, as to that, I have something to announce.' He stood and gestured to the servants to leave the room before continuing once the door was closed. With a large smile on his face, Mr Bingley said, 'This afternoon, I requested the hand of Miss Bennet in marriage. She has made me the happiest of men.' He gazed down at Jane on the sofa, who was blushing but radiant and gazing adoringly at him as he spoke.

Miss Bingley choked and sputtered on a mouthful of tea.

Elizabeth discretely hid a small smile of triumph behind her hand before speaking her congratulations, 'I am so happy for you both. I have always wanted a brother!'

A blank-faced Mr Darcy also spoke his congratulations, while studiously ignoring Miss Bingley's attempts to gain his attention.

Mr Bingley then continued, 'Because of the illness affecting the neighbourhood and both our families, Mr Bennet requested that news of the engagement be kept between our two estates until Jane returns home. As you are my dearest family and friends, I wanted you to be the first to know.'

* * *

Mr Collins muttered to himself on his way to his room. Not having found a way to speak with his lovely cousin Jane privately, he needed to find another way. With either that Bingley person or his cousin Elizabeth constantly at her side, the likelihood of an opportunity for a private discussion with her on the following day, before he was forced to return to Longbourn, was unlikely. He needed another plan.

Walking down the corridor to his room in the guest wing, he stopped dead. Large, deep alcoves, each holding a stand containing large vases of flowers, were present at regular intervals along the corridor. Maybe if he could discover the room his cousin Jane was using, he could arrange some privacy that night for a discussion. He ducked into the nearest alcove and waited.

As Mr Collins waited in the shadows, the parting words of his esteemed patroness lingering in his mind.

_'Do whatever it takes to bring back a wife or I will be most seriously displeased. A clergyman must have a wife to set a good example for his congregation.' _

He'd lingered at Netherfield as long as he could before being forced to leave, ignoring the many hints that he take himself off, and it was luck itself that a storm had trapped him here and provided him with an ideal opportunity to fix his chosen bride. The beauty of his cousin Jane was breath-taking - God was obviously on his side in this matter; arranging the weather as He had - and he was eager to take advantage of the time he'd been given. It was a shame that he had been unable to manage a private conversation with his cousin earlier in the day, but no matter, there was less likelihood of being interrupted while everyone else was sleeping.

Footsteps recalled his mind to the present. He peered cautiously from the alcove and saw his two cousins walking toward him, having finally retired for the night. He withdrew into the shadows and listened. The footsteps drew nearer and then paused. A door opened, and he peered around the alcove edge just in time to watch both ladies enter a room a few doors down from where he stood.

That was no help. He needed to know which room his Jane was sleeping in. He waited a little longer and the door opened again.

Elizabeth exited, turning back to the room she had just left to say, 'I will return in just a moment.' She entered a room next door, leaving the door open and was soon back in the corridor carrying a jug of water. She returned to the first room – this must be Jane's bedchamber he realised – and closed the door.

His face bore a smirk as he left his hiding place and scuttled along the corridor to the door, hesitating as he fixed the location in his mind from a painting opposite. He could hear nothing from within, and contemplated peering through the keyhole but the sound of a door opening somewhere else in the house sent him scuttling away to his own room at the far end of the corridor. He would return later when all was quiet.

* * *

20th November

Mr Collins had earlier donned his borrowed nightshirt, wrapped himself in a blanket, and sat in a chair by the fire planning to stay awake until a more silent hour. A chill in the air from the dying fire woke him and he heard a clock chime twice, distantly.

Before accidentally falling asleep he had inflamed his minor grievances into major indignation. He should not have to chase after his chosen wife in this way, it was not dignified. She should have been aware, from his marked attentions to her, that he had singled her out and would want to spend time with her. She should have allowed him a private audience. She should not even be in this house, having her head turned by those within. She should have been at her home where she belonged, instead of among strangers who were likely to give her ideas above her station. When they were married, she would learn her place quickly enough, he had no doubts about that. Lady Catherine de Bourgh would ensure that she did, if his ministrations did not.

Leaving the blanket behind, he carefully opened his door to peer out. All was silent. Even the storm had abated, the howling winds having ceased their moaning at some point while he slept. Perfect. Lighting his way with a candle, he crept barefoot along the corridor, until he reached the painting memorised earlier and thus the door he wanted. He scratched lightly at the door, and waited but hearing no reply, grasped the handle and eased it open. Snuffing the candle, he waited for his eyes to adjust before pushing the door open, praying it would not creak. All were shades of grey and black within, a pale glow from the banked fire casting little light, but he could just make out a darker mass where the bed was located.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Some of you guessed right. Those who didn't please don't be upset!

I'm adding a warning here. The Mr Collins in this story is not a sensible or nice man. He's a stupid, weak man whose morals are not as high as they should be, and who thinks more highly of himself than he should.

This chapter includes a sexual assault and rape - the rape itself is not detailed, although the build up is, and it gets you into the mindset of why he does what he does. I've written the next chapter so that you can skip this if you like, and not really miss anything desperately important, so feel free to wait for the next chapter if you wish to avoid this one. There'll be a brief catch-up at the start of the next with any points you need to know before reading on.

* * *

20th November

Closing the door carefully, he crept over to the bed. Steady, deep breathing was the only sound - she was obviously deeply asleep. He paused, momentarily uncertain of his next step. He contemplated the person in the bed. She was beautiful and would be his wife. His possession to do with as he would.

Despite the warmth gathering in his nether regions at the thought of Jane in their marital bed, gooseflesh rising on his legs reminded him that the room was chilly and he was inadequately dressed in his borrowed nightshirt. He lifted the covers and gently slipped into the bed. It would be warmer and more comfortable for their discussion that way. It would also be more convincing for the lady, when it came to her acceptance of his proposal. Maybe there would even be a kiss to seal their betrothal.

He reached out tentatively to determine the location of the other occupant of the bed and his fingertips determined her back was facing him. He ran a hand lightly from her waist down, over the rise of her hip. She felt so soft and curvaceous. He inhaled. Ah, roses. He inched closer and gently grasped her shoulder, turning her toward him and onto her back. She did not wake and her breathing remained unchanged. Initially disappointed she had not yet woken so that he could make his proposal, her closeness caused his excitement to grow, and disappointment to fade. Should they be discovered now, it would be enough to force their marriage. He would not even need to ask for her acceptance.

Mr Collins was no innocent. His father had first introduced him to his regular brothel as a birthday gift, at the tender age of ten and five. Despite his initial nervousness, he soon became a regular and eager attendee there. They were not a well-off family so, as cash was often low, he and his father would be forced to share one or other of the cheaper courtesans - it did not matter much which woman they had, she was simply an already well-used vessel to purge themselves into.

Once he'd reached his majority, his father had frequently encouraged his son to bring home a wife. 'Make her a pretty one, for both our sakes,' he'd said, over and over, a lascivious look in his eyes. Young Master Collins had not done so and until his father was no longer an influence in his life he would not. He had no desire to share the woman he eventually took to wife, as he had the courtesans. He certainly had no desire to raise a half-brother.

However, once he had taken the first steps on the road to ordination, he felt obliged to cease the immoral visits.

It had been some three years since his last coupling and, despite regular self-relief, he was feeling the deprivation. Hence, he was sorely tempted by the warm armful beside him.

He hesitated, arguing against his better, but weaker, self before mentally shrugging. She was to be his wife. He would insist on a short engagement and she would, without a doubt, quickly agree to whatever he suggested after this night.

Moving his upper body over hers, he cupped her cheek with one hand, then dropped his head to capture her lips. Maybe this would wake his sleeping beauty. As his lips touched hers his excitement grew, chiselling away at any rational or logical thought. It had been far too long since he last had a woman, and his primal urges took control.

Her lips slightly parted which fed his excitement, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. One hand crept down to cup and then gently squeeze her left breast, pleased that it felt larger than appearance had earlier suggested when it was bound by her undergarments. And so soft… He circled a thumb over the nipple, covered only by the thinnest cloth, and it hardened to a peak under his cold hand. She shifted slightly beneath him and his arousal became almost painful. Unthinkingly, he crossed his leg across hers and rutted against her hip, losing himself in the sensation, while plunging his tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned. Oh, she obviously wanted him… the minx.

The sensation of her moving weakly beneath him exciting him further. Lifted and tilting his head, he nibbled her earlobe before returning to her lips, murmuring, 'I know. I want you too, my love,' between wet kisses.

She turned her face away from his mouth and murmured something unintelligible before weakly calling out for her sister. 'Lizzy…'

'Hush, my dear. We don't want to spoil our fun now, do we?' he muttered in her ear.

She stiffened and then called again for her sister, suddenly flailing arms hitting his face and trying, weakly but ultimately in vain, to push him away. Mildly alarmed but even more aroused at her resistance, he rested his weight on her torso, pinning her down while fumbling to capture her wrists, then he held both between one hand and pulled them firmly above her head as she whimpered and sobbed. She was not strong and was easily subdued.

She inhaled deeply, once more. 'Liz-!' she cried before he muffled her voice with his mouth.

The silly girl. Why was she upset? She'd been moaning with pleasure beneath him until now. There was no need for her to be missish now.

His rigid arousal, throbbing almost painfully and trapped between their bodies, was stimulated as she writhed, exciting him beyond reason.

'By any means necessary,' Lady Catherine had said. Lady Catherine was also firmly of the opinion that a woman should subjugate herself completely to her husband. It seemed his cousin needed an early lesson in wifely obedience. Beyond reason now, he decided that the lesson would begin right away. What better time?

* * *

20th November

Elizabeth woke suddenly from a deep sleep, thinking she'd heard a voice call her name. A familiar voice that, half-asleep she couldn't quite place. She rose, lit a candle, drew on her robe and went barefoot out into the corridor. Her sister's door opened at the same time, apparently roused by the same sound and they hesitated, waiting in the corridor together, to hear if the sound was repeated. When they heard more cries, Elizabeth, realising which room they were coming from, dashed to the door and threw it open, looking over to where her other sister had been sleeping. Her candle faintly illuminated a moving shape on a shaking bed, but she had trouble comprehending what she was seeing - the shape was too large to be a single person.

Elizabeth was horrified when a male voice groaned and called out, 'Oh, God! Oh God!' as hysterical, feminine sobs and cries filled the room. She strode further into the room, demanding, 'What is the meaning of this?'

The male voice cried out something incomprehensible, the shape jerked once or twice more, then stilled and slumped down. Gasps sounded over the now muffled female cries. It was some seconds before the mass separated into two figures, the topmost one rolling to face her. It bore a sickening, glassy-eyed expression in the light from her candle, and was a face she recognised. It was Mr Collins. The wild sobbing increased in volume as he had moved and was a sound she was very familiar with after fifteen years. Mr Collins and… Lydia?

Elizabeth was left speechless, trying to understand what was occurring and Mr Collins chose to fill the silence.

'Ah, Cousin Elizabeth, despite your unexpected intrusion, I will forgive you and must ask for your congratulations!' he began, a broad smile on his face. 'You find here the happiest of men, my dearest Jane and I were just celebrating - albeit in a rather… um… anticipatory… fashion and, which I should probably have mentioned sooner, one unfitting for the delicate eyes of a maiden such as yourself, for which I must apologise - our forthcoming bethro…' His eyes moved over her shoulder and his face paled, his expression changing to one of confusion, his rather convoluted speech dying on his lips.

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see that Jane had entered after her. Her face was white in her candlelight, eyes wide and her hand was clasped to her mouth. Releasing a small sob, she turned her face away, and Elizabeth hurried over to the bedside, glaring furiously at her cousin. 'If you have harmed my sister…' she spat.

Movement in the doorway announced the presence of another. The expressionless, and rather casually dressed, Mr Darcy. How long he had been there, Elizabeth could not say. Long enough, no doubt.

'Mr Collins,' said he, moving further into the room. 'I cannot imagine that you have a good explanation for being in Miss Lydia's bed. I must confess I am shocked that a man of your calling would be so. Has her health so deteriorated, that last rites, or confession, were deemed necessary?'

'I… I… Miss Lydia?'

As Mr Darcy's words sank in, an expression of fear passed rapidly over his face, followed by beads of sweat. Mr Collins dabbed at his forehead with the bedsheet and briefly glanced down at his still sobbing bed-mate, now wrapped in her older sister's arms, face hidden. His eyes narrowed. 'But surely… this is my cousin Jane's room. I have selected her as my future mate and we are to be married…'

'Get out!' spat Elizabeth. 'Can you not see my sister is ill. How dare you take advantage of her like this.'

Mr Darcy strode over to the bed, towering over the now profusely sweating man in the nightshirt. 'Come with me, Mr Collins. You need to dress and then you will explain yourself to the Master of the house.'

Mr Collins threw back the covers and Elizabeth shuddered and turned her eyes away as the lack of covering over his nether regions became obvious. He consciously tugged the nightshirt down while struggling to leave the bed, then scuttled toward the door. He attempted a detour toward Jane, who studiously remained facing the wall, but Mr Darcy grasped the back of his collar and steered him away. 'I think not, Mr Collins.'

As he pushed Mr Collins from the room, Mr Darcy paused and said, 'Ladies, I will ensure he is dressed and then we will be in Mr Bingley's study. Once you have settled your sister I hope that you will join us there.'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Warning: This chapter discusses the aftermath of the attack in the last chapter.

For anyone who skipped the chapter - Mr Collins, thinking he was sneaking into Jane's room (and wanting to get her alone so he could propose - his excuse to himself for sneaking into her room), actually ends up in bed with Lydia, who has been given Laudanum to sleep. He forgets himself, and rationalises his decision to anticipate his wedding vows, aiming for a quick marriage after (or so his internal reasoning goes - in reality, he's simply a weak lech). He is caught mid-act by Lizzy and Jane. Then Darcy arrives.

Don't worry. He will get what's coming to him and then some.

* * *

20th November

Mr Darcy had been brooding in the Library long after everyone else had retired, gradually emptying what was left of a decanter of brandy and mulling over his rejected marriage proposal. That Bingley should have succeeded where he failed galled him, immensely.

Oh, Bingley was friendly and personable, for sure, and popular with the ladies, but he, Darcy, was by far the bigger catch. That any woman would refuse his proposal was unheard of. That a gentlewoman of no consequence would do so, was unfathomable.

'Dammit, I'm becoming maudlin,' he muttered, rising from his chair and staggering slightly to regain his balance. '…and ape-drunk, it seems.'

As he made his way up the stairs, he heard cries coming from the guest wing and decided to investigate.

Nearing an open door from which light spilled, Miss Elizabeth's raised voice, followed by a male voice rapidly sobered him, but he was unprepared for the sight that awaited him from the doorway.

Realising Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet were both standing within, and that the bed contained two people, he reasoned the room belonged to Miss Lydia. Quite why his aunt's irritating vicar was in the bed though, escaped him.

He strode into the room and asked the obvious question, finally commenting. 'Has her health so deteriorated, that last rites, or confession, were deemed necessary?'

The irritating man turned pale and stammered Miss Lydia's name as if unsure who he referred to, adding some feeble excuse about it being Miss Bennet's room they were in.

At this point Miss Elizabeth stepped in and ordered Mr Collins from the room.

Well, at least I can do that for her, he thought, moving closer to the bed and towering over the sweaty excuse of a man.

Once Mr Collins was back in the corridor, Mr Darcy told him to go to his room to dress, then followed as Collins padded along, in his bed socks and overlong nightshirt, to a room at the far end of the corridor.

Giving Mr Collins ten minutes to make himself decent, Mr Darcy took that time to wake Mr Bingley and his cousin, quickly explaining the situation and saying he would collect the miscreant and meet them in Bingley's study as soon as possible.

* * *

Once Elizabeth and Jane had changed Lydia's nightgown and the sheets, washed her private areas clean, and sat beside their drowsy, tear-stained sister as she dropped back to sleep - assisted by another dose of laudanum - Jane and Elizabeth wearily dressed and went down to the study.

Mr Bingley, hair awry, was sitting behind his desk when they entered, Elizabeth carrying a bundle of linens. Mr Darcy was poking the fire into a blaze, and Colonel Fitzwilliam, wearing an uncharacteristically grim look, was leaning on the fireplace. A damp and pasty-faced Mr Collins was sitting on a small chair in front of the desk, resembling nothing more than a recalcitrant child called to explain his behaviour to an angry father.

Mr Bingley immediately stood and hurried forward, 'Ladies, please come and be seated. Can I get you anything to drink?'

Elizabeth and Jane glanced at each other before they separated. Mr Bingley led Jane to a sofa and Elizabeth put her bundle down and moved to stand in front of Mr Collins. After glaring at him for a few seconds, and further angered by his refusal to make eye contact, she slapped him hard across the face - so hard he fell from his chair in shock. Mr Darcy strode forward as she leaned over him, her face showing her fury.

'You, a clergyman? You are nothing but a defiler of children,' she spat. 'You are a disgusting shred of humanity. She is only fifteen!'

Mr Darcy stepped forward and took her gently by the elbow. She turned a furious face to his gentle one, as he said, 'Please, come and sit Miss Elizabeth.'

The situation hung in the balance for some seconds, then she straightened, drew back her shoulders and took a deep, shaky breath before lifting her chin and moving to sit beside her sister. Jane reached for her hand as she sat and Mr Bingley brought a glass of brandy for each of them.

'Take small sips, it will help.'

No-one paid any attention to Mr Collins as he heaved himself to his feet and re-seated himself on the chair, one cheek now bearing a red hand print.

Elizabeth took a small sip, coughed and then said, 'Mr Bingley. I have two requests. Can the Doctor be woken to examine Lydia? There was a lot of blood…' Her voice broke as she choked back a small sob, then she blushed crimson and took several deep, shaky breaths before continuing. 'It is probably best done while she sleeps. We gave her more laudanum so she will not be aware of this further indignity. Also, my father must be sent for, as a matter of urgency. I know the rain stopped some time ago, so the river may have dropped enough by now for a rider to pass. I will write a note to be given to his hand only. Could you arrange for a messenger?'

'I will go myself,' said Mr Bingley. 'You are guests here and I am ashamed this happened under my roof.'

'Thank you. I must ask… would you please keep it from my mother, that is… if it is at all possible. As she is not well, I would not have her worried more.' She paused for a moment, pondering the problem. 'In fact, it might be best to knock at the servants' entrance. Hill can then wake my father without disturbing my mother.'

'Excellent. I will do just that, and then speak privately to your father, I promise you both.'

Mr Bingley looked sadly at Jane, who stared down at the glass in her hands unable to meet his eye, then left the room.

Elizabeth took another small sip of her drink, feeling the heat course down her throat and spread through her middle. Jane sat beside her, pale faced and silent, and Elizabeth encouraged her to take a sip of her drink. '…it will help with the shock, dearest Jane.'

Jane took a sip, coughed, her eyes widened and suddenly she was sobbing. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her sister, pulling her onto her shoulder and rocking her as she wept.

Mr Collins stirred as the sobbing began, and tried to rise, but the Colonel strode forward and forced him, hand to shoulder, back onto his seat.

'You will stay seated, Mr Collins,' the Colonel growled.

Mr Collins shot an angry look up at him, saying, 'I merely wished to comfort my future wife.' He turned to the ladies on the sofa and raised his voice. 'There is no need to cry, my dearest Jane. I simply mistook the room. You are still my choice for a wife. Once this mistake is straightened out, we can be wed. My esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de…'

The Colonel stared at him in disbelief, and Mr Darcy strode forward, eyes stony. 'Are you deranged? If you marry anyone, it will be the child you defiled this night.'

Elizabeth glared over at Mr Collins, then looked toward Mr Darcy. 'Could you please take us away from this… this person? We find we do not want to breathe the same air as…' She waved her hand dismissively in Mr Collins direction. '…that thing.'

Mr Darcy nodded to Colonel Fitzwilliam, who grasped Mr Collins by the arm and pulled him from the chair. 'I think we can do better than that, Miss Elizabeth. Rather than disturb you, we shall remove him. He can await your father's arrival in the parlour.'

'But…' sputtered the vicar as he was dragged away, 'I should stay with my cousin. She is to be my betrothed.'

'You are not wanted here, Mr Collins,' Elizabeth stated, ice in her voice. 'Not by anyone.'

Once the door closed behind them, the oppressive atmosphere lifted a little and Jane's tears slowed. Mr Darcy handed a handkerchief to Elizabeth as she tended her sister, and Jane sat up and wiped her eyes.

'I am sorry, it was just the shock of his words. He thought it was my bedchamber, that Lydia was me. He would have…' Jane shuddered and the words trailed away.

'Instead, he has forced himself on a fifteen-year-old child,' said Elizabeth, in a chilly voice.

'He has definitely…?' Mr Darcy trailed off and his face pinked slightly.

Elizabeth nodded to the bundle on the floor, saying bluntly. 'That is Lydia's bedsheet and nightgown. I did not want the servants finding them. Lydia's night gown was ripped open and there is a lot-' she blushed and looked at her hands, 'a lot of blood.'

Mr Darcy poured himself a brandy and tossed it back. 'That a man of the cloth could do such a thing.'

'Your Aunt's clergyman.'

'It appears he was attempting to force a compromise on Miss Bennett.'

'Your Aunt's inept clergyman.'

'Just so.'

Elizabeth looked Jane over carefully and brushed a curl from her forehead. She had leaned back and was breathing deeply and regularly, eyes shut. Elizabeth retrieved the empty glass that tilted in her hand and put it on a side table.

'I think the shock, along with brandy, has sent her to sleep,' said Mr Darcy. 'That is probably a good thing. It will help calm her mind a little.' He walked away to a window then returned with a blanket which he handed to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth draped it over her sister, tucking her in, then rose and paced the room in agitation. 'Lydia must now marry, and yet he is such a man and she is so very young.'

'There are other ways to resolve this issue. Much depends on the outcome of the event.'

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow in query.

'If there is a child,' he clarified.

'Yes, yes, of course.'

'If she is not with child, then it is likely we can cover up the event in the main part, without forcing her to marry her attacker. There is also an aspect to this that you may not have yet recalled.'

'Pray enlighten me.'

'Mr Collins is not vaccinated. He refused, saying my Aunt had told him only those of a weak mind and will would ever become ill of it and so he had no need of it.'

She snorted. 'Oh, yes. I remember now. So, it is extremely likely he will also catch the smallpox.' She laughed, without a trace of her usual mirth. 'And well deserved too. He is lower than vermin.'

'It also means we will be hosting him here for some time.'

'Oh,' Elizabeth deflated. 'Of course. Quarantine. In that case, I must ask Miss Bingley for keys to all our rooms. He cannot be trusted.'

'Do not worry. Between Bingley, Fitzwilliam and I, we will ensure he is kept under lock and key and will station a man to watch his door.'

'Thank you. Although it does seem a little too late to be bolting that particular door.'

'Yes indeed.' He paused, then tentatively said. 'It is likely to be some time, maybe an hour even, before Bingley comes back with your father.'

'Oh, yes.' She immediately felt all the awkwardness of their situation. The failed proposal loomed between them once more. 'You must not feel obligated to wait here with us, sir. I am sure you would prefer to be elsewhere.'

'No. That is…' He coughed to clear his throat. 'Maybe I can help you pass the time, while your sister sleeps? Can I find a book for you to read, or even read aloud for you?'

She blushed slightly and nodded. 'That is very kind of you. If you are sure you would not be elsewhere, maybe some poetry?'

'I will return shortly, I believe what we need lies in the library.' With that, Mr Darcy left.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading and sending me comments, they're all very helpful and wil help make this a better story when I come to review/rewrite it.

Just so you know, I'm writing ahead and currently on chapter 28 - where Collins loses something important to him - all a part of his punishment (no, sadly it's not a Bobbitt). Chapter release may slow down a bit after then.

* * *

20th November

_'What idle dream, what lighter thought. What vanity full dearly bought,'_ (The Lady of the Lake, by Sir Walter Scott)

Mr Darcy paused in his reading, 'I think your father has arrived.'

'Oh, yes.' Elizabeth, who had laid her head back and closed her eyes to more easily concentrate on the words, opened her eyes and straightened up, 'At last. I must thank you for a most distracting reading. The time has flown by. 'tis poetry I had been hoping to read for some time now and you read very well.'

'You are most welcome.'

The study door opened and an agitated Mr Bennet entered, his eyes fixed anxiously on his daughters, followed by Mr Bingley.

Jane stirred and awoke. 'Papa?'

'Jane, Lizzy. This is a bad business.'

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, and then said, 'Papa, why did Mr Collins come here? What was he thinking to descent upon Netherfield without a proper invitation? I cannot work it out.'

'I did write to defer his visit, but he chose to ignore my wishes. It seems he plans on making a habit of it, because he also ignored me when I told him not to come here.' Mr Bennet sighed, and continued, 'When he arrived he was hoping to meet the entire family. When I told him that my wife was unwell and where my other daughters were, he was rather offended, I think, that you weren't all at home waiting for him.'

'He expected us to all be there, waiting for his unwanted appearance?'

'I believe so. I told him why you were there and he informed me that he would visit, as he wanted to meet you all as soon as possible. I told him not to go and why, and I thought he had accepted that. Now I know better.'

Jane stirred and asked, 'What happened?'

'I wondered where he had disappeared to, part way through the day. He told Mary he was walking to the village and when he didn't appear for dinner we were rather relieved to be spared his rather tedious company. Still, I sent one of the grooms to look for him, without success, and I was about to start a search party, thinking he had become lost, when a footman from Netherfield arrived with a note saying he was there.'

Jane again spoke. 'But why was he so insistent on meeting us, that it could not wait a few days?'

Mr Bennet shot a look at Mr Darcy before answering, 'Judging by some of the hints he was dropping, his patroness was insistent he soon marry. I think he came here looking for a wife, and it seems he was hoping to have a wider choice than just Mary.'

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought. 'When he arrived, he took one look at Jane and would not leave her side without my interference.'

Mr Bennet nodded, his face unusually grim. 'Now, tell me what happened this night.'

Jane nodded to her sister bidding Elizabeth to speak.

Elizabeth's eyes moved to look at the bundle of linens then back to her father. ''tis not a pleasant tale, Papa.'

Mr Darcy offered Mr Bennet a seat and brought a glass of brandy for him before encouraging Elizabeth to continue.

She told the story, a tear trickling down her cheek as she related not immediately going to her sister's room after waking. 'God forgive us, we waited in the passage! If I'd known…' She shook her head and impatiently wiped her cheek. 'When the crying began, I thought she was just suffering another nightmare, but when I entered-' she blushed deeply then continued, her colour remaining high. 'there was a strange shape in the bed and it was moving. Up and down and a man's voice making sounds of… of pain.' She broke eye contact and blushed a deeper red before continuing the story. 'I suppose it was not pain, after all. Not for him, anyway. When he sat up I saw who it was and he said he was celebrating with his betrothed! Papa, we all know there is no way Lydia would choose to marry a clergyman.'

Mr Bennet looked grey, and his fists tightened on his glass. 'Indeed not. She has not even met the man before this night and not even my youngest daughter, silly as she is, would ally herself with Mr Collins, had she done so.'

'Oh, Papa.' Elizabeth swallowed. 'Mr Collins and Lydia. We were too late.' She pointed to the bundle by the door, 'Those linens tell the story - he is… I think he has defiled her.'

'Worse still,' added Jane, in a whisper. 'He thought it was my room. 'tis all my fault.'

'It is not your fault. You cannot say that,' said Elizabeth, firmly. 'You did not invite him into your room, nor did you invite his attention when he first arrived at Netherfield. He crept into the room and attacked our sister of his own volition.'

'Quite right.' Standing and moving over to Jane, Mr Bennet gently stroked her hair before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 'Jane, my dear, you are not to blame. Nor you Lizzy, so do not think it. I know what you are like, child, and you would take all the blame to yourself should I let you. The blame, if there is any to be claimed beyond that of Mr Collins himself, is mine. I knew what his father was like and it seems he is more like his father than I realised.'

Mr Darcy, who had been looking thoughtful, finally spoke. 'I wonder why he thought Miss Lydia's room was the one Miss Bennet was sleeping in.'

'I was wondering that myself earlier,' said Elizabeth, 'and I came to the conclusion he must have been watching us when we retired for the night. Jane was vaccinated this morning, no, yesterday morning now, and wished to say goodnight to Lydia. We both went into her room, although I told Jane to keep away and not get close to Lydia for now. I went into my room to collect my jug of water, as Lydia's jug was empty. I assume he stopped watching at this point, and did not see us both leave and go to our own rooms after giving Lydia some laudanum and waiting for it to take effect. She has been having trouble sleeping.'

Mr Darcy nodded, 'I see.'

Mr Bennet looked about the room, but not seeing the one he was searching for said, 'Loath as I am to see him at this time, where is Mr Collins? I suppose I must speak with him.'

Mr Darcy stepped forward. 'My cousin took him elsewhere. His presence in this room was upsetting your daughters.'

Mr Bennet sighed heavily. 'Well then, you'd better take me to him.'

* * *

Darcy hesitated before they reached the parlour door. 'Before we go in, might I speak with you, sir?'

Mr Bennet hesitated, rubbed his face with a tired hand, then nodded. 'A delay would be welcome. I find myself unable to comprehend the events of this night. To now confront my own relative, a clergyman no less, and capable of such a vile act… I cannot deny, I find myself rather at a loss.'

Darcy looked at Mr Bingley, who nodded. 'Let us go into the library, we can be private there.'

The three men settled into armchairs, fresh glasses of brandy in hand. They sipped their drinks and stared into the fire, contemplating the events.

Eventually, Mr Darcy laid out his thoughts, 'The main fact is that Miss Lydia could bear fruit from this attack. Only time will provide the answer and it is possible that by the time of her recovery, we will know one way or the other. I must admit, the thought of binding her to a man who would treat her in such a way, when she is gravely ill and under the influence of laudanum, does not sit well with me.'

'Yes, I agree,' said Mr Bennet, thoughtfully. 'I must ask Lizzy if she knows when Lydia last had her - pardon my frankness, gentlemen - courses. Once cannot live amongst so many women without hearing more than one would want.'

'No, indeed,' muttered Mr Bingley, pink-cheeked.

'Another consequence of his actions could be rather serious for Mr Collins, as it is likely he has infected himself with the smallpox. He refused the vaccination, after all.'

'Well, well. I would call that divine retribution.' Mr Bennet nodded, somewhat approvingly. He was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. 'I think I can see where you are leading me, Mr Darcy. You think we should wait.' He glanced over and Mr Darcy nodded to confirm his suspicions. 'Few of us currently know of these events and I can assume you gentlemen do not want the events that occurred under your roof to be broadcast. Lydia is to be isolated for at least the next fortnight and Mr Collins will need to be quarantined for at least the same. My girls will certainly not wish to tell anyone. The servants are mostly abed, can we count on the loyalty of those who are abroad?'

'I will make sure of it,' said Mr Bingley. 'and Mr Collins will be locked away under guard.'

'I will ensure Mrs Bennet has no knowledge of it,' said Mr Bennet dryly, 'else she, unwell as she is, would find a way to inform her sister and the entire country would know by the morning.'

Mr Darcy agreed. 'We plan to post a guard outside of Mr Collins' room and ensure he has limited contact with only the most loyal of staff. If it becomes inevitable—should a consequence of the liaison prove likely or gossip start to spread—I can apply to my Godfather for a special license and they can be wed here.'

'Good, good. although I would prefer to find another answer to that problem. At least this should give me some time to ponder the problem.'

'Another answer?' said Mr Bingley.

'I think,' said Mr Darcy, 'Mr Bennet would prefer his daughter not be bound to her violator. It may be possible to find another man to marry her, perhaps?'

'Just so. I would prefer Mr Collins be strung up, in actuality. Finding my Lydia a different husband would be preferable, but that would likely take more money than I can afford, and she would no doubt object unless he wore a red coat.' He sighed and his face drooped with fatigue. 'I will ponder the matter and consult with my brother in London. Brother Gardiner is an astute and sensible man and may know of a colleague in need of a gently-bred, if silly, young wife.'

* * *

The confrontation was not easy on the tempers of any of those present, not least Mr Bennet, as Mr Collins attempted to place the blame for his actions on Lydia.

Mr Collins had been sitting for quite some time in the smallest and most uncomfortable chair Colonel Fitzwilliam could find, in the coldest part of the room, so he was chilled, tired and half-dozing when Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy entered the room. Mr Bingley was not with them, having gone to first speak to those few of the staff who were awake, and then to join the ladies, at the request of their father. Mr Bennet had asked Mr Bingley to persuade them to retire—although he knew his Lizzy would likely refuse, Jane would likely submit.

Mr Bennet, flanked by Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, looked down at Mr Collins for some time, waiting for a sign of recognition.

Eventually Mr Collins gave a start and peered up. 'Ah, Mr Bennet. I am glad to see you. There seems to have been a slight mishap.'

'A slight mishap, Mr Collins?' Mr Bennet looked grim. 'I told you not to come here yet you ignored my words, and now you are trying to tell me that you accidentally fell onto my youngest daughter while she was sleeping in her sickbed?'

Mr Collins looked confused and stammered, 'N-n-no. Not exactly.' His eyes scanned the room, then he leaned forward slightly and confided, 'I had actually hoped to speak with your charming eldest daughter. My esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, insisted I make this visit to fulfil her desire that I set a good example in my parish by marrying. She suggested I choose one of your charming daughters, saying that that any one of them would be delighted to accept the offer of my hand, being as I am to inherit Longbourn after your sad demise. After meeting only one of your five daughters, I realised it would be unfair on the others that they not be given equal chance of marital felicity, and so determined to come here to visit with them, and despite your warning I was most warmly welcomed. Of course, after meeting my cousin Jane, it was obvious that she should be my choice, as is her right as the eldest. I was unable to find time for private speech with her during the day, therefore, as the weather fortuitously trapped me here overnight, I decided-'

'You decided to force her hand?' Mr Bennet, bellowed in outrage.

'Ye- No!' Mr Collins appeared shocked at the suggestion. 'Indeed, I only wanted to speak with her privately to inform her of her good fortune and then decide on a date for our nuptials.'

'You planned to creep into her bedchamber in the middle of the night. For a private talk?'

'Y-Yes. There were too many interruptions during the day, cousin Elizabeth was most insistent I spend time with her. She would be my second choice of course, but as I had already decided on cousin Jane, I must let my dear cousin down. I can only marry once, after all.'

'Mr Collins!' Mr Bennet, paused to control his temper. The only obvious sign was a hint of colour in his face and the clenched fists at his sides. At lower volume he continued, 'As my Jane is already betrothed, the likelihood of your being anything but a nuisance to her is minuscule.'

Mr Collins leaned back, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 'She… she is already betrothed? I am astonished that is so. Despite her looks, she has so small a portion as to make her near unmarriageable. Why was I not told? Had I known I would, of course, selected another of your daughters to receive my attentions. I am sure Lady Catherine de Bough would suggest my cousin Elizabeth be the appropriate choice, as she is next in age and is almost as attractive-'

Mr Darcy leaned in. 'I do not think so.'

Mr Bennet glanced thoughtfully at Mr Darcy, before saying, 'No indeed. Not my Lizzy! But we are straying from the point. None of your explanations explain why you were found in my youngest daughter's bed, having just violated her against her will.'

In an offended tone, Mr Collins said, 'I did no such thing.'

'You forced yourself on her. There is proof.'

'It was not forced, she seemed happy to accommodate me.'

'She'd been given laudanum to make her sleep! She was barely conscious!' bellowed Colonel Fitzwilliam, unable to restrain himself any longer.

Mr Collins drew back, shocked, and rather alarmed, by the anger emanating from the large man in uniform. 'Well, she seemed awake to me, and more to the point, enjoyed the experience, I am sure. I am not inexperienced in the art of lovemaking and-'

'Which is, of course, why she was hysterical during and after your attack and needed another dose of laudanum to calm her. You are a liar, Mr Collins,' interrupted Mr Darcy.

Mr Collins looked offended. 'If she regrets the act after, then I cannot be to blame, considering she accepted my touch and responded like, well, like a courtesan to my advances.'

Mr Bennet expanded, his face turning red. 'How dare you!' He ground his teeth together, then suddenly a grim smile appeared on his face. 'Well, I have news for you, cousin. You may remember I told you not to come here and why. Quarantines are not set up for no good reason. There is illness here and the reason we assert – an assertion you choose not to believe for some reason - that my daughter, Lydia, was not in fact conscious during your assault is because she was dosed with Laudanum. The young lady you were recently extremely intimate with, that you assaulted, has the smallpox. In fact, if I remember correctly, she is currently at the most contagious stage too.'

Mr Darcy and the Colonel nodded agreement as Mr Collins looked from one to the other. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead and panic spread across his features. 'I… But what can I… I demand to see the Doctor,' he said.

'Not until we have finished discussing your abhorrent actions this night,' said Mr Bennet, implacably.


	19. Chapter 19

20th November

Once their conference with Mr Collins was over, it was past dawn. The men, weary from their interrupted night, sat talking quietly together, over cups of strong coffee.

'Mr Bennet, I can have a room made available for you to rest until breakfast, should you wish it,' said Mr Bingley.

'I thank you. I would like to take some time to refresh myself,' Mr Bennet replied, 'and with your permission, I would prefer to remain here at Netherfield until I have spoken with the Doctor and again with my daughters.'

Mr Bingley stood, and pulled the bell to summon a footman. 'I will speak with Mrs Nicholls at once. I will also have her burn that disgusting bundle, from Lydia's room.'

'Yes, the sooner that evidence is gone the better.'

* * *

The Doctor exited Lydia's chamber and carefully closed the door. Mr Bennet was waiting outside.

'Well?'

The Doctor shook his head, his mouth turned down at the corners. 'The disease is progressing much as expected. Her face has some pustules but not as many as there could be, which is some good news.'

'And the other matter we discussed?'

The Doctor looked up and down the corridor. 'We should probably speak privately of that.'

'Very well. Shall we remove to the library?'

They descended to the lower level and walked to the library, chatting desultorily on general matters. Once they had confirmed that the library was empty, the door was closed and the Doctor continued.

'I can confirm her loss of virtue.'

Mr Bennet nodded, sadly, and gestured for him to continue.

'She was… unprepared for the act and it was not done… ah… gently.' The Doctor spoke harshly. 'There was some damage done to the tissue, tears and bruising mostly. More damage than just the loss of her maidenhood would cause. Oh, it will heal in time, but it is obvious that there was coercion involved - she was not a willing participant. Who was responsible for this outrage?'

'We have him confined in quarantine. It is likely he will become another patient of yours, as he was not vaccinated. He refused it when you offered.'

The Doctor's eyes widened. 'Can I then assume, from this, you are referring to Mr Collins?'

'The very same.'

'But he is a clergyman!'

'He assures me that he mistook the room and that he was actually only planning to ask for my eldest's hand in marriage. He seems to have assumed she would be glad to have him, and so felt anticipating his vows would be forgivable.' Mr Bennet coughed. 'As Lydia had been dosed with Laudanum, she was not in a fit condition to fight him off.'

'No indeed. The poor girl. However, if she was still under the influence of the laudanum, it is likely the worst memories of the attack will remain clouded for her.'

Mr Bennet nodded. 'A small blessing indeed.' Then he gave a dry, mirthless, chuckle. 'Collins seems to think that he can still wed my Jane, even after all he has done. A compromise would be the only way I would, with great reluctance I might add, consent to any of my girls marrying such a man.'

'What is to be done?'

'We plan to wait. According to Elizabeth, Lydia's last courses were three se'ennight previous. We should have some idea, certainly by the time Lydia is recovered, if the event will have a more lasting effect. Until then, we hope to prevent the gossip from spreading so I must ask you to keep this information confidential.'

'Of course. The young lady is innocent of wrongdoing and is my patient. You can be assured I will not speak of it.'

'I thank you, sir. If there are consequences and she recovers from this illness, then she will either need to wed Collins or we must find her another willing partner.' He sighed. 'Not that she has much of a dowry to entice anyone under such circumstances. I must pray she does not have to face that situation.'

'I will add her to my prayers, along with Mrs Hurst—although…' His voice dropped even lower. 'I fear her time on this earth is almost over.'

'It is that serious?'

'I believe it is. Between you, me and God, the loss of her child, and the resultant blood-loss, weakened her significantly and now a fever has set in. She is very weak - too weak to fight this, I suspect. If the smallpox does not kill her, then the fever no doubt will.'

'I see. Well, well. I will keep that news to myself, do not worry, and pray that poor woman does not suffer more than she already has. I have another question. My eldest, Jane, she has been vaccinated now as we agreed?'

'Yes indeed, I performed the procedure yesterday morning.'

'Very good.'

* * *

'And now the father!' screeched Miss Bingley.

On reaching the breakfast parlour her brother acquainted her with the news that Mr Bennet had arrived and would be staying for part of the day.

She continued, 'Which Bennet shall we expect next, pray? Should I have rooms made up for the rest of them?'

Mr Bingley flushed but spoke patiently. 'Caroline, you're being ridiculous. Besides, Mr Bennet will be returning to Longbourn in a few hours.'

'Hmph,' she snorted. 'It seems unlikely, given the fact the others have not yet left. Mr Darcy, surely you must agree with me.'

'Miss Bingley,' said Mr Darcy, clearly out of patience. 'Mr Collins is in quarantine and cannot now leave. Mr Bennet was brought here by your brother, has already been vaccinated and will return home later today. Miss Elizabeth is nursing her sister Miss Lydia, who was brought here to be close to the Doctor and two nurses. Miss Bennet could, I suppose, leave for home but is more likely to spell her sister's duties now she has also been vaccinated, thus leaving the nurses free to care solely for Mrs Hurst. Without the eldest Miss Bennet's help, the nurses would have had no rest during this long period of illness.' He paused for a moment. Knowing full well that Miss Bingley would never herself volunteer to help nurse either Mrs Hurst or Miss Lydia, a sense of devilry made him continue. 'Maybe if you would volunteer to help, then one of the Miss Bennet's could return home.'

'Me?' she near screeched. 'I am no nursemaid. It would be better and more suitable that we bring in more nurses. Yes, I will speak with that Doctor and have him summon more.' Nodding her head decisively, she stood to summon a footman before her brother could dissuade her. 'Tell the Doctor to come down, I need to speak with him.'

The Doctor was apologetic, once informed of her demands. 'Unfortunately, due to an outbreak in town, they are the only nurses already exposed to smallpox that were available.' He brightened. 'However, Miss Elizabeth is proving to be capable nurse and Miss Bennet is on hand to give Miss Elizabeth time to rest.'

This was decidedly not what Miss Bingley wanted to hear, as she made very plain to those left around the breakfast table once the Doctor had left the room.

After a short time, Mr Darcy lost patience, pushed his chair back, excused himself and left the room. Mr Bingley followed seconds later, leaving Miss Bingley complaining to an empty room.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I had a question arrive relating to chapter 18:

"This sentence , 'I wonder why he thought Miss Lydia's room was the one Miss Bennet was sleeping in.' Are the names of the sisters interchanged her. Please chk"

No, they're not interchanged. He was looking for Jane's room and ended up in Lydia's. So he thought Lydia's room was Jane's.

* * *

20th November

Mr Bingley, sitting at his desk, looked up from the note he'd just received from Longbourn.

'It gets worse, Darcy.'

Mr Darcy, sitting beside the fire and reading a newspaper, looked up. 'What does?'

'This note is from Mr Bennet. It appears Mrs Bennet also has the smallpox.'

'Damn! That family did not need another disaster.'

'No, indeed. I will offer to have her moved here of course. Her daughters will no doubt wish to care for her. My sister will be displeased though.'

Mr Darcy nodded, full aware they were both currently hiding in Bingley's study, away from Miss Bingley's displeasure, Colonel Fitzwilliam having made good his escape by riding into Meryton to visit with Colonel Forster.

'I must inform Miss Bennet of the situation, and will have a room prepared in case it is required.' Mr Bingley scribbled a reply to Mr Bennet's note and rang a bell for a footman.

Handing to note to the footman who answered the call, he said, 'Take this immediately to Longbourn, John, and wait for a reply. Oh, and before you leave, please ask Mrs Nicholls and Miss Bennet to join me.'

After the footman had left, Mr Bingley continued, 'Darcy, one other matter. I spoke with the doctor earlier. He examined Mr Collins, as he was most insistent that he be seen after hearing about Miss Lydia's illness.'

Darcy nodded. 'It was to be expected.'

'The doctor again offered him a vaccination - he told me they can be effective at preventing smallpox if the patient is very recently exposed – but Mr Collins refused. He is convinced his status as a clergyman will mean he will not be infected. Apparently, Lady Catherine's words are law as far as he is concerned and this is what she told him.'

Mr Darcy rolled his eyes. 'Well then, on his head be it. Why did he want to see the doctor, if not for vaccination?'

'He wanted to ask whether Miss Lydia was likely to have much facial scarring and whether she was attractive. He is unbelievably stupid, is he not?'

'I wonder…' Mr Darcy rose, his brow creased in thought, then he moved toward to door. 'I will leave you to speak with Miss Bennet in private.'

* * *

Mr Bingley had finished asking Mrs Nicholls to prepare a room close to the Miss Bennets rooms for a possible visitor, when Jane appeared. Mr Bingley nodded a dismissal to his housekeeper and stepped forward to greet her.

'Mr Bingley, I was told you wanted to speak with me?'

'My dear Jane, please come and sit.' He took her hand and led her to a sofa, seating her before taking the seat next to her. 'I have some news that might distress you.'

'Oh, is it about Lydia?'

'No, it is from your father at Longbourn.' He took both her hands and squeezed them gently. 'He writes to say that Mrs Bennet... your mother, has the smallpox.'

Jane sat silently for some seconds, her eyes looking at their clasped hands. Then a tear trickled down one of her cheeks. Mr Bingley raised a hand and used a thumb to wipe the tear away.

'I am so sorry. I have written to suggest your father bring your mother here. I have already had a room readied, close to yours, ready for her arrival, should he agree.'

She nodded, eyes downcast. 'She refused the vaccination, you know. I wished she hadn't, at the time, but it was probably too late anyway. Lizzy informed me that vaccination must occur soon after the initial infection to be useful in preventing the illness. Mamma must have been infected around the same time as Lydia.'

'How is Miss Lydia?'

'She's been sleeping much of the time. We decided not to mention what happened with Mr Collins unless she did, and she has not yet spoken of it. We are not sure how much she remembers. Lizzy told me that Lydia said she felt pain in her…' Jane flushed, and whispered something he did not hear, '…but Lizzy told her it was probably due to the smallpox.'

'That is probably for the best.'

'Yes indeed. I must admit that I dread her speaking of it to me. I would not know what to say and I just know she would guess something was wrong.' She sat silently for a moment, then looked up at him. 'You are so kind to us in all our troubles.'

'I would do all this and more for you. I look forward to the day when we marry.'

Jane blushed and looked down once more. 'As do I.'

He raised her chin. 'Can I speak with your father and request the banns be read this coming Sunday?'

She gazed into his eyes. 'I would like that.'

They leaned toward each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Jane's lips parted slightly, and her eyes widened, as he cupped her cheek and ran a thumb lightly across her lower lip.

'Oh, Jane…' he murmured, before closing the gap, his lips meeting hers, and eliciting a small moan from his betrothed.

She melted into his embrace, and he moved a hand to gently cup the back of her head and ran his tongue lightly along the small gap between her lips. Her mouth opened to him and he deepened the kiss. Her hands clutched his upper arms as if they were her only support in the world, before sliding up to wrap around his neck, fingers sliding through his hair. Their tongues touched, he moaned deep in his throat, and they were lost to everything but the new sensations they had awoken in each other.

* * *

Sometime later, a rosy lipped Jane returned upstairs to find her sister. Elizabeth had just left Lydia asleep and was returning to her own room when Jane arrived.

'Jane, there you are,' said Lizzy, smiling slightly at the sight of her less than serene sister and her pink, swollen lips. 'I was wondering where you were gone.'

'Charles… Mr Bingley asked to speak with me.' Jane blushed as she said his name, leaving her sister with her own, rather accurate, interpretation as to how much talking their discussion had entailed.

Elizabeth took Jane's hand and drew her into her bedchamber. 'Did he have anything interesting to say?'

'A few things. He wanted to know if the banns could be read on Sunday.'

'Oh Jane! That's wonderful. I hope you agreed.'

'Oh, yes. As long as Papa says it is alright.'

'He will, I am sure. Mamma will be thrilled.'

Jane's face fell. 'Mamma was what he wanted to speak with me about, actually. We should prepare for her arrival, assuming Papa agrees. Oh, Lizzy. Mamma has the smallpox now, as well.'

Elizabeth sat down suddenly, as if her knees had given way, and the colour drained from her face. She groped blindly for Jane's hand. 'No…'

Jane lost her composure at her sister's reaction, her face showing remorse. 'I am sorry. I did not mean to shock you.'

'No, Jane.' She squeezed her sister's hand. 'I am well. I was just not expecting to hear that, so soon after your own good news. Poor papa must be as shocked as we are.'

'Mr Bingley has offered to have mamma here, as he did with Lydia. He is having a room prepared for her.'

'I did wonder why the maids were busy with one of the unoccupied rooms nearby. Still, papa may decide that she is better off at home. Everyone there has been vaccinated now, after all. He may also think she is better kept separate from Lydia in case… in case she finds out what happened last night. You know mamma cannot keep secrets well.'

'I had not thought of that. You are right. Oh, but the Doctor is here.'

'It is only a short trip to Longbourn, should he be needed there, and I am sure Mr Bingley will be only too happy to provide a carriage or horse, if it is required.'

'If papa does decide to keep mamma at home, maybe I should also return. Mary spends so much time with her studying and has no experience of nursing, and Mrs Hill will need help with the household. What are your thoughts?'

'Loath as I am to have you return and leave your Mr Bingley, it would make sense to leave me here with Lydia and for you to return home. Especially as you are now engaged and should, for propriety's sake, not be under the same roof as your betrothed. Not to mention that Mr Collins is also here. I do not trust that man. Now that Longbourn has the smallpox, and you are vaccinated, there is no excuse to keep you here.'

'I agree.'

'Besides, it will give Mr Bingley an excuse to exercise more. He has been kept indoors more than is healthy, recently,' said Elizabeth with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Mr Bennet did decide to have his wife remain at home, instead requesting that his eldest return home. He also wrote to Mrs Philips and requested the return of his second youngest daughter.

Despite his desire to keep his betrothed under his roof, Mr Bingley was pleased to escort Miss Bennet back to her home as he wanted an urgent word with her father.

Jane immediately went up to see her mother and Mr Bingley requested a private audience with Mr Bennet.

Mr Bennet was reading in his library when Mr Bingley was shown in. 'Ah, Bingley. Can I assume you have returned my daughter to me?'

'I have indeed, sir. She is now with her mother.'

'Pray take a seat. Would you care for a drink?' Mr Bennet gestured to the brandy decanter.

'No, I thank you.' He hesitated, and then ploughed on. 'Now that Jane is returned to your home, I was hoping we could arrange for the calling of the banns for this coming Sunday.'

Mr Bennet lips twitched. 'That anxious to be married, are you?'

'If I have learned one thing from this whole smallpox issue, it is that life can be extinguished before you would expect. I want to marry Jane, and the sooner we can wed, the happier I will be. Jane is in agreement with this, just so long as you give your permission.'

'In that case, I will send a note to the vicar. With Mrs Bennet indisposed for some weeks to come, it will no doubt need to be a quiet wedding…' He hesitated for a moment, then brightened. 'Do you know what that means? No talk of lace!'

* * *

Mr Bingley remained at Longbourn for dinner that evening, much to the displeasure of Miss Bingley. Elizabeth missed her elder sister's company but hoped that her mother was comforted by news of the engagement and Jane's presence.

Mr Bingley arrived back while tea was being served in the Drawing Room.

'Oh Charles, you're back. We missed you at dinner,' called Miss Bingley. 'Did you really need to stay there after dropping Miss Bennet at home?'

'I had some business with Mr Bennet, and once that was over, he invited me to remain for dinner. It seemed only polite to accept.'

'Have you any word on my mother, sir?' asked Elizabeth.

Mr Bingley turned to her with a smile. 'Jane asked me to assure you that she was comfortable and sleeping, when I left. She knew you would be anxious.'

Elizabeth smiled in return, 'I thank you.'

'I have other news, too.' Mr Bingley's smile increased. 'Mr Bennet gave permission for the banns to be called this Sunday. Jane and I hope to be married as soon as possible.'

Elizabeth shot a look at Miss Bingley, who was wearing an incredulous look.

'But Charles, Louisa is sick. You can't marry before she has recovered, surely?'

'As I told Mr Bennet, this crisis has proven one thing to me. Life is too short to wait on better times that may not come. I want to start my new life, my family, as soon as may be.'

Elizabeth stepped forward, with a smile. 'Well, I will welcome my new brother with an open and joyful heart.'

'Thank you, Miss Elizabeth.'


	21. Chapter 21

21st November

On receiving a message from Colonel Forster that Wickham had arrived back the previous day to take up his commission, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam arranged to meet them both later that day. Mr Bigley had accompanied them as far as the village, then taken himself off to visit his betrothed.

'Let's hope that Wickham doesn't run off when he hears who he'll be meeting with,' chuckled the Colonel as they rode out from Netherfield. 'He's not the bravest of men.'

'Unless he resigned his commission, he must know he would be in serious trouble should he vanish.'

'He was never one to think before acting. I foresee a certain amount of bravado in front of his new Commanding Officer.'

'Well, shall we make him sweat a little beforehand? Let us stop by the inn first.'

'I can send a message to Colonel Forster, informing him that he should let Wickham know we are on our way but that we will be a little delayed. He knows of our relationship with Wickham and will understand our tactic.'

The two men were walking through Meryton on their way to the inn, when they were hailed by Mrs Philips from her front window.

'Good day, Mr Darcy. I hope you are all well up at Netherfield. If you could watch out for my niece, Kitty, on your walk, would you please tell her to return here immediately? The wretched girl has gone out again without letting me know.'

'Are you not under quarantine, Mrs Philips?'

'Yes, indeed we are.' Mrs Philips wrung her hands together while glancing up and down the street. 'But she keeps slipping out. She's been so bored since Lydia took ill. If only the officers were not camped here…'

'I will watch out for her, Madam, and send her back to you.' Mr Darcy touched his hat and the men continued on their way.

After a swift drink at the inn, they arrived at the barracks some ten minutes after their original time, and they were immediately shown through to the Colonel's office. Wickham was waiting as they entered, looking rather pasty-faced and wearing a sickly smile.

'Ah, Colonel Fitzwilliam, it is good to see you and Mr Darcy again. Please take a seat, gentlemen.'

The two visitors seated themselves, neither paying attention to Wickham at this point. 'Our thanks, Colonel,' said Mr Darcy. 'We are grateful for your co-operation.'

'What news do you have on the situation?' Colonel Forster asked.

'Nothing much good, I'm afraid,' said Colonel Fitzwilliam. 'Mrs Hurst is seriously ill…' Colonel Forster shook his head, sadly, 'Mrs Bennet has been confirmed with the smallpox, and a Mr Collins, cousin to Mr Bennet, decided to visit Netherfield two days ago, despite being warned not to. During his visit, which was prolonged due to the bad weather, he managed to expose himself to the disease. Unfortunately, as he had not been vaccinated, we have been forced to put him into quarantine as well.'

'It's a bad business, however on a positive note, we have not discovered any more infected since our last meeting. Now that people are aware, they are more cautious and many of them have taken up the offer of vaccination.'

'That is indeed a good sign.' Mr Darcy now decided to acknowledge Wickham. 'We are come now to see if Lieutenant Wickham, having now returned, can shed any light on the source of the outbreak.'

'Me?' sputtered Wickham. 'What could I know of it?'

'Our enquiries discovered that you had a conversation with the person we think was initially infected. A man called Thomson. You were seen speaking to him at the inn over a beer. He was waiting for a stage to London. It was also the day you left for London, so you may remember him. His face will have been badly scarred.'

'Thomson…' Wickham seemed relieved at the unexpected question. 'The name does sound familiar. What was it you wanted to know of him? I could not say where he is now.'

'We were wondering what you talked of? Did he mention where he had been before Meryton, for example?' said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'No…' He paused. 'Wait a moment. He did say he had been let go from his job as a footman. A big house, some two miles or so from the village he said. Apparently, the lady of the house threw him out when he first became unwell. He started walking to the village but passed out and was found fevered and rambling.' He frowned. 'You know, even I would know better than that. At this time of year, it could have been a death sentence.'

'I don't suppose this big house had a name?' asked Mr Darcy.

'He did say, but the name escapes me. Said the lady was a real harridan though, red hair and a temper to match.'

Mr Darcy sighed. 'Was the name Netherfield, by any chance?'

'Yes, that's it.'

Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam shared a grimace. 'Miss Bingley… We must speak with Bingley. Oh, and Wickham, knowing your predilections, you might want to get yourself vaccinated against smallpox as a matter of urgency. Colonel Forster can arrange it with Doctor Williams.'

Wickham paled.

After leaving the barracks, and stopping by Mrs Philips's to discover Kitty had returned of her own volition, they travelled on to Longbourn to collect Mr Bingley, filling him in on the situation as they rode the three miles back to Netherfield. However, thoughts of where Kitty Bennet had been disappearing to, or of asking Miss Bingley about the footman were driven from their minds at the news that awaited them.

* * *

Elizabeth had been checking the vaccination sites of some of the housemaids up in the servants quarters, pleased that everyone appeared to be responding appropriately to the vaccination, and that the expected red halo had appeared around the spot where the threads had been. Some were slightly feverish, and she had told them to return to their beds until they felt improved, as the doctor had ordered. She had just reached the head of the main staircase when she heard someone call her name.

'Miss Elizabeth?'

She turned to see the Doctor hurrying toward her. He was unsmiling, which was unusual for this normally jovial man.

'Yes, what is wrong?'

'I may be asking too much but I would very much like your help. I fear Mrs Hurst is… in need of a friendly face at her bedside. I hope it would help her at this time not to be alone or with strangers. Maybe you could read to her?'

'Miss Bingley does not want to be present?'

The Doctor shook his head. 'She is in her room and not to be disturbed.'

'Would not her brother be a better companion?'

'I have requested his attendance on his return, but he has gone to Meryton with Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam and is not expected back for another hour at least.'

Elizabeth hesitated. She was not sure whether her presence would be welcomed by Mrs Hurst but if there was no-one else available… 'Very well. I will come.'

She followed the Doctor into the family wing and was shown into a large room, darkened to twilight by the drawn curtains and lit by firelight and a small number of candles, the air stale in the heat from the fire.

The Doctor spoke to the figure in the bed as he carried a chair across and placed it at the bedside. 'Mrs Hurst, I have brought Miss Elizabeth to sit with you for a time. She has offered to read to you, if you would like that.'

Elizabeth looked about, noting the nurse dozing at the fireside, and located a book left on a small table beside the door. It was the Bible. She looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow and he nodded before leaving.

She picked up the Bible and a candle. Placing the candle on a small table by the bed she sat and, angling herself to the light from a candle, flipped though the book until she located Psalms.

'Good morning, Mrs Hurst. If you would like, I will read some of my favourite Psalms to you?'

A hand shifted slightly on the bed, and a face turned toward her. It was difficult to recognise Mrs Hurst's features in the ruin that faced her now, but Elizabeth pasted a smile onto her own and reached out to touch the hand on the bed. It turned to weakly grasp hers and a small sigh escaped each lady, one from relief at another human's touch, the other of deep pity. Elizabeth gave the hand a small squeeze and began to read from Psalm 23.

'The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want…'

* * *

'…I had fainted, unless I had believed to see the goodness of the Lord in the land of the living. Wait on the Lord, be of good courage, and he shall strengthen thine heart…'

She was nearing the end of Psalm 27 when the Doctor returned, bringing with him a maid carrying a tea-tray and some bread and butter.

'I thought you might be in need of some refreshment,' he commented, moving over to examine his patient. He held Mrs Hurst's wrist to measure her pulse, adding, 'I've brought you some other reading material also. I took the liberty of asking Miss Bennet to provide a book from your room.'

'That was a kind thought, thank you. Is Mr Bingley returned yet?'

'He had just arrived as I reached the top of the stairs. I will go and speak with him after I have finished my examination.'

Elizabeth nodded absently, as she moved to the wash basin to wash her hands. 'Then I will remain here until Mr Bingley comes.'

Elizabeth poured herself and the nurse some tea, as the Doctor again left the room.

She had just finished her tea and had eaten a slice of bread and butter when Mr Bingley arrived. She stood as he entered the room and moved toward her.

'Miss Elizabeth!' he exclaimed, grasping her hands gratefully. 'I cannot thank you enough for your kindness to my sister.'

'Do not mention it. It is the least I could do. Go to her, I believe she is awake at the moment.' She looked into his eyes, gave a small nod and gave his hands a slight squeeze before shoving him gently toward the bed.

She picked up her book from the tea-tray and joined the nurse beside the fire, giving Mr Bingley and his sister some privacy.

'It won' be long now,' muttered the nurse.

'I'm sorry?' said Elizabeth.

The nurse nodded toward the bed. 'I've sen it go yon way afore.' Her voice low she added, 'Won' be mor'n a day, I reckon.'

Elizabeth blinked. 'I see.' She looked over at the bed. Mr Bingley was chatting away to the still figure in the bed. At first glance he seemed cheerful but looking more closely she could see the strain lines around his eyes. The Doctor had obviously told him what the nurse had just told her, and her heart bled for the pain he must be feeling.

Heartsick, she turned back to her book. How long she read the same paragraph over and over, she had no idea, but she was roused from her stupor by Mr Bingley speaking close by her.

'…think she is sleeping again now. I will go now and find Caroline and Mr Hurst and explain the situation to them. I will return later after I have requested the vicar's attendance. Would you be kind enough to remain with her until…' He choked slightly and coughed before continuing, 'until I return?'

What else could she say? 'Of course. I will remain here as long as I am needed.'


	22. Chapter 22

21st November

Mrs Hurst slept, mostly peacefully, from then on, and Elizabeth lost track of time. The nurse, Mrs Turner, got up to check her patient a couple of times and each time she returned to her seat would shake her head.

Dr Williams eventually returned, having again been visiting Mr Collins, who was seemingly constant in demanding the Doctor's attention to the frustration of everyone.

'How is our patient?' he asked.

't'will be soon,' said Mrs Turner. 'She'll wake no more.'

The Doctor sighed. 'I feared as much.' He went over to the bed felt Mrs Hurst's pulse then lifted an eyelid. 'She's weakening.'

Elizabeth stood and went over to stand by the Doctor. Mrs Hurst lay, pale and still, her chest barely moving the counterpane covering her. 'Should I fetch her family?'

He nodded. 'I think it would be wise to summon them.'

Elizabeth nodded, slipped from the room and hurried along the passage to the stairs. At the bottom she asked a footman where she could find Mr Bingley. He directed her toward Mr Bingley's study and she hurried to knock on the door before entering and finding all the gentlemen within.

'Miss Elizabeth!' exclaimed Mr Bingley, then on seeing her expression said, 'What has happened?'

'I am so very sorry,' she blurted before gathering herself. More calmly she continued, 'The Doctor sent me. He thinks it is time for the family to gather. Mrs Hurst seems to be fading.'

Mr Hurst, lounging on the sofa, pulled himself to his feet, his face paler than its usual ruddy hue. 'Thank you, my dear. It's a bad thing… a bad thing. I never thought… Louisa… I always thought… assumed… I would go first.'

Mr Bingley went over and awkwardly patted his shoulder. 'Steady, old boy.' Looking to the other men in the room, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, he said, 'We should go to her now. Miss Elizabeth, would you be so kind as to find Caroline and let her know?'

'Of course, Mr Bingley.'

Mr Bingley and Mr Hurst left the room, and with a quick curtsy to those remaining, Elizabeth followed to seek out Miss Bingley. She'd just reached the door when her name was called.

'Miss Elizabeth…'

Turning, she found Mr Darcy behind her. 'Yes?'

'Would you prefer I find Miss Bingley. It will not be a pleasant task.'

'That's very brave of you, sir, but unnecessary.' A snort came from the room beyond, which she ignored. 'I will be fine. I don't suppose you know where Miss Bingley is?'

'I've not seen either for some hours now. I am sure it would be better that you rest and let me find Miss Bingley.'

'I am well, I assure you. I am not tired and I'm sure a servant will know where she is to be found. Good day, sir.'

She turned and left the room before he could delay her any longer.

Elizabeth eventually located Miss Bingley in the drawing room and, ignoring the supercilious look she was given, explained the situation.

'… so Mr Bingley asked me to let you know.'

Miss Bingley was silent for a moment, before saying, 'Did he…' She swallowed. 'Did he want me to join them?'

'I think he would like your support at this time, but he did not demand it,' Elizabeth replied.

Miss Bingley sat, looking down and smoothing her skirts over her lap. 'I see.' She hesitated. 'How did Louisa seem?'

'She was sleeping peacefully when I left. The nurse said it was likely she would simply slip away peacefully in her sleep.'

Miss Bingley swallowed, struggling to keep her composure. 'I have never… I mean, I was away at school when my parents died. I don't know… I don't know if I can watch someone die.'

Miss Bingley seemed almost human at this point, so Elizabeth sat on the sofa beside her, reached out and touched her hand. 'If you would like, I will accompany you upstairs to the door.'

Miss Bingley hesitated for a moment, appearing torn, then said, 'Thank you, but I think I will go alone. This is for family.' She stood.

Elizabeth nodded, and watched Miss Bingley walk unsteadily to the door. Once she was alone, she slumped back into her seat; this was turning into a terrible week. She would wish Mr Bingley had never taken Netherfield, were it not that Jane's happiness stemmed from it.

With the household in a turmoil, she needed to help in the only way she could. She stood and made for the kitchen.

She informed the housekeeper of the situation, and then went to the kitchen and requested that they prepare to dispense tea and coffee, a cold collation and spirits on demand. Elizabeth then retired to check on Lydia. Finding her asleep, she jotted a quick note to Jane and her father about the situation, picked up her book, and went downstairs. Handing her note to a footman for delivery, she heaved a great sigh and sought out those not in the sickroom, joining them in their vigil.

* * *

Over an hour passed before Mr Bingley returned. He was drawn and pale and flopped down onto a chair before heaving a great sigh. 'It is over.'

Mr Darcy handed him a large measure of brandy and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'I am sorry to hear that, Bingley.'

Bingley tossed back the drink, holding it out for a refill. Colonel Fitzwilliam topped up his glass and put the decanter on the small table beside him.

'I can scarce believe it myself.' Mr Bingley threw back his second drink. 'Caroline has gone to her room, she was very disturbed. She has never seen death before as she was away when our parents passed. Mr Hurst is more upset than I had expected. He wanted to be alone with Louisa for a time.'

Elizabeth stood and moved toward him, holding out her hand when she stood in front of him. 'Mr Bingley, I am very sorry for your, and your family's, loss.'

He stood and took her hand, lifting it to drop a swift kiss on her knuckles. 'You are to be my sister, Miss Elizabeth. I am glad you could give Louisa some small comfort before she passed, and I thank you for your compassion.'

She nodded her acknowledgement, adding, 'I have arranged for refreshments and a small cold collation for later, just pull the bell and it will be delivered. I did not think you would be wanting a formal dinner. I will leave you now to your friends and your memories, as I must check on Lydia. I will not return again tonight, so I bid you goodnight' She dropped a curtsy and left the room.

A few seconds after the door closed, Mr Bingley dropped back into his chair and said, 'Miss Elizabeth is a lovely woman. I am so pleased she will be my sister. Dammit though, I must send a note to Mr Bennet. We were to have the first banns called this Sunday.'

'I will write the message for you, if you would like,' said Mr Darcy.

'No, no. I would enclose a note for my Jane as well.'

'Very well, then. We will instead keep you company as you write.'

'Indeed, there is no need for you two to leave. Stay and help me with this brandy!'

More glasses were brought and filled, then Mr Bingley held his aloft. 'To Louisa!'

'To Louisa!'


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter answers the question some have asked about the primary source of the infection. It was actually touched on some chapters ago, when the doctor was asked for more nurses.

* * *

22nd November

Breakfast the next morning was subdued but surprisingly well attended.

Mr Hurst arrived, pale but composed, and greeted everyone pleasantly. 'G'morning Miss Bennet, Darcy, Colonel. Ah, Bingley. Dashed awkward business, the funeral arrangements.'

'Indeed, it is, Hurst, but I am sure we can come to a suitable arrangement. Let us discuss it later, in my study.'

'Aye,' Mr Hurst muttered, as he signalled the footman to pour him a coffee.

Miss Bingley entered and scanned the table, selecting a chair close to Mr Darcy, and calling out to the footman, 'Bring me some coffee, James.'

Mr Bingley hesitated and then asked, 'Caroline, how are you this morning?'

Her eyes were red rimmed, and she did not seem to have slept well. 'Oh Charles. I wish we had never come here.'

Mr Bingley said nothing, but Colonel Fitzwilliam looked up and said, 'Really, Miss Bingley? I find this location most pleasant, despite everything.'

Miss Bingley looked at him as if he had two-heads. 'If we had remained in town,' she almost spat, 'none of this would have happened. Louisa would still be with us if not for this horrible disease spread by these countryfolk.'

Mr Darcy raised his head and exchanged a look with the Colonel and then Mr Bingley.

Mr Bingley waved the footmen away before saying anything further. 'Caroline, do you remember Darcy and Colonel Fitzwillam met with Colonel Forster yesterday?'

She nodded impatiently. 'I am not sure what that has to do with anything, though.'

Mr Bingley continued. 'Well, when they spoke to him and one of his men, they discovered something very interesting. Information about the origin of this disease which, I have to say, rather shocked me.'

'Really, Charles. Is it at all important where it came from?'

'It is indeed important,' said Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'I'm sure it is just Charles over-reacting as usual,' she said.

'In that case, you would be quite wrong, Miss Bingley, and it would pay you to listen to him,' Mr Darcy said.

Caroline was silenced and Mr Darcy gestured to her brother to continue. 'Bingley?'

'As I was saying, we have discovered something disturbing. The source of the outbreak here was a young man from London, taken ill at his place of work locally and cast out because of it.'

Miss Bingley huffed. 'Well? What of it.'

'He had been employed as a footman, brought from London to a country estate by his employer and therefore he, and his health, became the responsibility of that employer.'

'If he was unable to work, then I am not surprised he was dismissed.' Miss Bingley, waved a hand dismissively. 'People do not employ servants to lay in their beds.'

'If a servant becomes ill, it is the responsibility of their employer to ensure they are cared for until well again.'

'What rubbish, Charles. I am sure Mr Darcy would agree.'

'You would, again, be quite wrong,' stated Mr Darcy. 'I ensure any servant, or other person under my employ, receive the care they need should they become ill. I do not throw them from the house.'

'Even worse,' added Colonel Fitzwilliam, 'is throwing them from the house in a country completely unknown to them, and away from any family who could take them in and care from them. This young man was found fevered and unconscious under a hedge, but he could have perished there, unknown.'

'What a lot of fuss over nothing,' huffed Miss Bingley. 'Besides, what does it have to do with us?'

'I will tell you what it has to do with us,' Mr Bingley replied. 'In case you had forgotten, we lost a dear sister to this disease. Along with a possible niece or nephew.'

'Dear Louisa. Well, I hope you find whoever is responsible and make them pay.'

'Oh, we have found the person responsible,' replied Mr Bingley, a chill in his voice. 'In fact, she is in this very room, sister dear.'

Miss Bingley looked about, her gaze landing and staying on Elizabeth. 'She? You mean all of this is Miss Eliza's fault?'

'Darcy, what was the description given of the lady who dismissed the footman?' asked Mr Bingley.

Colonel Fitzwilliam grinned behind his hand as Mr Darcy said, with a suspiciously blank face, 'A red-haired harridan.'

'And did he say where this lady resided?'

'He did. At Netherfield.'

Miss Bingley's voice hit a new level of shrillness. 'How dare he!'

'So you see, Caroline, why this news is important,' continued Mr Bingley with a grim smile. 'Thanks to your dismissal of an employee who should have been cared for here, thus containing a deadly disease that we brought here from London – do you remember the doctor telling us there was an outbreak in town? - smallpox has instead been spread throughout the neighbourhood. The family that found the poor wretch suffered the most, with most there becoming ill. Their two youngest children did not survive. The footman was found by a stablehand who works for Sir William, leading to the infection of Maria Lucas and many others who attended their party, including Mrs Bennet and Miss Lydia. You were so busy trying to show off your skills as Mistress to Darcy here, you forgot all about the compassion required to BE a good Mistress.' He paused and sighed. 'There was another much more personal cost to your actions however.'

Miss Bingley, who had been making scornful noises until his last words, paled and fell silent, staring at her brother.

'You effectively caused the death of your only sister.'

Mr Hurst had been silent until this point. He stood, pushing back his chair so hard it toppled to the floor, drawing all eyes to him. 'My Louisa, my child…' He choked, his face flushed and he turned angry eyes on Miss Bingley, '…were lost because of her.' 'Caroline, you may have been my sister by marriage but no longer. I recognise you no more.'

He turned to Mr Bingley. 'Bingley, I apologise. You are still my brother, but I can no longer bear to spend any more time with this… this harpy. I will await you in your study and we can decide on Louisa's interment.'

Mr Bingley nodded, and Mr Hurst strode from the room without a backward glance.

Miss Bingley sat there, red faced with her mouth hanging open.

Elizabeth, sat on Miss Bingley's left side, was the only person able to see her brush away the tear that ran down her left cheek before she stood and hastily excused herself, saying she was returning to her room.

Once she had left, Mr Bingley said, 'I know it was harsh to confront her so and I must apologise to you all, but especially to you Miss Elizabeth, as you were unaware of our findings.'

Elizabeth, who was feeling a little dazed by the revelations of the morning, said, 'No need to apologise, Mr Bingley. I am shocked, I have to admit, but the truth must out, and it is sometimes painful.'

Mr Bingley stood. 'I must go before Hurst drinks too much brandy. We have plans to make that will require a clear head. Darcy, will you join us?'

Mr Darcy dabbed his lips and stood. 'I will. Lead the way, Bingley.'

Elizabeth followed them with her eyes as they left the room and the footmen entered to serve fresh coffee to those left at the table.

Caroline remained in her room and was not seen again that day, taking her meals on a tray. The relief felt by many of those at Netherfield was immense. Caroline and her sharp tongue were not missed at all.

* * *

Mr Hurst was pouring himself a brandy when Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy entered the study. He looked up at them, nodded and held the decanter up in question.

'Bit too early for me, Hurst,' said Mr Bingley.

Mr Darcy shook his head to decline the offer.

'Dashed early for me too,' he said, 'but Caroline… She would drive an angel to drink.'

The men gathered by the fire and settled into the armchairs there. There was silence for a time, while Hurst sipped his drink.

'Bloody awful,' Hurst said, shaking his head. 'Never thought I'd be burying the wife. Always thought I'd go first.'

'Where do you want her buried?' asked Mr Bingley.

'Thought the family tomb, but quarantine scuppers that.'

'Not necessarily,' said Mr Darcy. 'It only need be delayed a few weeks. A sealed coffin kept in a cool place will allow that, and the season is not against us.'

Mr Bingley looked up. 'The ice-house?'

'That or the wine cellar.' Mr Darcy, replied. 'It is cool down there. A lead-lined coffin would be best though, especially for a contagious disease. Quarantine will be over for most in a week or so. We're all vaccinated now, so our families outside the area would be safe.'

Mt Hurst nodded. 'Don't want her buried here, all alone. Want her with family. Mine or yours, Bingley. Either will do.'

'I will contact the local coffin-maker and arrange for a suitable casket,' said Mr Bingley. 'Darcy, could you inspect the ice-house and wine cellar and see which is best suited?'

'When the time comes to remove, transportation will be needed. If she's going to your family estate, Hurst, it would be best to come from there. You should write to your family, inform them of Louisa's death and the preparations needed.'

* * *

Mr Bingley left not long after his meeting with Mr Hurst to visit Meryton and the local coffin-maker. Afterward he went to Longbourn and as Jane was with her mother, spent some time talking with Mr Bennet. When Jane was finally free, they walked the gardens, finding sheltered spots to seek comfort in each other.

At Mr Bingley's suggestion, a note was dispatched to Netherfield, summoning one of the two nurses there to help care for Mrs Bennet and to take some of the load from his betrothed, who was showing signs of the strain from nursing her fractious mother.

For the other inhabitants of Netherfield, the day passed more quietly. Darcy was reading in the library, which was where Elizabeth found him when she came down to find a new book.

He was engrossed in his book when she entered the room, and it took a few seconds before her subtle lavender scent made him aware of her presence. He looked up as she hesitated at a table containing a selection of books close to where he was seated, then jumped to his feet.

'Miss Elizabeth, are you well?'

She startled, almost dropping a book she was holding. 'Oh, yes. I found myself in need of new reading material,' She held up the book in her hand, 'but the selection here is so…' She hesitated.

'Limited, yes indeed. Bingley's library leaves much to be desired. I have a selection of books that might be of interest, if you wish to browse them?'

'I believe this one is yours, so I would happily swap it for another from your excellent collection.'

He smiled and indicated a set of shelves further back in the room. 'I had my books shelved in here yesterday, please feel free to help yourself whenever you need another.'

She smiled her thanks and moved toward the shelves. He pretended to read as he watched her extract some folded paper from the book she was returning and then place the book on a shelf. As she examined the titles for another, he held his breath wondering which she would choose. She selected one and was browsing the first pages when he spoke again.

'May I enquire as to your sister, this morning?'

Elizabeth turned to him and smiled. 'She is as well as can be expected, according to Doctor Williams. Nurse Mason is sitting with her now and she seems well satisfied with her progress.'

'I am glad to hear it.'

Her smile faded and she held up the paper she had removed from the book, 'I received this note from Jane this morning. Kitty returned home yesterday, but I am hoping that Mr Bingley brings better news of mamma back when he returns from his visit. Jane is obviously worried about her.' She moved toward the fireplace and took a seat, holding up the book she has selected so that he could see the title. 'I think I shall give this book a try. It is new to me and the introduction seems interesting.'

'A good choice. I enjoyed it very much.'

Quiet fell in the room as she read and he watched, fascinated as her fingers again twirled that unruly curl that always seemed to escape from whatever style she chose to wear her hair. His fingers itched to touch it and he made a fist, rubbing his thumb hard against his index finger to dispel the need. She looked up, caught his eye, blushed and looked away. He flushed to be caught staring, but could not look away for long, his eyes drawn back to her almost involuntarily. She looked up again, but this time did not look away but raised an eyebrow.

He tried to say something but could only croak. He cleared his throat and tried again. 'How are you finding the book?'

She flashed a small smile. 'More interesting than you seem to find yours.'

He flushed. 'I am glad to hear it.' He stood, too embarrassed to remain. 'I… I will leave you in peace.' He bowed and moved toward the door.

'Mr Darcy…'

He stopped but did not turn.

'Can I… I would like to express my gratitude for the other night, when Lydia… You were very kind to us, and I am grateful. I have not had the chance until now to thank you properly.'

'I did nothing that any other person would not have done in the circumstances.'

'On the contrary, many others would have condemned us all for Lydia's ruin, despite it not being her fault.'

He turned to face her. 'Society can be unyielding, that is true, but I do not place fault where no fault is to be found. The only villain here is Mr Collins, Lydia is blameless.'

'And for that liberality I am truly grateful.'

He nodded and left the room. Her gratitude galled him, but he was please they could now talk without the ghost of his disastrous proposal looming over them. Maybe he could begin again with her.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Someone commented I was being unfair when having a grief-stricken Bingley blame Caroline for Louisa's death, and that the footman might have infected her. I sat down and worked out the timelines and backstory carefully before starting writing (I have spreadsheets of it all). From infection to the first flu like symptoms is around 10 days (give or take a few), and they then become infectious around 3 days later, meaning that Louisa, Lydia and Mrs Bennet were infected at the Lucas's party.

So it goes like this for those interested: The Netherfeld Party arrive on 29th Sept. Footman gets 'flu' ~1st Oct (his infection was in London where the outbreak is). He is found by Mikey (the stablehand) on the 4th, who is infected then. He carries on working in the Lucas stables while his family look after the ill man (which they think is chickenpox) and they gradually get ill. His eldest sister is last to be infected and actually gets it from her brother, at around the same time as Maria Lucas (who was sneaking out to see him as she had a crush on him) ~16th Oct. The stablehand's sister had been hired to work at the Lucas's party on the 30th Oct (the family need the money badly now as they have the 2 youngest children to bury, and her brother is only just starting his recovery) so she (unwisely as it turns out) goes to work even though she's not feeling well. This is when the biggest infection takes place and many families are exposed. Mrs Hurst's illness kicks in a little more quickly as she is pregnant. Lydia is a little ahead of her mother as she saw Maria Lucas a day or 2 before the party. So yeah, all the subsequent infections stem from the footman being thrown out of Netherfield.

* * *

23rd November

Elizabeth spent much of the morning with Lydia, who was progressing well, but she felt as though they were all just waiting for the next disaster to fall.

The household, minus Lydia and Mr Collins, gathered for luncheon and as they were about to leave the table Dr Williams informed Elizabeth that he was going to visit Longbourn and then on to Lucas Lodge, and would be glad to carry messages to them if she had any to convey.

'That is very kind of you. It seems an age since I last heard from Charlotte. I will write her a note, and if you would wait a half hour, I will write Jane to let them know I plan on walking over to visit with mamma a little later.'

With the notes safely written and dispatched, Elizabeth gathered her outdoor clothing and left the house, in need of some fresh air and exercise.

She had not been long walking, heading toward her favourite thinking spot on Oakham Mount, when the sound of hoofbeats brought incoming company to her attention. Turning, she saw Mr Darcy atop his stallion heading her way. Upon reaching her, he swung himself down and greeted her.

''tis a fine day for a walk,' she replied. 'I've spent too much time indoors recently.'

'May I join you?'

She flushed with mild embarrassment but nodded her assent, indicating where she was headed. 'I was on my way to Oakham Mount, one of my favourite destinations when walking.'

'It does have a good prospect of the area,' he replied. 'I showed Colonel Fitzwilliam the view when he first arrived.'

'Yes, I am aware,' she replied, her voice dry and devoid of humour. 'Unfortunately, I was here at that time.'

'Ah, yes.'

'I did not intend on eavesdropping, it was inadvertent, and I only remained hidden because I was slow to realise that I should announce my presence, before the conversation turned…' She struggled to find an appropriate word. Shrugging, she continued, 'personal. By then, I did not think revealing my presence would be advisable.'

He nodded. 'I must apologise for what you overheard. I was unconscionable of me to say what I did. I have no excuse, but that something happened in the summer that adversely affected a member of my intimate family. I brought my bad temper with me to Hertfordshire. The actions of one, made me see others in a similar poor light.'

They walked in silence for several steps, before Elizabeth said, 'I know some of my family can be difficult, but they are not vicious. My mother means well even though she may not go about things the right way, and my youngest sisters are… are unguided, but they are my family and I love them, despite their faults.'

'I realise now that you are a loving and close-knit family. That is something worthy of admiration and shall admit to a certain amount of envy.' He caught her look and added, 'Yes, you may look surprised, but my immediate family is now so small—only myself and my sister. Colonel Fitzwilliam is the closest thing to a brother I have, but my sister is alone and, I think, lonely for female company nearer her own age. Maybe, one day…'

She looked up at him, noting his hesitation. 'Yes?'

'I would hope, one day, to introduce Georgiana to your acquaintance.'

Her surprise was evident, but she managed to assent, and express pleasure at the thought of meeting his sister.

By this point they were nearing their destination and Darcy tied off his horse to a fence before Elizabeth led him through a narrow path, lined by bushes. The area opened out into a clearing, giving a wide view of the surrounding countryside.

'The best view is from here,' she said, moving toward a fallen tree and seating herself on her usual spot. 'Sunrise is my favourite time to be here, though.'

'Facing due east, I can see why,' he said, dropping down to sit beside her on the trunk. 'Do you have a favourite place for sunsets?'

She twisted round and indicated another pathway 'That path leads to a spot a little north of west. Good for summer sunsets but without a handy seat.'

'I shall make a point of visiting it sometime before I leave the area.'

She nodded, but the thought of his leaving and never returning caused something inside to twist. She pushed it away and pointed to her right. 'Longbourn is over there, you can just see the top of the chimneys. I plan on extending my walk to visit mamma. It is not so far from here.'

'And you are a great walker, after all.'

'Yes indeed. It helps me clear my mind.'

'Do you never ride?'

She grinned and stood. 'Not often. We only have the one saddle horse and I find Nelly rather too sedate. It is just as quick to walk and does not require all the preparation.'

'I will walk with you, if I may. I understand Bingley to be vising again today.'

She inclined her head in assent and led the way to the path down the hill toward Longbourn. 'It is steep in places, but I think your horse will manage.'

* * *

They had descended the slope and were walking the woodland path to the road when voices were heard. Elizabeth noticed Mr Darcy stiffen when a male voice spoke.

'We must not be seen.'

There was a feminine giggle in response to the words that Elizabeth immediately recognised, although it usually came from her youngest sister. She flushed, avoided Mr Darcy's eye, and listened to discover the direction the voices came from.

The female voice came. 'There is no-one in these woods. Only Lizzy walks them and she's at Netherfield.'

'Kitty,' muttered Elizabeth. 'What is she up too…'

'They are over there,' said Darcy in a low voice, 'and I know who the other is.'

'You do?'

'He was an old friend of the family, but has not been welcome for some time now,' he muttered.

'I can see there is a tale there, but it will have to wait. I must get my sister home immediately. She is not supposed to be wandering the countryside.'

Elizabeth strode forward in the direction indicated by Mr Darcy and discovered the couple behind a large tree. Kitty was pinned with her back to the tree, a stranger in a red coat preventing her escape with a hand against the trunk on either side. Not that Kitty seemed to want to go anywhere, she seemed well pleased with her situation, and judging by their reactions when Elizabeth made her presence known, they had been up to no good.

'Lizzy, what are you doing here? What a good joke!'

Before she could reply, Elizabeth saw her sister's eyes widen and felt a presence come up behind her.

'Darcy!' said the man in the red coat, his face flushing to match his uniform as he stepped back, away from the tree.

Mr Darcy was pale with anger. 'Mr Wickham. I might have known you'd be up to your usual tricks.'

Elizabeth strode forward and caught her sister by the wrist, pulling her aside. 'Kitty, what on earth do you think you are doing. You should not be out here.'

'La! I was so bored,' said Kitty, trying to pull free. 'Now that Mamma is sick, Papa sent for me to come home. My dear Wickham managed to send me a message and I was just dying to see him again.'

'How do you know this man when you've been in quarantine since Lydia first fell ill?'

Kitty flushed and looked away, and Elizabeth decided that her father should deal with this. 'Right, we are going home this minute.' She pulled her sister back onto the path. 'Mr Darcy, my apologies. I must take her home and speak to my father. Will you join us there?'

'I will. First I must speak with…' He gestured at the man called Mr Wickham.

Elizabeth nodded and left, dragging a reluctant, and loudly protesting, Kitty behind her like a wild horse.

'What on earth were you thinking, Kitty? Did you even stop to think about the scandal this could cause if anyone were to see?'

'Scandal? Why were you in the woods with a man then? That's just as bad.'

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and counted to ten before responding. 'We were not being intimate up against a tree, unlike you, but met as I was walking to Longbourn. He offered to escort me there, as Mr Bingley is visiting Jane. Not only that, but Papa has met Mr Darcy, who is a gentleman and the intimate friend of Mr Bingley.'

'Compared to Mr Darcy he's a true gentleman. Mr Darcy is a nasty man.'

'You know nothing of Mr Darcy. Has papa met that man at all?'

'I'm sure he will eventually. He's not allowed to yet, due to the quarantine after all.'

'That's another thing. You should not be meeting people—you may have been infected before Lydia came to Netherfield.'

'I've been vaccinated, silly.'

'If you'd already been infected the vaccination was likely too late.'

'Really? Oh, well never mind. I'm fine, I assure you. Everything is so boring right now. Even having the soldiers here is not as much fun as it should be. But I found my dear Wickham, even so.'

Elizabeth stopped walking and turned to look at her sister. 'What is wrong with you? You sound just like Lydia and, believe me, that is no compliment to you.'

'Oh pooh, you're just jealous I found myself a hero in a red coat.'

'Well, we'll just have to see how papa looks on your behaviour when we get home.'

* * *

Elizabeth threw herself into her father's embrace, on arriving at Longbourn. 'I'm so glad I decided to visit today papa, I've missed being home.'

'I've missed you too, my dear. How are things at Netherfield?'

'It's been pretty bad since Mrs Hurst died. Mr Hurst is most upset, and Miss Bingley is hiding in her room, as it is due to her actions that the smallpox has spread through the neighbourhood.'

'Is it really? You have much to tell me I can see. How is Lydia?'

'She's progressing well, I think. The doctor is not concerned with her. She seems well enough. She did say something…' Elizabeth paused, 'I will tell you later. First there is something more worrying to discuss.' She glanced sideways at Kitty.

'Well, out with it then, my dear. What has happened?'

'Can we speak in your study? This needs to be said privately.'

Once the three of them were behind the closed door of the study, she continued, 'I was walking here—'

Kitty interrupted, 'She was with a man, papa!'

Elizabeth shot an angry look at her sister, who frowned and flopped onto a chair. 'I met Mr Darcy on the way and he offered to escort me, that is all. On the way we heard voices in the woods and discovered…' she gestured to Kitty, 'and a man who is unknown to me. One of the militia camped at Meryton, I think. They were close together against a tree. Mr Darcy knows him though, and was most disturbed.'

Mr Bennet frowned. 'What do you have to say for yourself, Kitty?'

Kitty pouted. 'We weren't doing anything naughty.'

'What were you doing then, child?'

'Talking. Mostly.'

'I heard him say they mustn't be caught, and she said no-one would see,' said Elizabeth. 'Whatever they were doing was not so innocent.'

Their father peered over the top of his glasses at his second youngest daughter. 'Well, Kitty?'

Reluctantly, she said, 'We just kissed a little.' Then more brightly, 'At first, I thought I liked Mr Denny best, but then I met Wickham. I told him everything that's been going on here... he was very interested in Netherfield for some reason.' She shook her head as if to clear away the random thought. 'Anyway, he now wants to marry me, so surely it is well to kiss the man I am to marry?'

Mr Bennet's frown deepened. 'An honourable man would have come to speak with me if he indeed wished to marry you. Instead you sneak off into the woods and allow him to seduce you.'

There was a short interruption by a knock at the door and Mr Darcy entering.

Mr Bennet nodded a welcome, and continued, 'I'm not sure which is worse, you compromising your silly self or breaking your quarantine.'

'The former I would say, considering who she was with,' said Mr Darcy.

'You know the man?' asked Mr Bennet.

'I do. To my cost, but we should speak of this privately.'

Kitty jumped to her feet and pointed at Mr Darcy. 'I know all about you. Wickham told me about how you cheated him out of his living. You're evil!'

Mr Bennet grabbed her arm and pushed her toward the door. 'Kitty, go to your room and do not come out until I call for you.'

'But papa…'

'Now!'

Kitty fled, her footsteps thumping up the stairs, followed by a slammed door.

Mr Bennet sighed, 'With Lydia absent, that girl has assumed her ability for folly far too easily.' He turned to his visitor. 'Shall we continue?'

'I am ready, sir.'

'Lizzy, why don't you go up and visit with your mother while I talk with Mr Darcy.'

Elizabeth reluctantly agreed, despite her desire to hear what was said. She would just have to ask her father later about it and hope he was forthcoming.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: A reader sent a comment about vaccinations and how long it would take for immunity to be acquired by the person vaccinated (blood titre levels were mentioned, etc), and that this was giving them problems with the story.

The CDC website says 'In addition, the vaccine was proven to prevent or substantially lessen infection when given within a few days after a person was exposed to the variola virus.' Other medical sources say the same. I know the modern vaccinia vaccine is not the same thing as the cowpox vaccination used back then, but the vaccinia virus is thought to be a hybrid of the cowpox and smallpox viruses, so for the sake of story progression (and not having found anything more detailed from back then about how long it takes for immunity to kick in) I decided the way the cowpox vaccination worked on the body would basically be the same as for the modern vaccination.

Another reader commented on her boredom of the usual characterisations. In my first attempt at a variation, I didn't want to veer too wildly from the original characters (although Kitty is turning out to be a bit naughtier than I'd originally expected).

BTW, for those who fancy reading about an unexpected Jane, give 'Happier in her Friends than Relations' by Jayne Bamber a try. There's a couple of new additions to the story that add some spice, too. It's good fun and surprising, although Elizabeth is pretty slow on the uptake at times, I suppose having thought of a person a certain way your entire life, it's hard to realise you were wrong about them.

This last comment is for the reader who said the story is bleak - the storm is almost over, sunshine is coming. I promise.

* * *

23rd November

Jane wasn't with her mother when Elizabeth tapped on the door and entered. Instead she found Mrs Mason, one of the Nurses from Netherfield, knitting by the fire.

'Mrs Mason, I am glad to see you here.'

'Mr Bingley asked me to come an' nurse this lady, miss.'

Elizabeth nodded, and smiled. 'It was very kind of him. How is my mother today?'

'She's bin sleeping, off an' on, so I sent Miss Bennet out for some fresh air wi' her young man.'

'Well, if you don't mind, I will sit with her for a while.'

Mrs Mason just nodded and returned to her knitting.

Elizabeth sat in one of the easy chairs by the bed and looked at her mother. She was restless, one hand twitching as she slept. Elizabeth put her hand over her mother's restless hand, hoping to soothe her, but at the touch her eyes flickered open and she looked over.

'Lizzy? Is that really you?'

'Yes mamma.'

'I never thought I'd see you again.'

'Don't talk like that mamma, once Lydia gets well, we'll come home, and all will be as it was until Jane marries.'

'Jane marries… yes. They should marry soon with a special license. I would like to know she was married before…'

'But Mr Bingley is mourning his sister mamma, he cannot marry yet.'

'His sister?'

'Mrs Hurst. She lost her baby due to the smallpox and then died a few days later.'

'Oh, that poor dear.'

'So, you see he cannot marry until his mourning is over. They have yet to bury her, after all.'

'He must not leave before marrying Jane, or he may never return.' He mother grasped urgently at Elizabeth's with her feverishly hot hand.

'Mamma, I cannot force them.'

'I must know they are married before I can rest.'

'You will be at their wedding, for who else will make sure it is arranged correctly? Do not worry, mamma.'

'Lizzy, listen to me. I will not be here to see them, if it is not done soon.'

Elizabeth felt a cold chill. Was her mother delirious?

Soon after, Mrs Bennet dropped back into a restless sleep. Elizabeth quietly moved away and sat by the nurse, who patted her hand as she sat.

'Don't you be payin' her no mind. She's speakin' with the fever on her, but she be doing well.'

Elizabeth huffed out, not sure what to believe. 'You do not think she'll die, then?'

'I'll not be givin' a nice young lady like yersel, false hope. Jus' you wait an' see.'

Elizabeth nodded and gave her a shaky but hopeful smile before leaving the room to find Jane.

* * *

In Mr Bennet's study, he sat back in his chair and said, 'So, Mr Darcy. What can you tell me about this Wickham fellow?'

Mr Darcy paced back and forth before stopping in front of the fireplace. 'All I can do is relate my family history with him. It is a long, mostly unpleasant story beginning with my father, and his.'

Mr Bennet pointed to a chair and lifted a glass suggestively. Mr Darcy nodded acceptance and a generous measure of port was poured and placed before him.

After sipping his drink, Mr Darcy continued. 'Old Mr Wickham was my father's steward and a very respectable man. He had the management of Pemberley for many years and his good conduct and excellent service naturally inclined my father to be of service to him. When young George Wickham was born, my father agreed, with pleasure, to be his godfather and bestowed his kindness most liberally, planning to assist him to a living once he had completed his studies at school and then at Cambridge. Such support was necessary due to the extravagances of Mrs Wickham, from who, I discovered once we were at college, her son inherited his profligacy. He hid those tendencies from my father but I, who had the opportunity of seeing him during unguarded moments, came to understand his vicious propensities and want of principle, despite his engaging manners.'

He paused to collect his thoughts, taking another sip of his drink to wet his dry mouth.

'He is a gambler, Mr Bennet, and a seducer. He has few morals and will not hesitate to lie and cheat his way to whatever he feels he has a right to, whether it be money or a lady's virtue.'

Standing and pacing, Mr Darcy continued with his story. 'My own father died five years ago, still with no idea of how Mr Wickham was living his life. He left Mr Wickham one thousand pounds in his will along with a valuable living, should he desire to take orders once it became vacant. Old Mr Wickham died soon after mine, and within a half year Wickham finally wrote to me, having not bothered to even attend his own father's funeral. He informed me that he had no desire to take orders and would prefer more immediate compensation for the loss of the living from which he could not benefit. He said he wished to study the law and needed support for his studies beyond that gained from the interest of one thousand pounds. Knowing Wickham as I did, I admit to some disbelief in his sincerity, but I was willing to agree to pay him another three thousand pounds on top of the initial one thousand pounds willed to him. For that, Wickham resigned all claim to the living and any future assistance in the church should he change his mind in that respect. I expected that would be the last time I heard from him.'

Mr Darcy fell silent and returned to his seat.

'I take it from your last comment, that it was not?'

'Sadly, no. On the death of the incumbent, some three years later, he again wrote to request the presentation of the living. With no little surprise to me, he had found the study of the law an unprofitable business and now wished to be ordained, not that he had yet taken any steps toward that desire. Instead, I had heard rumours of Wickham in town and his life there of idleness and dissipation. As such, I was disinclined to agree to his demands, despite his assurances that his situation was exceedingly bad. On my rejection of his claim he was violent in his abuse to me, and of me to others, and all appearance of acquaintance was dropped.'

Mr Darcy bowed his head.

'And so that was the last you heard from him?' asked Mr Bennet.

Mr Darcy hesitated, considering. 'It was not. I must ask your complete secrecy on this next part, as it could damage a young lady's reputation. I would wish to forget it myself, but I think you need to hear it to understand the full depths of this man's depravity.'

Mr Bennet nodded his silent agreement and waited as Mr Darcy again paced the room.

'About a year ago, my sister, who is just fifteen years old, was taken from school and an establishment formed for her. Georgiana is under the guardianship of myself and my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, who I believe you have met.'

Mr Bennet again nodded.

'This summer, she went, with the lady we employed as a companion-a Mrs Younge—to Ramsgate. This lady deceived us, as it appears there was a prior acquaintance, and a plot formed, between her and Wickham.'

Mr Bennet groaned.

'I see you understand. Encouraged by Mrs Younge, Wickham convinced my sister to believe herself in love with him and to consent to an elopement. She remembered only his kindness to her as a child and knew nothing of his behaviour away from Pemberley. His chief purpose was, of course, her fortune of thirty thousand pounds, but I have little doubt the thought of revenge was also a strong inducement.'

Mr Bennet leaned forward urgently and croaked, 'You prevented this?'

'I did, but more by luck than design. I arrived a day or two before the planned elopement and she admitted the whole to me. Her heart was broken when he left without attempting to see her or convince me of his love for her. She is now recovering at Pemberley with a new companion.'

Silence fell while both men contemplated the near disaster.

Mr Bennet broke the silence eventually. 'But what does he want with my Kitty? She has nothing to tempt him beyond herself.'

'He may just be amusing himself as he surely does not mean marriage. I suspect he knows of our connection through Bingley and Miss Bennet, and is hoping to hurt me, or enrich himself through your family's connection to me. He knows I have cleaned up after him before. Where the possibility of gaining money without labour is concerned, he is capable of anything.'

Mr Bennet leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his Port, contemplating the issue. 'I would have expected something like this from Lydia, not Kitty. Still, something must be done. I will speak with Kitty, and my other daughters, and send her back to the nursery if need be.'

'If you need proof of his actions, I can have documentation sent for. It is in London and easily retrieved. It may be more convincing to her than my words, as he will have filled her ears with poison against me and is a very convincing liar.'

'I thank you. I will send word once I have spoken to her, should it be necessary. One more thing, Mr Darcy.'

Mr Darcy inclined his head and waited.

'Kitty was not incorrect in one thing. May I suggest you not be found walking alone with my Elizabeth in the future. You may find yourself more entwined in her future than you might like.'

Mr Darcy flushed, but his reply was prevented by a tap at the door. Instead he gave a sharp nod.

'Ah, that sounds like my Lizzy's knock.'

Mr Darcy stood. 'Then I will take my leave now. Good luck, sir.'

Mr Bennet stood and held out a hand and the gentlemen shook.

* * *

Elizabeth discovered Jane and Mr Bingley walking in the garden with Mary as chaperone. Not wanting to interrupt them, she went instead to her father's study, and tapped on the door.

It was opened by Mr Darcy, who was taking his leave.

'Miss Elizabeth, would you like me to send a carriage for you later?' he asked.

Elizabeth looked at her father, 'Would our carriage be available for me later, papa?'

'You need not worry, Mr Darcy, I will make sure she arrives at Netherfield safely. I need her here when I speak with Kitty, Mary and Jane. Maybe we can all have a meal together before you have to go, my dear.'

'Oh, I would like that. It seems an age since I last dined at home. Thank you for your kind offer, Mr Darcy, but I must decline. Could you inform Miss Bingley I will not be there for dinner?'

Mr Darcy bowed and left, and Elizabeth looked at her father. 'Well?'

'Mr Darcy had quite a tale to tell. I am not at liberty to explain it all to you, but suffice to say, Mr Wickham is not a man to be trusted.' Mr Bennet frowned. 'I may even need to send Kitty back to the nursery.'

Elizabeth grimaced. 'That bad, is it?'

'It is indeed. With your mother abed, and my most sensible daughters otherwise engaged, I think an outside party might be required, though it would be hard to tempt a companion here with the smallpox upon us.'

'I will ask Mr Darcy if he has any suggestions when I return. In the meantime, what do we do now?'

'Call your sisters together and gather in the parlour. I would speak to you all at once about this.'


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Re: Be assured, all comments are helpful and welcome. Following are some notes on comments received in the last couple of days, it seems that there are some things I need to make clearer when I edit the story:

Mr Collins has no need of a nurse as yet. Maybe someone to teach him how to behave properly but he's not ill (yet). It's 10 days or thereabout from exposure before development of the first symptoms - those that resemble the flu. He's 'in jail' just now, which means one nurse for Mrs Bennet and one for Lydia. We'll see him again soon and I hope you like what is in store for him.

Kitty, although a follower and always in Lydia's exuberant shadow, has been much influenced by her mother's advice on catching husband's and Lydia's previous flirtatious behaviour. With her sister not there to garner all the male attention, she has adopted Lydia's traits to take advantage of the lack of competition.

Being seen wandering the woodlands with an unrelated man could be compromising to Elizabeth (depending on who sees them and how they spin it - some people are malicious) so Mr Bennet asked Darcy to refrain from any further unchaperoned walks. He's under stress, much as everyone else is, and working to keep the family reputation intact. Lydia's ruin, and Kitty being intimate in the woods with a stranger to him (luckily they were found by people he trusts) means he's finally taking responsibility and clamping down on all his daughters.

After the events at Netherfield with Lydia and Collins, and his friend's engagement to Jane, Mr Bennet does trust Mr Darcy and in return Darcy feels he can trust him when sharing his sister's near seduction as part explanation of Wickham's behaviour and lack of morals. They both have things that they do not want made common knowledge, so secrecy is assured. At least this time he's not written it down in a letter to someone who hates him!

* * *

Elizabeth was exhausted when she finally arrived back at Netherfield. The tantrum Kitty had thrown had been of epic proportions, only quelled by her father losing his temper in a rare bout of shouting. Kitty had been banished to the nursery and her father, in conjunction with Jane and Mary, would be preparing a reading list for her to work through.

Between them Mary and Jane were to be Kitty constant companions and if Mr Bingley visited, there were to be no unchaperoned walks in the garden. Kitty must never be left alone and there were most definitely no more visits to the militia camp allowed; she had eventually admitted to sneaking out to visit the soldiers when staying in Meryton. She was to take her turn with nursing her mother, something she had so far managed to escape, and to help with some of the basic household tasks to allow her to discover what her life would be like, should she choose to marry a man with the income of a mere lieutenant in the Militia.

Kitty had shouted and screamed, stamped her feet and cried. She even threatened to run away, but to no avail. Her father would not be moved. Indeed, he only said that judging by her childish behaviour, it was obvious she should no longer be out.

She was to return to the nursery and would be locked in at night as she could not be trusted. As the windows there were barred, there would be no sneaking off after everyone else was asleep.

Once Kitty had taken herself off upstairs to sulk, Mr Bennet apologised to Jane. 'I'm sorry, my dear, that your visits with Mr Bingley must be curtailed, but Kitty must be reined in before she does something worse than being caught kissing a stranger in the woods.'

'It is well, Papa. I fully agree with you, and Mr Bingley will too, once I explain it to him.'

Mr Bennet eyed Elizabeth. 'That goes for you too, Lizzy. No more wandering the woods with Mr Darcy. You know what the gossips are like here.'

Elizabeth blushed. 'It was not planned, Papa, but I will avoid it happening again. I just wish I was home again to help, instead of at Netherfield,' said Elizabeth. 'But I must stay with Lydia. I will be glad when she can be moved home.'

'I would like you home,' said Jane, reaching for her hand. 'But with Mamma unwell, we must all make sacrifices.'

When Elizabeth entered the drawing room at Netherfield, she was grateful to be in time to receive a cup of tea and to relax in a chair for a time.

She caught Mr Darcy's eye and he nodded. They would speak later.

Dr Williams was seated close by, and he turned to her with a smile. 'Are you well, Miss Bennet?'

'Just a little tired. It has been a long day,' she replied.

'I saw your friend, Miss Lucas, earlier. She gave me a letter for you.' He held out a sealed envelope. 'She and her family are well. Her sister, Miss Maria, is completely recovered now.'

'That is reassuring news. Do you think the outbreak is over? I have not heard of any new infections for a day or so now.'

'It has certainly slowed, but I would not say we are in the clear just yet. We would need to pass a se'ennight with no new cases before I could say it was over with any confidence, and Mr Collins has yet to reach the time when we can say for certain whether he was infected or not.'

'I understand.' Elizabeth took a sip of her tea and eyed the doctor. He seemed a little distracted, appearing to want to say something to her but unable to start. 'Are you well, Mr Williams?'

He smiled. 'I am. I was hoping to speak with you about your friend, Miss Lucas. I find her a most charming young lady, and was wondering if you could tell me…' He paused. 'Do you know if she has an attachment to anyone in the country?'

'I do not think so,' Elizabeth replied, hiding a smile behind her teacup.

The doctor smiled. 'I find myself pleased to hear that. One more question, if you would be so good. Do you think she would welcome attention from one such as myself?'

Elizabeth paused, and thought for a moment. He was a pleasant man, with a good career and prospects. 'I think that the only person who could tell you that, would be Charlotte herself. What I will say though, is that I think she would make a fine doctor's wife.'

He smiled at her answer and shortly moved away to speak with the Colonel. On seeing this, Mr Darcy moved toward her and by mutual unspoken consent they drifted away from the main party and moved toward a window.

'My father told me some of what you said to him,' Elizabeth began, 'and he has put his foot down with Kitty. She is currently confined to the nursery, much to her displeasure.'

Mr Darcy nodded. 'I hope some of what I said to Wickham will deter him seeking her out anytime soon.'

Elizabeth peered up at him, eyes twinkling and a half smile on her lips. 'Oh, come now. You cannot say something like that and expect me not to demand to know more.'

He smiled down at her, unable to resist her charm. 'If you demand, then of course I must tell you. I simply told him that as Miss Catherine was in close contact with a smallpox sufferer and was herself supposed to be in quarantine, he may have been exposed himself. I know Wickham. His sense of self-preservation is strong and he will not want to risk catching anything that might mar his pretty face. He will stay away - for now at least.'

Elizabeth held up her teacup. 'That was well done. I will drink to that.' She stifled a yawn. 'I do apologise. It has been a very long day and I should probably retire. I will wish you a good night, Mr Darcy.'

* * *

24th November

Elizabeth breezed into her sister's room, put the breakfast tray on a side table and threw back a curtain, 'How do you feel this morning, Lydia?'

Lydia grumbled and pushed herself upright in bed, shading her eyes. 'It's too bright, don't open any more curtains.'

Elizabeth went over to the bed, pushed a couple of pillows behind her sister to prop her upright and then went over to the tray. 'I hope you're hungry. There's toast with strawberry jam, and other good things here for you. Oh, and Papa sent you a letter.'

Lydia groaned. 'I'm not sure I'm that hungry actually. My tummy feels sore.'

'What sort of sore? Do you need a chamber pot?'

'Oh, no. Not that sort of sore. Just achy. I think my courses are coming,' she muttered, helping herself to a piece of toast.

'Oh! I shall speak with Mrs Nicholls after breakfast and organise some rags for you, and maybe a bag of heated grain will help with your tummy pain. Do you want me to read Papa's letter to you, while you eat?'

'No…' Lydia took a bite of toast and chewed thoughtfully. 'No. I think I'll leave it until later.'

Elizabeth frowned as she poured out two cups of tea. Lydia's moods rarely dipped this low but then, given her situation, it was not to be unexpected. However, if her courses did come… She felt a great weight ease as she sipped her tea.

By the time Elizabeth had returned with a supply of rags, Lydia had risen to use the chamber pot and discovered she was in immediate need of them. After helping her sister clean herself and settle back into bed, Elizabeth went to her own room.

She sat on the bed and heaved a great sigh, a few tears of relief trickling down her cheeks.

Wiping her face, she rose, gathered her writing materials, and wrote a carefully worded note for her father.

Papa,

I have news regarding Lydia. She is improving, and therefore not to be worried about. I know the burden of worry is increasing with mamma now unwell, but be relieved in this matter.

Please come and visit soon, I think it might do Lydia some good to speak with you. She seems unusually morose.

Your Lizzy

Having finished the note, she extracted a pencil from her writing case and very lightly marked four words with a dot. Those words when read together informed her father that 'Lydia is not increasing'.


	27. Chapter 27

24th November

Mr Bennet arrived later that afternoon and was immediately shown into Mr Bingley's study where all the gentlemen, excepting Mr Hurst, had gathered.

'It appears that I will not have to force my Lydia into marriage with that toad Collins, after all,' he stated after a brief look around the room.

The Doctor looked up and brightened. 'Then she is not…'

'No, I am most relieved to be able to say that she is not with child.'

Sighs of relief went around the room and then there was silence for a few moments.

'In that case,' said Mr Darcy. 'I have a suggestion to make that could be to your family's advantage.'

About an hour later, Mr Phillips, briefcase in hand, arrived and was shown into the study where the gentlemen still waited, all now fortified with a little brandy.

'Brother! Welcome to our merry gathering,' said Mr Bennet, hoisting himself out of his chair with a wry smirk on his lips. 'Mr Darcy had an interesting idea. If you do not mind, I will leave him to explain it to you while I visit with my daughters. I must thank my Lizzy for her coded message, although I almost missed it. It has been many years since we played that game together.'

'Coded message…?' said Mr Darcy.

An amused Mr Bennet said, 'Oh, no, I will not explain. We may need to use it again in the future.'

Mr Phillips took the seat that Mr Bennet vacated, and Mr Darcy said, 'Thank you for coming so promptly,'

'I am at your service, sir.'

'After an unpleasant event here a few days ago, I had an idea which could benefit those affected by the event. It punishes the perpetrator without involving the legal system, and so avoids word of the event spreading and damaging the lady, and her family.'

Mr Phillips raised an eyebrow and looked at Mr Bennet, who was standing by the door, his hand on the handle. 'Would it be possible to know what this event involved?'

'Only if you do not tell your wife, else it will end up spread throughout Hertfordshire before the day is out,' said Mr Bennet.

Mr Phillips nodded, ruefully. 'Yes, indeed.'

'Mr Darcy, pray continue. I will see you all later,' said Mr Bennet, opening the door and closing it firmly behind him.

Mr Darcy briefly told Mr Phillips about Lydia's attack and the aftermath.

'Well, I am shocked. Shocked and grieved for my poor niece, especially with her being so unwell.'

'As are we all,' said Mr Darcy. 'The perpetrator being a clergyman and supposedly above that sort of behaviour makes it all the more shocking. However, I think we can use this to persuade him to sign a document that will benefit the family. We hope you will able to prepare it.'

Mr Darcy explained what he wanted the document to say and Mr Phillips raised his eyebrows, a slow smile spreading across his face.

''twould be a fitting recompense indeed, sir.'

Mr Darcy nodded, then continued, 'As we do not want word of this event to become common knowledge, leading to the ruin of Miss Lydia's reputation, a deal of this sort would be the best option. Indeed, should he attempt to refuse, then I can threaten to inform my Godfather, who is Archbishop, and my Aunt, who is his patroness, of his behaviour. No names need be mentioned but she would be incensed to know that a clergyman under her patronage behaved in such a way.' He paused for a moment. 'Indeed, I think I might mention it in confidence to my Godfather in any case. They do not need a man of his sort working in their name.'

Mr Phillips rubbed his hands together, a smile of almost unholy glee on his lips. 'I shall begin working on the document immediately, however I would ask… would you promise me one thing?

Mr Darcy raised an eyebrow in query.

'Only that I be there when he signs it.'

'I think we all want to be there for that,' chortled Colonel Fitzwilliam.

* * *

There was a tap at the bedchamber door, and then it opened to reveal Mr Bennet.

'Papa!' cried Lydia, from the bed.

'How are my girl's today?' he asked, with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled up at him from her chair by the window, and Lydia muttered, 'Awful.'

Mr Bennet moved over to the bed and sat in the chair situated beside it. 'Awful? What do you mean?' he asked with a small frown.

'Oh! I'm just sick of being cooped up in here, looking like...'She waved a hand, gesturing at her face. 'like this!'

Mr Bennet took her hand. 'You are beautiful to me.'

A tear dropped onto her cheek. 'I'm hideous... Don't pretend otherwise.'

He stood and moved to sit beside her on the bed, drawing her in for a hug. 'You'll always be my beautiful daughter, no matter what. You're ill now... but it will pass and you will be yourself again.'

Lydia leaned into his embrace. 'But I will look horrible. No-one will ever love me with such a hideous scarred face.'

'Believe me, you do not want such a shallow man as a husband. If he chuses not to love you because of a few marks on your face, he doesn't deserve you. Any man worth knowing will always look beyond that - to the person within - because looks fade, but a beautiful character is with you always.'

Lydia sniffed. 'Do you think I have a beautiful character?'

Mr Bennet gave a wry smile. 'I think you could have. You are full young yet for it to be properly developed, but in time, and with some work, I have no doubt it will appear.'

She moved restlessly. 'With some work?'

Elizabeth finally spoke, 'If you like we, and Jane, and even Mrs Gardiner, can help you reach your potential, but you have to want it.'

Lydia was silent for a few moments, then said, 'But mamma always says that men only like pretty women.'

Mr Bennet chuckled. 'Your mamma is not always right. Remember, she is not a man and so cannot speak for us. There are many men out there who want more than a pretty face to partner them in marriage. Having similar interests and interesting conversation is just as much of an attraction as beauty. Some men even prefer an interesting character to attractive looks.' He paused for a moment, then turned to face her. Looking her directly in the eye, he said, 'I'm sorry that I have allowed your mamma free reign over your upbringing, my dear Lydia. I have done you, and Kitty and Mary, a great disservice, and it is long overdue to put to rights.'

A little later, after Lydia admitted to feeling tired and in need of a nap, Mr Bennet and Elizabeth left her and sat on the window seat in Elizabeth's room.

'It was clever of you to resurrect our silly, little code, Lizzy, but I must admit to almost missing it. I only spotted it after I reread your note.' Wistfully, he added, 'It brought back so many memories.'

A tiny smile flickered across Elizabeth's face as she thought back to her childhood game, then, her face serious again, she replied. 'I knew I could not send word directly, 'twas too serious a matter to risk to the vagaries of a servant not of our house.'

He reached over to pat her hand, 'You did exactly right, my dear, and now it is up to me to put things right. I am ashamed to say that it is past time that I did so. A plan is in motion at this very moment, but I will not tell you of it just yet. The time is not yet propitious.'

Elizabeth twinkled at him. 'Oh, papa! That is not fair. You raise my curiosity and leave me with no thought on when it will be sated.' She paused, then mock frowned at him. 'You know I will now need to use subterfuge to discover your secret.'

Mr Bennet chuckled. 'Do your worst, my dear, but I think you will be pleased, should it come to fruition.'

'I will. It will give me something to do here, when Lydia does not need me. Talking of Lydia, do you intend on telling her about…' She faltered to a halt, unsure how to reference the event.

Mr Bennet patted her hand. 'No. At least, not while she is so ill. Am I right in thinking she has no memory of the event?'

'Beyond a few aches that I attributed to the smallpox, she has not alluded to that night.'

'Well then. Let us leave it be for the moment and decide what to do once you are all home again.'

* * *

A/N: Mr Bennet's words about his plan apply to those of you reading this story, too!


	28. Chapter 28

24th November

With Mr Bingley gone to Longbourn with Mr Bennet and Miss Bingley still hiding in her room, Mr Darcy, Mr Hurst and Colonel Fitzwilliam were left to their own devices, which meant that the supply of brandy in the billiards room was steadily decreasing and the talk becoming more open.

Colonel Fitzwilliam waited until his cousin was bent over to take a shot, then said, 'So, Darce, when are you going to admit that you find Miss Elizabeth much to your liking?'

His timing was perfect, as Mr Darcy miscued, and cursed.

'Damn you, Fitz, just because you are losing doesn't mean you should cheat!'

The Colonel chuckled, and even Mr Hurst raised a smile.

'It was an honest question. Everyone can see how you feel about her. Even Hurst!'

Mr Hurst nodded. 'Dashed right.'

'Everyone except the lady herself, it seems,' muttered Mr Darcy moving away from the table toward his own drink.

The Colonel, who had raised his glass and taken a sip, spat out his mouthful, 'What's that? Have you already put it to the touch?'

Mr Darcy coloured, attempting to hide his embarrassment by taking a large mouthful of brandy. 'I'd rather not talk about it.'

The Colonel tossed back his drink and put the glass back on the table. 'It sounds like we should have talked about this long before now, cousin. I would have warned you not to be precipitate. The lady had few gentle feelings toward you when we last spoke about it. How could you not notice?'

'I seem doomed to blindness where Miss Elizabeth Bennet is concerned.

'So, you proposed, and she rejected you?'

'Fitz…'

'I want to help you cousin, but I cannot do so without knowing how big a mess you've made of things.'

Mr Darcy sagged. 'It was the same day Bingley proposed to Miss Bennet, but the answer Miss Elizabeth gave me was very different. She made her dislike extremely clear, and with good reason once I had time to think about it. I am now trying to amend those things she found most offensive and to simply be a friend, in the hope that she will come to think better of me.'

'I knew Caroline stood no chance with you,' muttered Mr Hurst. 'That harridan will never be married, I am sure. I pity Miss Bennet - she will have that dashed awful woman living with them forever once she marries Bingley.'

'There are ways to be rid of her,' said Mr Darcy. 'He can always send her to live with relatives if it becomes too difficult. She is of age, so he could release her money and set her up to live independently of him.'

Mr Hurst nodded. 'That is true, assuming he develops more of a backbone.' There was a silence, then, 'Miss Elizabeth is proving to be a damned fine woman.'

The Colonel nodded his agreement with Mr Hurst. 'Indeed. She is intelligent, witty and would make a good mistress for Pemberley. More importantly, she has a mean right hand. Did you see Collins' cheek?'

Mr Hurst frowned down into his once again empty glass. 'My Louisa would still be alive if Miss Elizabeth had been mistress here…'

Mr Darcy went over and placed a sympathetic hand on Mr Hurst's shoulder, then gestured to his cousin to top up the empty glass. 'I do hope you don't mind us going on like this, Hurst.'

'Not at all, it's something of a welcome distraction.' He held out his glass as the Colonel topped it up and then grunted his thanks.

'So, Hurst, knowing the situation, how do we persuade Miss Elizabeth to think more highly of Darcy here?' Turning to his cousin, he asked, 'Did she have any specific complaints against you that we can remedy?'

'Not unless you can make the entire neighbourhood and her family all think well of me,' Mr Darcy muttered. 'I have reason to suspect she overheard a certain conversation we had riding into Meryton, soon after you arrived here.'

'Conversation… Oh, Lord! Surely, she did not overhear your diatribe against her entire family. No wonder she dislikes you so much…'

'That, added to something she overheard me say at the Assembly soon after we arrived, has given her an entirely bad impression of me.'

'You really said that?' said Mr Hurst. 'Caroline was vastly amused by it when the rumour reached her. That's why she was so dashed awful when you started paying Miss Elizabeth more attention, and why she began with those cutting remarks about "fine eyes"'

'What did you say, Darce?'

When Mr Darcy merely shook his head, Mr Hurst instead answered, 'He refused to dance with her, saying she was tolerable but not pretty enough to tempt him.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at his cousin and shook his head. 'You do know that telling a woman she is unattractive to you is not the best way to increase affection in her heart?'

'In my defence, I did not know she could hear me speaking. Bingley would not leave me be; I did not wish to dance, and he was being insistent that I should.'

'Doing your usual lurking and looking forbidding all around the edges of the room, were you? Did you dance at all?'

'I danced with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst. You know I find it difficult dancing with those I do not know well, and I do not like to encourage hopes by dancing with unmarried ladies.'

'So, you put on the Darcy Mask and made yourself completely unlikeable to everyone there, hoping to deter attention from husband hunters. Well, from what Miss Elizabeth says, apart from the huntress in your own party, you are in no danger of pursuit from anyone who lives here.'

Mr Darcy looked up, his eyes wide. 'She said that?'

'She did indeed, and after what you say of your performance at the Assembly, I have no doubt she was right. Then, anyway.'

'Then?'

'Since then,' said Mr Hurst, 'you've worked to protect the neighbourhood against the smallpox, even so far as helping the good doctor vaccinate everyone and tracking down the source of the outbreak. That surely has improved your standing in the community somewhat.'

'Yes,' said the Colonel, 'and I have seen you and Miss Elizabeth indulging in companionable conversations several times now. I suspect her antagonism toward you has dissipated - a little, at the very least. Now, we just need to find out how much…'

* * *

25th November

The next morning, the gentlemen gathered again in Bingley's study.

After looking through the document provided by Mr Phillips one last time, Mr Bennet looked around the study at those gathered there; Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Phillips. 'Shall we begin, Gentlemen?'

Murmurs of assent gave him the approval he was waiting for and he turned to the butler, waiting in the doorway. 'Please have Mr Collins brought straight here. Do not allow him to prevaricate or stop to speak with anyone on the way. Take a couple of footmen with you, just in case he proves… difficult.'

The butler, after receiving a nod from Mr Bingley, bowed and left.

While they waited, those left in the room silently helped themselves from a tray of coffee sat on the sideboard. Much as they were looking forward to this meeting, it was likely to prove a trying one.

Some ten minutes later, they heard voices, or rather a voice, coming closer along the hall. Mr Bennet rolled his eyes and the voice resolved to be that of Mr Collins, issuing his numerous complaints at full volume.

The door opened and Mr Collins, still protesting, was ushered inside.

He looked around frantically, finally fixing his gaze on one face. 'Mr Darcy, make these people see sense! I must be allowed to return to Hunsford. or at the very least be allowed to write. Lady Catherine will want to know why I have not been in communication with her, and I have much to relate. I have been sorely mistreated!'

Mr Darcy stepped forward. 'Be silent, Mr Collins.'

Mr Collins' lips snapped closed and he recoiled from the forcefully spoken words, then he dropped into a deep obsequious bow.

'Sit.' Mr Darcy waved toward a chair set before the desk.

Mr Collins scuttled forward and sat, before looking up at Mr Darcy, who then gestured to Mr Bennet to speak.

'Mr Collins, on the desk is a legal contract. I would like you to sign it.' Mr Bennet glared at him before continuing, 'Of course, you may read it first. Indeed, I recommend it.'

There was a long silence, then Mr Collins pulled the paperwork forward and began reading, running his finger along teach line as he read. The document was short and as straightforward as a legal document could be, but he was obviously struggling to comprehend the meaning. He looked up at those gathered around and said, 'I do not understand.'

Mr Phillips stepped forward, 'Would you allow me to take you through it and interpret?'

Mr Collins nodded, as he pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed away the sweat beginning to gather on his top lip.

'It's a simple enough document. It basically states that the undersigned, that is you, forfeits any and all rights - including those of any male children you might have in the future - to the inheritance of Longbourn after Mr Bennet's death, ceding those rights to Mr Bennet's immediate offspring and thus breaking the entailment of said property. It also states that should you speak of the terms of this agreement or make any mention of the circumstances that led to the drawing-up of this document, then you will be reported to the appropriate legal and ecclesiastic authorities.'

Mr Collins sputtered his objections incoherently, and Mr Bennet leaned toward him, stone faced. 'Before rejecting this out of hand, think about it very carefully, Mr Collins. If you choose not to sign this document, then you will be reported and prosecuted for the assault and violation of an unwell, and laudanum dosed fifteen-year-old girl. For this alone, there is no doubt you would lose your living and be stripped of your ordination. But then again,' he added thoughtfully, 'you would likely not need your livelihood once transported. That is assuming you manage to escape the noose.'

By the time Mr Bennet had finished speaking, Mr Collins was white and shaking, his thin and straggly fringe hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He looked around the room hoping for some leniency, his gaze finally resting on Mr Darcy. 'Sir, you cannot believe this to be right and proper, surely. Your esteemed aunt would not approve of this mistreatment of her most loyal subject. You must inform her immediately!'

Mr Darcy looked on the man without expression, then stepped back and deliberately turned away.

Mr Collins turned a despairing look on Colonel Fitzwilliam. 'Surely then you, Colonel, must see this is not to be born?'

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned a look of disgust on him. 'If I had my way, you would be horse-whipped through the streets of London. No true gentleman would behave as you have.' He also turned away, with Mr Bingley following.

Mr Bennet and Mr Phillips were now the only two men left facing him and neither were showing sympathy for his plight. After a short silence, Mr Bennet said, 'Well then, I will give you some time to decide. You will be taken back to your room now. Tomorrow we will revisit this matter, then you must make your decision.'

Mr Bingley called in the butler and said, 'Please return Mr Collins to his… ah, room. be sure he does not try to escape. He is under quarantine and must not be allowed to go free.'

They waited, silently, Mr Bennet barely holding on to his emotions, until a protesting Mr Collins had left the room before discussing the matter.

Mr Bingley spoke first, breaking the tension. 'Do you think he will sign?'

'He will. He has no real choice,' said Mr Darcy. 'He will soon come to realise that he can either sign away his inheritance and continue, or so he thinks, in his comfortable living with the possibility of further advancement in his profession, or face ruin and exile and likely not even be in a position to claim his inheritance when it falls due.'

'And,' said Mr Bennet, with a satisfied, but grim smile, 'when I die, my family will not be thrust from their home and Lydia, if she should not marry, will always be provided for. I cannot thank you enough, Darcy, for thinking of this solution.'

Mr Darcy gave a small bow. 'It was my pleasure to be of use, sir.'

'Phillips, once he has signed, I will immediately need to remake my will. Maybe we should discuss that now, and you can have it prepared and ready for my signature?'

Mr Phillips nodded his acceptance.

Mr Bennet looked over to Mr Bingley. 'Bingley, as my future son, I think you should be included in these discussions as they may affect you in the future.'

Mr Bingley straightened. 'Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure.'

'In that case,' said Mr Darcy, 'Fitzwilliam and I will take our leave. We hope to see you again later, sir.'

* * *

Elizabeth was frustrated. Her father was closeted away with the other gentlemen and she had no idea why. She was descending the staircase when she heard a voice, the voice of someone she would never wish to meet again. Retreating upstairs, she waited and watched as Mr Collins was taken by two footmen, loudly protesting the entire way, into Mr Bingley's study.

Once the footmen had returned the way they came, she descended the stairs and went into the room closest to the study, waiting to see what happened next. She heard raised voices but was frustrated in making out any words said. Eventually the butler and footmen returned, and Mr Collins was taken away. She waited until the passage was again empty, then crept out into the passage and hovered out of sight by the door, which had been left ajar.

Her father spoke. '…I think you should be included in these discussions as they may affect you in the future.'

Mr Bingley responded with his agreement, then there was the sound of movement and Mr Darcy spoke. It appeared he was leaving the room with his cousin. Elizabeth did not want to be caught eavesdropping, on purpose this time, so she silently slipped back into the room she had just left to think about what she'd heard.

Was this meeting related to the plan her father had alluded to? What discussions – were they talking about Jane's marriage contract, and if so, why were they all meeting with Mr Collins? She sat and thought about how she could best discover the information she wanted. Who should she ask, and how? By confrontation or by using her wiles? Her father would sidestep any direct questions and make a joke out of them. If Jane had been here then she would have asked her to see if Mr Bingley would speak of it, but Jane was three miles away. Mr Darcy? No, she couldn't possibly. The Colonel was approachable, maybe he would be the best option. Yes, she would try him first.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: For anyone wondering, Mr Collins has only just started riding the whirlwind of retribution.

Was about to push this out when I read my emails. Quick reply to a question about why Bingley was included in the will discussions. He will soon be Mr Bennet's son, and therefore will be one of those vetting/approving husbands for his sisters by law. Remember, it is the men who decided these things, women really didn't have a lot of say in legal matters.

* * *

25th November

Having received word that Miss Bingley was finally to leave her room and would be down for dinner, Elizabeth realised she had to forgo her usual dinner tray with Lydia.

She finished dressing for dinner and spent the half hour before the dinner gong, sitting on the bed with Lydia, who was feeling very well and had eaten a good deal of the tray brought up for her evening meal.

Examining her closely while they discussed some of the fashion plates in a recent edition of La Belle Assemblée that Elizabeth had unearthed in the library, she could see that her sister's face was not as covered with the rash as she'd thought it would be, and some of the spots were starting to scab over. She would discuss it with the doctor later, but she suspected Lydia might be over the worst.

'I think this bonnet might be improved if the ribbon was wider,' Lydia pointed out. 'It is vastly ugly, with all that fruit. I could make it up much better.'

Elizabeth smiled. Lydia was on her way back to normal, if still a little subdued. 'I'm sure you could. You have a fine eye for making up bonnets.'

The clock on the mantle chimed the hour. 'I had better go. You will be well?'

Lydia yawned. 'I think I will take a nap. All that food has made me sleepy. Enjoy dinner, Lizzy.'

As had happened a few times since her arrival at Netherfield, Mr Darcy was at the top of the stairs when she reached them.

He held out his arm, 'Miss Elizabeth, may I escort you down?'

She placed her hand on his arm and as they started their descent he asked, 'How is Miss Lydia today?'

'She is very well. I think. Although I want to speak with the doctor to confirm it, I suspect she is over the worst.' As she spoke, she looked up at him and a radiant smile covered her face.

Mr Darcy returned the smile, 'I am pleased to hear it. Miss Maria Lucas came through it and is now well. Miss Lydia is young and strong, I am sure she will recover too. Your happy thoughts are timely, some good news is much needed.'

'It is indeed. This last se'ennight, nay, these last two se'ennight, have had so much unpleasantness and sadness; it is past time for improvement.'

'I have some further good news for you. Colonel Fitzwilliam and I visited Colonel Forster earlier and Wickham is now locked away in quarantine for two weeks. It appears he did not bother taking my advice of three days ago and has not yet been vaccinated, so I explained he may have been exposed to smallpox due to his usual unsavoury habits, and the good Colonel ordered his incarceration for the duration of the quarantine period.'

Elizabeth was still laughing when they reached the door and he allowed her to precede him into the room where the others had gathered. Miss Bingley, descended from her self-imposed solitude, was sitting quietly beside her brother by the fire.

Elizabeth moved toward them to greet her brother-to-be and Miss Bingley, who seemed rather subdued. Elizabeth was surprised at the difference in Miss Bingley, and when she finally spoke, even more so.

Her voice was low, and pleasant to the ear and there was none of her usual mixture of condescending amusement and superior sneering present. 'Miss Eliza…beth, do come and sit by me where it is warm. Tell me how your family are doing. Is Miss Lydia improving?' She gestured to the sofa where she sat, in invitation, then said, 'Charles, would you please serve some drinks to our guests?'

Caroline Bingley had gone through the flames of the last week, suffered the displeasure of most around her, and appeared to have come out changed. After a few days in seclusion, no doubt with recent events playing on her mind and conscience, gone was all the superciliousness and condescension that she had previously displayed with such vigour. She was composed, but quiet, thoughtful, appeared genuinely interested in her family, and did not initiate any conversation with Mr Darcy or Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Elizabeth was not quite sure what to think of it, but decided, in the spirit of reconciliation, and for her sister's benefit, to attend her. Maybe the change would be short lived, but it was possible, if encouraged, that the change would linger.

For all that had befallen them due to that one unthinking action on Miss Bingley's part, she could not be angry. That would not change anything in the past, but maybe the future would benefit from the lessons taught by fire. She was more than willing to gently blow on the embers and encourage that learning.

When they went into dinner, she was surprised to find herself seated to the immediate left of Miss Bingley at the foot of the table, with the doctor across from her – two neutral parties effectively serving as a buffer between Miss Bingley and the other party members. On her other side was Colonel Fitzwilliam, which gave her the opportunity she'd been hoping for to try and discover what was happening with Mr Collins.

She waited until Miss Bingley was engaged speaking with Doctor Williams, and then said, in an undertone. 'I saw Mr Collins earlier. He was on his way to the library. I had thought he was locked away and guarded. I only just managed to slip away before he saw me.'

'Yes. Your father arrived to speak with him. He was under guard the entre time, you need not fear confrontation.'

Elizabeth bridled. 'I am not afraid of that man, but I am glad to hear he is not allowed to wander at will.' She took a calming breath, then added casually, 'So, my father was here?'

'He was. There was some business to complete that required his presence. Bingley invited him to stay for dinner, but he was obliged to return home.'

Elizabeth concentrated on her plate for a few minutes, half-heartedly cutting a forkful of food, brow creased as she considered the best way to extract the information she wanted, without asking directly.

She was interrupted in her cogitation by the Colonel saying, 'If you wish to know more, you must ask your father.'

She looked up at him sharply and was disconcerted by his amused expression. 'I have been trained in interrogation techniques and rooting out spies, Miss Bennet. I know when I am being probed for information.'

She sighed. 'It's just so frustrating being kept out of everything, simply because I am a woman.' She lowered her voice further and murmured, 'I just want to make sure Mr Collins does not escape punishment for his actions, but no-one who knows anything will speak to me of it.'

He replied in a similarly lowered voice, 'Be assured. Mr Collins will regret his actions and he will suffer for it every day of his life from this time on. I cannot be more specific, so do not ask me.'

Elizabeth nodded her understanding as Miss Bingley turned the table to speak with her again and the Colonel turned away to converse with Mr Hurst.

When the conversation turned again, Colonel Fitzwilliam brought up the subject of his cousin.

'I have heard something of my cousin's behaviour before I arrived here, and I must admit to some surprise.'

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, then replied, 'I am not sure exactly what you have heard, but, knowing a little more about Mr Darcy now, I am sure he had some good reason.'

'Maybe he did, but he was brought up to be a gentleman - whatever the provocation. It seems he forgot that lessons a time or two?'

Elizabeth was uncomfortable. 'What exactly have you heard?'

'Mostly it's to do with his attitude at the Assembly, but there was talk of an insult, which may or may not have been overheard…'

Elizabeth blushed. 'Given his actions and compassion to myself and my family in recent days, I find I am willing to forget the first impressions Mr Darcy made. I think they did not give a true impression of his character. Whatever reason he had for his behaviour on the night of the Assembly, and another time since, I find I must forgive him.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled his approval. 'I am pleased to hear that, Miss Bennet.'

After the meal was over and Miss Bingley led her away, leaving the gentlemen to their Port and conversation, Elizabeth marvelled that she had never enjoyed a meal at Netherfield more and all because Miss Bingley was behaving as a hostess ought.

When the gentlemen eventually joined them, Elizabeth and Miss Bingley were engaged in a duet at the pianoforte and she was even picking up some fingering tips from her former nemesis.

'Brava, ladies,' called out Mr Bingley as they entered the room toward the end of the piece.

'Miss Bingley was kind enough to show me some fingering techniques,' said Elizabeth with a smile for Miss Bingley. 'I sometimes regret the lack of proper lessons on technique, so I have had a very pleasant half hour while we waited for you to join us.'

Miss Bingley moved to pull the bell and called for the tea tray, then seated herself quietly on the sofa by the table ready to serve the refreshments.

Elizabeth sat beside her and reached out a hand to touch her forearm. 'Thank you for your patience.'

Miss Bingley smiled and gave a small nod, but only someone sitting as close as Elizabeth would have noticed that her eyes glistened briefly with tears before she blinked rapidly to clear them. Elizabeth gently patted her arm and pretended not to notice.

Once the tea was served, Elizabeth excused herself and moved to speak with the doctor about his thoughts on Lydia's progress.

Pleased to hear that the doctor's thoughts concurred with her own and that Lydia was on the road to recovery, Elizabeth changed the topic of conversation.

'You been out on your travel's a lot recently. Are the other afflicted also recovering as well as Lydia?'

'I am pleased with most of my patients. Most are now over the worst of it, only Mrs Bennet has yet to reach that point, as you know. Miss Maria Lucas is now completely recovered.'

Elizabeth smiled at his reference to Maria Lucas. 'How is Charlotte? It has been so long since I last saw her. She must be happy her sister is well again.'

'Miss Lucas is relieved and is now catching up on some much-needed rest. She was sole nurse for her sister, you see, and it has been a strain on her.'

'Poor Charlotte. I just hope she is allowed to take the time she needs – she usually has many other duties around the home, you see, and her mother relies on her.'

'I have recommended she be allowed some freedom from her usual duties for a few days and…' He stopped and gave a self-conscious smile. 'You are likely aware of my interest in the lady.'

Elizabeth nodded, as he continued, 'I have taken to calling in there each day and walking the garden with Miss Lucas. That way I know she has had some time away from the house, has taken some fresh air and a little exercise.'

'I wish I were home again. Charlotte often came over for a visit to escape her duties for a little while, and I would visit with her. I suspect we have both missed our time together.'

'If Miss Lydia continues her recovery, I think she will be ready to go home in ten days or so.'

'I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear that!' cried Elizabeth.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** All will now become clear re: Mr Bennet's will, and my comment yesterday about Mr Bingley's involvement.

* * *

26th November

As the clock on the mantle in the study chimed ten, the footman tapped on the study door and announced visitors. 'Mr Bennet and Mr Phillips to see you, sir.'

'Good, show them in, then find Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam and ask them to join us. I think I heard them return from a ride not long since.'

After his visitors had entered and made the usual greetings, Mr Bennet said, 'He's had the night to think about it – more than enough time, I think.'

'He has indeed. When Darcy and Fitzwilliam arrive, we'll have him here back to finalise things.'

Mr Phillips was already laying out the paperwork. 'Bennet, I have here a new will for you to examine once the entailment is broken.'

'Ah, good. I must say, the thought of retaining Longbourn for my family has given me a new lease of life, despite the dreadful circumstances of it coming about. Thinking that it would pass out of our hands gave me no incentive to improve the income of the estate.'

As Mr Darcy entered the study, Mr Bennet continued, 'In fact, if it is not an imposition, Mr Darcy, I would like to pick your brains on the best ways I could begin to make improvements to the estate, once all of this is resolved.'

Mr Darcy looked a little surprised, but then replied, 'I would be honoured to be of assistance, sir.'

Once Colonel Fitzwilliam arrives, Mr Bingley asked the footman to bring Mr Collins to them.

Once the door was closed, they decided amongst themselves that Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy would lead the negotiation, Mr Darcy's link to his patroness being considered a major incentive for Mr Collins to comply with the request.

A short time later, Mr Collins was brought into the study once more. He was pale and appeared not to have washed or changed his clothing since the last time they had seen him. Despite all this, he attempted to look defiant.

Mr Bennet did not bother to conceal his disgust at the man, saying, 'So, Mr Collins, you have had the night to think on it. Will you now sign this agreement, or shall we call in the authorities?'

'I...' His gaze darted frantically about the room, as if to find someone sympathetic to his cause. Seeing nothing but anger, or disgust, he slumped. 'I will sign, although I do not see why I should. I will sign, but only if my cousin Lydia is made heir.'

Mr Bennet nodded and gestured to Mr Phillips. 'The contact is on the desk, and these gentlemen will witness your signature.'

Mr Collins slumped over to the desk and dropped into the chair. He read the document once more, then groped for a pen, dipped it in the ink and scribbled his name at the bottom. He dropped the pen and thrust the paperwork away from himself. 'I hope you are all satisfied now.'

Mr Phillips summoned the witnesses to add their signatures. All was now complete, apart from Mr Bennet's own and he could not help smiling as he added his signature to the document. The smile was wiped from his face when Mr Collins stood and addressed him with a greasy smile and a low bow.

'Mr Bennet, I ask your permission for the hand of your daughter, Lydia. God works in mysterious ways, it seems, and He has pointed me in this direction. I am sure you can only sanction my request, given recent events, and look forward to the closer ties between our families that such a union will bring.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam muttered an oath and started forward and Mr Darcy put a hand on his arm to restrain him, nodding to Mr Bennet as the only one to properly answer this further insult.

Mr Bennet was speechless for a full minute. When he finally found his voice, it shook with anger as he said, 'Mr Collins, you will never have my permission to marry any of my daughters and I pity any woman who does accept you.'

'B-b-but...'

'No more, Mr Collins,' replied Mr Bennet, his face near purple with emotion. 'You have had your answer and it was an unambiguous no.'

Mr Collins stammered, 'Bu-but Lady C-Catherine expects me to return with a w-wife. Mr Darcy, you know your Aunt is not to be gainsayed. I must insist I be allowed to marry one of the Miss Bennets.' He looked at each of the other men in the room in turn, pleading with them to agree with him, but they all refused to speak, Colonel Fitzwilliam even shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face.

Droop shouldered, he turned back to his cousin, and Mr Bennet said, 'Mr Collins, just one more thing.'

Mr Collins revived, a look of relief appearing on his face. 'Mr Bennet, I knew you would come to your senses…'

'If I ever see you again in this life or the next, it will be too soon.' Mr Bennet swung, his fist impacting just under the clergyman's chin, snapping his head back. He landed on the floor in an untidy sprawl at Colonel Fitzwilliam's feet. 'That was for Lydia.'

Mr Bingley called for the butler and footmen, 'Please escort Mr Collins back to his room.'

'Yes, get this mess out of my sight,' muttered Mr Bennet, shaking his hand to ease the ache.

Mr Bingley gestured to the open-mouthed footmen, who hauled Mr Collins to his feet and half-dragged him from the room. The butler followed, closing the door behind him, as he left.

The silence was broken by Mr Darcy, 'Mr Bennet, may I congratulate you on that tidy blow. That is the second time a Bennet has knocked him on his backside.'

'The second Bennet?'

'You were not there when Miss Elizabeth slapped him from his chair. It was most impressive and the hand print lasted a full half hour,' said the Colonel.

Mr Bennet laughed. 'I would expect nothing less from my Lizzy.'

'Is your hand well?'

Mr Bennet nodded, his face gradually assuming its normal shade.

'I cannot believe the gall of that creature,' sputtered Mr Bingley, gesturing at the door.

'He saw it as the only way to retain his inheritance, I presume,' Mr Darcy commented. 'If Miss Lydia becomes the heir, and he is married to her, he regains Longbourn as his inheritance.'

'Over my dead body, and even when that comes to pass, it will never be. Brother, amend my will to say that Lydia is heir to Longbourn as we discussed, but add that if she marries without the permission of either you or I, Mr Gardiner, or if you or I, or Gardiner are no longer living, my two eldest daughters and their husbands, if they be married, Longbourn goes to the eldest unmarried daughter. If all are married, then it goes to a grandson, whichever of my daughters has the oldest second son. If I die before the heir is of age, it shall be held in trust and managed by Mr Gardiner, Mr Bingley - once he marries my Jane - and whoever my Lizzy marries. Finally, Mr Collins is never to inherit Longbourn, either directly or by marriage.'

'I will amend it as requested and bring the new will for signing to Longbourn. I first need to register the dissolving of Longbourn's entail with the appropriate authority.'

'Is it possible to legally sever any familial ties with Mr Collins?'

'I will look into it for you, Bennet.'

'Gentlemen, I do not want the terms of my new will being spread around the neighbourhood, it will attract the worst sort of fortune hunter, no doubt. Mr Wickham comes immediately to mind… along with a whole regiment of impecunious red coats who would only be interested in gaining an estate. I would be grateful if this discussion were to be kept between us. I will inform my family of the broken entail once we are all together again at Longbourn, but I will not be informing them who is the heir until it becomes necessary.'

'I have no issues with keeping this matter secret,' said Mr Darcy, 'I have one stipulation though. When you tell your daughters, I would wish that you tell them you or Mr Phillips came up with the idea of breaking the entail, and not mention that I was involved,' said Mr Darcy.

Mr Bennet's brow furrowed. 'Is there a reason you would not want your share of the credit for this?'

Mr Darcy glanced at the others in the room and looked uncomfortable. 'There is, but I would prefer to explain privately.'

'That can be arranged, cousin,' said the Colonel with a huge grin. 'If everyone apart from Darcy and Mr Bennet would care to come with me to the drawing room…?'

Once the room was cleared, Mr Bennet looked at Mr Darcy with a raised eyebrow. 'So, Mr Darcy, what is so delicate that you need privacy to explain it to me?'

'I… Well…' He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced.

'Come now, man. It can't be that difficult to say?'

'Very well. I am in love with your daughter, Miss Elizabeth. Her opinion of me is not… high, however. I wish to change that but would prefer, if she does indeed change her opinion, that it not be from gratitude.'

'I have to say some of what you say is not a surprise.' At Mr Darcy's sudden look, Mr Bennet said, 'I have noticed the way you look at her. I see that I need to speak with her.'

'Please, sir, let things go on as they are without any interference. I suspect if she is pushed one way she will push right back.'

'You are quite right, she is stubborn. I do not mean to interfere, but I would wish to discover her current thoughts about you. She was very angry and upset after the Assembly, despite the fact she chose to laugh publicly about your comments. If she is still set against you, I will have to ask that you desist with your suit.' He held up a hand at Mr Darcy's sudden movement in protest, 'Not forever, be calm, but only until other issues are resolved. She has a lot on her mind at present, most especially with worry about Lydia and her mother. I know my daughter, Mr Darcy, and I can see the strain in her eyes, the toll this is all taking on her – not that she would ever admit to it. I simply do not wish anyone to add to her burden. I would not have her broken.'

Mr Darcy nodded, looking a little downcast. 'Very well, sir. I will continue being a friend to her, and will provide support whenever I can, until I hear from you.'

'It is difficult you know, trying to behave normally so that none of my family become suspicious, when all I want to do is rage and beat that animal to a pulp. Even with those who know what happened, I am downplaying the event, so they do not succumb to more remorse than they already feel. Lizzy, especially, would pile more guilt on her own head, as Lydia was in her care.' He shook his head, sorrow evident in his eyes.

Mr Darcy held out a hand, and in silent understanding they shook on their agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd originally written as far as Wickhams return from London (there was no Kitty/Wickham storyline), and had several scrappy unconnected scenes written (including the broken entail discussions, the talk with Wickham at the barracks, Caroline's comeuppance, Mrs Hurst death and Lydia's courses arriving) but I wasn't sure exactly where to go next. Then an idea for another story popped into my head and would not let go, so I just had to write it - this became the Christmas Carol crossover. Still, it gave my mind a break and time to percolate ideas.

So, I decided to start posting the story on here - after rereading and editing as I uploaded each chapter - for three reasons. 1: to see if anyone was interested in reading it - and thank you so much to everyone that did, I am flabbergasted actually; 2: hoping that anyone who did read it would point out bits that were not working for them for whatever reason, so thanks again for those who did just that; and 3: to hopefully prod my mind into letting my fingers write the rest of it.

As you can see, I have managed to find a pathway through and now know what comes next, (including the arrival of Lady C at some point, but not in her usual exhausting manner), so a new chapter should be along soon. It will be in the New Year though, as I'm taking a break from uploading over the holiday period. I'll still be writing and it will give me time to organise the story line the way I want it (I usually write scenes out of order and then slot those I write later into the appropriate spots).

For those that think I was too cruel, I was already in two minds about the situation with Lydia and Mr Collins, but I thought that to have him simply found in her room would probably not be serious enough to terrify him into signing the contract that costs him his future inheritance, so in the end it had to stay - for now anyway. He has more woe to come in the future, so there's no way he's getting off lightly.

* * *

I hope those of you that celebrate this time of year, find the enjoyment and/or peace you are looking for.


	31. Chapter 31

26th November

Elizabeth was strolling through the rose garden, pondering what her father was up to, when she realised Mr Darcy was advancing along the path toward her.

'Miss Bennet, may I join you on your walk?'

She inclined her head with a smile. 'You may.'

He fell into step with her as she moved along the path and after a short silence, said, 'I spoke with Dr Williams earlier. He is very pleased with Miss Lydia's condition.'

'Yes,' replied Elizabeth with a smile. 'She is feeling so well now, I was having trouble persuading her to remain in her room. The only way I could do so, though it was much against my inclination, was to bring her a mirror. I believe her exact words were "Lord! I would scare everyone half to death were they to see me." I have promised to find her some more fashion magazines, although I have already raided the library bare.'

'Maybe Miss Bingley can help? She always seems to have a ready supply to hand.'

'That is a good idea. I will ask her when we return.' There was a silence, and then she continued. 'Is it my imagination, or has Miss Bingley… changed?'

He thought about it for a moment. 'She did seem rather subdued at dinner last night. She is grieving, I suppose it is to be expected.'

'I think it may be more than that. She was… nice… to me. It was rather worrying at first, but as the evening went on became rather pleasing. I wonder if the days she shut herself away…'

'…caused her to rethink her entire life?' he finished for her.

'Something like that. Her hard edges had disappeared last night and she was pleasant company. I think I could come to like this version of Miss Bingley. I do hope it lasts.'

He nodded, and gestured to the leafy arch leading from the rose garden to an untamed area closer to the woods. 'Shall we venture this way?'

'That was my original plan. I like these manicured gardens well enough but must admit to preferring the wilder parts. There is a very pleasant walk through the outer edge of the woods around to the small lake yonder.'

He offered her his arm, 'Let us walk to the lake then.'

She hesitated, then threaded her hand through the crook of his arm and they strolled in companionable silence for a time. Elizabeth's hand tingled where it touched his sleeve, and her concentration was disturbed by his closeness.

The pleasing scent of sandalwood drifted across as he turned his body to hers. 'I must admit to feeling some concern for you. So many things have happened recently, with little time between them. I have watched you bear them all with strength and grace, but I can see the hints of pain when you think no-one is watching.'

She turned her face away as a flush rose in her cheeks, her spare hand fiddling with one of the black ribbons she had attached to her dress.

He placed his spare hand over hers, and gave it a slight squeeze. 'If you need someone to speak with, I offer my services as confidant. I… I will not distress you with anything more, I simply offer my services should you need a sympathetic ear while you are here at Netherfield and away from those you would normally confide in. I am, I hope, friend enough for that.'

The tingle in her hand was increasing. She nodded, too overcome to look at him, and managed to utter, 'You are very kind, I thank you.'

He gave her hand a final squeeze then released it and fell into silence.

They walked on for some minutes before she could calm her mind sufficiently to recollect another topic they could converse on. 'I see my father was here again this morning. I wonder what brings him here again so soon after his last visit.'

There was a short pause, then Mr Darcy said, 'He was finishing some business with Mr Collins, I believe.'

She looked up at him, 'What business could they possibly have. We now know Lydia does not need to marry that monster?'

'Let me just say that you are not the only Bennet that has knocked him down.'

She stopped walking, and a smile lit her face as she looked up at him. 'Papa hit him?'

'He did. It was a fine punch and inflicted solely for your sister.'

'Well,' she said, 'I must admit to some surprise. I suppose I never imagined my father being able to punch someone. He has always been so easy going. Was Mr Collins much hurt?'

'He was knocked down and I suspect he bit his tongue, or lost a tooth, judging by the mess.'

'It is no less than he deserves,' she said, the smile gone. 'He deserves much more.'

'He has lost something that he considered the most important thing in his life,' said Mr Darcy, a satisfied tone in his voice. 'I am not at liberty to say more, but I think you will be very pleased with the result.'

She stamped her foot. 'No-one every tells me anything. Why must it be a secret?'

He laughed and tugged her back into a walk, 'I promised Mr Bennet that the tale is his to tell. In turn he assured me that once everyone was back at Longbourn he would inform you all then.'

'I suppose he is waiting for mamma to be well enough to hear it, although if it is good news, it might help with her recovery were he to tell her.'

'Maybe he will. I do not know, and it is too nice a day to fruitlessly speculate.' He patted her hand, maybe sensing her frustration, and changed the subject. 'Tell me how you are getting on with the book you borrowed?'

They spent a happy half-hour wandering the path to the lake, returning via the front door, which was looking mournful with the mourning wreath over the door, black ribbons drifting in the breeze.

They parted after entering the house, Elizabeth, to her own amazement, deciding to voluntarily search out Miss Bingley.

* * *

Elizabeth discovered Miss Bingley in the Library, where her black-clad figure was sitting by the fire, flipping through a fashion magazine.

'Miss Bingley, I was hoping to find you.'

'Oh, were you? I am so glad you found me, then. Can I help you with something?'

'I hope so. Now my sister is recovering, she is suffering from such boredom she is threatening to come downstairs and I had to show her what she looked like to deter her. I was hoping you could help with something to keep her occupied. She has read all of the fashion books I could find here.' Elizabeth gestured at the magazine Miss Bingley was holding and then waved to indicate the room. 'Do you know of any located elsewhere that she could borrow? Maybe even a novel – I have caught Lydia and Kitty giggling over _The Monk_ before now, so something similar might be of interest.'

Miss Bingley tilted her head to one side as she thought about it. 'I do have more of these in my room. I will gather them together. It might be worth investigating the attics, there may be some hidden away there. I have to admit, I have not investigated them since arriving here.' She blushed and looked away. 'If you promise not to tell anyone where you obtained them, I can also let you borrow a couple of novels of mine that Miss Lydia might like, _The Mysteries of Udolpho_ and _The Romance of the Forest_.'

'I do not think Lydia has read those – they would be perfect. I can only thank you. Keeping an invalid happy, when she feels quite well but should not be out of her bed, is a difficult task.'

'I will bring them to her room later, once I have gathered them together, but for now, would you like some tea? I was about to ring for a tray. I was hoping to pick your brains, as you are more familiar with this area than I.'

Curious, Elizabeth nodded her assent, and sat in the spare chair by the fire. 'Some tea would be lovely.'

They made small talk until the tea tray arrived, and Miss Bingley had poured them both cups.

'Please, would you call me Caroline,' she asked, as she handed Elizabeth her cup.

'Of course, if you wish. I am Elizabeth or Lizzy, if you prefer.'

Miss Bingley nodded and sipped her tea. 'Very well, Lizzy. I was hoping you could help me with my attire. I have had some of my old gowns dyed black, as you see, and would like some fabrics and a seamstress to make me up some new. I would normally have sent to town for them, but I have decided that I should give my custom to the local area.' She hung her head, 'It is the least I can do to begin making amends. Can you help me?'

Elizabeth smiled. 'Indeed, I can. We can send to the milliner's shop for samples of suitable fabrics and ribbons; black crape, gauze, bombazine, sarsnet, I'll ask him to bring along any other fabrics that might suit.' She looked at her companion and lifted an eyebrow in query, 'Black lace, too?'

Miss Bingley considered for a moment and then nodded.

'Once you have made your choice and placed orders it can be delivered, or maybe your brother can collect it on his return from visiting Longbourn.'

'Very well. And a seamstress?'

'There is one in the village that we use. She is a widow with three young children, so will be thankful for the extra income. I will send her a message and, by your leave, send the gig to collect her. She will need to take your measurements.'

'That is very kind, Lizzy. I do hope her schedule is not too busy to fit me in.' She picked up a plate of biscuits and held them out, 'These are lemon flavoured, one of my favourites receipts that I gave the cook here to make. Please do try one and tell me what you think.'

* * *

Happy New Year, everyone!


	32. Chapter 32

26th November

Whilst the ladies were tasting biscuits and discussing fabrics, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were back in the billiards room, playing a new game.

'I have some news about Miss Elizabeth Bennet,' grunted the Colonel, as he bent over the table to take a shot. He missed, cursed, and the white ball dropped into a pocket.

'You really are terrible at this game, Fitz,' said Mr Darcy, fishing out the white ball and placing it on the table for his turn.

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned an amused look on his cousin, 'Some of us have been too busy fighting Napoleon to play games.'

Mr Darcy took his successful shot, and moved around the table to line up his next. 'I concede to you on that point. As it happens, I also have news, but pray continue.'

I am tempted to hear what you have to say before I speak. You are in too good a mood to have been rejected yet again.'

'I have not been rejected—' He held up his hand as his cousin's mouth opened. '—Or accepted. State your news first, then I will share mine.'

'Very well. It is but a small piece of news, but significant all the same, I think.' The Colonel flopped down onto a chair and smiled up at his cousin. 'I do believe you are forgiven your hasty overheard speeches, as long as you do not make another such mistake.'

Mr Darcy straightened up from the shot he was about to take. 'She said that?'

'She said she was willing to forgive and forget, given your more compassionate actions since. Just be careful not to be caught out again or she may not be so forgiving next time.'

Mr Darcy nodded, slowly. 'That explains her more relaxed demeanour toward me when we walked in the gardens earlier.' He paused then added, 'I offered my services as a listener and a friend should she need to talk. Separated from her family as she is, it must be difficult.'

'Just don't try to go too fast. This lady will need careful courting, I suspect.'

Mr Darcy grimaced. 'I have been warned off that for the moment. That is my news. Her father wanted to know my intentions, then warned me to restrain myself until things are more settled. He is concerned for her, with her having to deal with so many distressing events recently.'

'But he has not warned you off completely?'

'No. He intends on speaking with her to see if he can discover her feelings. However, if he thinks she is resolute in her dislike of me, then he will do so.' Mr Darcy leaned over and took his shot, however his own distress caused him to strike the white ball too hard. It shot down the table, and over the edge, bouncing off the wall only to land at Colonel Fitzwilliam's feet.

'And you say I am bad at this game…' he laughed, reaching down to pick up the ball. 'Be calm, Darce, I think the lady's mind is changing in your favour. Just be yourself, and do not try to force the issue or you will regret it.'

There was a knock at the door and a footman entered carrying a tray. 'My apologies for disturbing you, sirs. I have a message for you, Mr Darcy. It is from Mr Collins.'

Mr Darcy took up the folded paper from the tray and nodded his thanks to the footman, who withdrew.

'What does he want now?'

'Mr Darcy unfolded the paper and quickly scanned the note. Reaching the end, he grimaced then passed it to his cousin to read.

'Oh, dear. When will you do it?'

'Tonight,' said Mr Darcy, 'It must be done soon, but I need to decide what to say first. It is entirely likely she would take it into her head to come haring over here if not stopped.'

* * *

Mr Darcy's eyelids drooped and he put down his book. He really should go to bed, but first he had a letter to write. He could not put it off any longer. Heaving a sigh, he sat at the desk in his room and penned a letter to his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, as Mr Collins had requested in his note.

_Dear Aunt,_

_I understand Mr Collins, your rector, was due to return in time for the coming Sunday services, therefore I am writing to explain why his return will be delayed and to advise you to provide some alternative arrangement for the next two Sunday services, at the very least._

_Mr Collins, due to his own deliberate actions, has been exposed to smallpox, and his refusal to be vaccinated mean that he is currently in quarantine at Netherfield, the estate my friend, Mr Bingley, currently leases, for the next se'ennight at least. Due to the nature of his exposure, I feel certain he will be with us for longer, up until his recovery._

_Please remain quietly at home, be assured he will have the best of care, and we will see to his earliest removal back to his parish, should he survive._

_Give my regards to Anne._

_Yours,_

_F. Darcy_

Having completed his task, he downed the last of his nightcap, and rang for his valet to help him prepare for bed.

* * *

27th November

Just after breakfast, Elizabeth, on leaving the house for her morning walk of the grounds, spotted the doctor was about to climb into his borrowed gig to leave for his daily rounds. She gave him a cheery wave, then her face lost its smile as her attention was claimed by a horseman coming at speed up the drive.

The rider stopped beside the doctor's gig and passed him a note. It was her father's man from Longbourn, and Elizabeth's stomach dropped. What could have happened now?

Her mother…? 'Mamma!' she cried as she ran over, arriving as he finished reading it. 'What… what has happened?' she panted.

'I am summoned to Longbourn,' he replied, passing the note down to her. 'I will go at once.' He turned to the rider. 'Could you take word to Lucas Lodge that my visit must be postponed?'

The rider nodded, and turning his horse, replied, 'At once, sir!' then took off at speed down the drive.

Elizabeth finished the note and said, her cheeks pale, 'I am coming too. Please wait while I inform someone of my whereabouts. I will be but a moment.'

She ran back into the house, stopping in the entrance hall to speak with a footman. As she passed on a hurried message, Mr Darcy descended the stairs.

'Miss Bennet, has something happened?'

'Oh, Mr Darcy, yes. I am for Longbourn with the doctor. My mother is… she is very unwell. I must go there. But… oh dear, Lydia must be told. Could you arrange to let her know why I have gone away.' She remembered the note clutched in her hand and held it out to him. 'This is the note that arrived. You may want to show it to her.'

He took it and scanned the few lines written. 'Please try not to worry. I will tell those who need to know and make your excuses.'

She was wringing her hands together in her distress and he reached out to still them, clasping them firmly in his as he spoke. 'Be reassured that reaching a crisis does not mean the worst will happen. I will come to Longbourn with Bingley, to see what we can do to help.' He gave her a little push toward the door, 'Go now, we will follow.'

She gave him a grateful smile, then ran down the steps.


	33. Chapter 33

27th November

Mr Darcy followed her out of the house, handed her into the gig and watched as it moved off down the drive. His face grim, he turned to re-enter the house and went to find Mr Bingley.

He discovered Miss Bingley first, hesitated and then holding the note out to her said, 'Miss Bingley, Miss Bennet has received word from Longbourn about her mother. She had no time to inform Miss Lydia before leaving. I was wondering if you would let her know what is happening. Could you have this note taken to her and let her know that her sister will not be able to be with her today?'

Miss Bingley took the note, quickly read it and her hand crept up to cover her mouth. She nodded, silently, eyes wide.

'I thank you. I must find Bingley now, I don't suppose you know where he is.'

Her hand rose to point in the direction of the study. As she regained her composure, she managed to croak, 'I believe he said he had a letter to write.'

Mr Darcy bowed and turned to leave. He stopped dead at Miss Bingley's next words.

'Do you think…'

he turned and waited for her to finish.

'…that Mrs Bennet will survive this?'

'I can only say to you what I told Miss Bennet. It can go either way. Either the fever breaks and she survives, or…' He paused and shrugged. 'The doctor will do everything he can, I am sure.'

Miss Bingley nodded. 'I will see to Miss Lydia myself.'

As Mr Darcy left the room, he heard Miss Bingley mutter to herself and turned his head to see her with bowed head and clasped hands give a small prayer, 'Please God, let there not be another…'.

He paused briefly, then decided to give her privacy, and continued on to Bingley's study. On the way he spoke to a footman, asking that his valet, and Mr Bingley's valet, be ready to change them into riding gear, and that the horses be readied within the hour.

* * *

Once the gentlemen had left for Longbourn Miss Bingley went upstairs and knocked on Lydia's door, then waited.

'Lord, Lizzy, you don't need to knock!'

'It's not your sister, it's… Miss Bingley.'

'Oh. You'd better come in then.'

She opened the door and moved hesitantly into the room. 'I've brought you some more fashion books. Your sister informed me you were looking for something to occupy your convalescent time.' She moved over to the window and dropped the bundle of magazines onto the seat. On top of the pile were a couple of books. 'I've also brought some books. Elizabeth suggested they might interest you.'

She turned and finally took a good look at the girl in the bed. Miss Lydia was thin, much thinner than the last time she had seen her, and her face was marred with raised, crusty pustules. Not as many as has covered Louisa's face though. Her sister's face had been covered by so many pustules they had almost all run into one, and one of her eyes had been sealed closed. Lydia's marks were discrete and mostly confined to her forehead and cheeks. Lydia's arms were also covered in discrete pustules, and most of them also appeared to have crusted over. She moved closer as Lydia replied to her greeting.

'Oh, yes indeed. It's so boring sitting here day after day.' Lydia frowned, 'Where is Lizzy, do you know? She was supposed to be here by now.'

Miss Bingley reached into her pocket and fiddled with the folded paper secreted there, before pulling it out and moving over to the bed. 'Your sister was called to Longbourn. This note arrived and she wanted you to see it.'

Lydia took the note and quickly read it, tears springing to her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. She looked wildly around the room, then threw back the covers of the bed and swung her leg over the side. 'Mamma… I must go to her!'

Miss Bingley moved quickly around the bed, reaching the sobbing girl and pushing her back onto her pillows. She lifted a handkerchief from the bedside cupboard and handed it to Lydia. 'No, you must stay here and wait. You are not well enough to leave, and how would you get there? Walk in all this cold? In your weakened state? No, you must stay here. My brother and Mr Darcy are on their way to Longbourn and will bring back any news, as soon as there is any news to know.' She pulled the covers back over the girl, tucking her in. 'I will keep you company while we wait if you like. Lydia… may I call you Lydia?'

Lydia wiped her cheeks and nodded, and Miss Bingley continued, 'I'm Caroline, or Caro if you prefer. We may as well try to distract ourselves while we wait. Shall I show you what I have brought? I understand you enjoy reading about the latest fashions in town?'

Lydia frowned up at her. 'Why are you being so nice? We all know you dislike us intensely.'

Miss Bingley looked about, then pulled up a chair and sat. 'I am as surprised as you are. I suppose I recently had a very hard lesson to learn. I would hope I am able to learn as well as the next person, when I need to.'

Lydia sniffled and blew her nose. 'I too. I have not told anyone how I got…' She gestured at her arms and face. 'I was so stupid, I guess papa is right when he calls me silly. I wish I'd listened to Jane and Lizzy more, rather than mamma.'

'I assumed you were infected at the Lucases party, as everyone else appears to have been.'

'I think it was when I sneaked in to see Maria two days after the party… I wanted to tell her something private, so went up the servant stairs when no-one was looking. They all thought it was just chicken pox and I had them when I was six years old.' Her words ended on a wail, and tears erupted down her cheeks once more. 'N…Now I…I'll never find a h…husband,' she hiccoughed.

Miss Bingley patted her leg through the covers, 'We all make mistakes, you were not to know.'

'B…but when I think back, it was such a stupid thing I wanted to tell her… It was not worth all this. It hurt so much, Caroline.'

'Are you in pain now? Do you need anything for your relief?'

'No, it is much better than it was. It is just so itchy now and hard to remember not to scratch.'

'Distraction. That's what you need.' Miss Bingley stood, retrieved the bundle of books and magazine she had bought and dropped them onto the bed. 'Let us look at these and you can help me pick out some designs for my new mourning gowns.'

Soon they were immersed in the contents of the current edition of La Belle Assemblée, Lydia adamant that one particular design would make a wonderful new gown for Miss Bingley.

'…with just a small addition of some black lace around the neckline.'

'You may be right, my dear. I don't know about you, but I am parched. I will ring for a tea tray.'

When the tray arrived, it bore a note from Longbourn. Things were unchanged there with Mrs Bennet, and the gentlemen appeared fixed for the duration.

'She still breathes, that is the main thing,' Miss Bingley reassured a sniffling Lydia. 'Now, drink some of this tea. It will make you feel better. We shall have dinner in here tonight, where it is cosy. I understand you have read The Monk. Tell me, did you find it as shocking as I did?'

'Oh yes, although Antonia was a deadly dull heroine. I used to wish I had a magic myrtle bough, so that I could sneak into locked places…'

* * *

An eerie silence reigned over Longbourn as Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley entered. They had never known it so quiet and still. They followed the housekeeper to the parlour, where two of the ladies of the house were sitting quietly side by side, clutching hands. Waiting. Miss Catherine, clutching a handkerchief, sniffing as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

Shortly after, Mr Bennet joined them.

'Ah, Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, I was not expecting to see you, but I am glad you are here.' He turned to Mr Bingley. 'Jane has been up with her mother most of the night, despite the nurse being there. She will not listen to me, so I would hope you could convince her to take some rest now Lizzy is here. I have asked Hill to bring her down.'

'I would be glad to, sir', Mr Bingley replied, eagerly.

Mr Bennet turned to Mr Darcy, 'Can I tempt you into my study for a small glass of refreshment?'

Mr Darcy assented, and followed him down the hall. Once they had settled in the study, glass in hand, he spotted the chess board in the window. 'Do you play chess?'

'I do indeed, sir.'

Mr Darcy smiled. 'Well then, shall we toss for White?'

* * *

Author Note:

I had a query about use of The Monk. The Monk was a book that Lydia and Kitty had been caught giggling over by Elizabeth before the events of this story (Lydia reads so little, that it stuck in her mind). The fact that a section of it mirrors (although not completely) Lydia's situation is not accidental.

I also had another comment about using the wrong names - with an example scene mentioned.

I went back through the section after Mr Collins' assault, when Bingley goes to Longbourn, the Colonel removes Collins from the room and Darcy and Lizzy are left alone with a sleeping Jane, but cannot find that I used Bingley instead of Darcy. Can you be more specific? Do you mean a different scene?

If anyone spots any similar issues, please let me know.


	34. Chapter 34

27th November

Upstairs in Mrs Bennet's room, Elizabeth once more dipped her cloth in a bowl of water and wiped down her mother's arms and neck, as she had done for the last several hours. Beneath the cloth, Mrs Bennet twitched and mumbled nonsense words as she fought her fever demons.

The doctor came over and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. 'Sit down for a while, Miss Bennet. You will do no good exhausting yourself. I have requested fresh tea and something to eat. Doctor's orders!'

Elizabeth smiled wearily up at him and moved away from the bedside to sit beside the fire. The door opened and Mrs Hill came in, bearing a tray.

'There now, Miss Lizzy, I've brought some of your favourites and I'll be staying right here until you eat some of them. You not had a bite since you arrived. How's Mrs Bennet doing?' She put the tray on the table and poured a cup of tea.

Elizabeth leaned forward and rubbed at the ache in the back of her neck. 'She's much the same, Hill.' She accepted the cup and took a sip, just then realising how thirsty she was. 'This is good, thank you.'

Mrs Hill handed her a plate containing a slice of bread covered in fruit preserve. 'I know you love your strawberries, eat up now and I'll leave you in peace.' She poured another cup and took it over to the doctor.

As the soft murmur of their conversation washed over her, Elizabeth took a bite, savouring the sweetness. Slowly she ate the rest of the slice and finished her tea, which Mrs Hill refilled before leaving the room.

The doctor moved away from the bed and sat in the chair across from her. 'I do not think she can last much longer with her fever this high. Soon we will know, one way or the other.'

Elizabeth nodded, finished her tea, and stood, taking a step toward the bed. Hesitating, she turned back to the doctor. 'Should the family be called in?'

'Everyone has been to visit, including the vicar, before you were sent for.'

Elizabeth resumed her place at the bedside, and picked up her cloth. A short time later the door opened and Jane entered.

'Lizzy?'

'Oh, Jane.' She held out a hand and Jane hurried to take it. 'The doctor thinks it will be soon now, one way or the other.' She released Jane's hand to wring out the cloth and resume wiping down her mother's arms.

Jane took another cloth and moved around the bed to perform the same action on the other side. 'I fell asleep and have just woken. Mr Bingley made me promise to lie down and have some rest while he kept Mary and Kitty busy. He had even managed to persuade Mary to play cards. Mr Darcy was in the study with papa, playing chess.'

'They are still here?'

'I believe so. They wanted to stay. I am glad they are here, distracting us from our woes.'

Mrs Bennet's arm twitched, and her head turned toward Jane's voice.

Elizabeth paused and peered closely at her mother's face, her hand reaching out to gently rest on her brow. It was damp, almost clammy, despite no cloth having been near it. Her heart leapt. 'Doctor!'

As he reached the bed, Mrs Bennet's eyes opened briefly, unfocused and weak. She murmured something and her eyes closed again, as Jane caught up her hand, saying, 'Mamma?'

The doctor felt her brow and her wrist, his frown softening into a slight smile. 'I think the fever has broken.'

Jane let out a small cry of relief, and Elizabeth wiped away a tear she realised was trickling down her cheek. She felt under the covers and discovered the sheets were wet with perspiration.

'Come Jane, we must change the bedding, it is damp. I'll call for Hill.'

The doctor nodded, his face showing so much relief that tears again pricked Elizabeth's eyes and Jane wept.

* * *

There was a flurry of activity outside in the hall. Mr Darcy raised his head from the chess board and shot an enquiring look at Mr Bennet, who got up and peered out into the hall through the already open door. Spying Mrs Hill and a maid running up the stairs with fresh bedding, he resumed his seat and frowned at the chessboard.

'News?' asked Mr Darcy.

'Something has happened, whether good or bad, I am not yet certain.'

The sound of someone descending the stairs a short time later, again briefly distracted them from their game, but they did not realise there was another person in the room until they heard a short laugh.

Looking up, they saw Elizabeth, with a smile across her face, standing looking down at the board.

'Black mate in four moves,' she said. 'Papa, your mind must be elsewhere to have missed that.'

Mr Bennet stared down at the board. 'By Jove, she's right. Well played, sir.' He looked back up at his daughter. 'Can I assume, from your expression, that you have good news?'

'The fever has at last broken, she woke briefly and took some water but went back to sleeping peacefully. She knew me, papa. The doctor is being cautious, but he is optimistic she will live.'

At Mr Darcy exhaled, Mr Bennet said, 'Praise the Lord. Have you told your sisters yet?'

'No, I go there now. Jane was above stairs with me when…' She broke off, her smile spreading. 'I will go spread the news now. Will you write to Lydia?'

'I will, child. Come back here when you are done.'

Mr Bennet stood and closed the door after she whirled away, poured himself a drink and threw it back before slumping back into his chair with a deep heartfelt sigh. 'She may be a difficult woman to live with, but she is my wife, the mother of my daughters, and I do care about her.'

'Of course,' Mr Darcy murmured.

A short time later, Elizabeth reappeared, carrying a tray of cakes and pastries. 'Hill forced this on me as I passed. She said you had not eaten today, papa.'

Mr Bennet smirked. 'Did she, now? Well, it will have to wait until my return. I must visit with your mother and see this miracle with my own eyes. Please entertain Mr Darcy while I am away, if you would be so good. I will leave the door open.' He inclined his head at Mr Darcy as he left the room, 'Enjoy the pastries, sir.'

'Can I entice you to anything from the tray?' Elizabeth asked, as her father strode across the hall and up the stairs.

Mr Darcy stood and moved over to examine the tray's contents, pointing at a cream and jam filled pastry. 'One of those looks interesting.'

'Good choice. They are my favourite.' She placed a pastry on a plate and handed it to him, putting another on a plate for herself before moving to a seat by the fire.

He seated himself opposite and took a mouthful. 'Mmm, this is good,' he mumbled, brushing a crumb of pastry from his coat.

Elizabeth nodded, but did not stir. She stared down at her plate; reaction to the day's events finally starting to impact on her.

A sniffle alerted him to the fact she was silently crying. He jumped to his feet, put his plate on the desk and handed her a handkerchief.

'I am sorry, I don't know why I am crying,' she said, her voice muffled through the handkerchief.

He took her plate and placed it on a side table beside her. 'It's a perfectly natural response, considering all that has happened. Relief after a time of great stress can cause almost as many tears as grief itself.' He knelt beside her, taking her hand in his, hoping to provide some comfort.

Before he knew what was happening, she had buried her face in his shoulder and was sobbing, great heartfelt choking sobs. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders while she cried herself out. The smell of lilac filled his nose, drifting up from her hair and he had to restrain himself from pulling her closer. Instead, he contented himself with gently stroking her hair. When he felt her calm and pull back, he immediately released her.

'Do you feel a little better now?' he asked, moving back to his chair.

She nodded, her face turned away. 'I can only apologise, sir. I do not usually make a habit of crying on my friends.'

'What else are friends for, Miss Elizabeth? If they will not provide a shoulder when you need it, then surely they are not true friends.'

She gave a watery gurgle of a laugh and stood. 'I suppose you are right. However, now I must repair the damage I have done to myself.' She moved to a mirror, tutted, then began tucking away stray curls, escaped during her trials, and dabbing at the moisture on her cheeks.

'You will always be beautiful to me,' he murmured under his breath, so quietly she did not hear, or so he hoped. Speaking a little louder, he added, 'If you wish to send a note to Miss Bingley or Miss Lydia, I will take it on my return along with the one from your father. You will soon be wishing us away while you set the house to rights.'

'I am sure you have been wishing yourselves away for some time now. It was good of you to distract my father and sisters at this time.'

'Bingley will soon be your brother, and I… well… I will always be your friend.' He finished his pastry, then stood. 'I will return in a moment; I must speak with Bingley.


	35. Chapter 35

Elizabeth was left alone with her thoughts, which were in a turmoil. Relief was overriding everything, of course, but there was an underlying sense of confusion, making her insides churn, and the confusion was all centred on Mr Darcy.

Normally she would take herself off for a long walk, her favourite way of working through her thoughts without distraction. However, she had too many relying on her at present and so disappearing for a few hours was impossible. She dropped her chin into her hands and sighed, staring into the fire. Why was she so bothered by Mr Darcy? His very closeness, being held in his arms as she wept had disturbed her, but somehow left her wanting more. She could not understand herself.

Her father's return interrupted her cogitation, and she smiled up at him as he entered the study, the lines around his eyes more relaxed than she had seen them since returning earlier that day.

'Well, now Lizzy. All alone?'

'Yes, papa. Mr Darcy needed to speak with Mr Bingley. He has offered to convey our messages to Netherfield. I think he means to leave here soon.'

Mr Bennet nodded and settled into the chair recently vacated by Mr Darcy. He leaned over and took her hands. 'I spoke with your mother briefly. She is more improved than I expected and so I told her something that will, I expect, hurry her on to full health.'

'Is this related to Mr Collins?' she asked, with a smile.

'Clever girl. Yes, it is. I wished to relieve her concerns now the fever is gone and she is coherent,' he said, and with a twinkle added, 'Well, as coherent as your mother ever gets.'

'Papa,' Elizabeth gently chided, 'be nice.'

'You know me, child. Humour is just my way of dealing with "the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune".'

She turned her hands to grip his. 'Well I know it, and have inherited it, sometimes to my detriment. So, are you going to tell me this secret as well?'

He shook his head. 'When Lydia has returned home and my family is once more intact and under my roof, then I will tell. I wish you all to hear it at the same time.'

She grumbled under her breath, then said 'Very well. I will try to constrain my inquisitiveness, although I think I might be able to guess at least some of it.' She grinned at him. 'Mr Darcy told me you knocked Mr Collins down. Did he tell you I also did so?'

'He did, and I am very proud of you, even though it was not very ladylike and I should really disapprove; do not tell your mother! Mr Collins deserves nothing less, although in my case, I had to restrain myself to using words until I had things settled to my liking.'

'I am proud of you too, papa, and I hope you did not hurt your hand too badly.'

'Nothing that lasted. Well now, I must write a message for Lydia before our visitors leave.' He paused, looking curiously at her.

She tilted her head in query. 'What is it papa?'

'Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking that the more time I spend with Mr Darcy, the more I like him. He has proven to be an acquaintance worth having.'

Her eyes dropped to their linked hands, and her cheeks felt warm. 'Yes, he has been very kind to us all, considering everything that has happened. More that I would have expected.'

'More that you would have expected? Has he given you reason to think he would behave otherwise?'

The heat in her cheeks increased. 'You have heard from mamma how he was at the Assembly; we all had the impression he was above his company here. Since Mr Collins… well, since then, he has been nothing but kindness and a complete gentleman. I am just not sure which version of him is the correct one. I suppose we can only wait and see if he reverts back to the proud, standoffish man he was, or remains as he is now. I must say, I much prefer this version of him, to how he was when I first knew him.'

Mr Bennet released her hands, stood and moved behind his desk. Sitting, he replied, 'I cannot say I have met the proud version, so I only have his current behaviour as a guide. I will reserve judgement, although I have yet to forgive him for his insult to you, my dear.'

'I have already done so, papa. I suspect he had his reasons. I do not think I was supposed to hear his words and he has since apologised for his poor mood when he first arrived at Netherfield.'

'Very well. I will try to forget them myself, although your mother never will.' He paused and eyed her intently. 'Unless, of course, she can introduce him as a future son. Then I think she would forgive him anything.'

Elizabeth blushed hotly, and looked down at her hands. Leaving his last statement unanswered, she said, 'Mamma is unforgiving of anyone who would slight her daughters, even her least favourite one.' She stood, needing to do something to end this most disturbing conversation. Moving to the desk, and selecting a sheet of cut paper from his letter writing pile, she said, 'I wish to write a note to Miss Bingley, so that she will know when to expect me back. Lydia is very bored, so I give you warning that I will be raiding your shelves for anything I can take to keep her occupied while she recovers. Mr Bingley's library is less than inspiring.'

He winked at her. 'Try to slip some improving tomes between those Gothic horrors and romances she seems to prefer.'

Elizabeth had written her note and selected several books, when Mr Darcy returned with Mr Bingley in his wake.

'Ah, Miss Elizabeth, Mr Bennet, we are about to leave. Do you have anything that needs conveying to Netherfield?'

'Lizzy has a note for Miss Bingley, and I have one for Lydia.' Mr Bennet handed them over and Mr Darcy slipped them into his breast pocket.

'I have selected some books I would like to take with me,' said Elizabeth. 'However, as you rode over, I think bringing them with me later would be more appropriate than having you transport them. There are too many for you to carry, even split between you.'

'If it would be of use, I can send a coach to wait on your convenience and convey you, and your books, to Netherfield when you are ready to leave.'

'That is very kind,' said Mr Bennet, 'and I accept on Elizabeth's behalf. The horses will be cared for, as if they were our own.'

Mr Darcy nodded, glanced at Elizabeth, who was too embarrassed to do more than nod and look away, then he and Mr Bingley took their leave.

* * *

For those who had been worried/wondering about Mrs Bennet, back when I started plotting this story, the entail was going to be broken. She was going to die, and Mr Bennet remarry, father a son, etc (yeah, I know, been done before). But then, while I was writing and Mr Collins was about to arrive on the scene, I came up with the idea of the ending the entail using a contract because of something terrible that he does - and so Mrs Bennet survives to flutter her handkerchief and wail at the world once more.


	36. Chapter 36

_27th November_

The sun had set and the full moon was high in the sky, when Elizabeth heard the carriage arrive. She was in her mother's room, which was front facing, so she moved to the window to watch as the Longbourn stablehand, holding a flaming torch, gestured to the coachman to follow him around to the stables. As the carriage moved out of sight and she turned from the window, her mother stirred.

'Lizzy?' the quavery voice called.

Elizabeth hurried over to the bed, taking her mother's hand in hers. 'I'm here, mamma. I didn't realise you were awake.'

'Thirsty…'

Elizabeth helped her mother sit up to drink and then settled her back onto her pillows. 'Could you eat anything? Some broth, perhaps?'

Mrs Bennet nodded and gave her a weak smile. 'I do feel somewhat improved enough for food. Something light will suffice.'

Elizabeth rang for a maid and requested a light meal and some tea to be brought up, then sat and smiled at her mother. 'You had us all very worried, mamma.'

Mrs Bennet patted her daughter's hand. 'You cannot get rid of me so easily. I have five daughters to marry, you know.'

Elisabeth laughed. 'So you do, mamma. So you do.'

Mrs Bennet slipped into a light doze, but was re-awakened by Hill's arrival with a large rattling tray.

'Miss Lizzy, I've brought you summat to eat as well as your mamma. You've barely touched ought but a bit of bread and jam today. You eat while I help your mamma with her broth. There's a bowl for you and some bread, fresh out of the oven.'

Elizabeth was about to demur but one look from Hill dried up her words. It was a look she was very familiar with from her childhood, and brooked no disagreement, so she meekly sat, picked up a spoon and the bowl of chunky vegetable broth. The aroma of freshly cooked bread kicked her appetite into action and she ate the broth rapidly, using some of the still-warm bread to mop up the flavourful liquid left over at the bottom of the bowl. Still a little hungry, she finished her repast with a couple of biscuits and a cup of tea, then leaned back into her chair with a sigh of contentment.

'Miss Jane is coming up shortly and your papa says you should be getting back to Netherfield soon while the moon is still up.'

'Yes, I heard the carriage arrive. I didn't realise how late it was.'

'The sun sets early these days. You'll be safe enough for the trip, I reckon. They sent a couple of footmen along with the driver. Master was seeing to the books you wanted to take. They will be loaded and ready to go when you are.'

'Thank you, Hill. I just want to speak with the nurse before I go.'

'Mrs Mason is in the kitchen, having summat to eat afore coming back up.'

'I'll go down and find her then.' She moved to the bed. 'Mamma, I have to go back to Netherfield now. Lydia will be wondering where I have got to. She's recovering very well, and should be ready to come home in another week, I think.'

Mrs Bennet gestured to Hill to wait on her next spoonful, and exclaimed, although it was lacking in her usual vigour, 'Oh, my poor Lydia. Tell her I cannot wait to see her again and that I am glad she is improving. I miss my dear girl…' Her hand fluttered, and Elizabeth patted it.

'I will return in a few days, and I will have her write you.'

Elizabeth left the room and went down to the kitchen where she found Mrs Mason just finishing her meal.

'No, don't get up. Please finish your meal,' she said, as Mrs Mason pushed back her chair. 'I do not mean to interrupt, I just wanted to speak with you before I leave.'

Elizabeth pulled out a chair and sat across from the nurse. 'You knew she would survive, you told me not to worry about her.'

'Sometimes miss, you get this feeling. I could tell she weren't ready to leave you all jus' yet. She gave you all a fright but she has things to do before her time comes.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'My mother has always done things her own way. When we spoke just now, she said she had five daughters to marry before her time comes.'

'That'll be enough to do it,' Mrs Mason replied. ''tis a great responsibility, that.'

Elizabeth just nodded, reached for one of the small cakes on a plate in the middle of the table and nibbled at it while Mrs Mason finished her meal.

Mary, sent by Mr Bennet to hurry her departure, found her still sitting there, Mrs Mason having left shortly before.

She was still contemplating the nurse's words when the carriage pulled up outside Netherfield.

* * *

Lydia and Caroline were playing cards together when Elizabeth entered Lydia's bedchamber.

'Lizzy! We heard the news about mamma. Is she really going to be well?'

'I think so, Lydie. She sends you her love and wishes she could see you.'

I wanted to be there, but…' She shot a sideways look at Miss Bingley and pouted. 'Caro told me I could not go.'

Elizabeth gave Caroline a look of gratitude and said, 'She was quite right. We can't have you wandering the neighbourhood just now. If you keep recovering as well as you are, the doctor says we can go home in a week.'

'I certainly will be sorry to see you both go,' Caroline said, and she really meant it. With so many of the men angry with her, and her sister gone… a lump rose in her throat and the words "my own fault" echoed in her head… She mentally shook them away. Feeling she had few friends left, she wanted to cling to anyone that showed her even the slightest empathy, and the Miss Bennets' were proving to be - most unexpectedly - people she wished to know better. 'I am pleased Mrs Bennet is past the worst. I remember when my mother died. I was away at school when she was taken ill and she had passed away before I could arrive home. It was a very distressing time and I would not wish that on anyone.' She turned away to face the window, and lifted a hand to her cheek to brush away a tear.

An unhappy silence fell on the room as they all contemplated her words and then Elizabeth blew away the pall that had fallen over them. 'Come, tell me what you have been doing while I was away.'

Later, Elizabeth and Caroline left Lydia to rest and went to change for dinner. As the two ladies reached Elizabeth's door, Elizabeth turned to her companion, 'Thank you for keeping Lydia company today.'

'It was my pleasure,' she replied, realising she actually meant it. 'Your sister is skilled at pointing out what designs and colours do and do not suit one, although maybe not in the most… diplomatic… manner.' She sighed. 'Much as I love the colour, I think I shall have to give up burnt orange. Apparently, it clashes with my hair in a "most ugly" fashion.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Oh dear. I do apologise for her. Lydia has not yet learnt that she can hurt feelings rather severely with her intemperate words. She is still young enough to learn to temper her tongue, or so I hope.'

Caroline smiled, before saying, 'It seems that the saying, "sometimes the truth hurts" is quite accurate. I have found that out recently, but it has been necessary for me to hear it, and long overdue.' She grasped Elizabeth's arm, and earnestly assured her, 'I cannot tell you how relieved I am that your mother will recover. My prayers, on this matter at least, were answered.'

* * *

The one evening that Elizabeth could not wait to retire was one that seemed to last forever, even though it could not have been more than a couple of hours. Three at most. Her mind had been in a turmoil ever since she'd spent time alone with Mr Darcy in her father's study and soaked his coat with her tears. She needed some time alone to make sense of her emotional turmoil.

Eventually she pleaded a headache and escaped to her room, looking in on Lydia briefly on the way.

Once the maid had helped unlace her stays, Elizabeth dismissed her, impatient to be alone.

Sitting at the nightstand, brushing her hair and looking in the mirror, she asked her reflection, 'Why did I feel so disturbed when he stopped holding me? Surely I should have been most relieved when he let me go?' She had no immediate answer for herself. It would require more thought.

Finally dressed in her night-rail and with hair plaited, she slipped between the covers and propped herself up against the pillows.

Maddening man. Having made her mind up to dislike him, why was he now being so nice to her. So nice to everyone, even those he had previous deemed beneath him. Was it all an act? If so, why?

Stop. Think back. When did the change become obvious? His proposal was terrible but then came Lydia's attack. He was very gentle and non-judgemental there. So, between her rejection and his actions that same night, he seemed to change. Was it her dismissal, or Mr Collins' actions, that caused the change?

More importantly, was it a change that would stay?

She hoped so, because she… she liked this new Darcy. Oh! She liked him.

She dropped her face into her hands.

She liked him!

No. That wasn't strictly true. She more than liked him. She was attracted to him.

She had enjoyed being in his arms, having him stroke her hair. It was comforting and she felt safe there. Even just thinking about it made her feel warm all over, with a funny wobbly sensation in her stomach.

Never having been in love before, she had nothing against which to compare this feeling. She didn't think it was love, not yet, but there was no reason to say it could not ever be. Could she see herself loving him?

With a sinking feeling, she realised that she could very easily see herself loving this new Darcy.

The problem was that he had been rejected once. Rejected rather harshly. So harshly, she would not have blamed him if he refused to have anything to do with her, or her family, ever again.

But she wanted him to.

She shuffled down under the bed covers and buried her head under a pillow, muffling her groans of dismay.

No man would risk having the same woman reject him again, in so terrible a way. She had ruined her chance forever; she just knew it.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**A comment - from 'Guest', regarding Elizabeth forgiving/understanding Darcy for his comment at the Assembly.**

As Darcy himself told her, he was in a bad mood due to something that happened in the summer (and remember she knows about the Ramsgate issue as he told her and Mr Bennet - she is, after all, not a stupid woman and can add 2+2 correctly), and Bingley was nagging him to dance when he did not want to.

The Colonel had also told her Darcy hated being hunted for his fortune, as he had been since he inherited. Elizabeth knows there were women there who were discussing his fortune and single status - her own mother being one of them - and she knows he was aware of this.

So yes, she has put together all the bits of information she (and therefore we) know about, to work out that he had his reasons for being in a bad mood, and for saying what he said to deter any possible fortune hunters.

She also knows that he has since apologised for it and didn't really mean it.

**Another comment - about breaking the entail from (a different) 'Guest'.** The second option you state is the one they used here. Mr Collins 'payment' for the estate was non-prosecution for his actions. As, and when, Mr Bennet dies, the contract signing/selling the property to Lydia would be produced deeding the property to another. I will make this clearer when I rewrite.


	37. Chapter 37

_28th November _

The next day dawned dry and bright and Elizabeth rushed through breakfast with her sister, desperate to be outside for a time. She had not slept well and needed some air.

Lydia was upset. 'But Lizzy, you left me alone all day yesterday, please stay with me!'

'Please, Lydie. You have no idea how much I really need to be outside in the fresh air after being so cooped up so long in a hot, stuffy room with mamma yesterday. I will not be more than an hour, I promise.' She cast through her mind, looking for something with which to placate her sister. 'Would you like me to read to you? I spent some time looking through Papa's library and found several books you might like. We can take a look through them when I get back.'

Lydia nodded, sullenly, and Elizabeth continued, 'Oh, and I know what you can do to fill the time I am away. You've not written to Kitty in a while, have you? I'll bring my writing desk in and you can write Kitty and mamma letters, and I'll be back before you have finished. Mamma will be so pleased to hear from you.'

Her sister agreed to this compromise and with a sigh of relief, Elizabeth went to her room to bring through the books she had brought for Lydia to look through, and then donned her outerwear and went out into the gardens. The air was fresh, with a hint of ice on the light breeze, and she walked quickly toward the path through the woods.

Just before she reached the arch through the outer hedge, her heart gave a lurch when she came upon Mr Darcy, standing with his back to her, hands clasped behind him and gazing into the distance.

'Mr Darcy? Are you well?'

He started, then turned. A slow smile spread across his face and he made a small bow. 'Miss Bennet, good morning. I was just enjoying the air, much as I suspect you are.'

She could not help herself and smiled back. 'After spending so much of yesterday in a sickroom, I was eager for some fresh air and exercise this morning. Lydia took a little convincing to let me go, but I have an hour's respite and intend to make the most of it.'

'In that case, I will not hinder you. I was contemplating a walk along this path. If you are also heading this way, maybe we could walk together?'

She considered him for a moment, then inclined her head. 'I would like that, sir.'

He held out his arm. 'Shall we, then?'

They walked in silence for a short distance, before Elizabeth summoned up the courage to speak. 'I wish to thank you for spending so much time with my father yesterday and also for sending the carriage for my use yesterday. It was most thoughtful.'

'It was my pleasure. Your father is a most interesting man and as for the carriage, well, the horses needed the exercise. They have been cooped up for too long.'

'Ah! Now we come to it. It was all done for your horses' benefit.'

He gave a short laugh and she turned her head to grin up at him.

'You should laugh more often, sir. It suits you.'

He stopped walking, drawing her to a halt and turned to face her. 'I have had little enough to amuse me since my father's death, until I met you. You are a breath of fresh air, Miss Elizabeth Bennet.'

Their eyes locked and she felt herself sway toward him, drawn toward their dark depths. He leaned in and she inhaled deeply, sandalwood filling her nostrils. Her lips parted slightly - she could almost taste his scent… Her eyes fluttered closed. She felt his breath on her lips. Was he going to kiss her? Then… nothing.

Her eyes flew open, just as he whirled away from her with his fist raised to his lips, and her breath came in short bursts as she tried to understand what had just happened.

He turned back to her, breathing deeply. 'I must apologise, Miss Bennet. Please forgive me.'

'There is nothing to forgive, sir. We were both party to… whatever… happened. Although…' Heat rose in her cheeks and she dropped her gaze to her feet.

She sensed, rather than saw, him move toward her, and a finger lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

'Miss Bennet… Elizabeth…' He hesitated, and his thumb stroked her cheek. 'I soon realised I was too precipitate, but I was overwhelmed by your presence and could not think straight. You looked like you belonged amongst the trees, a true wood nymph, and I knew instantly where you truly belonged.' He paused, looking down intently at her. 'You would love the Pemberley woods, they stretch for miles.'

Elizabeth leaned her head into his hand, and he was encouraged to continue. 'My thoughts and wishes remain the same. However, if you still feel the same way, I will not importune you again on this subject.' He hesitated again, still caressing her cheek. 'Do you?'

'My thoughts… Oh, my thoughts are so different.' She stumbled over her words, finding it difficult to concentrate as his hand touched her skin so intimately, so distractingly. 'I find my feelings have changed completely without my being aware of them doing so.' She reached up to her cheek, placed her hand over his, and a slight movement from him intertwined their fingers.

He moved their entwined hands to his lips and heat rose through her body as he kissed each knuckle, then he stepped forward, and a small gasp left her lips as he slipped his other arm around her waist, his hand splayed on her lower back.

'Elizabeth…' he murmured as she melted into his embrace.

They remained there, entwined but motionless, until he broke the embrace with a kiss to the top of her head. 'Dearest, we must not… Not yet. Your father…'

They reluctantly stepped away from each other, Elizabeth unable to meet his eyes.

'My father?' she finally managed to say.

'You and I are under the same roof for the next week, as you must be here for Miss Lydia's sake. Any understanding we may come to – and understand this much, I would really like to kiss you right now - should await your return to your father's roof.'

'Yes… yes, of course.' She pouted and reached up to touch her hair, checking it was still in place.

'You look as lovely as ever,' he assured her. 'But then, you always do to me.'

'How I have grown on you,' she said, as her cheeks heated.

'I could say the same of you,' he said, offering his arm.

'Indeed, you could,' she replied with a smile. She placed her hand on the crook of his arm and they continued their walk.

They made slow progress, there was much to discuss, but by the end of their walk they had agreed on two things. She would accept his offer of courtship - albeit an informal one while she remained at Netherfield - and if, by the time she returned home, she was still of the same mind, he would then ask for her father's permission to make it formal.


	38. Chapter 38

30th November

After the rather frantic and distressing events of the last two se'ennight, things over the next couple of days seemed rather anticlimactic. Regular messages from Longbourn reported that Mrs Bennet was improving daily and was now out of danger, Lydia Bennet actually began reading one of the improving tomes her father suggested, and Elizabeth resumed her daily walks, often walking with Mr Darcy for a time in the gardens, each meeting leading to a greater understanding of each other as they talked. However, this period of calm was set to change.

The day Mr Collins had signed the contract, Mr Darcy had written to his aunt to explain why there would be a delay in Mr Collins' return, so it was with some trepidation he went out to meet the large carriage, one he recognised as belonging to his aunt, that drew up outside Netherfield just before noon that day.

Mr Bingley was visiting Longbourn, and Miss Bingley was still in her room, so he was assured of some privacy at least while he greeted his aunt.

'Aunt, you should not have come. I would not have you exposed to smallpox. Do not leave the carriage and return immediately to Rosings.'

'Nonsense, nephew. I will not catch it, I was vaccinated some years ago now,' Lady Catherine said as stood in the doorway of her carriage. 'Your hand, please.'

He took her hand and helped her descend from her carriage as she continued, 'All my servants have been too, so you need not worry about them, either.'

'But… Mr Collins told us that you said he should not be vaccinated.'

'Mr Collins is an idiot,' Lady Catherine said, with a wry smile as she shook out the creases from her gown. 'I said a lot of nonsense things to him to find out if there was actually any common sense inside his head. He just parroted the nonsense back to me and anyone else he met. In the end I decided his only hope was for him to find a sensible woman for a wife - although I must admit to having grave doubts that anyone of any sense would accept him. I had hopes that she would temper the worst of his idiocy. If nothing else, she would be better company for me than her husband. Come, give me your arm and let us go into the house. We can speak more comfortably there.'

They entered the house and Mr Darcy settled his aunt in the drawing room, calling for his cousin and refreshments, before returning to attend her.

'I've ordered some tea and asked Fitzwilliam to join us.'

'My other nephew is here as well? Well, it seems Hertfordshire is the place to be. I am so glad I decided to join the party.'

The tea tray was brought in and left on the table beside his aunt. As she poured a cup, Colonel Fitzwilliam entered.

'Aunt! What brings you here? You should not have come.'

'Let us not start that again! I have already explained my presence to my satisfaction. I am perfectly safe. Now come, sit, and let me pour you some tea.'

They accepted their cups and sat as ordered, but not before Mr Darcy closed the door. His aunt raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. She knew he would speak when ready.

'Aunt, you sent Mr Collins here to find a wife. He said it was on your orders that he come here and "do whatever it takes" to secure one.'

She sighed. 'The man really is an idiot. What has he done now?'

The Colonel stroked his chin, 'It's a pretty sordid tale, to tell the truth.'

'I was married to your uncle. I think I can cope with sordid after everything he and his not-so-private concerns put me through.' She smiled and gestured at him, 'I did not know a Colonel in His Majesty's service could blush.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam rolled his eyes. 'Darcy, you tell her.'

Mr Darcy sighed. 'If I must.' Between sips of his tea, he related the entire story of Mr Collins' ill-fated visit to Netherfield.

Lady Catherine was horrified. 'I could not have known he would do this. I did tell him he must marry, to set a good example in the parish, but he was supposed to come and spend time with Mr Bennet and his family, become acquainted with the daughters and find one that suited, all in the hopes he would return engaged.' She sighed and put down her cup of now-cold tea. 'It was a good opportunity for one of the Bennet girls to secure their family's future, after all. But to have done… that. The poor child.' She paused, staring off into space for a few moments. 'No-one could have expected or predicted this behaviour from him - it is just not normal…' She shook her head and, sounding almost desperate, said, 'I cannot have a man like this in change of my parish and the mortal souls of the parishioners. What can I do?'

'We have already gone some way to helping the Bennet family; it is not common knowledge as yet so please do not discuss this with anyone else, but the entail now passes to one of Mr Bennet's daughters on his death – they will all now have a home for as long as they need one. But regarding the living; he cannot be removed unless he chooses to resign or loses his status as a clergyman.' Mr Darcy paused for a moment, considering. 'The only option I see we have, is to speak with the Archbishop. He is the only one who can revoke Mr Collins' ordination, and then your living will become vacant again. I suggest you investigate more into the background of your next choice for incumbent.'

Lady Catherine considered his words as she finished her tea. Putting down the cup and saucer with a decided clink, she said, 'I suppose I must speak with the man. Please request of your friend if I might remain here for the next two nights. I will leave Monday morning to speak with Teddy. I happen to know he is in London for the next week.'

Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam looked at her and then each other. The Colonel shrugged and Mr Darcy said, 'Teddy, aunt?'

'Edward Sutton, the Archbishop of Canterbury. Your Godfather, Fitzwilliam,' she replied with a frown. 'We have been friends since childhood. I will speak with him and see what we can come up with to remedy the issue of the living and to deal with Mr Collins.'

She stood and walked about the room, examining the furniture. 'Please call in some footmen, I wish to rearrange the seating.'

'Aunt, you cannot just walk into someone else's home and start moving their furniture around!' exclaimed Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'Must I give away all my secrets?' Lady Catherine huffed. She regarded him for a moment, then threw her hands up. 'If I am to interview Mr Collins, I need to have the upper hand, and that means I need to recreate my throne room.' She looked at both her nephews with a wry smile. 'Yes, I know that is what you call it. I arrange my seating that way for a very good reason. It intimidates fools like Mr Collins and I think what Mr Collins needs now is some intimidation. Now, stop arguing with me and ring for assistance or I will make you move the furniture yourselves.'

Fascinated, Mr Darcy looked at his cousin, who simply shrugged and said, 'Aunt, you could teach interrogation techniques to my Generals.'

Lady Catherine simply smiled and inclined her head.

With a sigh of resignation Mr Darcy moved to the bell pull.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N

Yes, I left the last chapter there as it was the end of the scene. No-one wants to read about furniture being moved about. ;)

As for Lady Catherine: I don't know about you, but I was rather bored with all the outrageous, appallingly awful Lady Catherines. Sometimes you have to go where the character takes you - this Lady Catherine stepped out of her carriage, and like you'd expect, she took charge. I was given no chance to make her awful - I think she'd had enough of always being the bad guy.

* * *

30th November

A knock at his door preceded the footman's words. 'Mr Collins, are ye decent? You have a visitor. Some Lady come up from Kent, or so I hear. I'm to take you to her.'

Mr Collins felt his heart speed up. At last there was a chance this nightmare would soon be over. Lady Catherine would sort out her nephews and his cousin and tear up that ridiculous contract.

Maybe she would even manage to arrange his marriage to one of the Bennet girls. Not the diseased one, but one of the others. Maybe the second eldest, Elizabeth. She was a buxom eyeful who had sought his company when he had been courting her ungrateful elder sister. Having a second maiden to plunder would be fine recompense for all the trouble they had caused him.

Yes, it would be the icing on the cake. They would all have to listen to, and obey, Lady Catherine and eventually, once Longbourn was his and his cousin – he touched his jaw gingerly and scowled – deservedly dead, the authority would belong to him.

He realised his exciting musings had caused his breeches to tighten and called out, 'I will be ready, in just a few minutes, yes, a few minutes. I most certainly will not keep Lady Catherine de Bourgh waiting for long!'

He lingered until his arousal had calmed before leaving the room and found two footmen waiting to escort him to the drawing room.

The butler was waiting to announce him when they arrived. Mr Collins pasted a smile onto his face and bowed himself into the room, scanning the people and their location within, each time he straightened to move a step forward. Finally arriving in front of his patroness, he bowed low one final time.

'Lady Catherine, it is a pleasure to see you again.'

His Patroness merely grunted and gestured to a chair set to one side. He sat and looked around once more. Colonel Fitzwilliam was scowling and leaning on the fireplace, Mr Darcy, stone faced as always, was standing just behind his aunt, and Lady Catherine herself, was seated in her usual grand style on a large chair. The room itself was laid out to resemble her receiving room at Rosings Park.

'May I compliment you, ma'am, on your most excellent rearrangement of the furnishings in this room. I knew at once that only your hand could arrange things so elegantly. It is a vast improvement on the last time I had the pleasure to be entertained here. As a matter of fact—'

'You can be at no loss, Mr Collins,' Lady Catherine began in an authoritative tone. Mr Collins placed a finger on his closed lips at the interruption and bowed his head, as she continued, 'to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come.'

'Indeed, I was hoping to see you here, Lady Catherine. I have much to tell you of my mistreatment at the hands of…' He looked about the room, noticed the glare aimed his way by the Colonel and amended his words. 'Well, maybe I should not speak of that until we have some privacy.'

'Do not feel the need to be silent on our account,' said Mr Darcy. 'I, for one, would be most interested to hear what you think you have to complain about.'

'Yes, Mr Collins,' Lady Catherine boomed. 'Do not let my nephews' presence prevent you from informing me of your actions here. They will not interrupt.' She looked pointedly at the Colonel, then gestured at her nephews to sit. 'Will you?'

Both gentlemen demurred and Mr Collins finally felt able to issue his complaints. He had waited long enough, confined to his room, and was bursting with indignation.

'I wrote extending an olive branch to my cousin, despite his poor actions toward my dear departed father which led to a long-standing estrangement – of which I do not know the whole - and arranged to visit my future inheritance, where I intended to make amends to my cousin's family, most especially his daughters, as I am to inherit this estate after his death – although that sad event may yet be several years away - by following your instructions and choosing a wife from among his daughters. It was my duty as a—'

He closed his mouth with a snap as he was again interrupted.

'Yes, yes.' Lady Catherine said, waving her hand impatiently. 'I know all this, there is no need to repeat yourself. Just begin from your arrival at this house. Why did you come to Netherfield? I understand you were told not to visit, as it was in quarantine.'

'Ah, well,' he stammered, not sure how to explain his reasoning without admitting that he had ignored Mr Bennet's instructions. 'I was expecting to meet all of my fair cousins on my arrival at Longbourn. You can, therefore, imagine my disappointment when I found only the middle Miss Bennet present, the others being scattered throughout the neighbourhood; three of them residing under this very roof. How could I be expected to choose properly, when I only met one of them? Mr Bennet informed me that his second youngest was staying with her Aunt in the village, but that the eldest, and second eldest were at Netherfield. Of course, order of precedence meant I had to first look at the eldest. He did mention a quarantine,' Mr Collins prevaricated, 'but as I was limited on time here, I needed to meet his other daughters as soon as possible.'

'So, you decided to break quarantine, and expose yourself to whatever disease they were attempting to protect you and the other people in the neighbourhood from?'

'I knew I was safe, as you, yourself,' He stood and bowed deeply, 'have advised me that only the weak-willed and immoral succumb to these diseases of the body.' He tried to ignore the snort of laughter from Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Lady Catherine glared at her nephew, who subsided, and then turned back to him. 'Mr Collins, I am most seriously displeased that you chose to ignore your cousin's words.'

Mr Collins drooped, then rallied. 'But I was to have my pick of the young ladies. I chose the eldest as the most appropriate, however her younger sister, Miss Elizabeth, and a Mr Bingley kept distracting her from me. It was most unfortunate.'

Lady Catherine heaved a large sigh and shook her head. 'Choosing a wife is not like going into a shop and selecting one from the shelves. From what I understand, Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet already had an understanding before you arrived and were soon after engaged. Even you should realise that when a woman is attached to another man, there is little point in trying to change her mind.'

'She was not engaged when I arrived, so I cannot see why I would not have had an equal chance of attaching her,' he replied, then realising his attitude was rather sulky, he added, 'She has little dowry and it seems more likely that a man of substance would only be interested in her as a mistress, not a wife. At least I would have made an honest woman of her and she would have been mistress of her childhood home in time. She seemed interested enough in me when I did manage to speak with her.'

'Hmm.' Lady Catherine stared at him for a few seconds leaving him disconcerted and wondering what she was thinking. Unconsciously, he extracted his handkerchief to mop his damp brow and upper lip.

She turned to look her nephews. 'Tell me what you saw.'

The two men looked at each other, the Colonel gestured, and Mr Darcy spoke first. 'Miss Bennet was not interested in anyone but Bingley - who, I might add, has nothing but the most honourable of intentions for Miss Bennet. Miss Bennet's smiles were only genuine when speaking with Bingley, and not with Mr Collins. If anything, I would say she was upset by his excessive attentions.'

He nodded to his cousin, who added, 'I aided Miss Elizabeth, she is the second Bennet sister, in her attempts to distract Mr Collins away from Miss Bennet. Miss Elizabeth had recognised that her sister was obviously unhappy with Mr Collins' attempts to infiltrate himself between her and Mr Bingley.'

Lady Catherine nodded and looked back at her erring clergyman. 'I see. Well, it seems your understanding of the matter was faulty, Mr Collins.'

Mr Collins bowed his head to hide his anger. How dare they imply he was nothing but an irritant to that ungrateful madam. He clamped down on his emotions and selected his next words to pacify his Patroness. With a meek smile, he said 'Yes, Yes. I see that now. I should have chosen the one who showed me preference. Miss Bennet was almost engaged, and I should have turned to her sister, as she did seem to want my attention. Miss Elizabeth would make me a fine wife.'

Mr Darcy exploded. 'Do you seriously think you still have any chance with that family?'

Lady Catherine raised her hand and he subsided, frowning, and a sly smile passed over Mr Collins' face to see him instantly obey his aunt. He may yet get his inheritance, with a warm armful as part of the bargain.

She turned back to Mr Collins. 'Shall we move on and see where else you might have been at fault?'

At fault? Mr Collins frowned.

'Mr Collins. Explain to me your actions the evening of your visit to Netherfield. I understand the weather prevented your return to Longbourn?'

Lady Catherine took him through the events of that evening, discovering that he had hidden to see which room Miss Bennet had been allocated, and then returned once the house was quiet.

Finally, she held a hand up and a look of intense displeasure spread across her face. 'To reduce your actions to one simple statement, you crept into the bedchamber of a sick, very young woman, climbed into her bed, and then forced yourself on her while she was unconscious, and all this to coerce her to marry you?'

Mr Collins remained silent, although he shuffled on his seat in discomfort. To hear it summarised in such a way was uncomfortable. Sullenly, he muttered, 'It was not worth the price I paid.'

'Ah, yes. My nephews have explained what has happened since. Your actions have cost you your inheritance, is that not correct?'

He nodded. 'It is not a fair trade.'

Lady Catherine glared at him. 'It is a more than fair trade. Women in our society have only one thing they can try to control, and that is who they choose to give themselves to. You stole that choice from her. It is an action that will remain with her for a lifetime. It is only fair your punishment should do the same.'

Lady Catherine stood, as did her nephews. 'I have heard enough! I now know what I must do. Ring for the footmen and have this miscreant returned to his room.'

As the Colonel moved to pull the bell pull, Mr Collins panicked. This interview had not gone at all the way he had planned. He was no better off than before and now his Patroness was displeased with him. Her nephews had obviously told her their versions of the events before he had been given a fair chance.

He fell to his knees in front of her and clutched at her gown. 'My Lady. Please. I am your most devoted servant and I beg of you—'

She cut him off. 'Mr Collins! Desist immediately. Nephews, remove him from my person!'

As Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam strode forward and pulled Mr Collins away and onto his feet, the door opened, and the butler and footmen entered.

'Take him away,' growled Mr Darcy, and Mr Collins was dragged, at first pleading, but then cursing, from the room.


	40. Chapter 40

_30th November_

Elizabeth's first meeting with Lady Catherine was shortly before dinner that evening.

After she had dressed for dinner and was making her way to the drawing room, she found Mr Darcy waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

She smiled and took his arm. 'This is not the first time you have escorted me down to dinner.'

'I think this may be the first time you smiled at me like that, though.' He placed his free hand over the one tucked into his elbow and gave it a slight squeeze.

She frowned. 'Like what?'

'Like you were pleased to see me.'

The creases on her brow flattened, and the smile returned. 'Well, that may be because I am. Very pleased.'

She was about to step forward when he stopped her. 'I feel I must warn you about something before we go down.'

She nodded and waited.

'My aunt arrived earlier today. It seems the letter I sent her, explaining why Mr Collins would not be returning - at least not yet - was unsuccessful in alleviating her concerns. She came here to discover exactly what was going on.'

'Ah.' Elizabeth waited a moment, her brow once more furrowed, before adding, 'And what did you tell her?'

'She needed to know the truth, Elizabeth. Nothing less would have done. After Fitzwilliam and I had explained the whole, she insisted on seeing Mr Collins. From his demeanour when he entered the room, I suspect he thought she would take his side, but once she had finished with him, he was grovelling on his knees.'

Her frown did not lift. 'I do worry that yet another person now knows our shame. Was it wise to tell another?'

'She will not speak of it, at least not directly. She plans to go to the Archbishop, my Godfather, on her return to town, to see about having Mr Collins removed from the living she has in her gift. She will have to speak of his actions, but she will do so anonymously, where possible. It will not go any further than him. He is a man of God. He will condemn the guilty and protect the innocent.' He smoothed her forehead with his thumb. 'Do try not to worry, my dear.'

A rumbling sound caused his own forehead to crumple and Elizabeth to laugh. 'My apologies, sir. I am exceedingly hungry this evening.'

'Let us join the others, then. I would not have you starve away to nothing.'

Laughing together they descended the stairs, and entered the drawing room, drawing attention from more than one of the other members of the party, gathered there awaiting dinner.

Elizabeth was introduced to a thoughtful Lady Catherine, and then joined Miss and Mr Bingley. Miss Bingley was studiously trying to ignore the rearrangement of her furnishings, left as Lady Catherine had positioned them and with the great lady herself settled on her throne.

Miss Bingley briefly left to check that the table settings were suitably arranged for her new guest's status, then returned to converse with Elizabeth and her brother, while awaiting the call for dinner.

Lady Catherine, unusually, did nothing more than watch the other members of their party, while occasionally issuing comments to her nephews. She seemed especially interested in the two unmarried ladies in the room, Miss Bingley and Miss Bennet, but her full attention eventually settled on the latter of the two.

Miss Bingley had taken some pains to seat their party of eight appropriately, despite the uneven numbers of ladies and gentlemen. Lady Catherine and Mr Hurst were on either side of her brother, and Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were seated as ranking gentlemen on either side of herself. Elizabeth and the doctor were in the middle of the table.

Elizabeth, seated between Mr Hurst and Mr Darcy, was perfectly happy with her position, even though Lady Catherine took control of the conversation of the entire table; her loud, sometimes strident, voice making other conversation impossible. Still she would likely have managed her meal perfectly well, given Mr Hurst's usual concentration on his plate to the exclusion of his neighbours, had not the entirety of Lady Catherine's conversation been directed her way.

The soup had just been served; it smelled delicious and Elizabeth's stomach growled again. She took a bread roll from the dish proffered by Mr Darcy, and then Lady Catherine turned to her and spoke.

'Miss Bennet, I understood from Mr Collins that your parents have five daughters. Are you the eldest?'

'Second eldest, ma'am. My sister, Jane, is the eldest.'

'Ah, yes. The young lady betrothed to Mr Bingley. I suppose, with your elder sister's coming marriage, you are now considered out.'

'I have been out for several years now, ma'am.'

Lady Catherine looked surprised. 'A younger daughter out before the older is married. Are any of your other sisters out?'

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, remembering that Kitty - and therefore by default Lydia - had been reduced to the schoolroom by her father. 'Just Mary. My two youngest sisters are still in the schoolroom.'

'Your younger sisters must be very young.'

'Kitty is seven and ten, and Lydia is two years younger.'

A few more questions and answers were given before Lady Catherine paused to deal with her soup. Elizabeth took the opportunity to sup some mouthfuls of her own rapidly cooling soup, break and butter her roll, and had just placed a piece of broken bread in her mouth, when Lady Catherine asked her yet another question.

'Do you play the pianoforte, Miss Bennet?'

Elizabeth chewed and swallowed quickly. 'A little, and very ill.'

'You should take the time to practise more. I do hope you will play for us later. Do your other sisters play?'

'Only one of them does.'

'Hmm. Did your governess not teach you all to play?'

'We never had a governess.'

'Never had a governess?' Lady Catherine exclaimed.

'Not at all. We had masters when we wanted them but no governess. However, my father is hoping to find a suitable companion to take charge of my two youngest sisters, and it is likely I will find the time to take some lessons from her.'

'I see. Well, it just so happens that I may be able to help your father locate a suitable person. Can I assume he would want one quickly?'

'I believe so, although it is likely they would not want to arrive before the illness here has passed.'

Lady Catherine waved the comment off as irrelevant. 'She can always be vaccinated before arrival. I will discuss the matter with your father and make some enquiries when I return to London. I have already situated several suitable persons. Indeed, I suggested a Miss Pope to Lady Metcalf, and she said to me only the other day, "Lady Catherine, you have given me a treasure."'

Elizabeth was unsure what to say to this piece of officiousness, so contented herself with a polite, 'I thank you,' and reapplied herself to her soup.

She had just taken another mouthful, when Mr Darcy leaned in and said, 'I do apologise for my aunt. She sometimes does not know when to cease with her interrogation.'

She sputtered over her soup, while trying not to laugh, which drew Lady Catherine's attention to her once more.

'Darcy, what are you speaking of? I must have my share of the conversation!'

Elizabeth dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, and gave Mr Darcy a reproachful look, before answering. 'I do apologise, ma'am. I accidentally inhaled a crumb. Your nephew was simply concerned for my wellbeing.'

As she spoke, Mr Darcy handed her a glass of water, from which she sipped.

Lady Catherine recalled attention to herself, thankfully this time focusing her attention on the doctor.

After asking about his practise and his family, she mentioned the current emergency and the patients in his care here.

He was eager to discuss the situation. 'Of course, we cannot officially say the epidemic is over until some weeks after the last case has been confirmed.'

'And how long has it been since the last case?'

'Mrs Bennet was the last to fall ill, but I have my suspicions there is another yet to come. However, as we know where Mr Collins' infection stems from, I am not really counting him as a part of the epidemic. Mr Collins has this evening started with a fever and other symptoms which suggest he is about to succumb. Two or three more days will be needed to confirm or repudiate my suspicions.'

'I see,' said Lady Catherine, looking at her nephews with a grim smile. 'It is as we suspected, then.'

Elizabeth smiled inwardly. It was no more than he deserved.


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N _We've only a little way left to go now. I have written the last chapter (where you find out our villain's fate, amongst other things) and have a couple of chapters after this one ready to post. There's still a bit to write in between those two sections, but happily the path through is now clear.

* * *

_30th November_

The ladies withdrew after dinner and, after spotting a pianoforte, Lady Catherine requested that Miss Bingley and Elizabeth entertain her.

Miss Bingley and Elizabeth looked at each other, then with a brisk nod from one and a wry smile from the other, they moved to the pianoforte and attempted the duet they had been practising. It went rather well, and after they had finished Miss Bingley left Elizabeth alone to sing a simple country song while she presided over the newly arrived tea tray.

The gentlemen joined them as Elizabeth was finishing her song and after some applause, Lady Catherine demanded another. Mr Darcy moved her way and offered to turn the pages for her. She thanked him with a smile, and moved along the bench, so he could sit beside her.

While Elizabeth played, Mr Darcy gazed at her so much that he missed turning the pages on more than one occasion. Lady Catherine was also watching their interaction with much interest.

Much later, she requested Darcy meet her for a private talk and Mr Bingley offered his study for their use.

'You can be at no loss, nephew, to understand the reason for my wanting to speak to you privately.'

'Indeed, you are mistaken, Aunt.'

Lady Catherine gestured to the chairs by the fire and said, 'Let us sit. I see you plan on being deliberately obtuse and so I will have to explain.'

Once they were seated, she continued. 'I watched you this evening. Your attentions to Miss Bennet were marked.'

Mr Darcy said nothing but continued to watch his aunt warily.

She sighed. 'There is no need to clam up. I am not an ogre.'

'You have to admit your usual style is less conciliatory,' he replied.

'I am a woman who knows what she wants, and I prefer not to settle for less. However, sometimes it is necessary to compromise. I know this, even if I do not like it.' She eyed him, curiously. 'You like this Miss Bennet, I think.'

'I do,' he replied, a half smile on his lips. 'She is a kind and clever woman. Stubborn too. She reminds me of you, in many ways.'

Lady Catherine nodded. 'I see it, too. She would be a good mistress for Pemberley. But what of Anne?'

'Aunt, you know Anne could never withstand the rigours of marriage and childbirth, and I do need an heir.'

'As do I. What will happen to Rosings, if Anne does not marry, or worse, if she marries someone unsuitable?'

'Does she want to marry?'

Lady Catherine gave a large sigh and slumped back into her chair, gazing into the fire. 'She only has a short time left. A year at most, the doctor thinks.'

Mr Darcy shot her a look. 'Has a second opinion been sought?'

'A second and a third.' She turned her head to look him in the eye. 'It is her heart. It has been weak since her childhood but has rapidly deteriorated in the last few months. Some days she struggles to catch her breath and she cannot walk more than a short distance, not even to come downstairs.'

'I had no idea things had become so bad. She seemed the same as ever last Easter.'

'She caught a cold over the summer, which settled on her chest for a time and she never recovered her strength after.'

They both sat in silence for a time.

Finally, Mr Darcy stirred. 'Do you want a drink?'

'Brandy. A large one, if you would be so kind.'

He raised his eyebrows at her request but did as she asked, pouring himself a similar measure.

They sipped in silence for a time, thinking about the situation.

'Why not Fitzwilliam?' he asked.

She turned her gaze on him. 'Fitzwilliam?'

'Yes. He is a younger son, and in need of an estate. He has been lucky so far, but there may come a day when he does not return from the continent. He has no ties and could marry Anne.'

'Hmm.' Lady Catherine lifted her glass and calmly threw back her brandy.

'Steady on!'

She chuckled. 'I am well used to drinking spirits, dear boy. Your idea has merit, but I would need to speak with him first. You are set on your Miss Bennet, then? I cannot talk you into marrying Anne for the time she has left?'

'I cannot risk losing her, aunt.'

She nodded, acceptance and resignation written on her face. 'Very well. I will speak with your cousin, but not tonight. I am tired and will retire.'

* * *

_1st December_

Mr Darcy spotted Mr Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Mary and Miss Catherine, the only members of the Bennet family in church, during the service on this first Sunday of Advent.

On his way out of the church after the service, Lady Catherine on his arm, Mr Darcy leaned in to speak with her. 'Come aunt. I would like to introduce you to Mr Bennet and some more of his daughters.'

'Some more of his daughters? Does he have more that I do not already know about?'

'Just the five. The youngest remains at Netherfield, and you have already met Miss Elizabeth, so you are about to meet the eldest, and the two below Miss Elizabeth.'

Mr Darcy stopped and bowed. 'Ah, Mr Bennet. It is good to see you again. I hope Mrs Bennet is improving.'

Mr Bennet bowed in return. 'Mr Darcy, likewise. My wife is much better now, although it will be another se'ennight or more before she is able to leave her room. I thank you for leaving my Lizzy at Longbourn to sit with her mother while we came to church.'

'It was my pleasure. May I introduce you to my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh.'

'A pleasure.' Mr Bennet bowed over her hand. 'I have heard much about you from a mutual acquaintance.'

Lady Catherine regarded him for a long moment, and then said, 'I think the less said about him the better, do you not, Mr Bennet?'

Mr Bennet chuckled. 'I do indeed. I must say, I am surprised to see you here, ma'am. May I ask what brings you to our neighbourhood, given the illness that has taken us?'

'I was variolated against smallpox, some time ago. I received a letter from my nephew—'

'In which I specifically told her not to come,' added Mr Darcy.

Lady Catherine frowned at the interruption, raising her voice a little. '—telling me that my vicar would be detained here due to his likely infection with smallpox, and that he had refused a vaccination. I know the man is interminably stupid— My apologies, I know he is a relation of yours.'

'No apology is necessary, I assure you. I would disclaim the relationship if I could.'

'I cannot say I blame you. My nephews have explained what he did, and I cannot apologise enough for him.'

'It was not your doing.' Mr Bennet looked about, suddenly realising his daughters were close enough to overhear the conversation. 'Can I introduce my daughters to you and invite you to Longbourn for some refreshments?'

Once the introductions had been made, Mr Bennet led the way back to his manor. Lady Catherine continued on her nephew's arm, and Mr Bennet found himself walking alongside Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'Tell me, Colonel, how are things progressing up at Netherfield?'

'Mr Collins developed a fever last evening and has all the influenza-like symptoms suggesting he has contracted smallpox. The doctor feels confident we will see him throwing out the pox in a few days.'

'I really should not say this, as a Christian man, but I cannot say I am sorry to hear it. He deserves no less.'

'That appears to be the general opinion of those few that know the circumstances of his infection. He will of course receive proper care, but little sympathy I think.'

'He is not welcome back at Longbourn, please inform him of that fact once he recovers. If he recovers.'

The colonel inclined his head in agreement, and as they had reached their destination by this time, followed him into the house.

They found Elizabeth in the parlour and Mr Darcy went immediately to her side, along with Lady Catherine. The Colonel could not help but smile at his cousin's eagerness, and Mr Bennet, who was close by, noticed the smile and was curious.

'Is there something I should know about those two?'

The Colonel coloured slightly. 'Nothing specific, but I do think they make a fine couple.'

Mr Bennet gave a dry laugh, 'Why, Colonel Fitzwilliam, I would never have taken you for a matchmaker. I can see we have much to discuss. Do you play chess?'

Lady Catherine's voice interrupted them as they turned to leave the room. 'Before you disappear for several hours, nephew, I would like a private word with Mr Bennet.'

Mr Bennet turned back, 'Lady Catherine, I would be honoured. Shall we adjourn to my study?'

As they moved to leave the room, Lady Catherine said 'I understand you are looking for a companion for your youngest daughters…'

* * *

By the time a bemused Mr Bennet and his guest had finished their discussions, and returned to the parlour, it was empty.

He was puzzled. 'I do apologise Lady Catherine. I wonder where they have all gone to?'

A burst of laughter from somewhere in the house suggested they were still within.

'It sounds like they are down there,' pointed out Lady Catherine who had moved out into the passage to listen. She followed the sounds, Mr Bennet trailing behind with a smirk, until they emerged in Longbourn's kitchens.

Mr Darcy was closest to the door when they entered. 'Ah, aunt, there you are. Maybe you would like a stir?' He gestured to the table where two large bowls of pudding mixture were being stirred by two of the daughters of the house.

'Yes, do come. As mamma cannot join us, we are short on stirrers,' added Elizabeth. 'Papa, you too.'

Mr Bennet moved forward and stood behind the bowl that his second eldest indicated, taking the spoon and giving it a good stir.

'It is a little late to be stirring the puddings,' added Jane, 'but the house was in an uproar last week and so everything is delayed. 'Do have a stir. That is, if you would like.'

'It has been an age since I last did this.' Lady Catherine looked at her nephews, smiled and then handed Mr Darcy her reticule. 'Hold that for me, if you would be so good.'

A grinning Elizabeth made room for her at the table and passed her the bowl that her father had just stirred. 'This one is for Christmas day. You are the last to stir, so you can mix in the charms.' She indicated a muslin drawstring bag, then picked it up and tipped the contents into her hand. 'Ready?'

Lady Catherine grasped the spoon, closed her eyes and as she moved the spoon clockwise, Elizabeth dropped in the charms while everyone chanted the prayer, "Stir up, we beseech thee…"

Once they had stirred the second pudding, they all adjourned to the parlour, in high spirits, for some tea and cakes, before their guests and Elizabeth left for Netherfield.


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N:_ There was a comment asking about the folklore for the pudding stirring. Check out the Wikipedia entry for Stir-up Sunday (I can't add a link to it here). Check through the other comments (one arrived shortly after I added this note) for one with the full Stir up prayer written in it.

They added small, silver charms (often family heirlooms) to the pudding which told the finder's fortune, should it turn up in their portion of the pudding. For example:

-Button: Bachelor (if unmarried).

-Thimble: Spinster (if unmarried) or thrift.

-Ring: Married within the year.

-Horseshoe/Wishbone: Luck.

-Coin: Wealth.

-Anchor: Safe harbour.

100 years earlier, the 'charms' would have been a little different:

-a bean for the king.

-a pea for the queen.

-a clove for the knave.

-a twig for the fool.

-a rag for the slut.

You can see why they changed them. What woman in Regency times would have wanted to find the rag?

* * *

_2nd December_

Lady Catherine left for town the next morning.

Before she left, she had two private conferences - the first with Colonel Fitzwilliam and the next with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Both emerged from the study wearing smiles, albeit a rather stunned smile in the Colonel's case.

Her two nephews went outside to wave her off. As the coach trundled off down the driveway, Mr Darcy turned to his cousin. 'Tell me, what did Aunt Catherine have to say that gave you that bemused look?'

'Can we go back inside before I tell you? I still find it a little hard to believe.'

Mr Darcy slapped his cousin on the back. 'Of course. I'm sure Bingley will not mind if we borrow his study again. Come.'

Once they were settled, the Colonel said, 'She wants me to marry Anne, so that Rosings can be kept in the family.'

Mr Darcy nodded. 'I thought as much. We discussed it, and I suggested you.'

'YOU did? But do you not want Rosings?'

'I never had any desire to marry Anne, or to add Rosings to my responsibilities' Mr Darcy replied. 'Aunt Catherine knew this, even though she hoped I would change my mind. Now that she knows where my preference lies, she asked for my advice.'

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet.'

Mr Darcy nodded. 'Indeed. She was disappointed, mostly because of Anne, but ultimately accepted my choice. She likes Elizabeth, which helped. I suggested you, mostly because I worry that one day you will not return from the war. You would be a good caretaker for both Anne and Rosings.'

'I have not agreed, as yet. I told her I would think about it. You know Anne will not be with us for long?'

'She did mention that Anne is weakening, yes. You have no other interest?'

'Given my circumstances, I could only consider an heiress, and you well know how insipid or malicious they all are.'

Mr Darcy laughed. 'I do. It took me a trip to the country to find a lady who was suitable. I will not try to influence you either way, but I do advise you think carefully about it before deciding.'

'I will do so. I also want to speak with my father.'

Mr Darcy gazed into the fire. 'Much as the thought of Anne's death grieves me, it seems you would become a widower sooner, rather than later, should you accept. When that happens, you will know exactly how I have felt these last years. You will be hunted.'

The Colonel grimaced and then grinned. 'Then it is lucky that I have had experience evading the enemy, is it not?'

They spoke more on some general topics, and then Mr Darcy left his cousin to his thoughts and sought out Elizabeth.

* * *

Mr Darcy found Elizabeth about to leave the house for a walk and asked if he could join her.

She smiled up at him, a warm flutter beginning in her belly. 'You would be most welcome. I was hoping you would be free.'

Once he had donned his outerwear they left, arm in arm, for the gardens.

'Have you spoken with Colonel Fitzwilliam? He seemed pleased, if a little surprised, after speaking with your aunt.'

'I had some idea of what she would say to him, but at present I am more interested in what she had to say to you.'

'She was surprisingly kind. After her inquisition at dinner, two days ago, I was expecting to be told I had unsuitable aspirations. She explained about her daughter, and how she had hoped you and she would make a match of it.' She stopped walking and turned to look at him. 'Why did you not do so?'

'She has my affections as a cousin, but those affections are not the kind a wife should expect and were never likely to become so. The other aspect, of course, is that I need an heir, and Anne is too frail to ever bear a child.'

Elizabeth tilted her head to one side, 'I understand she is not expected to live for much longer. Was not the temptation of having your cake and eating it, of gaining Rosings Park and your freedom at some point in the near future, of interest?'

He cupped her cheek, and she leaned her head into his hand. 'Never. Especially not if it meant losing you.' After a long moment he gestured, and they resumed walking. 'In fact, I suggested she approach Fitzwilliam on the matter, but do not mention it to him. He has a big decision to make.'

'You would be happy were he to accept and resign his commission, I think.'

'The idea of him being lost in battle has given me many a sleepless night over the years. Were he to marry Anne, he would be safe and well settled for the rest of his life. I would be delighted for him.'

She nodded her agreement. 'I too. I like the Colonel very much, and against my expectations, I have to admit, I also like your aunt. She gave us her blessing and hopes to be invited to the wedding.' She blushed and looked away. 'Should we decide to progress in that direction.'

'My aunt, being as direct as ever. I will not apologise for her in this case, though. I would like to have her come to our wedding.'

He stopped again, turning her toward him. Her eyes met his and locked. He gazed down at her, his eyes darkening, and her breath caught. Heat rose up her neck and onto her cheeks as she licked suddenly dry lips. This action caught his gaze, and it dropped down to focus on her lips. He leaned imperceptibly closer.

Another long moment passed, and then he closed his eyes, groaned and leaned away. 'You, my dear, are far too tempting. We should walk.'

Feeling a little disappointed, she turned, and they resumed their stroll toward their favourite woodland path.

As they passed under the arch in the hedge, she decided they had been serious enough. 'You never did explain why you changed your mind about me. After being less than impressed with my charms at our initial meeting, I am left wondering what made you look at me with a friendlier eye.'

He was thoughtful for a few steps. 'I was always impressed with your charms, I just did not wish to acknowledge the fact to myself.'

She grinned and gave him a sideways glance. 'I suggest it was my very impertinence that changed your mind. After deference and officious civility from everyone, to have someone disagree with you, refuse to dance with you, to be as unlike those others as it was possible to be, roused your attention and drew your interest. There, I have explained it to my own satisfaction!'

He laughed. 'Maybe it was. You will no doubt add a distinct lack of convention to my family, but,' he said, glancing down at her with a smirk, 'you must beware you do not become another Lady Catherine.' At her gasp, he added, 'She and I both noticed the similarities.'

She swiped his arm, while mock pouting. 'Much as I like your aunt, I am not sure I could ever be that officious. Did she explain to you what she and my father discussed?'

'No, she did not.'

'I asked my father before we left yesterday. It seems she told him that after her talk with me at dinner the night before, she was aware he was looking for a companion for his youngest daughters and that she would send a list for his choice. He also told me that she apologised for Mr Collins' actions and she would do what she could to have him sent somewhere he can do no more harm. She also welcomed the Bennets to the family! My father then asked me if there was something he should know. I did not know where to look.'

Mr Darcy smiled. 'I wish I had been a fly on that wall.'

'I too. Still, my father was not offended. He seemed amused by it all, and if we can find a suitable companion for Kitty and Lydia sooner because of it, then I shall have no complaints.'

They had walked on a little further, and the edge of the woodland section of their walk had just come into view, when he said, 'I am afraid that I have a complaint.'

'Oh?'

He stopped, took her hand, and drew her off the path and behind a tree. 'Yes, indeed, Elizabeth. I have been very patient but cannot wait for another moment.'

She leaned back against the trunk, gave him a shy half smile, and said, 'Why, Mr Darcy. What can you mean?'

He placed one hand on the tree trunk, caressed her face with the other, then leaned forward, 'I mean—' He kissed her forehead. 'I have—' He tilted his head and his lips touched her left cheek. 'Been waiting—' He repeated his actions on her right cheek. 'Too long—' His lips came gently down on hers, brushed across and lifted. 'To kiss you.'

She moaned as his lips descended more forcefully and her arms wrapped around his waist, one hand creeping up to tangle in his hair. For the present at least, all sense of time and place disappeared.

Like all good things have to, the kiss ended. Suddenly shy, she buried her face in his shoulder and listened to his heart pounding as rapidly as she knew her own heart was beating. He rested his chin on the top of her head, arms wrapped around her, as their heart rates and breathing slowed back to normal.

Elizabeth mumbled into his chest and he pulled back a little.

'Say that again.'

She took a deep breath, looked up at him and smiled. 'I think the sooner Lydia and I go home, and you can speak to my father, the better.'

'I think you could be right,' he replied, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. 'Come, we should return to the house.'


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N There have been issues with the site for the last few days, so I have not seen any comments/reviews etc for those days. The pages are working again now but all my stats have vanished for Feb until yesterday, which is a bit disheartening. Ho hum. On with the story._

* * *

_3rd December_

By the following day, Lydia, to her mingled delight and dread, was deemed sufficiently recovered to join the others downstairs for a time.

She was pleased to be leaving her room at long last, but worried about her reception. So much so, that Elizabeth took everyone downstairs to task beforehand.

'I would ask you not to stare at her, as she is nervous about being seen by her family, never mind those outside the family. I know I can trust you all, but please be especially kind to her.'

After assurances from all that they would treat her as gently as if she were their own sister, she went back upstairs. Lydia was dressed and waiting for her, nervously twisting a ribbon through her fingers as she sat on the window seat.

'I'm not sure about this now, Lizzy. I wish I had a veil or something, to wear over my face.'

Elizabeth sat next to her on the window seat and put her arm around her shoulders. Giving her a hug, she said lightly, 'Dear me. What has happened to the Lydia I know and love?'

Lydia hung her head. 'I think she is gone away for ever.'

Elizabeth's heart gave a twang of sympathy. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and then straightened. 'Do come. It will be fine, I promise. Everyone here is very kind, you will see. Miss Bingley even made sure some of your favourite dishes were to be prepared for dinner.' When Lydia did not move, she added, 'You have to come out of your room eventually, so it is best to start amongst friends, and remember, if you are well afterward, and rest well tonight, we may be able to go home tomorrow.'

'I do so wish to be at home.'

'Well then, take a deep breath and let us prove you are well enough to do so.'

Lydia sat still, head bowed, for a few seconds. Then she blew out a breath, straightened up and stood. 'I am ready, I think.'

They paused outside the drawing room door, while Lydia prepared herself once more, then the door opened and Elizabeth entered, arm in arm with her sister.

Mr Bingley was instantly on his feet, ushering Lydia to a seat on the sofa by the fire and checking she was comfortable. Mr Darcy said he was pleased she was recovered so well, and Miss Bingley came to sit beside her, whispering reassurance. Then the Colonel, resplendent in his red coat, came over to be introduced.

Elizabeth watched, amused, as a flush of interest crossed her sister's face. She moved to sit by Mr Darcy and watched in awe, as the colonel expertly drew her sister out. By the time the dinner was announced, her sister and the Colonel were chattering away like old friends. She even took the arm he offered to go into dinner.

Elizabeth took the arm Mr Darcy offered and they followed the others.

'Your cousin is a desperate flirt,' whispered Elizabeth to Mr Darcy, on the way through to the dining room, 'but I cannot be angry with him. He has worked wonders on Lydia's confidence. I am pleased, as it has been at such low ebb since her illness.'

Mr Darcy chuckled, gave her hand a light squeeze, and helped her to the seat beside him.

Conversation flowed throughout the dinner, and Elizabeth was pleased to see her sister behaving almost normally, if less outrageously than usual. She behaved, in fact, the way she and Jane had long hoped she would.

After dinner, Miss Bingley led the way as the ladies withdrew, with Lydia and Elizabeth following, arm in arm.

Elizabeth nudged her sister with her shoulder and asked, 'How do you feel?'

'A little tired. I will have some tea and then retire I think.'

'You have done well, Lydie. I am proud of you.'

Lydia flushed. 'You were right. It was easier than I expected.' She paused and then said, with a cheeky grin close to her usual behaviour, 'I like the Colonel, I did not know you had arranged the presence of an Officer for my entertainment.'

'You were lucky he was still with us. He must leave soon, from what I understand. He has been recalled to barracks.'

'Maybe he'll be able to return.'

'It is possible. The outbreak has died down, but it is likely Mr Collins has it now.'

'It's very odd that Mr Collins should have caught it. Mamma was in her room at Longbourn when he was there, as was I, when he came here. How did he become infected, do you know?'

Elizabeth squirmed inwardly at her innocent question. 'I am not sure, dear. Ah, here we are, let me settle you by the fire and I'll bring you some tea.'

As she waited for Miss Bingley to pour, Elizabeth contemplated Lydia's query. She would need to speak with her father, to find out whether he planned to explain what had happened that night.

She would want to know, had it been her room that Mr Collins found himself in that night, but she was not sure how Lydia would react. Certainly, it would not do to mention it before she was fully well, but then the information had to be kept from her mother, else everyone would find out. Could Lydia be relied on to keep it to herself, even from Kitty?

She did not envy her father the decision, but she would support him in it.

* * *

_4th December_

A gleeful Lydia joined them all for breakfast the next morning. The doctor had given her the go-ahead to return home and she was desperate to see her mother again.

Elizabeth was a little less happy, as it meant leaving her Mr Darcy behind.

They had arranged, the evening before, to meet at their usual spot by the hedge leading onto the woodland path, for a final walk before breakfast.

As soon as they had passed through the arch and were hidden by the trees, she clasped his arm tighter. 'I will miss not having you always near.'

He covered the hand on his arm with his own and then stopped and turned to face her. 'I too. I was thinking to escort your carriage to Longbourn, and then speak with your father. Do you think that is a good plan?'

She nodded. 'As long as you are willing to wait a little before speaking with him. There will be family greetings to sit through first. Once Lydia has gone up to see mamma, then I think papa will be more than willing to retire to his library with you.'

He nodded, smiled and then stroked her cheek. 'Should I ask his permission for a courtship?'

A shy smile formed on her lips. 'No.'

He lost his soft smile and resumed his Darcy Mask. Drawing his hand back from her face he took a step back. 'Very well. I will keep my word and not importune you on this matter any further.'

He started to turn away, but she caught his arm, and turned him to meet her eye.

'You misunderstand. I think we have moved past the need for a formal courtship.' She waited to see if he caught onto her meaning.

His brow furrowed, then smoothed as his expression softened to a smile once more. Taking her hand, he turned it and dropped several small kisses on her wrist, almost causing her knees to buckle.

'Dearest Elizabeth. I'm not a man for making great speeches, instead I prefer to let my actions show my feelings for you, but… actions alone will not do. Not at this moment. So… know that I love you, most ardently. Would you do me the greatest honour anyone could ever bestow on me, and consent to be my wife?'

Fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes, she took his hand and kissed the back of it. 'I would be delighted to become your wife. I am not sure how, or when, it happened, but the feeling of dread I had when I thought about leaving you here and going home, made me realise that I love you too. In the weeks we have spent here, I have come to better understand myself, and realise that I was attracted to you from the very first, much as I tried to deny it. That is why I reacted so badly to your words at the Assembly.' She gave a small chuckle, dropping her gaze to his chest and shooting him a coy look through her eyelashes. 'Can we marry soon?' She rested her cheek on his broad chest. 'For I cannot imagine being parted from you for very long.'

With her head against his chest, she felt his chuckle reverberate thought her body, before the rumble of his reply made her heart leap.

'We need your father's permission first, minx, but if I could, I would marry you tomorrow.'

She lifted her face to his and was rewarded with the vision of his smile of pure joy. Then his lips descended onto hers, and the world around them once more temporarily disappeared.


	44. Chapter 44

_4th December_

The last two Bennet sisters' return to Longbourn was met with joy all around.

The family gathered by the door as the carriage came up the drive, escorted by Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley on horseback. Elizabeth felt a momentary sadness that her mother was unable to join them for their return home, but at least she was alive. That was enough for now.

The family swarmed around Lydia, and Elizabeth stepped back to stand with Mr Darcy, allowing her youngest sister to be the centre of attention for the moment.

Once the initial excitement had died down, Lydia was ushered in out of the cold, leaving Elizabeth and their two escorts forgotten. Even Jane was temporarily distracted from her Mr Bingley as she fussed and mothered her youngest sister.

Elizabeth shrugged with an amused smile and instead invited the gentlemen in.

They found the family in the parlour. After inviting Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley to join the family there, Elizabeth went in search of Hill and requested tea and cake be brought for them all, before herself joining her family.

* * *

Mr Bennet was sat by the fire in his usual chair, smiling gently at his chattering daughters, when Mr Darcy brought over the cup of tea Elizabeth had poured for her father.

The younger man nodded toward the ladies. 'It is good to see them all together again.'

'That it is. The only one now missing from this reunion is their mother.'

'That will come. At least they are all together under one roof now.'

Mr Bennet eyed the young man. Something had changed in him. His expression was lighter, he wore none of his usual dark looks, and he was gazing at his daughters with an indulgent and openly affectionate eye.

Mr Bennet had a momentary sinking sensation, before reason asserted itself. He had known this day would come, as it would come for all his girls in time. He could not doubt this man would make a good husband for his favourite daughter, he just hoped it would not be too soon before he lost her.

Mr Darcy fidgeted with his watch chain, croaked and then coughed to clear his throat. 'I would like to request a private discussion with you, sir. I have a few pieces of information to share, and one… er… request.'

Mr Bennet nodded, smiling inwardly. Yes, he had not been mistaken. It seemed this young couple had finally reached an accord. He stood. 'We can go to my study now, if you would like.'

'If you are sure you would not prefer to stay here for a little longer.'

'I doubt they will even notice my disappearance,' Mr Bennet said with a chuckle, as he beckoned for the younger man to follow him to his study.

Once Mr Bennet had settled in his chair, he gestured to Mr Darcy to sit. Amused, he watched as the young man paced for a couple of turns before squaring his shoulders and turning to face him.

'Mr Bennet, I come here today to request the hand of your daughter, Miss Elizabeth. You know I have long thought well of her, and it seems her feelings toward me have changed for the better. In short, I love her and humble ask for your blessing and consent.'

'Can I assume my daughter has accepted your proposal?'

'She has. I had not initially planned to ask her for more than a courtship this morning, but sometimes the right moment comes along, and one must take the chance it offers. Earlier today I proposed, and I am delighted to say that she accepted.'

There was a long pause while Mr Bennet gazed at the agitated man before him. Then he spoke. 'These last few weeks have been some of the worst of my life, Jane's betrothal and my wife's recovery excepting. I suppose it is well that they end on a good note. Having come to know you quite well during our trials, I can only say that I am happy to welcome you to the family and give you both my consent and blessing.' He held out his hand and Mr Darcy shook it.

'I cannot yet believe my good fortune.'

'Be aware that my Elizabeth has a mind of her own and she will lead you a merry dance at times. I quite look forward to seeing it.' He stood gestured to his brandy decanter. 'Can I offer you a toast?'

Mr Darcy nodded, relieved to have the hardest part over. 'I do have a few other things to inform you of. We can best do that over a drink.'

Once they each had a glass and had settled in the chairs beside the fire, Mr Darcy said, 'The doctor informed us today that Mr Collins has indeed contracted the smallpox.'

Mr Bennet held his glass out. 'I will drink to that too. Cheers!'

Mr Darcy chuckled. 'Yes, I felt the same when I heard. It is well deserved, although I feel bad for saying so.'

'Well, well. It was not forced on him, he did it all by himself. I shall not feel guilt for thinking he has come by his just deserts. Instead, I prefer to look on it as Divine Justice and I shall give thanks to Our Lord for making it so timely.'

'I quite agree. The other piece of news is that, apart from Mr Collins, there have been no other cases of smallpox since Mrs Bennet was diagnosed. That is now fourteen days. As Mr Hurst, Mr Bingley and his sister, or their servants, have been vaccinated and have shown no symptoms in all that time, the doctor has decided that they can take Mrs Hurst's body home for interment.'

'More good news. I am not sure I can take much more of it at present,' said Mr Bennet with a wry smile. 'Although, I am sorry Mr Hurst's visit ended in such an unfortunate way, he will be relieved to at last be able to lay his wife to rest.'

'The wagon to carry the coffin is due to arrive tonight, and they will leave in the morning. Mr Hurst will remain at his family estate for his mourning period.'

Mr Bennet frowned. 'Oh? Will Netherfield be closing? If so, what of Mr Collins?'

'I will remain, along with the servants, and Mr Collins' guards, to ensure the house is ready for the Bingley's return, as they plan to return in fourteen days or so. Hopefully by that time, Mr Collins will be either recovered and ready to leave, or buried.'

Mr Bennet's voice was cold and hard when he replied, 'I am sorry you are to be left with that man, but I could not have welcomed him here. He will never be allowed to set foot on this estate again.'

'I quite understand.' Mr Darcy paused, and a grin appeared on his face. 'Instead, would I be welcome instead? It will be a lonely fortnight else.'

Mr Bennet allowed a wry smile to appear. 'I think we can provide ample entertainment here if you should so wish. In fact, I shall issue a standing dinner invitation. Mrs Bennet will be pleased when she hears news of your betrothal to our Lizzy, and I am sure she would insist on it, given the circumstances.'

'I am glad, I have enjoyed spending time with your family.'

'But what of your own cousin. Will he not be there to keep you company?'

'I'm sorry to say that Colonel Fitzwilliam is to return to his barracks tomorrow to make a report on the situation here. He is to travel with the doctor and one of the two nurses, who also need to return. The doctor will, if needed, come here again, but he has been away from his other patients for too long and needs to check up with his practice and see his family.'

'Very well.' Mr Bennet finished his drink, and noticing that Mr Darcy's glass was empty, said, 'Shall we rejoin the others? I do have an announcement to make, after all.'


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N This might amuse. Two things have happened. _

_1: Last week I had an idea for another P&P story. Since I started plotting it out, it has turned into a two-parter, along with a prequel too. *Sigh*_

_2: I was writing today and something I wasn't expecting or planning happens in this story about a week or so on from this point. Two of the characters did it out of the blue. Why do they do this to me?_

* * *

_5th December_

The Bingley's and Mr Hurst left early the next morning with the funeral cortege, leaving everything behind them quiet and subdued.

At Longbourn, however, it was a very different story. Breakfast was in full swing, with the news of Elizabeth's engagement to Mr Darcy still causing much excitement, when Mr Bennet decided the time was right to reveal some more news.

'My Lizzy may have some small idea about what I am to tell you all, but I doubt she knows the full of it. I told your mother the day she began her recovery, and it perked her up no end. Now you are all gathered together at Longbourn again—'

'Oh, do get on with it, papa!' exclaimed, Kitty.

Lydia, sitting next to her sister frowned and poked her in the ribs. 'Kitty, don't be so rude. Sorry, papa, do please continue.'

Mr Bennet's eyebrows raised, and he glanced at Elizabeth. It appeared much had changed with Lydia during her illness, and for the better, in many ways. Kitty however… Kitty still required more work. The separation from a sister she had always followed in the past appeared to have brought out an unfortunate trait in her personality. He sighed, thinking about how that could be repaired, before continuing.

'As I was saying, now we are all gathered together again, I can finally tell you my news. It is good news. Something that your mother has long fretted about is no longer an issue. Longbourn will not pass to Mr Collins when I am no longer with you. It will remain in Bennet hands.'

The reaction as everything he wished for. An explosion of sound from all bar Elizabeth, who sat with a dropped jaw just looking at him.

'But how?' she managed to ask over the cacophony.

He stood and beckoned her to follow him. When they were ensconced in the comfortable chairs in his library, he explained. 'Once we had Mr Collins where we wanted him, it was a matter of moments to have him sign an agreement to pass Longbourn directly onto my heir, at no cost and with no strings attached.'

'Your heir… So, Jane will become mistress of Longbourn—'

'I have not said who the heir of Longbourn will be, and I will not. You will only find that out when my will is read. I will not have any of my daughters hounded for their inheritance.'

Elizabeth nodded. 'I understand. Mr Darcy has shown me how negatively that can affect a person, and he is a strong man. I would not wish that on any of my sisters. Jane, especially, is too kind-hearted to withstand a determined enough pursuer. It is lucky she is already engaged.'

'Indeed,' Mr Bennet wryly added, 'and your younger sisters not sensible enough to spot a fortune hunter.' He paused, 'Although I must admit that Lydia is somewhat improved. What do you make of that change?'

Elizabeth considered it for a time. 'Lydia has spent a lot of time with the improved Miss Bingley recently, which I think has helped her see how she should behave.' She smirked at him and added, 'She has even read some of those improving tomes you sent over. At dinner yesterday she was a perfectly well-behaved young lady, even though she spent almost the entire time speaking with a somewhat flirtatious soldier. She did not go beyond proper behaviour the whole evening. I was very well pleased with her. 'Tis a shame Kitty has taken up what Lydia seems to have left behind.'

'Lady Catherine will provide someone who can cure her of that, I can only hope. But tell me of this new Miss Bingley. I have not seen her in a while and her nose was always elevated past the top of her head back then.'

Elizabeth explained the changes that had come about due to the death of her sister and discovering that she was the indirect cause of that loss. Quiet fell in the room as Mr Bennet considered the situation.

'So much illness and death from that one action. She has had a hard fall from her self-imposed pedestal.'

Elizabeth thought about her mother, and her close brush with the eternal sleep. 'Yes indeed. Once could almost feel sorry for her, as she is now, had she not badly needed that recall to the real world. It was a hard-learned lesson, but from it, Caroline and Lydia seem to have formed a friendship that can help them both, I think.'

'Seeing the constant reminder of it on Lydia's face may keep her from reverting, and if her chastened presence instills some sense into Lydia then it can only be a good thing. I wonder if Kitty would also benefit from the introduction.'

Silence fell over the room as they both stared into the fire, deep in their own thoughts. A smile formed on Elizabeth's lips, and he guessed her mind had drifted over to Netherfield, or rather to a certain person within Netherfield. A chuckle recalled her to the present, and she realised her father was watching her with a sly smile on his face.

'Papa!'

'Yes, my dear. You were miles away and I would bet I can guess where.'

He watched the colour rise in Elizabeth's cheeks before she looked away. 'Most likely,' she muttered.

'Come now. I approve of your young man most heartily. I suppose I must now get used to not being the first male in your thoughts.'

'Oh, papa. You will always be in my thoughts, but you will indeed have to learn to share.'

* * *

A little later in the day, Charlotte Lucas, and her sister Maria, came to call on the Bennet sisters.

Lydia immediately dragged Maria away, followed by a complaining Kitty, and Charlotte asked Elizabeth if she would take a turn with her in the garden. 'For I have something I would discuss with you in private.'

Once they had donned their outdoor wear and were, arm in arm, wandering the paths of Longbourn's park, Elizabeth noticed that Charlotte seemed a little hesitant to begin, and so she began.

'Oh, Charlotte, I have so much to tell you. I am very glad you are come.'

'It seems an age since we last spoke. So much has happened since the party at Lucas Lodge.'

'Not all of it was bad, though. Some good has come of it I think.'

Charlotte shot her an enquiring look. 'Indeed?'

'Oh, yes. Jane and Mr Bingley are now betrothed, and do you remember Mr Darcy?'

'I remember he spent a lot of time looking at you. I am sure he liked you, despite what he said about you at the Assembly.'

Elizabeth grinned. 'You are quite right, he did like me, and now we are engaged.'

Charlotte stopped, turned to face her and grabbed her hands in excitement. 'Oh Lizzy, I am so pleased for you. I heard Jane was engaged to Mr Bingley, but news of your engagement has not yet arrived at my home. It must be a recent thing. Do you love him?'

'I do love him, so very much, and he loves me. He asked me yesterday morning before Lydia and I left Netherfield, and then escorted us home so that he could speak with papa.'

'You and Jane will be married to good friends. How wonderful. Your mother must be delighted.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'She was beyond speech for a full 10 minutes when I told her. The thought of preparing for two weddings might be just the thing to spur her on to full recovery.'

'Oh, I do hope so.' Charlotte fell silent for a few seconds and Elizabeth, sensing something important was on her friend's mind, allowed the silence to lengthen.

Eventually, Charlotte spoke. 'Lizzy, I have news of my own. While you were at Netherfield and busy falling in love, I was at home doing the same. You have long heard my thoughts on marriage, and I never thought that if I did marry, it would ever be for love, but it is so. I am to marry, Lizzy.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'I assume you will soon be known as Mrs Williams?'

Charlotte's jaw dropped. 'But how…'

Elizabeth again laughed and squeezed her friend's hands. 'Over the last few weeks the good doctor has asked some rather pointed questions about you, from time to time. It was no great leap of the imagination to understand why. I can honestly say that I am delighted for you both. I think you will do very well together. When do you expect the wedding to take place?'

'The first banns will be called this Sunday and we will be married early in the new year. Will you… would you please stand up with me? I asked Maria, but she is too afraid. The poor girl thinks everyone will look at her. She dreads the pity. It was difficult enough to persuade her to come here and only the thought of seeing Lydia, who is in the same situation, was enough to have her leave the house.'

'The people will all be too busy looking at you, but if you wish, of course I will stand up with you. You will make a wonderful doctor's wife!'


	46. Chapter 46

_5th December_

Mr Darcy arrived at Longbourn soon after Charlotte and Maria had left to return home. As he entered the parlour, Elizabeth, busy tidying away some ribbons looked up and felt a slow smile form, even as heat rose into her cheeks.

'You came.'

'Of course, I did. It was an easy decision to make - Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who I am to marry, or Mr Collins, who I wish to- Ah, well never mind all that. Are you well today, Elizabeth?'

She moved toward him, even as he moved toward her. They were alone, although there were bangs and footsteps reverberating throughout the house, but still they managed a brief embrace. As they separated, he cupped the back of her head with a hand drawing her head forward to drop a kiss on her forehead, before releasing her.

She gestured to the sofa, and they both sat.

'I am very well, and what is more, mamma is well enough to come down for dinner today. That is what all the noise is about, we are preparing things so that everything is as she would want.'

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'That is good to hear. You have not yet told me her reaction to our news.'

Elizabeth dropped her gaze as the heat rose once more. 'She was… pleased,' she replied.

'Pleased?'

The second youngest Bennet bounced into the room. 'That is why mamma is finally getting up. She was almost bou-'

'Kitty,' Elizabeth warned.

Kitty dropped into a chair opposite the sofa and crossed her arms. 'Hmph.'

Elizabeth glared at her sister before returning her gaze to Mr Darcy. 'Mamma feels she needs to be up and about, so that she can start organising our wedding, especially now that Jane and Mr Bingley have to wait out his mourning.'

'We should probably decide on a date, then.'

'Maybe we can have the banns called this weekend. I have yet to tell you my news. My great friend, Charlotte Lucas, is to marry Doctor Williams. They are having their banns called on Sunday. Could we do the same?'

His smiled almost split his face in two, his happiness at her suggestion obvious. 'Certainly. I will speak with your father about it.'

Elizabeth nodded briskly, as an idea formed. 'Yes, you go and sit with my father while Kitty and I finish our work.'

Kitty groaned, dragged herself to her feet and slumped out the door. Elizabeth shot him an amused smile and stood.

'Go now. I must finish this room before mamma sees it!' She shooed him out and into the passage and watched as he knocked on the study door. Once he was safely inside, she returned to the parlour and her tidying, but this time she was smiling as she worked.

* * *

Mr Bennet and Mr Darcy were just finishing their third game of chess when a knock at the door preceded the entry of his middle daughter.

'Papa, Lizzy sent me to tell you that mamma is on her way down. She wants you to be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.'

Mr Bennet nodded. 'This game is near over. I concede, sir. Well played.' He stood. 'I will be there in just a moment, Mary.'

The gentlemen left the room, hearing steps on the stairs and were just in position as Mrs Bennet reached the top of the stairs, flanked by her two eldest daughters.

'Welcome back, my dear,' said Mr Bennet, quickly mounting the stairs, to hand his wife down.

'Oh, Mr Bennet, I am very glad to be out of that room at last. I am so very tired of looking at those walls, I must have them re-papered. Oh, my dear Mr Darcy, you are here too! I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you and Lizzy are to marry. I never thought that girl would- well never mind that. Oh, you're too kind!'

This last comment was due to his offering her an arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He escorted her through to the dining room, followed by the Mr Bennet with his two eldest on each of his arms.

Mary, Kitty and Lydia were already awaiting them, standing behind their seats at the table and as their mamma entered the room, they clapped, and Kitty cheered. Mrs Bennet beamed at them all with tears in her eyes.

Mr Darcy led her to her seat at the foot of the table and helped her to her chair. Once the matriarch was seated, everyone else took their places and dinner was served.

It was an evening that Elizabeth through she would remember forever. The food was delicious as Cook had obviously made a special effort for the Lady of the house. Papa had unearthed some of his special wines for the occasion. Even Mr Darcy was relaxed and cheerful, chatting with her mother and Lydia, seated adjacent and opposite to him. She was, of course sat on his other side. The only sour point in the evening was Kitty, who spent most of the meal visibly sulking after the following exchange.

Mrs Bennet had just asked Mr Darcy about his estate, Pemberley, when Kitty muttered, 'Not that YOU deserve it.'

Unfortunately, her words fell at a quiet spot in the general chatter and were heard by everyone there. Mr Bennet frowned and was about to speak when Mr Darcy broke the silence.

'As my father's only son, it became my DUTY to look after my inheritance for any future generations. I do my best to maintain and increase the prosperity of the estate, but there are many who would do nothing but spend, without thinking of the consequences or the needs of their staff and tenants.' He paused, looking at her intently. She had folded her arms across her chest and was frowning at her plate. 'I know who you are thinking about, and what his usual lies are about the situation. Let me tell you now, he was given his inheritance, and was fully compensated for the living he chose not to take up. He did not wish to take orders, you see.'

'You cheated him!' she shot back with a glare.

'He cheats himself, over and over. He was given one thousand pounds as per my father's will, and he was given an additional three thousand pounds for the living he signed away.'

He paused while gasps went around the table, and Mrs Bennet exclaimed, 'Four thousand pounds!'

Mr Darcy continued. 'Had he invested that money in the four percents, he could have lived comfortably on the interest while working towards his alleged goal of a career in the law. Instead, he spent it all in just a few years. Once it was gone, he had the audacity to come back to me demanding that I give him the living he had signed away.'

'I do not believe you.'

'I have proof of all our transactions. Does Mr Wickham?'

Kitty slumped in her seat and turned her face pointedly away from his intent gaze. 'I am sure he does.'

'In that case, I look forward to seeing it,' he said gently, before turning back to Mrs Bennet to continue where he had left off.

Stilted conversations began and gradually the awkwardness of the situation wore away and the joviality around the table returned. The meal closed with a spectacular dessert, a trifle piled high with whipped cream and some of their preserved fruits.

They decided against separation of the sexes after the meal, instead they all removed to the drawing room, where Mr Bennet dispensed port to his guest, and Mrs Bennet, aided by Jane, dispensed tea to the ladies.

Kitty, however, declined all refreshment and left for her room, claiming a headache. Elizabeth hoped that during her time alone, she would consider everything she had been told about Mr Wickham, both by Mr Darcy and her father, and finally realise the truth.

Elizabeth had been speaking with Mr Darcy for a while when something caught her eye.

'What is it?' he asked, after he had realised her attention had wandered.

She simply shook her head, silently asking for a little patience, as she watched her parents interact.

Mr Bennet had settled Mrs Bennet in a comfortable chair beside the fire, leaving the tea tray service to Jane. He was now sitting in an adjacent chair, talking quietly to his wife, and what had caught her notice was that he was gently stroking her arm as they spoke, and her mother was dabbling at her eyes with her handkerchief.

'Something has upset mamma,' she eventually said, realising that Mr Darcy had been gazing at her with concern in his eyes. Shaking her head, she looked away from her parents. 'But that is not unusual. What is unusual, is that papa is comforting her. I have not seen that for such a long time.'

Mr Darcy briefly rested his hand on her arm, giving it a light squeeze before he let go. 'While she was so ill, I spent time with him in his study while you were upstairs with her, and we talked. He does care about her, you know. His relief when you came down to say she would survive was palpable.'

Her eyes drifted back to the fireside. Her mother and father were leaning towards each other, and Mrs Bennet was smiling at something her husband had said. He lifted a hand and gently touched her cheek, his thumb brushing a tear away.

Elizabeth's eyes filled, and she looked away, allowing them their privacy. 'I am…' She paused, and her brow wrinkled. 'I don't know what I am, actually. Relieved that they still have some affection? Pleased for them? The words really don't express what I am feeling. I suppose all I that matters is that I hope it lasts, this time.'


	47. Chapter 47

A/N - Someone asked how Kitty knew Wickham's story. They had been meeting before getting caught in the woods (and because of these clandestine meetings he ended up in two weeks of quarantine) and remember, it was only on his second meeting with Elizabeth in the original book that he vomited it all out to her. Another way they have been in contact will become clear a little later on.

There was another comment about everyone getting unrealistic happy endings. In Pride and Prejudice, there were 5 weddings in total. So let's look at who gets a happy ending in this story. As far as weddings go, we have Jane, Elizabeth, and Charlotte - who marries someone other than Mr Collins.

I would not say that Mr Hurst, or Caroline, have had happy endings. Even Mr Bingley's is bittersweet. Mary does not, and Lydia - she certainly does not have one. Kitty? Well her story ending will not be sweet (this is not a spoiler - it's pretty obvious really, all things considered).

As for Mr and Mrs Bennet? What is so unusual about a couple remembering they do actually care about one another, when one of them passes so close to death?

* * *

8th December

The next few days passed peacefully. Mr Darcy called each day soon after breakfast and spent the majority of each day with them, gradually becoming better acquainted with each member of the Bennet family. All of them, that is, apart from Kitty, who remained steadfast in her dislike and distrust of him.

On Sunday, he came early to walk with them to the church, and he sat beside his betrothed as the banns were called for Charlotte and Doctor Williams, as well as Elizabeth and himself.

As he left the church, with Elizabeth on his arm, he tensed as he spotted a familiar face. 'It looks as if Mr Wickham has been released from quarantine,' he murmured to his betrothed.

Elizabeth looked in the direction he was looking just in time to see a man in a red coat slip out of the church doors.

'I hope Kitty has not seen him also,' she replied, searching the people ahead of her for her sister.

Mr Darcy, who was taller, scanned the crowd ahead. 'I cannot see her with the rest of your family.'

'We have to find her. I hope she is not defying papa on this. She does not understand the danger she is flirting with.'

They caught up with Mr Bennet and Elizabeth quickly explained her concerns.

Lydia, who was beside her father, heard the conversation and said, 'Kitty was excited to see someone when we were on the way in, and she was fidgeting throughout the service. Is this Mr Wickham a very handsome soldier?'

'He has a fine appearance, and an ability to portray goodness,' replied Mr Darcy, 'but underneath that pleasant exterior, he is rotten. We need to find your sister.'

'He will not attempt anything in the churchyard?' asked Elizabeth.

Now with a clear sight to the door over the pews, they watched Mr Bennet, who had pushed through the congregation more rapidly than they were able to. Lydia groaned as the vicar had stopped him for the usual pleasantries as he tried to leave the church.

'I am surprised he was here. As far as I know, the last time he voluntarily came to Sunday service was when my father was alive. He is usually sleeping off his revels from the night before. A fortnight in quarantine, with no gambling and drinking, seems to have done him some good at least.'

While they were talking, they had shuffled along with the rest of the congregation and were approaching the door. Mr Bennet was no longer in sight.

Elizabeth turned to her companions. 'The vicar will want to speak with us, so Lydia can you pass while he is busy with us and see if you can find Kitty? If she is Wickham, be sure to stay with her, if you cannot separate them. We will join you as soon as we can.'

Lydia nodded and slipped past them as the vicar turned to them with a smile.

After only a few minutes they were free to move on. It is lucky that this vicar was not Mr Collins, thought Darcy. At least he was succinct.

Mr Bennet was nowhere to be seen, and as Elizabeth had spotted Lydia disappearing around the side of the church that was where they aimed for. After accepting some congratulations, Elizabeth used the pretext of pointing out some interesting features of the churchyard to escape the neighbours and follow sedately in Lydia's footsteps.

Mr Darcy heard those they were searching for before seeing them. Mr Bennet was not a happy man judging by the volume of his voice. When they came into sight, Mr Bennet and Lydia had caught up with Kitty, and as suspected she was with Wickham.

Wickham, with Kitty by his side, was busy trying to explain himself to Mr Bennet and did not initially see them. When the approaching couple were finally close enough to hear his words clearly, it was too late for him to do anything but stand his ground, but he paled, and his confident smile faltered.

'Mr Wickham,' said Mr Darcy. 'It is a surprise to see you here, of all places.'

'Why would he not be at church? He would be presiding over services of his own at the living he was promised, had you not cheated him of it!' exclaimed Kitty.

'Hush, Kitty,' Wickham muttered, shooting her a brief glance of annoyance. Kitty was too busy glaring at Mr Darcy to notice his look, but she did quiet.

Mr Darcy sighed, resigned. 'I have explained that to you once already. Do you need me to explain it again?'

Mr Wickham shuffled nervously, glancing from side to side as if looking for an escape route. Realising there was no easy escape, he narrowed his eyes and, with a sly smile at Elizabeth, said, 'Ah, Darcy, may I congratulate you on your betrothal. I must admit to some surprise that you have been so ungentlemanly as break your engagement to your cousin Anne. What does Lady Catherine have to say about it?'

'Lady Catherine visited us recently,' he said, fully aware of what he was attempting to do. 'She will be coming to the wedding so, if you are still here when she returns, you can ask her yourself.'

'Oh, well. That is… good news,' Mr Wickham replied, deflated. He turned to Elizabeth. 'We were not introduced properly when we first came across each other. May I request an introduction?'

Mr Darcy looked to Elizabeth, silently asking her if she wished to be introduced. She, a gentlewoman, was above him in rank and so it was her right to refuse and indeed, she shook her head slightly. A small smile appeared on his lips. 'The choice of acquaintance rests with the lady and she chooses not to be introduced.'

A brief look of annoyance crossed his face and Kitty gasped in disbelief at his words.

Mr Bennet nodded. 'Quite right, and with that, we are leaving. Come Kitty, Lydia.'

Kitty stood her ground. 'Lizzy… how could you?'

'Very easily,' she replied. 'Now come.'

'Kitty. Now!' called Mr Bennet who was already moving away, Lydia on his arm.

Kitty glared at her sister and Mr Darcy, then reluctantly moved away from Mr Wickham, frequently looking back at him over her shoulder. Complaining all the way, The engaged couple shepherded her out of the churchyard and into the lane that led to Longbourn.

As they walked along in Kitty's wake, Elizabeth spoke with her betrothed, quietly enough not to be overheard. 'Kitty has always been a follower, ever since she was small enough to walk. The trouble is, she also craved excitement. We were always so concerned that she followed wherever Lydia – always one for going wherever she could find distraction - led, but it seems that was the least of our worries.'

Mr Darcy looked at the young lady stomping along ahead of them. 'It looks like Kitty, lacking her younger sister to follow, has chosen a new, and much more dangerous role model.'

'It does indeed,' agreed a solemn-faced Elizabeth. 'And now we know that much, what can we do about it?'

* * *

After luncheon, once Mrs Bennet had gone to her room for a nap, Hill came to find Elizabeth. Mr Bennet wished to speak with her and, curious, she hastened to his study.

Her father was sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair, but without a book in front of him as would be usual. She noted this as she entered and tilted her head in query. 'Shut the door, Lizzy. I have need of your advice.'

'Of course.' She pushed the door closed and took her usual seat by the window. 'What is it papa?'

'Lydia,' he said, and that one word told her all.

'You are unsure whether to tell her or not?'

He nodded. 'I think she is well enough to hear it now, but does she need to? Her life is blighted enough, after the smallpox, without adding to it.'

Elizabeth considered. What would she do, had it been her room he had stumbled upon? Would she want to know?

''Tis a difficult decision, I am not sure how she will take it, but were I in that position, I think I would want to know. Is it something that could be kept from a future husband?'

Her father shook his head. 'Do you think her likely to marry now?'

'If anyone was likely to marry early before the smallpox came, it was Lydia. Now, I cannot say. She is changed.'

'It is essential that she keep it from her mother and sisters.'

She bit her lip. 'I think, that if the reason for secrecy is explained well enough that she understands, then she will be silent. She is not the same indiscrete girl she was, indeed though she knows it not, she is now a woman.'

Mr Bennet nodded, his eyes full of grief. 'Very well. Let me send for her. You will remain?'

She nodded, moving to make a space for herself and Lydia on the window seat. 'I will likely be needed.'


	48. Chapter 48

_A/N: To the one who used a quote to comment about showing, not telling. Apologies - this is a first draft WIP - I will polish it, in time._

* * *

_8th December_

Lydia sat silently, Elizabeth looking on anxiously and holding her hand, as she processed what her father had just told her.

Eventually she stirred, and said, 'Mr Collins? But I've never even met him.'

'No.' Mr Bennet could think of nothing else to say about him that was fit for his daughters' ears.

'He is a vile excuse for a human being,' said Elizabeth. 'I hit him for what he did, and so did papa.'

Lydia nodded. 'But why would he do… that… to me?' A tear trickled down her cheek, swiftly followed by another.

Elizabeth wrapped her sister in her arms. 'He mistook your room, dearest. He was looking for Jane.'

Lydia snuffled into her sister's shoulder and Mr Bennet passed Elizabeth a handkerchief.

A small, muffled voice said, 'Jane? He would have… with Jane?'

'I wish it had been my room. I would have woken and fought him off. He is a monster.'

'A monster now banned from my estate.'

'Where… where is he now?'

'Locked away at Netherfield. You had some small revenge on him, as he caught smallpox because of his actions.'

Lydia straightened, her voice strengthening a little. 'Will he die?'

'The doctor thinks not,' Mr Bennet said, disappointment in his voice.

Lydia slumped, more tears coursing down her cheeks. 'He will not come here, will he?

'If he does, I promise you I will chase him away with my hunting rifle.'

Her eyes widened in alarm. 'I will not have to marry him, will I?'

'Definitely not,' Mr Bennet assured her. 'He is not welcome to marry any of my daughters.'

Lydia nodded. 'Does this mean I can never marry now? I know I am ruined, and Caroline told me what that meant in society.'

There was silence for a few moments, then Elizabeth said, 'Only a few people know what happened and they are all, or soon to be, family - all apart from the doctor and he will not speak of it. They do not blame you, only him.'

'I vaguely remember having a nightmare one night and, Lizzy, you came in to comfort me. Was that when…?'

Elizabeth and Mr Bennet shared a look, before she replied. 'You had more than one nightmare at Netherfield, so I cannot be sure. I think Laudanum can cause vivid dreams and nightmares.'

Lydia was silent for a time and then huffed out a long breath. 'Many things make sense now. Like how he caught smallpox, and why he gave up his inheritance.'

Mr Bennet added, 'Mr Collins will pay for his actions. He has paid some of his due - he has lost Longbourn - and he will get another unpleasant surprise when he eventually returns home,' said Mr Bennet.

'Yes.' Elizabeth stroked her sister's hair back from her face and used the handkerchief to dry her cheeks. 'Lady Catherine plans to remove him from the living in her gift, with the help of an Archbishop.'

Lydia gave them a wan smile. 'I wish I could have met Lady Catherine.'

Elizabeth gave her a squeeze. 'You will. She is coming here for my wedding.'

Mr Bennet cleared his throat, as it about to speak and both of his daughters looked over at him. He hesitated to speak until Elizabeth gave him a nod of encouragement.

Sighing, he said, 'I expect you will want to speak about this with your sisters, but you must keep it a secret from anyone who does not already know of it and that includes your mother, Mary and Kitty. You can talk to Lizzy, Jane, or me should you want to. We will always make time to listen, but it is important that no-one else find out.'

Elizabeth nodded her agreement. 'I know Jane feels guilt that he was looking for her and instead found you. I feel guilty that I was not quick enough when you called.'

Lydia nodded, her tears now dry but her face displaying her distress. 'I think I need to be alone for a while.'

'Use my room if you want somewhere quiet to go,' Elizabeth offered. 'You will have privacy there for as long as you want and I will not allow Kitty to interrupt you.'

Lydia nodded her thanks and quietly left, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth and Mr Bennet looked at each other for a long moment.

'I'm not sure how that went,' he said. 'I think the next few days will be crucial. Please explain to Jane that Lydia now knows about Netherfield and may want to speak with her about it in the coming days.'

'We will both hold ourselves ready. Lydia will need time to think about what she has learned. She will have many more questions to ask, I have no doubt.'

* * *

Lydia did not come down for dinner that evening, saying she had a headache. Elizabeth had Hill prepare a tray and she took it up to her room after dinner was over. Lydia was there, curled up in the window seat, her eyes puffy, and Elizabeth's heart went out to her. She was so young, too young to have this to work through. Elizabeth put the tray on her dresser and went over to her. Lydia shuffled up a bit so her sister could sit with her, and Elizabeth sat, wrapping her arm around Lydia's shoulders and drawing her in for a hug. Lydia held herself stiffly at first, but then softened and leaned into the embrace.

'I brought you some dinner. You may not feel hungry, but you should try to eat something – your body is still recovering.'

'I will.' There was a long pause. 'I could not face them. How could I behave normally after what I now know?'

'Given your illness and everything else that has happened recently, you can be forgiven for not being your usual self. Even mamma has been a little weepy, you know.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. Papa comforted her.' She felt Lydia twitch and added. 'Yes, I was surprised too.'

'I just don't know how to feel, even though I don't _feel_ any different. He stole something from me, and I don't even remember it. How should I feel, Lizzy?'

Elizabeth thought for a while. 'I would be furious. But under that would be a sadness that someone had taken the most precious gift I could give to someone.'

'I want to scream and throw things, but also lie in bed and cry.'

'You can do all those things. Go out into the countryside early one morning and find somewhere private where you can scream at the sky and throw rocks or sticks. If you wish, I can show you where I go when I need to be alone.'

Lydia nodded.

'Do you want to stay here with me tonight? I can ask Jane to move into the spare room or to share with Mary. Then we can arise with the dawn and find you a good place to shout at the world.'

'Thank you, Lizzy.'

At dawn the next morning, they set off for Oakham Mount for the first walk of what was to become their routine.

* * *

_13th December_

When a heavy-eyed Lydia came down to breakfast five days later, Elizabeth and Jane were already eating. Heavy, melodic sounds coming from the music room told her that Mary was already at the piano.

Lydia dropped into her usual seat and said, 'Have you seen Kitty this morning? She had gone when I woke up.'

Lydia had returned to sleeping in the room she shared with Kitty, after deciding she felt emotionally balanced enough to return to her usual habits. It seemed the early morning sessions out of doors with Elizabeth had helped her regain a little of her usual good cheer. On their first walk, Elizabeth had been describing Mr Collins's frequent bowing habit when they came across a tree, its trunk bent as if bowing low to someone. They had named the tree after him and Elizabeth smiled inwardly at the memory of her furious sister beating "Mr Collins" with a stick she had found. These beatings had since become the way Lydia expelled her bad humours each morning.

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged looks. 'No, Mary was here earlier, but not Kitty.'

'Huh,' grunted Lydia, frowning. 'It is most unlike her to be up so early.'

'Who?' asked the person in question, entering the breakfast room.

'You,' replied Lydia. 'I wondered where you were. You had already gone when I awoke.'

'I used to be the only one to enjoy the early morning,' Elizabeth quipped. 'Have you also decided to step into my shoes for when I am gone?'

Kitty blushed and took her seat but remained tight-lipped.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and then exchanged looks with Jane. 'Later,' she mouthed, and Jane nodded.

Lydia continued to probe Kitty for her whereabouts, but nothing of sense was forthcoming, leaving Elizabeth with a feeling of deep suspicion and a need to investigate further.

Later, she and Jane discussed the issue while walking the garden paths, and their spirits lifted in the winter sunshine, despite the chill in the air and the white frost on the grass.

'After what I found Kitty up to in the woods with Wickham, and their meeting after the Sunday service, I am concerned they are still finding a way to communicate.'

'I am sure it must be for an innocent purpose,' Jane replied.

'You always try to think the best of everyone, but it is not sound, dearest Jane. If Kitty were to be caught with him again, it would ruin her and damage our standing in society.'

'Surely not.'

'From what I saw, they were entirely too friendly for it not to be so. She has thrown all sense out of the window, along with propriety. Besides, papa has banned her from leaving the house alone, and from seeing him. If she has gone against his wishes, there is no telling what else she might do.'

'We must make sure she cannot leave again on her own. We will have to redouble our watch on her. At least she is safe at night, as Lydia is again sharing with her.'

'Lydia is a sound sleeper, as we have already seen - Kitty left and did not wake her this morning. Maybe we will have to lock them into the nursery at night.'

'That seems unfair on Lydia's behalf, and I always worry about one of us being locked in, in case there is a fire.'

Elizabeth gripped her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze. 'I know. If we cannot secure the room, then we must think of another way to prevent her from coming and going as she pleases. I will speak with papa. Maybe he will know what to do.'

Jane nodded. 'Very well.'

The cold air soon after penetrated their clothing and so they returned to the house.

Jane had departed upstairs, and Elizabeth was heading to the parlour for her book when she spotted Kitty talking to an unknown young girl, her dress that of a serving girl. A rustle of paper passed between them, but before she could intervene, the girl left.

'What was that about?' Elizabeth asked, her suspicions aroused. 'Who was she? I have not seen her before.'

Kitty jumped. 'Oh, Lizzy, I did not know you were there.'

'Who was that servant?'

Kitty flushed, and stammered, 'She is… It was a message come from Maria Lucas for Lydia and me. She is taking my reply.'

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 'Really? I have never seen that girl at Lucas Lodge before. Kitty, you have always been a terrible liar. I do hope that you are not up to some mischief.'

Kitty stamped her foot, 'Oh, I wish you would all just leave me alone!' She stormed off up the stairs and eventually a distant door slam echoed down the stairway.

Elizabeth shrugged, but a worried frown wrinkled her forehead.


	49. Chapter 49

_A/N: __There was a comment about why JAFF writers always write about older men 'grooming' younger girls. Well, if you want to write authentically for the time, that is how it was back then. It also marries with the original beats of the story._

_Women not that far over the age of 21 (4 seasons and still unmarried! What was her mother thinking?) were considered unmarriageable, and on the shelf._

_Daughters were property of the father, and a valuable commodity in the gentry/aristocracy. Their marriages were often arranged for gain of either money or connections. It was common for girls in their first season (age 17 or so) to be married off to someone quite a lot older than they were, as men married later in life, and they preferred to take a young wife - because she a) was a virgin, b) was inexperienced, innocent, and therefore more malleable, and c) had a long life of child-bearing ahead of her (hopefully - and if she died in childbearing, then there was always the next set of debutants to choose a new one from). _

_Anyway, that is why. It really was a man's world back then, and then, as now, it is the young and inexperienced who are easiest to fool._

* * *

_14-15th December_

'She's definitely up to something,' Elizabeth said, brushing out her hair.

Jane, already in her night rail, was turning the bedcovers back and preparing to climb into the bed.

'In what way?'

Elizabeth put down the brush and separated her hair into three strands ready for plaiting. 'I caught her sneaking back in again this morning. I asked Lydia yesterday if Kitty had mentioned a message from Maria Lucas and she did not know what I was talking about. I now suspect Kitty is secretly exchanging messages with someone, and that serving girl is their go between.'

Jane paled. 'Surely she would not be so impetuous. Who do you think she is writing to?'

'Mr Wickham, I suspect. She will not hear a bad word about him. She seems truly infatuated.'

Jane settled in the bed and pulled the covers up. 'Is he really so very bad? Perhaps he is sorry and hopes to repair his standing in the world.'

'You do not know the all of his actions. I do not think he can ever atone for everything he has done.' She finished her plait and tied the end off with a ribbon. 'Still, there is nothing I can do about it at the moment, and I will never rest if I keep worrying about it.' She stood and moved over to the bed. 'Let us sleep. I will speak to papa in the morning.'

'Very well. Good night, Lizzy.'

Elizabeth blew out the candle and lay down. 'Goodnight, dearest.'

She lay awake for a time, listen to Jane's breathing as she slept. Eventually she, too, slept.

Elizabeth awoke slowly, wondering what had roused her. The click of a door closing brought her to full consciousness.

'Kitty, you can't go. It's wrong. If you come back to bed now, I won't tell anyone.'

'No! You're just jealous because you'll never get a husband now.'

She rolled her eyes. Lydia and Kitty were indulging in their usual morning argument. About to turn over, she froze. It was very dark, but there was still a glow from her fire, indicating it was nowhere near morning. Not to mention that her youngest sisters were not well known for their early rising.

'That's not true! Caroline told me…'

'I do not care what she said. Anyway, I refuse to be treated like a child.'

Alarmed now, Elizabeth jumped out of bed, grabbed her wrap and crept to the door while pulling it on. She hesitated, trying to work out where the voices came from; were they in the passage? They should be in the nursery on the floor above.

'You can't go. Papa will be so angry.'

'I do not care! I am leaving tonight, so it does not concern me.'

They were in the passage and moving closer to her door. Nodding grimly to herself, Elizabeth threw open her door and looked out. Her two youngest sisters startled, and Lydia, wearing only her night rail, almost dropped her candle. Kitty however was fully dressed and carrying a bag.

Elizabeth fixed her eyes on Kitty and said, 'I do not know where you thought you were going, but you are actually going back to your room.' She pointed to the staircase which led up to the nursery. 'Now!'

Kitty stamped her foot and scowled. 'I will not.' She started to move toward the head of the main stairway, but Elizabeth darted out from her doorway and blocked the way. As the room was the first in the main corridor on that floor, she made her stand close to the top of the stairs, her arms stretched out so that she could almost touch the walls on either side. She looked past her angry sister to the anxious one stood behind her.

'Lydia, will you please fetch papa?'

Lydia nodded and dashed off to her father's door and soon could be heard knocking and calling. Elizabeth heard the gruff reply with some satisfaction and turned her attention back to Kitty.

'Where were you planning to go, Kitty?'

'It's none of your business,' muttered a now anxious Kitty. She peered over her shoulder, then moved forward, trying to push past.

Elizabeth planted her feet and leaned into Kitty, who was trying to push her aside. 'Oh, no. You will wait here for papa. I am sure he will be interested in your plans.' She reached down to grab the handle of the bag her sister was carrying. 'And you will not be needing this.'

'No! You shan't have it.' As they wrestled for the bag, Kitty, a little taller and heavier than her older sister, used her shoulder to push Elizabeth backward while swinging the bag back and out of her sister's reach. Mr Bennet's voice drew nearer and Kitty gave one last desperate shove, trying to get past her sister before her father arrived. Elizabeth's foot slipped and her ankle turned over, causing a red-hot needle of pain to shoot up from her foot. Her knee buckled, she teetered on the top step and then, with a small cry, toppled down the stairs.

Elizabeth heard the shriek - was that really her? Pain, everywhere. So much pain. The edges of her world turned black and the darkness closed in.

Footsteps pounded down the stairs, something warm touched her face and wrist, and several familiar voices cried out. Someone was sobbing but she could not see who. Jane? Mamma? She tried to reach out to comfort whoever it was, but her arms refused to obey and white-hot knives danced up one forearm as she twitched a finger, the only movement she could manage.

Another voice, sharp and staccato, calling out orders. Papa? She tried to call him but could not form the words. Panic fluttered at the edges of her mind but before it could encroach any further, the blackness closed in and claimed her.

* * *

Mr Bennet raced to the top of the stairs but was a fraction too late to grab his beloved Lizzy's arm as she toppled from sight.

'What did you do?' he growled at Kitty, who was frozen in shock, before pounding down the stairs.

Elizabeth lay in a twisted heap at the bottom. He reached out with a trembling hand to touch her cheek, then her wrist, where a thin pulse still beat.

Time stood still, then a voice recalled him.

'Papa? What happened?' Jane… He looked up the stairs, seeing his wife and daughters coming down.

'She lives.' Ignoring the cries and questions from his womenfolk for the moment, he turned to Hill, woken by the shouting and noise and now standing wringing her hands as she looked down at Elizabeth.

'Hill, send for the Apothecary. Tell him it is urgent.' Turning back to his family, he called out more orders, 'Jane, Mary, fetch some blankets. We need to keep her warm until she can be moved. Lydia, come here and sit beside her and let her know she is not alone. No one is to move any part of her, not even for a pillow, until Mr Jones arrives.'

He moved back to allow Lydia space to sit on the floor beside Elizabeth, and then turned a grim face to Kitty. 'Mrs Bennet, Catherine, go into my study and wait there until I come.'

Shouting outside signified that Hill had roused a groom. The voices were followed by horse's hoofbeats, loud at first then fading with the distance. Help was on the way.

He waited until the blankets had been laid gently around his Lizzy, watched as Lydia stroked her hand and hair, and hugged Jane who was weeping softly. Mary sat on the stairs, watching it all with a solemn, yet bewildered expression.

'Papa? What happened,' Jane asked again.

A spurt of anger bubbled up again at her innocent question. He took a deep breath, to reduce it before answering. She did not deserve a bitter reply. 'I am unsure and mean to find out. It seems related to Kitty, but I suspect Lydia might know more, as she roused me. Girls, please watch over Lizzy while I speak with Kitty. Jane, could you ask Hill to make some tea, and to prepare everything ready for the apothecary's arrival.'

Murmurs followed him as he walked reluctantly toward his study, along the path his wife and errant daughter had taken, entered the room and, after one long look at his fallen daughter, gently closed the door.

Mr Bennet moved around his desk and sat. Leaning his elbows on the desk, he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin wearily on them.

After a long moment, spent staring at his daughter, he said, 'Tell me why you did this, Catherine.'

Kitty lifted her chin, even though her face was pale she remained defiant. 'She fell, it was not my fault.'

'You forget, I saw what happened. She was trying to stop you from being very foolish, and you pushed her.' There was a long silence. 'Who were you to meet this night?'

Mrs Bennet's eyes widened, and she gazed at her daughter in disbelief. 'Kitty, what does your father mean?'

Kitty folded her lips together, refusing to speak, and looked down at her clasped hands.

'I can guess, I think,' he said, with a sigh. 'Mr Wickham. We know you had chance to speak with him in the churchyard before we found you. It was him, was it not, you were to meet tonight?'

Kitty shot a wide-eyed look at him, then looked back at her hands.

Mrs Bennet stirred. 'Is this true? Did you plan to meet with this man?'

Kitty remained silent.

Annoyed, Mrs Bennet stood and moved to face her daughter. Placing a hand on each of Kitty's shoulders she pushed them back, forcing a startled Kitty to lift her face and look at her mother.

'Kitty. Tell me.'

'Mr Wickham loves me and wants to marry me.'

Mr Bennet snorted.

'It's true,' Kitty exclaimed. 'He told me so. We were going to Gretna Green tonight.'

Mrs Bennet wailed and flopped back into her chair, fluttering a handkerchief that she pulled from her sleeve. 'We are ruined!'

Mr Bennet placed both hands flat on his desk, and stood, leaning down over his hands, his face near level with his daughter's, his voice low and controlled. 'If he were an honourable man, he would have come here to speak with me and asked my permission for your hand. Instead, he has lurked about in the woods with you, has secretly met with you, but he has never once shown his face anywhere near this house. And then he tries to steal away with you? I know exactly what this man is - he is an immoral snake and I highly doubt he had marriage in mind. Your dowry is not rich enough for this particular fortune-hunter.'

Mrs Bennet whimpered at her husband's words, and she moaned, 'Kitty, what have you done?'

Kitty dropped her eyes back to her lap, where she was twisting her fingers together.

Voices in the passage caused Mr Bennet to start, and hurry to the door. Looking out, he saw the apothecary had arrived. He looked back at his daughter. 'Catherine, your sister may not survive this. Do you not feel any remorse?'

She refused to raise her gaze to his.

He sighed and turned to his wife. 'Mrs Bennet, would you stay in here and speak with Catherine to find out exactly what she has been up to with that man? Can we expect a small surprise bundle a few months from now, perhaps?' He knew his pointed remark had found its mark by the gasps from both his wife and daughter. 'Given his reputation, it would not surprise me. Do not let her leave your sight, not for one moment, Mrs Bennet. I will see to our other daughter. I can only hope she survives this.'

As he left the room, his wife had already begun berating her second youngest daughter, and Kitty was sobbing. He nodded grimly and closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N - As I mentioned at the top of Chapter 45, Lizzy's topple was the unexpected event the characters forced on me. It was unplanned, unplotted, but when the characters take over, sometimes you just have to go with it.


	50. Chapter 50

_15th December_

Doctor Williams arrived at Netherfield soon after breakfast, having promised his betrothed before he left that he would return in time for the reading of the second banns later that morning. Having set all to rights in town, and having informed his family about his wife-to-be, he was now free to remain in Hertfordshire and further his courtship with Charlotte Lucas, until their wedding day arrived.

The doctor had arranged for an examination of Mr Collins that morning, as it was coming up on the time he would be allowed to leave the doctor was discussing with Mr Darcy about how best to ensure the man returned directly to his parish, when a rider arrived from Longbourn with a message for Mr Darcy.

Mr Darcy skimmed the note and paled. He re-read the message, crushed the paper in his hand, then shouted for a footman and asked for a horse to be immediately readied. Recalling his guest, he changed the order to a coach, then turned to Doctor Williams.

'It is good you are arrived. We… You are needed urgently at Longbourn. Miss Elizabeth has fallen down the stairs and is gravely injured. Will you come?'

'Of course,' The doctor exclaimed. 'I will gather my equipment and meet you outside shortly.' Mr Collins was forgotten, for the moment at least.

The coach was rapidly readied, and soon they were away, with Darcy calling for more speed as they moved off down the drive toward Longbourn.

While the doctor examined Elizabeth, now resting on a daybed in one of the downstairs rooms after being carefully carried there by several male servants under the auspices of the apothecary, Mr Darcy spoke with Mr Bennet about how it had happened.

'Wickham!' Mr Darcy paced the floor of Mr Bennet's study. 'Will that man forever be my torment?'

'He needs to be stopped, but I also need to find a way to make my Kitty see sense about him. She is in his thrall and uncontrollable - I cannot lock her up forever. How did you convince your sister as to his worthlessness?'

Mr Darcy dropped into a chair and ran his fingers through his hair. 'She heard him confess his plan. When I told him that if she married without her guardian's consent, her dowry would not be released until she was of age, he cursed both me and her before saying that it was not worth waiting several years for the money if he had to be tied to such an insipid female in the meantime. She was devastated, but it forced her to see the truth.'

Mr Bennet stood and went to look out of his window. After a few moments he turned back to Mr Darcy and said, 'I wonder… Can we somehow arrange for Kitty to hear him speak the truth of his plans in a similar fashion?'

Mr Darcy contemplated the suggestion, then slowly nodded. 'He would likely hope to extract a large payment from me to keep quiet about it, especially as he knows I am to marry into your family. I have no doubt he would admit the truth to me – so long as he believes there to be no other witnesses. He likes nothing better than to preen and crow about his cleverness when he thinks he has me at a disadvantage.' He nodded to himself, a slow smile forming. 'I will send a message to Colonel Fitzwilliam. After we have his confession, we can have Wickham sent away. I hold enough of his debts to put him in Marshalsea for the rest of his natural life. Would your brother be able to prepare some legal paperwork to that effect?'

'I have no doubt of that. Sir William will be needed as he is the local magistrate and will need to oversee the proceedings. The constable must also be involved, Wickham will need to be secured until transportation to debtor's prison can be arranged or he will abscond; assuming he has not done so already.'

'In that case, we first need to find out if he is still in Meryton. He may yet be unaware that we know about his activities, but his suspicions will be aroused soon enough. Let us warn Colonel Forster immediately. He can arrange for a close watch to be made, so that Wickham does not disappear. I will write to him – I dare not be seen anywhere near the regiment or he will run, for certain. If you would be so good as to let me have some paper and a pen. I will write my cousin, too, and have him bring Wickham's many vowels that I have collected over the years.'

While Mr Darcy began his letters, Mr Bennet paced, waiting for the doctor to finish his examination of Elizabeth.

Mr Darcy had finished and dispatched a letter to Colonel Forster and was partway through a letter to Colonel Fitzwilliam, when footsteps coming down the stairs followed by a knock at the door made them both look up.

'The doctor, sir,' said Hill, as she ushered the doctor in, then closed the door behind him.

Me Bennet stood and offered his hand. 'Ah, Doctor Williams. It is good to see you again. Maybe one day we will meet under pleasanter circumstances.'

The doctor shook the proffered hand and then took the seat he was offered. 'I am glad to be of assistance, and thankful my desire to return early means I could be of use to you and your daughter.'

Mr Darcy could wait no longer. 'How is Elizabeth?'

'She is still unconscious, but given her injuries, I think that to be a good thing for the moment. She would be in severe pain, were she to wake now. Her left ankle and knee are sprained. It is possible she has broken ribs, so I have bandaged them to give some support until she wakes, and I can find out more. Her right forearm is broken - from the appearance of the bruising, it seems she may have caught it in the bannister on the way down. The apothecary has done a good job of setting the bone and I am confident that it will mend well. The wrist on that arm is also sprained. There is a spreading bruise on her temple, which may be why she has not yet woken, however her skull seems intact, so I hope it is not overly serious. We will only know for sure when… if… she wakes. There is no fever so far, but we must be on guard for that.'

Mr Bennet frowned. 'So many injuries… What about her spine?'

'That I cannot tell until she wakes.'

A groan from Mr Darcy drew their attention. 'When will she wake?'

'I cannot say. It could be a few minutes, a few days, or…' He shook his head, as if unwilling to speak the words. 'We can only wait.'

Mr Darcy slumped forward in his chair, his face buried in his hands. He was still for some time, then stiffened, his fingers moved through his already disarranged hair, then he straightened up. 'I will finish my letters and send them express. Then we will make plans to deal with that man permanently, as I should have done long ago. But first—' He turned to Mr Bennet, his eyes tormented and pleading, '—may I see her?'

* * *

Mr Bennet tapped lightly on the door and waited.

Jane opened the door and peered out. 'Oh, papa…' She paused, as she noted Mr Darcy standing close behind him. 'Mr Darcy, thank you for bringing the doctor so promptly.'

'It was the least I could do,' He replied. 'Has there been any change?'

'No. No change.' She stood back from the door, to allow her father to enter. Mr Darcy paused, preparing himself, and when Mr Bennet turned to beckon him in, he stepped forward, steeling himself against the pain he would feel when he saw her.

She lay there, still and pale. Both arms were above the blanket covering her, one engorged by splint and bandage, but his eyes skimmed over that and went straight to her face. He felt his reserve slipping as he stepped forward to kneel beside the daybed, barely registering Mrs Bennet dozing in a chair close by.

He reached out with a shaking hand to carefully brush a loose curl away from her forehead, revealing the bruise, already livid against her white skin.

'Elizabeth…' he whispered. 'Come back to me… to us.' He lifted her uninjured hand enough to press a kiss on the back and then gently replaced it and backed away. Turning to Jane he said, 'Whatever the time of day, have word sent to me the moment there is any change, no matter how small.'

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling and eyes over-bright with unshed tears.

At his heartfelt 'Thank you,' Mrs Bennet startled out of her doze, looking around in surprise at the influx of men in the room.

Mr Bennet, moved to kiss Elizabeth's cheek, and then went to Jane and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. 'There now, my dear. We will leave you now in peace. We have plans to make to deal, once and for all, with the man who is the root cause of all this.'

She nodded and went to take the shaky hand her mother was holding out to her.

Mrs Bennet, for once with nothing to say, nodded at Mr Darcy as he left the room, followed by Mr Bennet, who closed the door behind him.

When they were back in the study and the door closed behind them, Mr Bennet said, 'Mary and Lydia slept in the locked nursery with Kitty for the rest of the night, to avoid any repetition of her attempted elopement. While there, Lydia had the idea to search through the bag Kitty planned to take with her and she found several incriminating notes from Wickham, along with pin money and other items that belong to her sisters, as well as her mother's diamond necklace and earrings - Bennet heirlooms I would be loath to lose as they are to go to Jane. It seems the two of them have been in contact and making plans for longer than we had assumed.'

Mr Darcy took a seat. 'How long?'

'He must have bribed someone to pass messages. We think it was a young serving girl, as Jane says that Lizzy saw Kitty pass a message to an unknown girl just yesterday afternoon.' He reached into a drawer and pulled out a sheaf of paper, throwing it down on his desk. 'There are enough notes to make me suspect they began corresponding shortly after he was put into quarantine. The last one contains details for the elopement, and that she should bring as much money she could manage. Not once does he mention marriage or Scotland. London was their initial destination.'

Mr Darcy leafed through the notes, grimacing as he read. 'That does not surprise me.' He separated one of the notes from the others. 'I see, here, that it was his idea that she steal from her family. He was likely going to sell the jewellery and then abandon her when the money ran out.'

Mr Bennet nodded, grim-faced. 'I have no doubt, although my mind balks at what would have happened to her in that situation.'

'We know what usually happens to young women left alone in the less salubrious areas of London that Wickham frequents. It does not bear thinking about.'

Mr Bennet shuddered. 'I think we need some fortification before we continue. Coffee, port, or brandy?'


	51. Chapter 51

_A/N You can all breathe again and stop chewing your fingernails._

* * *

_15th December_

With little to do but wait, the Doctor returned to Netherfield to check on Mr Collins, and Mr Darcy waited for Colonel Forster to reply to his message. The reply came late in the afternoon, when Colonel Forster himself came to Longbourn.

However, elsewhere, it was much less interesting as the ladies took turns sitting with Elizabeth in pairs, while she slept.

Jane and Mrs Bennet were taking their turn when everything changed.

Jane noticed it first. Elizabeth had moved, not much but her head was facing the other way and her good arm was no longer at her side but across her abdomen.

Elizabeth was indeed stirring. Fighting her way out of the gunky blackness; roused from her slumber by a dull indeterminate ache that had penetrated the darkness.

Her eyelids fluttered as she mentally examined herself. Where was the pain coming from? An arm moved. No, not there. The other arm though, oh yes. There it is. Legs? Yes, one of her legs was also throbbing. She opened her eyes a tiny crack, and the light turned the dull ache in her head into a throbbing megrim. She closed her eyes tight again and a small moan escaped her throat.

'Mamma, Lizzy is waking!'

Elizabeth groaned again, in complaint at the volume of the voice. 'Too loud,' she croaked.

'Sorry Lizzy,' Jane whispered. 'I was happy you were back with us. We have all been so worried.'

'Drink…'

'First, do you have any pain in your back or neck?'

Elizabeth concentrated on those areas, but they told her nothing. She shook her head slightly and her brain felt like a drink sloshing about in her head. 'Don't think so,' she rasped. 'Megrim. Light.'

'Mamma, help me raise her head a little.'

She was lifted, a pillow propped behind her and then she could gulp down cool liquid from the cup that Jane - dearest Jane - put to her lips.

'Slowly, Lizzy. Drink slowly.'

Obediently, she slowed, but all too soon the cup was empty. She licked some drops from her lips and lay back onto the pillows with a sigh. Now, what had happened to her? Had she been ill? No. A fall, she'd fallen. The stairs.

The memory came flooding back and she exhaled a long sigh.

'Kitty?'

'Kitty is upstairs with Mary. She is perfectly safe.'

'That awful girl, I am ashamed of her…'

'Mamma, now is not the time,' Jane scolded. 'Could you pull the curtains closed, I think it is too bright for Lizzy just now.'

Elizabeth heard a rattle as the curtains were pulled closed and then said, 'Mamma?'

Her good hand was caught up and rubbed against her mother's cheek, now roughened from the smallpox scars. 'My dear girl.'

'I will tell papa and Mr Darcy,' Jane said. The door opened, then closed and Elizabeth was left alone with her mother. She opened her eyes cautiously, and breathed in relief that the room was dim enough for her eyes to remain open. Her mother was sitting beside her, still holding her good hand, and she smiled.

'Your Mr Darcy has been here since he received word of your fall. He brought Doctor Williams with him, we were so very lucky he had just arrived back. He insisted on seeing you, the poor man was that upset.'

Elizabeth looked around while her mother spoke. This was not her room. 'Where am I?'

'We did not want to move you too far from where you landed, in case your spine was damaged, so you are in one of the downstairs rooms. We can have you moved to your own room once the doctor has decided there will be no damage done.'

She took another look, lifting her head slightly for a better look. She recognised it now, especially the glass cabinet in the corner which contained papa's small collection of snuff boxes. 'Oh, yes.'

The door flew open, her mother let go of her hand in surprise, and Elizabeth turned her head a little to see who was entering so precipitately. She could guess, she thought, and was correct. Her lips curved into a tired smile as Mr Darcy fell to his knees beside her daybed, caught up her hand and brought it to his lips.

'Do not do that to me again, Elizabeth. My heart will not survive another such shock.'

'I will try.' Then another dear face appeared in her line of view. 'Papa.'

Her father moved to the other side of the daybed and brushed her temple with his lips. 'My dear, I am glad you are awake. Your young man was starting to drive me mad with his pacing.'

She chuckled and then stopped, tensing as pain stabbed in her chest.

'You may have a broken rib or two. Go gently, my child.'

She nodded, exhaustion rapidly overcoming her. 'Tired.'

'Sleep, my dearest Lizzy. Heal.'

* * *

Colonel Forster, now fully informed of Wickham's latest activities, left Longbourn incensed and more than willing to work with the gentlemen to see the reprobate detained.

A few hours after he had left, a message arrived at Longbourn.

_Bennet_

_Wickham caught and detained while trying to desert in possession of stolen goods, mostly coin purses and other valuables belonging to his fellow officers._

_Am preparing a suitable area for his interview. Will inform when all is ready._

_Col. Forster._

In the meantime, Doctor Williams completed his examination of Mr Collins and gave him some good news. He would be able to leave in two more days, assuming he continued in his good recovery.

Mr Collins was very pleased.

Mr Darcy, however, was disappointed.

His Elizabeth did not wake again that evening, even though he stayed to dinner and waited after until it was long dark. He was finally forced to leave without being allowed to see another smile from her which would reassure him she would eventually be well, but Mrs Bennet took pity on him and informed him that he was welcome as early as he pleased the next day.

The news that Mr Collins would soon be leaving reduced some of his disappointment, and an express from his cousin restored his mood even more, allowing him to retire in reasonably good spirits.

* * *

_16th December_

Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived the next morning, soon after Mr Darcy sat down to a solitary breakfast, the doctor having left early for Longbourn. He had not long finished his meal and was enjoying a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper, when his cousin breezed into the breakfast room, helped himself to a plateful of food and seated himself.

'So, Darce. Wickham?'

'Good morning to you too, cousin'

The Colonel simply laughed and picked up a fork. 'Was up awfully early, excuse my eating while we talk.'

Darcy gestured to his plate, encouraging him to continue. 'Go ahead, do not mind me.'

'The Colonel waved a fork, 'So, what's he been up to now?'

Mr Darcy waved away the footman, who bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

'Miss Catherine Bennet, the second youngest Bennet daughter, was persuaded to elope with him. She was stopped, but in the ensuing struggle, Elizabeth fell…' He paused, swallowing. It was still hard for him to comprehend how close he had come to losing her, just as they had come to an agreement. 'She fell down the stairs and is severely injured.'

The Colonel dropped his fork. 'I don't know what to say. Will Miss Elizabeth recover?'

'She woke briefly yesterday, but it will be some weeks before she will leave her bed.'

'I assume the wedding will have to be delayed, then. I am sorry, Coz. It seems awfully unfair.'

'She will live, that is all that matters.'

The Colonel slowly nodded. 'Can we now finally deal with Wickham?'

Mr Darcy grimaced. 'We have little choice, this time. He was caught attempting to abscond with several of his fellow officers' belongings and is currently in the stockade for attempted desertion. Mr Bennet and I, with Colonel Forster's help, have planned little subterfuge to enlighten Miss Kitty as to the true character of her erstwhile suitor, before he is tried.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam's eyes brightened. 'This sounds like fun. Do tell me more.'

'Fun? That is not the word I would use, and I doubt Miss Kitty will think so either, once she comes to realise her close escape. Do you remember how Georgiana was convinced that he was not what she thought he was?'

'She heard his words… Ah, I see. Very good. So, Miss Kitty is to hear what his plans for her were to be?'

Mr Darcy nodded and took a sip of his coffee. 'Either way, Wickham is not getting out of this. The thefts alone were valuable enough to have him hung or sent to the colonies. I have the vowels and debts you brought with you to add to the table, and if we add desertion to the mix, I am positive he will swing. Miss Kitty must understand his true character before then or she will, no doubt, make a martyr of him.'

'When?'

'Colonel Forster thinks all will be in place by tomorrow.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam rubbed his hands together and grinned. 'Good, good. I will ride down later and see how everything is coming along.'

'Very well. I am for Longbourn. One last thing, Mr Collins should, according to the doctor, be sufficiently recovered enough to depart tomorrow.'

'Good riddance to him,' replied the Colonel. 'Give my best regards to your good lady and say hello to Miss Lydia for me. I will join you there later, if I may.'

Mr Darcy nodded. 'I am sure Mrs Bennet will also be all too pleased to meet you at last.'


	52. Chapter 52

_16th December_

With the arrival of the Colonel before dinner, carrying a message from Colonel Forster, Mr Darcy and Mr Bennet were able to finalise their plans for the following day before joining the rest of the party.

Doctor Williams was dining with them this evening. He had returned to Netherfield and brought Mrs Mason back with him on his return to Longbourn, as she was no longer needed to care for Mr Collins. Her arrival would allow the ladies to catch up on their sleep, after a disturbed and upsetting night.

Mrs Bennet was indeed pleased to have another single man at her table, but her pleasure was expressed in a more subdued manner than her daughters were used to. She merely smiled and watched as he flirted with her youngest during the meal.

Mr Darcy missed the presence of Elizabeth, who normally brought some much-needed sense to the table. Instead, he was seated beside Miss Bennet, a lovely woman, but without the liveliness and impertinence of Elizabeth that he now craved. They had the pleasure of talking of Mr Bingley and when he would return. Miss Bennet had received a letter from Mr Bingley, and she shared the less personal parts of it with him. Mr Bingley would return, with his sister, two days hence.

Mr Bennet was also missing his second eldest. He had insisted Kitty sit beside him, so that he could keep an eye on her and subdue her complaints. Every so often they bubbled up, and he sternly reminded her that she needed to be on her best behaviour. He decided to have Kitty and Jane sit with Elizabeth after dinner until bedtime, giving the nurse some time to eat and rest, in the hope that seeing her bedridden sister would bring about a sense of shame regarding the whole elopement episode. He would not, however, be holding his breath on that hope just yet. The Wickham denouement the following day would do that, of that he had no doubt.

Once dinner was over, Mary escaped to the pianoforte, and the rest of the party moved to the drawing room where the tea tray was waiting.

Mr Darcy was, at last, allowed to visit with Elizabeth, although with Kitty and Jane along to chaperone. The nurse bobbed a curtsy, spoke with Jane about her sister's care over the next few hours, and left.

Elizabeth, who the doctor had said must remain in the downstairs room for another night at least, was not long awake when they went in. She was a little groggy after taking some drops of laudanum for her pain, but still alert enough to smile a bright welcome to her betrothed as he dropped to his knees beside her.

'How are you this evening?' he asked, taking her hand and dropping a kiss on her knuckles.

'Sore, just about everywhere,' she grumbled. 'I cannot do a thing for myself, it is so frustrating.'

'All you need to do for yourself at present is to rest. I need you to get well as soon as maybe. We have a wedding to plan.'

'I so dislike being confined to bed, and this was never my favourite room in the house.'

'Lizzy, you're whining,' called Jane, with a laugh, from the other side of the room. 'Still, it can only be a good sign if you feel well enough to complain.'

Elizabeth chuckled, then groaned. 'Jane, that was unkind. Do not make me laugh.'

Jane was immediately contrite. 'I am sorry dearest. I will be severe and unamusing from now on.'

'I thank you.' Elizabeth turned amused eyes back to Mr Darcy. 'And you must promise me to get some sleep, you look tired, my love.'

'I have been worried. I cannot help that, but I am glad you seem in better spirits today, despite your aches.'

A gentle, loving smile crossed her face. 'I am much better for seeing you. I was not sure if my last awakening was real or a dream.'

'It was more a dark nightmare the first time I saw you after, but then you woke, and the world grew bright again.'

'You say the nicest things.' She lifted an eyebrow at him. Then a crooked smile formed, drawing his eyes to her lips. 'Sometimes, at least.'

'And you are far too impertinent, my dear.' They looked at each other for a long moment, then he said, 'Can I get you anything? A drink or something to eat? Can I read to you, maybe?'

'No, I am perfectly at ease, if anything I am sleepy. It is hard to believe, as I have slept most of the day away, but there it is. You can read to me if you like, but do not be offended if I fall asleep while you do so. It is no verdict on your reading, which I know from experience is excellent.'

'I would take it as the greatest honour if you fall asleep as I read to you.' He stood to take up the book she indicated, from a small table. He pulled a chair closer to the bedside, sat and opened the book at the bookmark.

She lasted for six minutes before sleep claimed her once more.

* * *

_17th December_

Mr Collins was pleased. The doctor had given him permission to leave quarantine early that very morning, and as he packed his few belongings, he thought about returning to his home and Lady Catherine. A scowl passed over his face, thinking about her betrayal. It would take some hard work to crawl back into her good graces, but he had no doubt he would be successful. He need only pay the old bat sufficient compliments and wait for the events to fade a little in her mind, and he flattered himself he was proficient at both flattery and patience.

Picking up his bag he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and shuddered. The smallpox had ravaged his features. Even to himself he looked… repulsive. Shuddering again, he turned his back on the mirror, picked up his bag and left the room.

Followed by two footmen, he made his way from the servant's quarters where he had been housed – disgraceful treatment for a clergyman - to Netherfield's entrance hall, scowling at his faithful followers as they allowed no detour. He had been hoping to peek in some of the rooms on the way out, thinking to find something that would be to his advantage with Lady Catherine. Finding one of her nephews up to something that she would not approve of, perhaps. Maybe some small, but valuable, trinket he could pocket… He sighed his disappointment, then stiffened in disapproval to find both of Lady Catherine's nephews awaiting his arrival by the main doors.

'Mr Collins.'

'Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam.' Mr Collins bowed low to both men, using the lowness of his bow to hide his expression. He assumed an obsequious appearance before returning to an upright position and gave them a half-hearted smile.

'I have been charged with a reminder from Mr Bennet,' said Mr Darcy. 'You are not, under any circumstance, to set foot on his property. Is that clearly understood?'

Mr Collins ducked his head and wrestled once more with his emotions, before finally being able to spit out, 'It is.'

'Good. There is a conveyance awaiting your presence outside. It will take you to the inn at Meryton, from where the stage departs. It leaves an hour after noon. Lady Catherine has been apprised of your imminent return and you are to attend her at Rosings Park. She expects you promptly at ten in the morning, two days hence. It is not an invitation, and you are not to visit Rosings before that appointment or you will be denied entry.'

Mr Collins bowed again, unable to speak through a throat closed by rage.

Assuming the cleric's obeisance conveyed his agreement, Mr Darcy moved aside and gestured to the door, which a footman then hurried to open. 'Your transportation awaits. I bid you farewell.'

Muttering under his breath, Mr Collins followed the direction of the gesture, and left Netherfield, noting the utter disrespect of the transportation offered him. A cart pulled by a single horse! Disgraceful. Looking back at the door to express his disapproval, he was further angered to find it already closed.

The driver spoke, a large muscular farmer in worn and patched clothing. 'Come along, sir, and climb up. I bain't got all day. I must get back to my fields.'

Muttering more oaths, Mr Collins dropped his bag in the back and heaved himself onto the box. 'Mr Collins at your service,' he offered.

The farmer grunted and clicked to his horse, who plodded off and down the drive.

Mr Collins fumed the entire way to Meryton where he was paraded, indignantly, near the full length of the main street to the inn.

'This be your stop. You'll have a bit of a wait, stage bain't for another 3 hours.'

Mr Collins climbed down and barely had time to retrieve his bag before the cart moved away. Muttering yet more oaths, he entered the inn, bought himself a ticket and arranged for his bag to be left with the porter, so that he could take a walk around the town to kill some time.

He had walked the length of the street and was drawing close to the militia barracks when he spotted a familiar carriage pass by. Ducking behind a street vendor, he watched Mr Bennet and two of his daughters, one of them his Cousin Jane, alight from their carriage and greet Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had just that moment arrived on horseback. They all went into the militia office buildings leaving Mr Collins thinking hard.

His anger, never far below the surface had bubbled up again at the sight of Jane, the author of all his problems. He needed to be avenged before he departed.

Mr Bennet was away from Longbourn - the estate that should be his - possibly for some time. Two of his daughters were with him, leaving three more and his wife possibly at home. Was she still confined to her bed? He was unsure, but he could deal with women easily enough.

Did he have enough time to go there and… His mind blanked at this point. And what? A slow smile formed on his face as he thought about all the possible answers to that question.


	53. Chapter 53

_A/N: It's all a bit grim oot there, so here's a new chapter that I hope will take your minds off things for a wee while. I'm now working from home for the foreseeable future. I hope you are all keeping well. The next chapter is already written. I'll post it in a couple or three days._

* * *

_17th December_

Colonel Forster greeted the Bennets, Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam as they were shown into his office.

'All is prepared. The windows have been shuttered and you will need to sit in darkness to avoid any shadows passing the listening ports we have created. I trust that will be satisfactory?'

Mr Bennet looked at his daughters and then nodded. 'It will. Girls, there will be no talking once we are settled next door. Not even a whisper – is that clear?'

'But I want to see my Wickham!'

'You can see him after Mr Darcy has spoken with him. I want you to listen closely to what they say to each other. If, after all you have heard, you still wish to marry Mr Wickham, then I will allow it. But let this be rightly understood – you will receive only your dowry after your mother's death. No other incentive will be offered – not from me, your uncles, or your brothers to be.'

Kitty scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. 'Very well, but you will see. It will not matter to him.'

'Yes, we will see,' Mr Bennet replied, 'but you must promise not to make a sound or do anything to let him know we are listening, or we will go home and you will never see him again.'

She huffed, then said, 'Very well. I promise.'

Mr Bennet eyed her for a long moment, then nodded and turned to the gentlemen. 'I think we are ready.'

'Then follow me.'

Colonel Forster left his office through the only door it had and took them around the building via a long corridor with a couple of right angle turns, and past several other doors, to a small shuttered room with a single candle left on a table to illuminate it.

'Despite the length of the corridor you have just traversed, this room is adjacent to my office. If you look to this wall,' he indicated where he meant, 'you will see several clusters of small holes drilled at ear level, should you sit in the chairs provided. These holes are disguised behind items in my office, such as the plant on the table, but you can clearly hear what is said. Give them a try.'

Mr Bennet and Jane moved to the walls, seated themselves and pressed their ears to the holes.

'They work well, Colonel, I am impressed. Kitty, sit here between your sister and me.'

'My office has been arranged so that Mr Wickham will sit with his back to this wall, so you should be able to hear what he has to say very clearly. Once you are settled, I will take the candle and the holes will be obvious only to you.'

Mr Bennet nodded his agreement, the Colonel took up his candle and left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Now we wait,' murmured Mr Bennet. 'Remember your promise, Kitty.'

* * *

Once the Bennets had gone with Colonel Forster, Colonel Fitzwilliam explained that Mr Darcy would be left alone with Mr Wickham on a pretext that Colonel Forster needed him elsewhere. This would give him time to allow Wickham to try to explain his actions.

'You need to prod his anger enough to make him become indiscrete. It is not difficult to do, as we both know.'

'I do indeed.'

The Colonel moved toward the adjoining wall and sat in the chair designated for Wickham and spoke quietly. 'Can you hear us clearly, Mr Bennet, ladies?'

'We can,' a voice softly replied.

'Excellent. Let us begin.' Colonel Fitzwilliam said, as Colonel Forster returned. 'We are ready.'

Colonel Forster moved around his desk and sat. 'Lieutenant Wickham is on the way. Take your places, gentlemen.'

* * *

Mr Collins, red faced and perspiring, peered up the drive toward Longbourn. Aside from a gardener raking the gravel, there was no one else in sight.

Smoothing his clothing and hair, he dabbed his face with a handkerchief and waited for his breathing to slow before beginning the walk up the drive to the house.

The gardener eyed him but said nothing as he passed, much to his relief. He'd not seen the man around before which was lucky. Now he just had to get inside the house without rousing any suspicions.

Pianoforte music drifted from an open window from one side of the house. On the other side, the curtains to one room were drawn, and the window open a crack, but no faces peered from any windows to see him as he reached the front door.

He lifted a hand and pretended to knock, then waited. Peering over his shoulder, he glanced about. The gardener's back was to the house, so Mr Collins tried the door. It opened, allowing him to slip inside the house unseen and close the door quietly behind himself.

Where first?

Mr Bennet's study for that damned contract. Maybe he could find it and destroy it, putting all to rights with regards to his inheritance. He moved as quietly as he could down the passage and entered the study.

Sitting behind the desk he basked, for a moment, in the thought that all this could one day be his, and this his rightful seat. But only if he could destroy the contract.

He shuffled through the paperwork on the top of the desk, with no luck. Trying the drawers, he found a small amount of money in a pouch, and a gold watch and fob. He pocketed both items and continued the search, but no contract came to light. Had that damned attorney, Phillips, taken it into his keeping?

He looked around the study and found the safe, but being unable to open it left him even more frustrated and growing angry.

What next? He racked his brains, until he remembered something from soon after he first arrived, when Mr Bennet had given him a tour of the main rooms. The collection of snuff boxes. They must be worth something, surely, and they were small enough for his pockets. As they were originally gathered by Mr Bennet's grandfather they belonged to the estate. They would have been a part of his inheritance had he not been swindled out of it, so he had no compunction about taking them.

Now, in which room did he see them?

* * *

After Colonel Fitzwilliam made his excuses and left with Colonel Forster on some pretext, Mr Darcy was finally left alone with Mr Wickham.

The two old friends regarded each other warily then, to avoid Mr Darcy's gaze, Mr Wickham nonchalantly settled into the only spare chair, and leaned back, crossing one leg over his knee and looking about the room with feigned interest.

The silence would not last long, as Darcy knew from experience that Wickham had not the capacity for quiet; he liked the sound of his own voice too much for that. He was proven right after a short time when Wickham spoke.

'Darcy, I am surprised to see you here.'

Darcy regarded him steadily for a moment, then replied, 'I would much rather be elsewhere, believe me, but Fitzwilliam had business with Colonel Forster, so I am left to keep the… ah—dregs company for the moment.'

Mr Wickham tensed at the last comment. 'Dregs is it? How gentlemanly of you. However, I will disregard the slur for the moment. I don't suppose you know what Forster wants with me now, do you?'

'I expect it is to inform you of when your trial will be.'

'My trial?' A slight hysterical tone appeared in his voice before he managed to control it again. 'I have done nothing to warrant that.'

'Come on now, Wickham. You cannot fool someone who knows you so well as I. You were caught with stolen goods and about to flee the regiment. Stealing is as much of an offence as desertion, you know.'

'I can explain…'

'It is not me you have to convince, and I can tell you now that Colonel Forster is not one for poor excuses.'

'You should have given me the living your father wanted me to have when I asked for it, then I would not need to scrape by the best I can.'

Mr Darcy sighed. 'You refer to the living for which you signed away your interest, and were compensated for with a lump sum of three thousand pounds?'

'Well… I…'

'I did refuse you the living, but only after you returned with your hands outstretched, having wasted all of your inheritance. How did the Law work out for you Wickham? I remember that was your original plan after you gave away all rights to the living.'

'Ah, well, it turned out to be a most unprofitable business, as I believe I mentioned.'

'Really? From what I understand, had you followed the usual route into the Law, you should have worked as a clerk while studying to further your career. How far along were you in your studies?'

Mr Wickham coughed, and bit his lips. 'I… It was… My studies were not the difficulty. I was unable to find suitable work to fund my studies.'

Mr Darcy frowned in displeasure. 'Was the interest from four thousand pounds not sufficient for a single man, such as yourself, to live on? Many others manage on much less of such an annual sum.'

'Obviously it was not sufficient!' Mr Wickham shot back, his calm demeanour slipping. Wrestling himself back under control, he added. 'I had some unexpected expenses that exceeded that income.'

'Gambling debts? I remember you never were very good at cards. Whores? Or perhaps unpaid bills? I have purchased quite a collection of your unpaid bills over the years. Would you like to know their total?'

Wickham paled and leaned forward, with his hands on the arms of his chair, as if he were about to stand. 'I will not stay here to be insulted.'

'You are going nowhere.' Mr Darcy eyed his old friend, letting a long silence build, leaving Mr Wickham shuffling in his seat uncomfortable with the situation, before suddenly changing he subject.

'I spoke with Mr Bennet yesterday. You know of him, I am sure. One of his daughters had an accident a day or so ago.'

Mr Wickham seemed confused and said nothing.

Good, keep him off balance. 'She fell down the stairs in the night. Do you not find that strange?'

Wickham cleared his throat, his shoulders drawing upward a little, as they tensed. 'He has several daughters, I believe. I am only acquainted with one or two of them though.'

'He has five daughters. It was the second eldest who fell.'

Wickham's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly until Mr Darcy's next words.

'She fell, or, more correctly, was pushed, while stopping the second youngest from eloping. Do you find THAT strange?'

Wickham froze for a moment, muttered to himself, said, 'I suppose, as we're alone….' Then he smirked and relaxed, leaning back in his chair. Shrugging he said, 'Not at all. The silly chit was my latest conquest, although I do not think I want her now. She seems unable to complete the simplest of tasks without causing an uproar.'

'She was to meet you?'

The smirk grew, and Mr Darcy clenched his fists behind his back, in a bid to prevent Wickham from realising his building anger.

'Of course, she was,' crowed Mr Wickham. 'She was going to make my fortune, one way or another. As you are to marry her sister, I figured you would pay handsomely to keep the scandal quiet. But she messed it up for me.'

'Then you planned to extort money from me to marry her?'

'Marry?' Wickham threw his head back and laughed. 'The devil, I would. Until you coughed up the readies, she would have kept my bed warm. After that? Well, I had no more use for her.'

'You would then have returned her to her family?'

'I would have been on my way to the colonies. As for the chit? Well, I have… friends… who always have need of new blood. I am sure they would have welcomed her with open arms… as long as she opened her legs for them. Providing them with a young gentlewoman would have made me a tidy sum too. I would get more were she untouched, but… well… I have my needs, and I prefer to bed maidens.' He shrugged again with an insolent grin. 'They're so eager to please. I have to say, I envy you your Miss Bennet. If she is anything like Miss Kitty and her very eager lips—' As he spoke, he gestured to the drop of his breeches with a lecherous grin.

Disgusted and hoping that at least one of the ladies listening in the other room did not understand the reference to her younger sister's lips, Mr Darcy interrupted. 'Can I assume that these "friends" of yours, the ones you planned to sell her to, run a brothel?'

'How well you know me. Still, it all came to nothing this time. First your sister, then your sister-by-law. I get a little further with them on each attempt. Maybe next time I'll have bedded your wife before you even realise.'

Mr Darcy, with great difficulty, refrained from punching Mr Wickham and instead forced a smile. He then had the great satisfaction of seeing Mr Wickham, who had been laughing, lose his cheer and his expression change to one of confusion.

After a long moment, Mr Darcy said, 'I think we have all the information we need, do you not agree Mr Bennet.'

A muffled reply that seemed to come out of the air said, 'I believe so.' The words were followed by a muffled feminine sob.

Mr Wickham's face turned white.


	54. Chapter 54

_A/N: _Crisis in Netherfield is the current working title. Feel free to send suggestions for another. I have been sent one already. :)

We are in the climax bit of this tale now and racing towards the end. It's looking like it'll pass the 100k word mark - which is more than I'd originally planned. But, when the characters take over, the writer is just along for the ride.

As for a new story that has been percolating, here is a little teaser.

_'Mr Bennet has a secret, a secret that changed the course of his life. _

_His wife knows a part of it, his daughters' too, but over the years, others who knew have forgotten... until only a handful of people know the whole._

_Now the neighbouring Netherfield Park is let, and two eligible gentlemen have arrived in the neighbourhood. Could this be the catalyst he has been waiting for?__'_

* * *

_17th December_

Mr Wickham jumped out of his seat, trying to locate the disembodied voice.

'Who was it?' he asked, panic lacing his previously cocky voice.

'Mr Bennet,' replied a nonchalant Mr Darcy. 'Possibly others.'

Mr Wickham's eyes darted from his former friend to the door, as is assessing an escape. 'You tricked me.'

'I merely encouraged you to admit to your sins. Had you done nothing wrong, then all would be well, but, between you and I, well, we both know the chance of that was miniscule.'

Mr Darcy watched as the other man forced himself to relax. He dropped back into his chair and crossed his legs, a fixed smile on his face. 'I suppose it doesn't matter Darce, you will just have to get me out of it. You always have before. Miss Darcy and now Miss Kitty's reputations depend on it. And while I'm at it, some cash would be nice. £500 would do. For starters anyway. I've a mind to emigrate.'

For a moment Mr Darcy was stunned by his sheer audacity, then he chuckled. The chuckle became a full-blown laugh. Once he had regained control of himself sufficiently to speak, he said, 'Who do you think people will believe, two well-respected gentlemen and two Colonels, or the reprobate son of a former steward who is on trial for theft from his fellow officers, and desertion from the militia?'

Still chuckling, he knocked on the office door to signal that he was finished. The door opened and Mr Wickham was taken away, cursing Mr Darcy, Mr Bennet, and any others he felt had led to his downfall, as he went.

Mr Darcy dropped into a seat and huffed out a long breath of relief. It was over.

He was left alone for a few minutes before his cousin and the Bennets joined him. Colonel Fitzwilliam was smiling, Miss Kitty was still in tears, supported by her sister, and a grim-faced Mr Bennet. Mr Darcy stood, to allow the ladies to sit, and he and the two other men gathered on the other side of the room.

'I had not thought to hear such things about a daughter of mine,' Mr Bennet muttered. 'I am mortified that she could do such a thing.'

'He is beyond charming when he has a mind to be. Even my own father was fooled by him and remained so until his death.'

'Nevertheless, she must be punished for her actions. Not just for what she did with that… but for her thievery and her actions toward Lizzy.'

'Might I suggest another option?' said Mr Darcy.

'What do you have in mind?'

'I think she might do well if she were to be sent to school for a couple of years. I know of an excellent school that takes in girls who have been led astray. It has an excellent reputation for turning girls around and placing them back onto the correct path. She will learn exactly what might have become of her, had she kept on the wrong road. It would also mean she be away from your home for much of the year, which might be a good thing, given recent events.'

Mr Bennet looked thoughtful, then nodded. 'I will give it some thought.'

* * *

Mr Collins opened the study door and peered out. All was quiet and still, apart from the sounds drifting out of the music room. He would simply avoid going there.

He crept into the rooms where the doors were already open, searching for small valuables, but without much success. It seemed the ladies must keep their treasures in the bedchambers, but he could not afford to venture up the stairs.

Where were the snuff boxes? A few of the doors in the downstairs passage were closed. He had looked in all those that were open, so the collection must be behind one of those closed doors.

He pressed an ear against one door but could hear nothing beyond. Carefully he turned the knob and peered inside. No, this was not this room he remembered.

Moving to the next door, he suspected it was the room with the closed curtains he had noticed on his way into the house, he again listened but all was silent within.

He turned the knob and peered inside, but it was dimly lit. A fire was burning, but the room was quite large and most of it was in shadow. Still, he rather thought this was the room he remembered. The cabinet on the wall opposite the door, that he could just about make out in the gloom, looked familiar.

He crept inside, pushed the door almost closed, then moved over to peer inside the cabinet. Yes! He had found them, and there were more than he remembered.

He fiddled with the handle, but it was stiff and difficult to open. Eventually it moved and the door flew open, making the items inside rattle as the cabinet shook. The noise made him jump, and he stilled, listening in case he had been heard.

'Who is there,' called a sleepy voice.

A sleepy feminine voice.

He turned slowly as a rustling noise from somewhere in the shadows by the drawn curtains drew his eyes.

'Lydia, is that you?'

Mr Collins moved toward the voice, barking his shin on a footstool and grunting his annoyance.

'Who is it?' The voice sounded alarmed.

He had to shut her up before someone heard. He moved more quickly now, reaching a daybed where a lady reclined. He recognised her instantly, despite the gloom.

'Ah, cousin Elizabeth,' he murmured. 'We meet again.'

Her mouth opened and he slapped his hand down on her face before she could cry out.

He looked her over. It was a shame that a blanket covered her curves. He reached out with his free hand and pulled it away from her. He briefly wondered why her arm was splinted, then realised the great advantage this gave him against the woman that had slapped him to the floor.

'I was hoping to get in and out without being seen, but I have to admit, finding you here like this… helpless…' he gloated, as her eyes widened, 'I must—'

He did not get to finish, as a blinding pain shot through his head.

123

Elizabeth wasn't sure what woke her, but she knew immediately she was not alone. A rustling noise and the stentorious breathing gave whoever it was away. It was vaguely familiar, but she could not remember why.

'Mrs Mason, is that you?'

No reply. With the curtains drawn, the room was dim and with one arm out of commission, she could not even light a candle. Frustrated, all she could do was lie there and hope whoever it was would speak.

Sounds and movement in the gloom, coming her way, a bang and a masculine grunt. Rather alarmed now, she called out again. 'Who is it?'

He moved closer, becoming a little clearer as he drew near. Oh no, it could not be him… Please no.

'Ah, cousin Elizabeth. We meet again.' He smirked down at her and she was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand.

'I was hoping to get in and out without being seen, but I have to admit, finding you here like this… helpless… I must—'

As he spoke, she saw a flash of white behind him, and her eyes widened in relief. Help was here.

He did not get to finish whatever he was about to say. There was a hollow sound along with a crash, and he collapsed to reveal Lydia, holding the remains of a chamber pot.

'Lizzy, are you alright? Who is this man and what was he trying to do?' A pause, then, 'Did I kill him?'

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her eye. 'Oh Lydia, my wonderful sister. Thank you for your timely entrance. This, my dearest, is Mr Collins. I have no idea why he is here - just go and fetch some help before he wakes. I do not think he is dead, I can hear his breath.' As Lydia ran off, shrieking for Hill, Elizabeth bemoaned, once more, her helplessness.

He was beginning to stir when Lydia returned with Hill, Mrs Mason, and James.

'Oh, thank goodness you're here. He's moving. Get him out of here please,' she cried. 'Throw him out of the house. He should not be here. This is Mr Collins, to whom my father has banned entry!'

She held out her hand to Lydia, as James and the nurse, who was surprisingly strong, half lifted and half-dragged Mr Collins from the room.

Hill threw open the curtains and they watched as Mr Collins was dropped onto the gravel outside. Before she realised what was happening, Lydia made an excited sound and dashed from the room.

'Lydia, come back! Hill, help me sit up. I need to see.'

Hill helped her raise herself for a better view and they watched as Lydia appeared outside clutching the large vase that usually sat on the hall table. She tossed the contents onto the prone Mr Collins, carefully put the vase on the doorstep, then ran over to the gardener, who protested as she wrestled the rake from his hands.

Elizabeth had a sudden realisation of what Lydia was about, when she ran back over to Mr Collins, who was himself attempting to sit up. Half chuckling, half grasping her side in pain, she watched in awe as her little sister hit a protesting Mr Collins with the rake. He struggled to his feet and staggered off down the drive, with Lydia and her rake in hot pursuit.

They were half-way down the drive, Lydia having scored some fine hits, when the Longbourn carriage and two escorting riders turned onto the drive, slowed and pulled up as the screaming duo reached them.

* * *

A/N - Shoutout to beatrizwolfstark for guessing right about Lydia and her stick.


	55. Chapter 55

_A/N: '_A fanfic about an epidemic, posted just as we were in the cusp of a pandemic.' _The Irony has not escaped me as I_ _now have to __work from home for the foreseeable future. As an introvert I actually like being alone, which is just as well really, as I live alone (well as alone as you can be with two 10-month-old Maine Coons to distract and cause chaos), but I know the extroverts amongst us will find these times more difficult._

_It's giving me more time to catch up on home stuff, and to plant some seeds (lettuce, tomatoes, green beans starting off indoors - with more to come outside when the weather warms a bit more) so I will have some fresh home-grown food in the future - especially as this ongoing pandemic is looking like it will last a lot longer than anyone initially thought. Stay safe, folks._

_It's also giving me more flexibility to write, and so I wrote this next scene in an hour or so yesterday (the 17th). I know where the story is going and the last chapter is written (bar minor changes/additions). Just a few chapters more, and I can type THE END._

* * *

_17th December_

Kitty was still crying when the Bennets entered their carriage to return home. Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam mounted their horses and followed behind them.

Mr Bennet was silent for some time as the carriage travelled, but he was astounded when Jane, the pacifist of the Bennet family, stopped attempting to comfort her sister and leaned away from her.

'Kitty, listen to me. I have tried to be sympathetic, despite my anger with you, but even I have limits on what I can give. You almost killed Lizzy. You stole from mamma and your sisters. You were warned about Mr Wickham and chose to disbelieve and ignore those warnings. Now you know the truth in the only way you would believe it – from his own lips. What are you going to do now to make things right?'

Kitty, her face wearing a look that mirrored the shock her father felt, sniffled and cast her eyes to the ground. 'I… I do not know.'

'Well then, I will tell you. For starters, you will stop crying over that man. You will apologise to everyone you have hurt and stolen from in our family—'

'And you will be sent away,' interrupted Mr Bennet, finally finding his voice. 'To school,' he added, when both of his daughters turned wide eyes toward him. 'Mr Darcy thought it might be good for you to be away from us all for a while, and to learn how to properly comport yourself in society.'

There was a long silence as the Bennet girls considered the matter. Jane was first to nod. 'I agree. She will hopefully learn to appreciate her family again, if she is away long enough.'

Kitty sniffed again, then nodded, her hand creeping into Jane's.

The rest of the trip was silent as they all considered the changes that would occur in the family, however the mood changed as they turned into their drive and heard the screeching.

The men on horseback reacted first, spurring their horses ahead of the carriage while Mr Bennet, who had by this time recognised his youngest daughter's voice, tried to see what was happening from the carriage window. He knocked to stop the carriage.

'Maggot! Imbecile! Worm!' Each word was interspersed with a dull thud and a grunt of pain.

'What, on earth, is wrong with Lydia?' asked Jane, her brow wrinkled with worry.

'Stay here you two. I will investigate.' Mr Bennet opened the door and left the carriage, closing the door behind him. He moved away, his pace increasing when he saw who his youngest daughter was chasing. The two other gentlemen were dismounting as Lydia and Mr Collins, for it was him that she was chasing, with a rake no less, drew nearer.

'What were you going to do to Lizzy, you disgusting piece of… of… of cow dung?' she yelled. As she swung the rake back, it caught in his coat pocket and ripped it from his coat. A pocket handkerchief fluttered away, and some other small items tumbled to the ground as Mr Collins stumbled, falling to his knees as he ducked another swing of the rake.

'Lizzy?' muttered Mr Darcy, his face ashen. 'What has he done to her?' He stepped forward, fists clenched, but his cousin gripped his forearm and stopped him.

'Go to her,' Colonel Fitzwilliam said, 'Let me deal with this miscreant. I feel the need for some exercise.'

Mr Darcy nodded, and dashed off toward the house, as Mr Bennet arrived at the Colonel's side.

'Lizzy?'

'Darcy has gone to find out. I plan to take great pleasure by thrashing this pitiful excuse for a human being.'

'Very well. I will try and tame my youngest.'

The Colonel grinned. 'Do not. She is a wonderful warrior, is she not? If she were a man, I would be proud to have her in my regiment. The French would run screaming from her rake.'

Mr Bennet gave a dry chuckle. 'She is, indeed. I am proud of how my little Lydia is growing up. Still, I must separate her from her rake before she does herself an injury. You have at that … that…'

'Maggot!' Thwack. 'Cur' Thwack. Mr Collins was up again and staggering toward them.

Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped forward, pulled his arm back and let fly as Mr Collins, a scratch on his cheek freely bleeding and turning his cravat pink and red, stumbled into a fist made of steel.

'Oh!' Lydia stopped as Mr Collins landed on his back at her feet. She poked him with the rake. 'Is he dead?'

'Likely, no. Just knocked out.'

''tis unfortunate, then.' She grinned at the Colonel, who was rubbing his hand and frowning down as the prone vicar. 'How does your hand feel?'

'It feels like a job well done.' He turned to Mr Bennet. 'What shall I do with him?'

'That depends on what he did to my Lizzy.'

'Oh, Lizzy is fine. I hit him over the head with a chamber pot before he had chance to do anything.'

Colonel Fitzwilliam, who had knelt to check Mr Collins' pulse, drew back a damp hand and looked at it in disgust. 'He's all wet. Please do not tell me the chamber pot was full.'

'She shook her head and laughed. 'No, it has just been emptied. I threw a vase of water over him to wake him up once we had taken him outside. He had to be awake for the chase, you see.'

The Colonel laughed. 'Well, he's just lights out. A shame, as I was hoping for a good turn-up. Mr Bennet, where would you like him?'

'If my Lizzy is well, then I just want him gone. Was he not to return to Hunsford today?'

'He was and was fully warned not to come anywhere near here. I think there is still time for him to catch the stage. Shall I take him to Meryton and make sure he gets on it?'

Mr Bennet nodded. He turned to order the coachman to drop his daughters at the house and then return to collect Mr Collins.

Nodding, the coachman drove up to the house, and James, still there and watching the proceedings with amusement opened the door and handed the Bennet ladies down.

The coach turned and, followed by a groom who had been summoned, came back down the drive to where they were waiting.

Beckoning the coachman down from his seat to help, Colonel Fitzwilliam lifted the prone Mr Collins and dumped him, none too carefully, onto the floor of the coach.

The groom took the saddle horses into his care, and the Colonel offered his arm to Lydia, by this time relieved of her rake by the now respectful gardener. Along with Mr Bennet they began the short walk back to Longbourn.

About half-way there, Mr Darcy came out to join them, looking most relieved.

'Elizabeth is well, just a little shaken, I think. She is asking for you, Miss Lydia.'

After Lydia nodded, and excused herself, Mr Darcy turned to the others. 'Where is Collins?'

'Out cold in the coach,' replied Mr Bennet.

'I plan to take him into Meryton and put him on the stage.'

'Our aunt must hear of this, before she meets with him.'

I will escort the stage, I need to go to Rosings anyway. I have an answer that will relieve my future mother by law.'

Mr Darcy regarded his cousin for a long moment. 'You are sure? I thought your interest had taken a turn.'

'It has. I will explain the situation properly when we have more time. I must go now to catch the stage before it leaves.'

He nodded to the other gentlemen and turned to walk back to the coach. Thanking the groom, he mounted his horse, then nodded to the coachman. The coach moved off at a fair clip, followed by the Colonel, who waved an adieu as they turned out of the drive and onto the road.

As they continued the walk to the house, Mr Darcy passing on what Lizzy had told him about the incident, when the gardener came running up.

'Sir, I jus' found these on the drive. The other gentleman, the one Miss Lydia was chasing, must have dropped 'em.' He handed over a purse of money and a watch, tugged his forelock and moved away to return to his work.

Mr Bennet instantly recognised the watch as the one his father had given him. Suspicious, he examined the money pouch more closely. On the inside, embroidered rather poorly but lovingly by a much younger Lizzy, were his initials.

'These are both my belongings,' he said. 'They were in my desk drawer.'

'Mr Collins was in your study, then.' Mr Darcy frowned. 'He was looking for something, it seems.'

'I expect he was after the contract he signed. However, I am no dimwit. It is safely locked away in my brother's safe. If we go now, we can catch him before he leaves and have him arrested for trespass and theft.'

Mr Darcy frowned. 'I know something of what my aunt has planned for Mr Collins - you can be sure it is severe, more severe than you might suspect - so I do not think it wise that his departure be prevented. That is, however, completely your decision. Should you decide to allow my aunt and the archbishop to deal with him, I must let them know of his latest offence before they meet with him.'

There was a long silence as Mr Bennet considered his words. 'What do you think they have planned for him?'

'I understand they plan to... persuade... him to leave the country on a convict ship, with no return.'

Mr Bennet gave him a slow nod as he considered this. 'Vans Diemen's land?'

'I understand that he will be pushed to go there as a missionary. Officially, anyway, but those he is to join there will know it is really a punishment. He will not enjoy his life there.' Mr Darcy gave a sigh. 'I was planning to go to town in a few days to collect my sister for Christmastime. I will bring my trip forward, so I can visit my aunt and apprise her of this development. Mr Bingley and his sister are due back tomorrow morning. I will leave after they have arrived.'

'Very good, then. I will allow Mr Collins to leave today and look forward to hearing of his interview with Lady Catherine. Let us go in. I must see my Lizzy is unharmed with my own eyes.'

* * *

_A/N Mr Collins will meet a very appropriate fate, but not just yet. Don't fret._


	56. Chapter 56

_17th December_

Elizabeth caught her breath when Mr Darcy broke away from the small group by the carriage and run toward the house. She knew instantly he was coming to her.

He ignored the queries of those stood by the front door and disappeared inside the house and her head turned to the door as it flew open.

He stood in the doorway, taking in the scene for an instant before dashing to her side. His eyes absorbing her face, then running the length of her body to check she was still in one piece, she could only assume.

'I am well,' she gasped, as he pulled her into a gentle embrace and buried his face in her hair, whispering his concern and affection. 'I am well,' she reiterated, 'Lydia saved me.'

Slowly her words, and a gentle cough from Hill, penetrated his agitated mind, and he relaxed, releasing her and laying her back on the day bed, but he remained on his knees, holding her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back and knuckles and gazing into her eyes.

Elizabeth was aware of Hill leaving the room, but her eyes were locked with Mr Darcy's as they gave each other silent reassurance.

Some minutes passed before he spoke again. 'Can you… do you feel able to tell me what happened?'

'Lydia was a star.' Elizabeth pointed to the broken porcelain on the floor. 'She hit him with that.' She explained how she had woken to find someone in the room, unsure who it was. When she reached the part where Mr Collins pulled away the blanket and spoke, he shuddered and kissed her hand.

'My poor darling. How can you ever forgive us… me for leaving you?'

'There is nothing to forgive. Mr Wickham had to be dealt with and Lydia has faced her demon and prevailed. I am as well as I can be, given my injuries, and will have no lingering effects from this day. Do not cast guilt on yourself for this unforeseeable circumstance.'

'We should have escorted him to the stage ourselves.'

'And give him more reason to think himself superior? Escorted by two of his patroness's family, no less… Sending him to Meryton in a farm cart was more than he deserved.'

'He should never have been able to come here and disturb you-'

'Fitzwilliam.' She struggled to sit up, 'Stop now. I will not have you berate yourself for something that is not your fault. Now, look out of the window and tell me what is happening. I cannot believe Lydia chased him off like that, I have never been more amused.'

Mr Darcy described the scene with Mr Collins flat on his back.

'He's been knocked out again?' she chuckled. 'It really is not his day, is it?'

'I should go and speak with your father,' he said, his reluctance to leave her obvious.

'Go, I will be fine. Send Lydia to me if you can pry her away, and sort that awful man out, once and for all.'

He nodded, hesitated and kissed her hand once more before leaning in and gently brushing his lips over hers. She gasped, then wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled his head down, opening her lips to his eager exploration.

She was quivering and limp-limbed when he finally released her and left the room, promising to return as soon as he could.

A few minutes had passed, allowing her to regain her composure, before Lydia came in.

'Lizzy!' she cried, entering the room like a hurricane.

Elizabeth held out her good arm, 'Come to this side of me, I want to hug you.'

Lydia dropped down beside her sister and laid her head on her shoulder. 'You are well?' she asked.

'I am. Are you?'

'Do you know something, Lizzy? Beating the real Mr Collins is so much more satisfying than beating a tree.'

Elizabeth chuckled. 'I am very proud of you, Lydia. You succeeded where I did not. Thank you for your timely arrival.'

'I could not let that horrible man hurt you, Lizzy. You looked after me so well when I was ill. It was my turn to look after you.'

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. 'You fill me with guilt, I did not protect you from him.'

'From what you have told me, you were not able to. You came as soon as you could, but he had…' Lydia gulped, and her body convulsed. 'He had already—' The words broke on a sob, her body heaved, and Elizabeth pulled her youngest sister into a tight embrace as she sobbed her hurt out.

Cursing her broken arm, she did the best she could to comfort the weeping girl in her arms, pressing her cheek onto the side of Lydia's head and whispering comfort and nonsense words until the storm passed.

Jane and Kitty found them huddled together when they arrived. Jane realised immediately why Lydia was in such distress and hustled Kitty away to take off her outerwear, only returning once Kitty was ensconced with their mother.

Jane came in, followed by Hill bearing the tea tray. 'I thought we could all do with a cup of tea,' she said, as she directed where the tray should be placed and readied the cups. 'Do you not think?'

Lydia sniffed and lifted her head. 'I would like that,' she said, her voice rough from crying.

Jane simply smiled and poured her a cup. Pouring another for Elizabeth she carried them over to her sisters.

'Will you not tell me what has happened?' she asked, moving back to the tray to collect a cup for herself, then settling on a chair close to the day bed.

Between the pair of then, Elizabeth and Lydia told them what had occurred leading up to the chase down the drive. Jane was alternately horrified and amused, but her final emotion was pride.

'You have my admiration, Lydia. I am not sure I could have done what you did today. Brava, my dear.'

Lydia gave her a hesitant smile. 'But I was not that brave, more terrified and furious.'

'Bravery is about doing what must be done, despite being afraid,' said Elizabeth. 'You could have run away, or cowered from him, but you hit him and chased him from the house.'

'I overheard something Colonel Fitzwilliam said,' Jane offered. 'He called you a wonderful warrior and that he would have been proud to have you in his regiment, had you been born male.'

Lydia blushed. 'Oh, I expect he was just being kind.'

'He is a man used to battle, I do not think he would give false praise.'

'Men who go to war do not cry after a battle,' Lydia said.

'I would be willing to wager that they do,' Elizabeth replied.

'They do indeed,' a voice from the doorway added. 'I have it in his own words in a letter he wrote me from France.'

Elizabeth knew the voice and glanced over to the doorway with a smile, her eyes thanking Mr Darcy for his timely words. Her father was at his shoulder, gazing at her with a worried frown.

'Papa!' Elizabeth exclaimed. 'Now I can find out how went the interview with Mr Wickham. I have been desperate for news.'

'My Lizzy is well,' Mr Bennet's frown disappeared and he chuckled. 'Jane, my dear, a cup of tea would be most welcome, if you would.' He moved further into the room and took a chair. 'I will explain all once I have… er… wet my whistle, as they say. I am parched.'


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N - I uploaded this just after popping outside to Clap for the NHS. My sister is a midwife. She has friends who are putting themselves in danger to help others fight this disease. She may be called in to help herself, should enough of her workmates fall ill._

_I live on a rather isolated road, over 300 miles away from my family, separated from the main part of the city by a river. At the back of my house are a few houses them the main road into the city. It's quiet, basically. So I go out, expecting to be alone, only to hear claps, cheers, and whistles echoing down the street and from over the river. Brought a tear to the eye, I have to say. Long live the NHS._

_Stay safe, everyone._

* * *

_17th December_

The tea was cold in the pot before the Wickham interview was fully told and dissected. During the discussion, Mrs Bennet - with a subdued Kitty in tow - joined them, to add her thoughts to the tale.

Eventually, the subject was cropped and Mrs Bennet, noting that Elizabeth's eyes were drooping, ushered everyone except Mr Darcy from the room.

'We will expect you in the parlour shortly,' she said to him, with a wink, as she followed the others from the room.

Elizabeth blushed at her mother's words, while feeling grateful they were finally alone again. Despite her tiredness, she craved the feel of his arms around her once more.

He wasted no time in reaching her side, brushing a hand over her cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She sighed as he drew back, her eyes closed, and lips curved in a gentle smile.

He brushed a curl back from her forehead, frowning at the bruise there which was more obvious now. 'Does your head pain you?'

'Only when I am very tired,' she replied. 'I am well enough for the moment.'

'Good as I need to speak with you on a serious matter.'

Her eyes popped open, and her forehead creased. 'Serious?'

'I have a proposition for you.'

She indicated, somewhat imperiously, that he should continue.

'I know the general thought after your fall, was that we delay our wedding.' He paused, stood and paced the room before turning back. 'However, I have to go to town and onward to Rosings tomorrow.' At her sigh of disappointment, he hurried on. 'I need to speak with my aunt before she sees Mr Collins, given his actions today. I was going to London anyway to collect my sister so that she could spend the Christmas period here.'

She nodded. 'You will not be away long?'

'A few days at most. We will return before Christmas Eve, I promise.'

'Very well. I look forward to meeting your sister.'

He smiled. 'She will love you. Now, onto the serious matter. My uncle will also be at Rosings.' He sat beside her, picked up her hand and caressed her wrist with a forefinger. Looking deeply into her eyes, he continued, 'He would be in a position to provide me with a special license. We could be married here, from your home, as soon as you would like.'

He stopped, a look of query on his face as he assessed her reaction. Elizabeth was surprised, but not unpleasantly. The idea that she could be married to him so soon caused a sensation of heat to spread up her body. She recognised the feeling. It was desire. She swallowed and nodded. 'I would like that.'

'I thought we could have the ceremony directly after Miss Lucas and Doctor Williams take their vows, so they could attend before they leave for London. I know she is a special friend of yours, and as you will not be able to stand up with her, I thought this might be the next best thing.'

Her smile grew. 'That would be wonderful. I adore Charlotte and not to be there was almost the worst part of being injured. The worst part was the postponement of our own joining. This resolves both in a very elegant manner.' She squeezed his hand in thanks. 'Maybe we could have a double wedding breakfast, here, after both ceremonies. Lady Lucas and mamma could organise it together. I will write to Charlotte and ask her to visit me. If I can persuade her to the idea, then we can work on our mothers in concert.' She shot him a cheeky grin. 'Perhaps we will have it all arranged before your return, then all you need do is turn up.'

He chuckled. 'You do that. It will keep you out of trouble.'

She gasped with feigned offence. 'I do not find trouble deliberately.'

'No, you just seem to attract it.'

She sighed. 'Once we are married, you will have to protect me from it.'

'You can bank on that. I will make it my life's work.'

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled down into his embrace. 'I would like that, I am tired of all the recent drama.'

'With everything that has happened recent, I do not want to waste any more time before making you my wife. We need not leave here until you are well, but I would feel happier knowing you were mine to protect, and we could be alone together without the need for chaperones.'

She burrowed her head into his chest, suddenly shy. 'Shall you move here after the wedding, until I am well enough to travel?'

'If your father allows it. Otherwise I will just have to commute between Netherfield and Longbourn until you can be moved to Netherfield.'

'Very well. I accede to your proposals. I will arrange as much as possible with Charlotte and mamma. We will have a wonderful Christmas, my last one as a Bennet, and we can be married soon after.'

I will examine my London home for a grand enough seat for you to use for the ceremony.'

'I have one good leg. I can stand for the ceremony, as long as I can lean on you.'

'Always.'

* * *

_18th December_

Mr Bingley was eager to see his betrothed again, so as soon as he and his sister had refreshed themselves after their journey from London, they were again on the road – this time for a shorter trip to Longbourn.

Mr Darcy travelled with them, his own coach following behind, as he would be going straight from Longbourn onward with his journey, once he had bid his betrothed a reluctant farewell. On the trip he explained that Elizabeth has fallen and was injured. He did not say any more than that, still unsure whether the change in Miss Bingley would remain. To her credit, she was nothing like she had been before her sister's death. Quiet and deferring to her brother, she expressed her pleasure at their return and had brought some new fashion magazines for Miss Lydia. He thought he could come to like the company of this new Miss Bingley, so long as it did not dissipate with time.

On their arrival they were welcomed by the noisy Bennet's, Miss Bingley was spirited away by the youngest, and Mr Bingley was absorbed into the eldest's orbit, such that no-one else, barring Mrs Bennet, had so much as a word or a look from him.

Mr Darcy only had eyes for Elizabeth. She was laid on a sofa, having been moved from the room she had spent the last few days within.

'I had to leave that room,' she confessed. 'Mr Collins's intrusion affected me more than I had expected. I could not sleep! Papa had me carried up to my own room and Jane stayed with me. I slept well and feel much improved. Even my headache has gone.'

'I am glad to hear your head is well but grieved by your disturbance.' He lowered his voice, 'Had you still been in the other room, we might have managed a little time alone before I must depart.'

'You will just have to take the memory of yesterday to keep you satisfied until your return. Shall I write to you?'

'I would be honoured if you would.'

She gave him a sly smile and rummaged under her blanket. Pulling out a hand that was holding a piece of folded parchment, she said, 'In that case, you can take the first installment with you. It will save me the postage.'

He beamed at her. 'I will read it in my carriage as I travel and will send a reply as soon as I have chance to write. I expect it will be from Rosings, as I do not plan on stopping in London except to speak with Georgiana so that she knows to begin packing.'

'I hope your find your aunt well, and your cousin as well as can be expected. Give my regards to Colonel Fitzwilliam. I doubt we shall see them for our wedding as we had planned.'

'It is unlikely, but once you can travel, we will stop there on our wedding trip. Would you like to visit the seaside?'

She smiled. 'I have never seen the sea. Will we go sea bathing?'

'Maybe not at this time of year, as it will be exceptionally cold, but I promise to take you again in the summer.'

'Very well,' she pouted, a twinkle in her eye. 'I suppose I must be patient.'

He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss onto the back, drawing circles on her wrist with his thumb as he gazed deeply into her eyes. 'You must indeed, as must I.'

* * *

She shuddered as a deep warmth grew in her belly. Drawing a shaky breath, she looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed their interaction. She caught the eye of her mother, who merely twitched an eye as if winking. She blushed and pulled her gaze back to Mr Darcy. Fitzwilliam. Her Fitzwilliam.

He lingered there for as long as he could, but all too soon gave a deep sigh and said that he must leave.

The day seemed less bright once he had gone.


	58. Chapter 58

_A/N _We're getting there. The end is in sight.

I hope you are all keeping well. for those that wondered what the NHS is - it's the national health services in the UK. They are the people currently risking their lives for ours in my country. My sister is a midwife, btw.

* * *

_20th December_

A full day after Mr Darcy had gone, Elizabeth was fit to be tied at her inactivity. Being restricted to a sofa when the sun shone was not her idea of enjoyment, so she was delighted when her friend, Charlotte, called.

'I was sorry to hear of your accident, Eliza,' Charlotte said, accepting a cup of tea from Jane. 'I cannot think how you came to be so clumsy, however.'

'It is a long story,' Elizabeth replied, with a sigh, 'and not one to be told in company.' As Charlotte was accompanied on her visit by her mother, Lady Lucas, Elizabeth was wary of explaining too much. Lady Lucas was as notorious a gossip as her own mother.

'I understand.' There was a pause as Charlotte eyed her friend with curiosity. 'So, tell me all about how you came to be engaged to Mr "She is not handsome enough to tempt me" Darcy.'

Elizabeth choked on the mouthful of tea she had just taken, and Charlotte patted her on the back as she coughed.

'I do hope you are not coming down with something, Lizzy,' called Mrs Bennet from across the room. 'You cannot be ill now. Wait until after you are married.'

'It is nothing, mamma. I inhaled at the wrong time, that is all.'

Mrs Bennet looked at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to Lady Lucas.

'Charlotte, that was evil of you.'

'I am sorry, but I am very curious as to how your engagement came about. When we last spoke, you did not like him at all.'

'That is all forgot. My time at Netherfield was extremely trying, and he was more supportive than I had expected but I cannot go into details.' She shot a look over at her mother and raised her eyebrows. 'It also concerns more than just me so it would not be fair to do so. Just believe me when I say that my feelings changed toward him so gradually that I was unaware of it myself until the realisation descended on me in heavy boots.'

'Very well, my dear. I am pleased for you, of course, but I am disappointed that your injuries will make it unlikely you can stand up with me.'

'I am glad you mentioned that. I wanted to speak with you about something regarding your wedding, and mine. Mr Darcy suggested a way around it and I want to see how you feel about his idea. Would you, or do I ask too much, care to share your wedding breakfast with me?' Charlotte was silent so she peeked up at her and continued. 'The idea is that you have your wedding, and then your party comes here to attend mine as Mr Darcy is to procure a special license. Then we host a wedding breakfast together before you leave for London.' She finished in a rush and held her breath, waiting to see what her friend thought.

There was a long silence as Charlotte thought about it, then she replied, 'Lizzy, I would be honoured to share my day with you in such a way. I will need to ask my betrothed, although I have no doubt that he will be happy with whatever we decide on. Mama will likely need more convincing, as will yours, but maybe we can work on them together.'

'We each need to convince our mothers that a double wedding breakfast, held here as I cannot travel, would be the most marvellous event of the season.'

'It is well they have been friends for so long, even though they are rivals at time.' Charlotte winked and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. 'But I am sure it can be managed. You deal with your mother, and I will work on mine once we are home. If I persuade my father it will reduce the cost a little, he will help me with mama.'

Elizabeth reached out and took her friends hands. 'I was dreading losing your company so soon, but now I will be with you until we both enter the marriage state, and I will see you often when we are in London, I promise.'

The pact made, they joined the general conversation which went on only a little longer before the Lucas ladies left to return home. Elizabeth was tired by this point, so she was carried upstairs and left to sleep.

Some hours later, she was in the drowsy state between awake and asleep, warm and comfortable, when a light tap at the door brought her fully awake.

'Come in.'

The door opened to reveal Jane, with Kitty behind her, eyes downcast and a nervous jitter in her movements.

Jane spoke firmly, an unusually stern look in her eyes as she drew Kitty forward. 'I have brought Kitty as she wished to speak with you. She has spoken with everyone else now and you are the last, as her injuries to you are the most grievous.'

'Oh.' Elizabeth was surprised but willing to listen. 'Come sit here, Kitty.' She patted the bed beside her.

Jane nodded approval and withdrew, closing the door behind her.

Kitty looked around the room, her gaze darting everywhere but at her sister, then moved to the bed and sat gingerly on the edge.

'Tell me,' Elizabeth murmured.

A long silence passed before Kitty coughed a little. 'I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I was foolish to believe that man and I am not sure why I did. No, that's not strictly true.' She paused as if to gather her thoughts.

'For as long as I can remember, Lydia had always been favoured over the rest of us, bar Jane. I was barely considered at all, except to be told off for coughing or the like.'

'Mamma has not had much time for me either, Kitty.' Elizabeth said, gently.

'I know, but you have always been so confident and papa's favourite. Only Lydia was interested in me, but in a selfish way. I was always there to be her companion while she revelled in the attention of the men we met. Lydia has crowed that she wanted to marry first of us all, from before she was allowed out and, to be honest with you, the thought of doing something she wanted to be first to do… and for mamma to finally think well of me - for her to even think of me at all…' Her words faded as a tear tricked down her cheek.

'I'm so sorry, Lizzy, I didn't mean to hurt you. I now know was a fool to trust Wickham, and his charming words. It's just… I was so lonely, at first staying with Aunt Phillips, then back home with you, Jane and Lydia away, and mamma so unwell. Mary was no company. She was as bad as papa and his books. But Wickham, he was exciting and new, and something that Lydia could not take away from me. You know she always had to have the best of everything, even taking our ribbons and bonnets when she wanted them. And mamma letting her! He was so convincing...' She sighed. 'I have been very stupid, I realise that, too late.'

Elizabeth gripped her sister's hand. 'I'd rather have a few broken bones, than you ruin your life. I will heal, but had you succeeded in leaving, all of us would have been ruined. Do you understand that what one of us does, reflects on all of us, in the eyes of society?'

Kitty nodded, shame flushing her cheeks. 'I did not think of that. I believed he would marry me. Thank you for stopping me from leaving, for his plans for me were horrifying indeed.' She paused, rubbing her cheeks dry with her free hand. 'Papa says I have to go away to school, to learn how to behave like a proper young lady. I think it may be for the best.'

'I would have given anything for the chance of a proper education. Make the most of it, Kitty. You do not know how lucky you are. Promise me you will make the most of your time there. Learn to be a lady – London and a come-out will always be waiting if you can prove yourself able to behave correctly in society.'

Kitty nodded. 'I promise. I will do my best to make you, and my family, proud of me.'

'That is all I ask.'


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: For all those thinking Kitty is getting off lightly - Lizzy didn't say she forgave Kitty. She said she was happy to suffer broken bones to stop Kitty eloping and ruining the family and her other sister's chances at marriage. She was very specific with her words. She will eventually forgive her, once the school has done its work. It's not a normal finishing school, btw. ;)

* * *

20th-23rd December

Mrs Bennet was surprisingly easy to convince in favour of the shared wedding breakfast. It was most likely because she was so anxious to get her daughter married off, she would agree to almost anything.

Lady Lucas proved more difficult to convince but she was eventually persuaded that sharing the wedding breakfast of Mr Darcy and his ten thousand a year would boost the status of the event significantly. The fact that many of the guests at her daughter's wedding would then move to Longbourn anyway for the wedding of Elizabeth to Mr Darcy, thus leaving her own wedding breakfast sadly diminished, was the final push to allow her to accede to the request with good cheer.

With this matter solved to the satisfaction of all, the next step was to be the wedding attire and trousseau. Mrs Bennet bemoaned the lack of preparation time and Elizabeth was adamant that a minimal amount of adornment be used on her gown. However, Mrs Bennet's anxiety to marry off her daughter reached a limit when it came to Elizabeth's desire for little lace - 'But Lizzy, you must have more lace! It would be shocking to marry without a respectable amount of lace on your gown. Everyone will say it is a shabby affair and that your father is a penny pincher!'

Jane consoled her mother by saying that they would have many months to prepare for her own delayed wedding so, as Elizabeth was at a delicate stage of her recovery, they should let her have her way in the matter of her wedding gown.

As for the trousseau? Well, it could just as easily be made after the wedding, as the newly minted Mr and Mrs Darcy would not leave Longbourn until Elizabeth was able to travel.

The modiste from Meryton came and, after long discussions, and some disagreement, until Mrs Bennet was temporarily banished from the room by Mr Bennet – 'It is our daughter's wedding, and if she prefers that design, then she shall have it. It is I who will be paying for it, after all.' - a simple but elegant style was chosen – with minimal lace and other adornments. The modiste left hurriedly, with all her pattern books and fabric samples, before Mrs Bennet could return and start the argument all over again.

Letter were also written to the Gardners, so that their usual Christmas visit could be extended long enough that they could attend the wedding, and Mr Bingley offered to house them for the duration, should it be needed. They were to come to them on Christmas eve.

The discussions and arguments over these matters took place over several days, but by the time Mr Darcy and his sister were due back at Netherfield they had been settled to everyone's satisfaction and now a general anticipation descended on Longbourn, awaiting their arrival.

The first word they had that the Darcys had arrived was brought by Mrs Phillips, who had seen the carriage as it passed through the village and immediately hurried to Longbourn to bring word of it to her sister.

'Oh, sister, he is come at last!' cried Mrs Bennet. 'I had half expected him to change his mind.'

'You seem to have little faith in the man who will become your son,' commented Mr Bennet, aiming a smirk in Elizabeth's direction. 'Whereas I did not expect anything else of him but his return.'

'Oh, Mr Bennet, have some compassion for my nerves.'

'I shall spare my compassion for Lizzy, at present.' Her husband commented, 'With all your talk of her being abandoned by her betrothed, I am sure she needs it more than you.'

Mrs Bennet sent him a baleful look before turning back to her sister.

Elizabeth, unable to escape, attempted to distract herself from the chattering ladies by opening her book, however, she found it difficult to lose herself in the pages. The truth was, she was worried about meeting Miss Darcy. What if her future sister did not like her or think her good enough for her brother? Trapped on the sofa, there was no escape for her. Normally she would have taken herself for a long walk and returned feeling refreshed and with her worries set firmly where they belonged, but after several days trapped - usually with her mother frustratingly nearby and constantly bemoaning the lack of lace and a trousseau and full of questions about the wedding breakfast – she was close to breaking point.

Eventually, her aunt left and Mrs Bennet went to speak with Hill about the menus, eager to put on a good show when the Darcy's came to dinner, most especially for the meal on Christmas Day.

Elizabeth heaved a huge sigh at finally being left alone for a time, and attempted to find some peace within herself, but her solitary contemplation did not last for long.

'Mr Darcy and Miss Darcy, Miss Elizabeth,' announced a maid, and Elizabeth looked up with a smile of welcome and just a hint of trepidation.

'Mr Darcy!' Elizabeth exclaimed. 'My aunt came to tell us that you had just returned and so I was not expecting you until tomorrow.'

He drew the young lady beside him forward. 'My sister was eager to make your acquaintance. May I introduce you?'

'Of course, but please forgive my not rising. I am unable to stand, as yet.'

Miss Darcy, blushing prettily, waited as her brother performed the introduction, then curtsied and stepped forward. Her voice was quiet, and she barely raised her eyes from the carpet. 'I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Bennet.'

'Likewise,' Elizabeth replied, with a smile, 'Please take a seat. As I am unable to rise, could you ring the bell, Mr Darcy and I will ask for some tea to be brought in.'

He did as she asked, and Miss Darcy sat on a chair close to Elizabeth's sofa. Soon after the maid returned, and Elizabeth ordered a tea tray and some cake. 'I am sure you must need something to eat after your journey, you cannot have spent more than ten minutes inside Netherfield before leaving again.'

'We were there a little longer than that, but I would like some tea,' murmured Miss Darcy. 'I… I am sorry you are unwell, William told me you had had an accident.'

'Oh, yes, but I am not so badly off. I still have one good arm and one good leg, after all!'

Elizabeth was pleased to raise a giggle from Miss Darcy, who seemed rather shy, and the conversation continued, only interrupted by the arrival of the tea tray and then Mrs Bennet soon after.

Mr Darcy valiantly took over the conversation with Mrs Bennet, as she served the tea, to give Elizabeth and his sister more time to speak.

Elizabeth shot him a grateful look before turning back to Miss Darcy. 'I understand you play the pianoforte. You must meet my sister, Mary. She, too, spends much time playing.'

'Oh, yes. I would be happy to meet her.' Miss Darcy was beginning to speak more freely now that the first introduction was over. 'William tells me you have four sisters. I do wish I had a sister. William is a wonderful brother, but he is so much older than I am, and it is not the same as having someone your own age to talk to.'

'No indeed.' Elizabeth reached over and patted her hand. 'You will soon have five new sisters, so prepare yourself. It was not always easy, growing up with so many sisters, but I would not have it any other way.'

Their conversation was interrupted at this point when her mother called over. 'Lizzy, dear, I have invited Mr Darcy and his sister to dinner tonight. Mr and Miss Bingley too, if they will come.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'That would be lovely, mamma, but they only arrived an hour or so ago. Would not tomorrow be better?'

Mr Darcy spoke up. 'We will need to return to Netherfield to change, and I will pass on the invitation to Miss Bingley then, but my sister and I will gladly come for dinner. We have much to discuss with regard to the wedding.'

Mrs Bennet gave him a wide smile and was busy thanking him when Jane, Mary, and Lydia came into the room. Elizabeth called her sisters over and introduced them to Miss Darcy, and soon Mary and their guest had their heads together and were rapidly speaking about music. Mr Darcy excused himself from Mrs Bennet, Jane taking her place at her mother's side, and moved to sit with Elizabeth.

'I missed you,' she murmured. 'But I did manage to arrange everything with Charlotte.'

He patted his breast pocket. 'And I have a special license. Charlotte was happy with the suggestion then?'

'She was. Her mother was less so, but we managed to persuade her to the idea. Now Lady Lucas is as keen on the idea as her daughter, given the rise in status sharing a wedding breakfast with a man worth ten thousand a year will bring.' She smirked up at him as she finished, hoping he would find the idea as amusing as she did.

He chuckled quietly. 'That was how you persuaded her?'

'Of course. Sir William was more easily persuaded. The knowledge that the cost of sharing a wedding breakfast is less than paying for one on his own was sufficient enticement on his part.'

Mr Darcy's deep chuckle rumbled around the room and conversation stopped as several pairs of eyes turned to see where the sound came from. Then Miss Darcy giggled, whispered something to Mary, and the conversation resumed.

'You surprised them. They are not yet used to an amused Mr Darcy.'

'It seems so, but I am sure that will change after I have spent more time with you.' He picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles. 'But not just yet. We must return to Netherfield for now, but we will return in a few hours.'

Mr Darcy and his sister left soon after, leaving a relieved Elizabeth behind. All her worries over Miss Darcy were for naught. She was shy, yes, but that could easily be cured, especially if she spent much time with the Bennet sisters.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N Sorry for the delay, I've been having trouble concentrating recently, and so have been expending some energy in the garden instead of writing.

* * *

23rd December

Elizabeth felt, despite all her aches and pains, on top of the world that evening as she sat beside the man who would be her future. On occasion, he brushed his hand against hers, leaning in to whisper something that would make her blush. Her joy was near complete.

It had been an interesting manoeuvre, placing her at the table while keeping her leg straight, but they had managed it with the aid of a small footstool and a corner seat at the end of the table beside her father, Jane being happy to give up her usual place. Mr Bennet, for his part, kept a wary eye on the servants as they moved around her dishing up the food and removing the used plates and cutlery. If he turned a blind eye to Mr Darcy's rather obvious affections, then who could blame him.

From further down the table, Elizabeth heard Lydia's excited voice asking Miss Bingley about long sleeves, and Miss Bingley in return promised to bring the latest copy of La Belle Assemblée when they next visited, within which were several plates illustrating the latest in fashions. Elizabeth smiled to herself, thinking that Miss Bingley could be as good for Lydia as Lydia was for Miss Bingley.

It was during the dessert course that discussion of their wedding came up, from an unexpected source.

Miss Bingley, seated beside Lydia, spoke. 'Elizabeth, Mr Darcy, I understand you will not be able to leave for a honeymoon after your wedding until you are healed enough for the trip?'

'Sadly, that is true,' replied Mr Darcy. 'We will remain here until then.'

Miss Bingley nodded, a brief look of regret passing over her face as she gazed at Mr Darcy, before she continued, 'That being so, I would like to invite the entire Bennet family to stay with us at Netherfield for a few days after the wedding. That way you can have some privacy – a honeymoon of sorts. Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, what do you think?'

Mrs Bennet's exclamation of delight was, for a short time, the only thing that could be heard above anything else. Elizabeth looked at her father, wondering what he thought of the idea, and found he was smiling.

'I think that a splendid idea, Miss Bingley, and I think you for your invitation. I accept on behalf of my family.'

Miss Bingley nodded and turned back to Lydia, who was bouncing in her seat.

'Miss Bingley,' called Elizabeth. Miss Bingley turned to look at her former rival. 'Thank you, your invitation to my family is most kind, given your current situation.'

Miss Bingley nodded. 'I miss Louisa, of course, but life must go on and I wanted to show some small appreciation of all you did for us at the darkest time our family has lived through since our parent's demise.'

'Hear, hear,' called Mr Bingley.

Miss Bingley and Elizabeth nodded to each other, and no more words needed to be said.

Conversation resumed and Mr Darcy turned to Mr Bennet. 'Are you at all interested in hearing of Mr Collins' future?'

Mr Bennet picked up his wine glass and took a large sip, swilling it around in his mouth then swallowing. 'Would that the man no longer existed, but I suppose I should know his fate.'

Elizabeth nodded to her betrothed to continue.

In a lowered voice, Mr Darcy said, 'I managed to reach my aunt before she spoke with Mr Collins and informed her of the events here on the day he left. She was most displeased, as was the archbishop. Between them, they decided the only answer was to remove him from the country. As a defrocking would leave him in England, they decided to make it appear as if he was being offered a new post spreading the word of God to those most in need of it. Given the other option of being defrocked and losing his living, he jumped at the chance. His face when he was informed of the destination was comical and he attempted to weasel out of it. When I told him that Mr Bennet had discovered his thefts and even now, there was an arrest warrant out for him, he gave that up. When I left, he was packing for a lengthy voyage. What he does not know is that when he finally reaches land, he will have very little status amongst his fellow missionaries. They will know of his actions here and will treat him accordingly. Neither will he will not be returning to England. Once his ship leaves soon in the New Year, where he lands will be his new home until his demise.'

'And so, we bid a not-so-fond farewell to Mr Collins,' muttered Elizabeth. 'Good riddance.'

'Indeed,' Mr Bennet concurred. 'I can honestly say, I do not regret his leaving, and should he pass on the voyage, I will not mourn him.'

There was silence between the three of them for a while, as they contemplated Mr Collins fate, but not one of them felt it less than his due. Indeed, all felt he deserved more punishment and Elizabeth hoped he would discover how it felt to be at the mercy of another.

Soon after the ladies withdrew, leaving the gentlemen to their port. Mr Darcy insisted on carrying a blushing Elizabeth from the dining room to the drawing-room and he even managed to sneak a quick kiss in the passage, as the other ladies were ahead of them.

'Mr Darcy,' hissed Elizabeth, 'You are incorrigible.'

'I am a lost man, when it comes to you.'

'Very well, I will forgive you.' She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him back. She was still laughing at the shocked look on his face when they entered the drawing-room.

24th December

On Christmas Eve, Mrs Bennet had the pleasure of receiving her brother and his wife along with their children, who came to spend Christmas at Longbourn, as was their usual habit.

Mrs Gardiner was a great favourite with all her Longbourn nieces, but between the elder two especially, as they frequently came to stay with her in town.

The first part of the visit was the distribution of presents and, with Lydia especially agog, the latest town fashions. Once this was done, she listened as Mrs Bennet described her illness, and that of Lydia – 'I could not even see my dearest girl during all her troubles, but then I was so very ill myself…' – and then to hear her triumphs – 'and two of my girls are to be wed! Lizzy in just a few days by special license for her home! How grand that sounds…'

Later, once all the joy of greeting those not seen for many months had died down, Mrs Gardiner and Elizabeth settled down for a quiet and comfortable chat. Elizabeth had been moved to the small parlour for a rest, and Mrs Gardiner went with her to see her settled. Before she could leave, Elizabeth asked her to sit and talk with her for a while as she was not that tired. 'Privacy is best, my dear aunt, for what I will say.'

What followed shocked Mrs Gardiner to her core. The tale of Mr Collins' perfidy, especially given his profession, left her speechless for some minutes while her mind tried to comprehend what Elizabeth told her.

The news that Longbourn was to remain in the family gave her mind something pleasant to consider, which balanced the previous unpleasant communication, and her joy at hearing Elizabeth's views on her marriage completed the easing of Mrs Gardiner's mind.

'I am glad,' said Mrs Gardiner, 'that you have found a gentleman that you value so highly to be your marriage partner. Jane too, although it is unfortunate that she must wait for Mr Bingley's mourning to be over. It is as well that she is the most patient of your sisters. I do not think you would like to wait for so long. I know that once you have made up your mind to do something, you prefer to do it right away.'

Elizabeth chuckled. 'How well you know me, dearest of aunts. But I am not the only impatient one. It was all Mr Darcy's idea that we marry so soon.'

Mrs Gardiner smiled. 'He seems ideally suited for you then. I will be pleased to meet your young man again. He is someone I have known of for most of my life.'

'Really? Did you know the family?'

'Only a little. I was born and brought up in a little village not five miles from Pemberley. I met his mother some once or twice, and even saw your Mr Darcy as a young boy.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'Do tell me what he was like as a boy.'

'He was much like the other young boys of the area, if a little better dressed. He collected horse chestnuts in the autumn and fished the ponds and rivers whenever he could escape his studies, or so it seemed. He enjoyed reading and frequently visited the bookshop whenever he came to the village with one or other of his parents. I even once saw his young sister. She was but a babe in arms at her Christening. It was shortly before Mrs Darcy died, of course. That was a very sad time for the area.'

'Miss Darcy is at Netherfield with her brother to spend Christmas with him. I think she would like to hear your stories of her parents and a much younger brother. You will meet them tomorrow when they come to spend Christmas with us.'

'I look forward to it.' She paused while Elizabeth yawned, then continued. 'Now, Lizzy, you must settle down and rest. We can talk more later. I especially wish to hear about how you came to hurt yourself so badly.'

'Oh, that is another unpleasant story, this time involving Kitty, but I will save it for later.'

Mrs Gardiner stood, pulling the blanket up over her niece, who snuggled down and blinked sleepily. 'Rest, my dear girl,' she murmured before leaving the room and quietly closing the door.


	61. Chapter 61

_25th December_

Mr Bingley and his party arrived at Longbourn with the Bennets and Gardiners, having met up at church that Christmas morning. Elizabeth, fed up with being alone and waiting impatiently for her family to return, was surprised when a small trunk was carried into the room followed by her excited sisters and mother. Mr Bennet, a bemused smile on his face, followed behind the Netherfield party and the Gardiners, and soon the room was filled with more people than was entirely comfortable.

Elizabeth's sisters settled onto seats close to the interesting trunk, and Mr Darcy after a smile to Elizabeth, leaned down to open the catch.

'Ooo, what is in the trunk, Mr Darcy,' Mrs Bennet shrilled.

'Gifts, Mrs Bennet,' he replied. 'Yuletide gifts for my new family. I would have brought them yesterday, but I did not want to interrupt your time with Mr and Mrs Gardiner.'

'Oh, did you hear that girls? Mr Darcy has brought us all presents!' Mrs Bennet was all smiles, and Elizabeth shot her father a look of amusement.

'But before I open the trunk, I have one overdue gift to give my betrothed.' He put a hand in his pocket and withdrew a small pouch. 'I could not give it before, as it was in my home in London.' He moved over to Elizabeth and dropped down onto the sofa beside her. Opening the pouch, he removed something she could not see, hidden in his hand as it was. Then he took her left hand. 'Elizabeth, my mother left me this to give to the woman who would become my wife.' He opened the hand hiding whatever had been in the pouch to reveal a ring, which he slipped onto her ring finger. It was a beautiful emerald ring, the stone surrounded by tiny ivy leaves. Not ostentatious, but delicate, and it fit her finger perfectly. 'Green suits you, my dear.'

'It's perfect,' she replied. 'Thank you.'

'Lizzy, let me see,' cried Lydia, the first of her sisters to interrupt the moment. Elizabeth regretted, briefly, that there were so many there with them as she wished to kiss her Mr Darcy, but she shook the thought away. She would simply have to find time later and she had secreted a small sprig of mistletoe on her person for exactly that moment.

Mr Darcy squeezed her hand before letting go and moving back to the trunk.

'Mr Bennet, I have here something which I think you will make good use of over the coming years.' He handed the patriarch a book.

'Interesting,' remarked Mr Bennet, opening the cover and flipping through the first few pages. 'It appears to be an inventory of a library.'

'It is, in fact, an inventory of two libraries. The one in my house in town, and the one in Pemberley.'

'Well, well, I can see I will have to visit. Most intriguing…' He found an index and ran his finger down the list, lost to everything else in the room.

'I want to see that book, when you are finished, papa,' said Elizabeth, with a laugh.

'I have other copies,' Mr Darcy commented.

'Very well, I am satisfied.'

'Next, Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia. Georgiana and I went shopping for you ladies, as she is more conversant with the needs of young ladies than I. He handed each a large package and sat back as they eagerly opened them.

'Mamma look!' cried Lydia, showing her a bundle of palest yellow silk. 'Do you think I can have a new gown made up in time for Lizzy's wedding?'

'I am sure we can manage something, my dear.'

'Ribbons to match!' cried Kitty.

'Mr Darcy, you are too kind,' said Jane, quietly, a gentle smile on her face. 'But this blue is the perfect colour for me.'

Mary said not a word, her face reflecting her astonishment as she discovered the pinks in her package.

'Oh, Mary, that colour will suit you very well,' said Jane, leaning over to look more closely.

'I-I I don't know what to say, sir. Thank you,' Mary managed to say.

'Mrs Bennet, knowing you to be the finest hostess in the area, I have something here that will seal your status.' With the air of a magician, Mr Darcy lifted a spiky topped yellowish-brown object from the trunk. 'This is a pineapple.'

Mrs Bennet shrieked, and Elizabeth winced.

'Mr Darcy! A pineapple. Oh, I shall go distracted. A pineapple…'

He handed the fruit over to the ecstatic matriarch and shot a bemused look at Elizabeth, who shrugged, mouthed 'a pineapple?' and sent him a lopsided grin in return. Elizabeth knew that Mrs Bennet's wedding breakfast would now forever be spoken of in awe when the guests saw this object on the table. Which was, no doubt, his intention.

'Elizabeth, everything I have will soon be yours, so these will have to do until that day.' He handed her a book-sized flat box. He indicated her pendant and said, 'I hope they go well with your necklace.'

Elizabeth briefly clasped her amber cross, then turned her attention to the box. Opening it she discovered hair pins, each with amber and pearl ornamentation, along with two similarly adorned hair combs.

'Oh,' she breathed, gently touching one of the combs. 'They're beautiful. Thank you, William.' Closing the box, she reached for one of the two cloth-covered packages tied with red satin ribbon, that were sat on the table beside her. 'Unfortunately, I have been unable to visit the shops recently, so you will have to make do with my handmade gifts.' She handed him the package. 'It is poor fare, compare to yours, but made with love.'

He took the package with a smile and tugged at the ribbon that held it closed. As the ribbon came free, he folded it around his fingers and tucked it away in his pocket, then unfolded the cloth covering. Inside were a bundle of handkerchiefs. In the corner of each were their entwined initials, and the date of their coming wedding, and around the hem were tiny embroidered ivy leaves. 'Ivy… How did you know?'

'I did not, but it is the one leaf pattern I can manage in a tolerable fashion.'

As he lifted the handkerchiefs, he discovered two more items below. Bookmarks, each bearing the names Longbourn and Pemberley embroidered in an ornate script.

'Our two estates, coming together,' she murmured, her colour high. To cover her embarrassment, she reached for the other package. 'Miss Darcy, this one is for you.'

Miss Darcy startled and blushed. 'I was not expecting…' She came forward and took the flat package, pulling the ribbon to open it. 'Oh, music!'

'Mary helped me copy some of her music. You may already have some of the tunes, but I suspect there may be one or two you have not encountered before.'

Miss Darcy had rapidly flipped through the first few pages, stopping on the next with a smile. 'Indeed, I have never seen this one before. Do you know who the composer is?'

'I do but maybe… Mary, would you like to discuss it with Miss Darcy?'

Mary nodded, a tentative smile gracing her face, and the two moved away to the pianoforte. Soon after, Miss Darcy sat on the piano stool, picking out the tune as she and Mary chattered.

'It was good of you to think of Georgiana,' Mr Darcy said, watching her at the piano.

'She is to be my sister, I could not leave her out of the gift giving.'

He smiled his appreciation, and the two sat watching and smiling as more gifts were distributed between the others. Mr Darcy occasionally rang a finger over her embroidered bookmarks with a small smile on his lips, seemingly unconscious of his actions, and Elizabeth turned away to hide her own smile.

Soon all the gifts were given and exclaimed over, and then Hill came in to announce that dinner was ready.

'We will wait until you are all settled,' called Elizabeth. 'Mr Darcy will carry me through.'

Mr Bennet eyed his daughter for a moment as the others filed from the room on their way to the dining room, then nodded and followed the others.

'I wanted you to myself for a moment. Sit beside me,' she said, patting the sofa. 'Where on earth did you manage to find a pineapple?'

Amused, he took a seat next to her. 'I have my sources, but I think I will keep them a secret for now.'

Elizabeth made a little moue of disappointment, and then said 'You will have my mother's eternal thanks. She will be spoken of in part awe, part despair, whenever anyone dares throw a dinner party in the future. "How can we ever hope to complete with Mrs Bennet's pineapple?"'

He chuckled. 'It will be on display until Twelfth Night, I have no doubt.'

She smiled and then produced a small twig of green leaves and white berries. 'Come, kiss me under the mistletoe, William.'

He was pleased to submit.


	62. Chapter 62

_26th December_

Elizabeth was sitting on the window seat, a book on her lap - not that she was reading it. Instead, she gazed out into the garden. She sighed, drawing the attention of her aunt who was sitting in a chair beside her.

Mrs Gardiner, busy embroidering a section of Elizabeth's wedding gown, commented, 'You sound either depressed or happy. Tell me, my dear, which is it?'

'Oh, a mix of both I expect,' she replied. 'I am happy to be marrying such a good man that I love – I never expected to, you know. Not really. I'm irritated that I cannot help you with the sewing because of this.' She held up her splinted arm. 'I had to ask Jane and Mary to help embroider the gifts I gave to Mr Darcy yesterday, as I could not manage more than to design them. It was most humiliating. I am happy because yesterday was such a wonderful day, but sad that it will be my last Christmas here as a Bennet. Jane, too, will be married next year, and the fact that we will be living so far apart gives me heartache. It is a pleasant sort of day and yet I am stuck indoors instead of out enjoying the sunshine. My mind is in turmoil. I am both happy and sad. How can that be, aunt?'

Mrs Gardiner paused in her stitching to regard her niece with compassion and a hint of amusement. 'It is perfectly natural, my dear. Marrying is a big step for any young lady, and it requires a leap of faith to put your life into another man's hands. It is natural to be apprehensive, no matter how good a man you think you are marrying. After all, you never know for sure until the deed is done and cannot be undone.' She leaned over and patted her niece's arm. 'However, I have no qualms for you and your choice. Mr Darcy is a well-respected man, a little reserved at times perhaps, but that is no bad thing. Jane, too, is reserved and the two of you manage perfectly well. So it will be with your Mr Darcy. Your differences will balance out each other's faults.'

'My dear aunt, are you telling me I have faults,' Elizabeth said with a laugh and a twinkle in her eye.

'You know full well you have faults, I do not need to spell them out for you again, do I?' Mrs Gardiner replied with a smile.

'No,' Elizabeth stopped smiling and continued more solemnly, 'I am well aware of them, as is Mr Darcy. He has seen most of them and felt their sharp edges.'

'And yet he still wishes to marry you. I think that is all that needs to be said of his character and feelings toward you.' Mrs Gardiner snipped off the thread and held up the bodice she had been working on. 'Tell me, how does this look?'

Elizabeth ran a finger down the stitching, brushing the faux pearls sewn into the design. 'Oh aunt, that's beautiful. So much better than I could have managed. Once I am able, you must teach me this stitch. Maybe when you, uncle, and the children come to Pemberley for the summer?' She eyed her aunt sideways as she spoke, to assess her reaction to the invitation.

'Well, we were planning on heading to the Lakes for our summer trip, and you will no longer be coming with us. We could break in Derbyshire. I would like to see Pemberley again.'

Elizabeth clasped Mrs Gardiners hand. 'And so you shall, dearest of my aunts. Perhaps you can bring Mary in my stead. It will do her good to travel and leave her sermons behind for a while.'

'That is a good idea, Lizzy. I will discuss it with your uncle and if he agrees, we can ask Mary and your father.'

'I suspect papa will be eager to visit as well, he's been glued to that book inventory since breakfast.'

Mrs Gardiner laughed. 'Mr Darcy certainly was inventive with his gifts.'

'He was. Mamma took the pineapple to her room last night. She said it was in case someone broke in during the night. "And you know, Lizzy, no-one would think to look for it in my closet" were her exact words, when I asked why.'

'She is very well pleased with it. It seems Mr Darcy understands your mother very well. Now, what do you want me to do next?'

'The bodice is finished. Some small patches of similar embroidering around the hem of the overdress would be nice, do you not think.'

* * *

_27th December_

'Lizzy, look, what do you think,' cried Lydia, as she charged into the room and twirled about. 'Is it not a lovely gown?'

'It is very pretty, and the colour suits you very well,' her sister replied. 'Miss Darcy chose very well considering she only had Mr Darcy's description to help.'

'It is perfect. Now I just need some new gloves to match. We are all going into Meryton later, is there anything you need?'

'I cannot think… Oh, some yellow ribbon if you will, for my wedding bonnet.'

Lydia twirled about once more, then suddenly stopped. 'Oh, I know! I will buy it as a gift for you. I know just the right shade.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'That is a kind thought. Thank you, Lydia.'

Lydia dashed for the door, calling, 'You're welcome, Lizzy,' over her shoulder as she went.

Elizabeth hesitated them called, 'Lydia, wait a moment, do come back. I want to speak with you.'

Lydia paused, mid stride and whirled to face her. 'You want to ask about Colonel Fitzwilliam, don't you?'

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. 'How…?'

'I saw you look at me when Mr Darcy said he was to marry very soon.'

Mr Darcy had told them, when Mrs Bennet asked during Christmas dinner if Colonel Fitzwilliam would be returning in time for the wedding, that his cousin would marry Anne de Bourgh within the next couple of weeks.

'Lydia, come and sit here for a moment.' Elizabeth waited until her sister was seated, and then took her hand. 'How do you feel about that?'

'I've known that was his plan for some time now. We talked about it on one of our walks.'

'But how do you feel? I thought the two of you were getting closer, becoming attached.'

'We were, we are, but I have decided that I am far too young to marry, and Miss de Bough is not expected to live for much longer.'

'Lydia!'

Lydia sighed, then shrugged. 'I know how that must sound, but it is the truth. In a few years, when I am ready, he will likely be too. If he finds he still likes me when he is again free, then I will most probably still be here. Or married elsewhere. We have discussed that if we, either of us, decide we want to marry another, then we should do so. We are not courting, there have been no promises made. He will marry his cousin and make his aunt happy.' As Elizabeth gripped her hand tighter, Lydia said, 'Really, I am well, Lizzy'

Elizabeth released her grip and replied, 'Very well. I will trust you know what you are doing – both of you.' She gazed into her sister's eyes for a long moment, for reassurance, then said, 'Mr Darcy told me something after dinner, that you might find amusing.'

'Tell me!'

'Apparently, Lady Catherine asked who gave Mr Collins his injuries. Colonel Fitzwilliam admitted to the bruised jaw and that the rest of them were your handiwork. lady Catherine replied, "Miss Lydia did all that to him? I must meet that young lady – she is a woman after my own heart." She has suggested she mentor you, and even give you a season in a year or two, if you would like to go and stay with her. I think she will be lonely once her daughter has gone.'

'Oh, I would like that. I did not get to meet her when she was here, and I like what I've heard about her. I will have to wait until I am invited, so please let Mr Darcy know I would be happy to acccept.'

'I will. I hope you will come to Pemberley some time next summer too. Maybe you will be able to travel with Lady Catherine by then. We will have to see.'

'I hope so, you will have quite a house party if everyone comes, as I know you have invited Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. I must go and change, mamma will be looking for me soon.' She leaned over and gave her sister a hug, then dashed off.

Mary came in next. 'Lizzy, I'm not sure about this colour. Is it not too… bright?'

Elizabeth eyed her younger sister, and a smile grew on her lips. 'Mary, you look beautiful in that colour. It is just right for your complexion. Come here and sit beside me, I want to try something.'

Hesitantly, Mary came forward and sat. Elizabeth turned her so that she could reach the back of her head, and started pulling the pins out of the tight bun Mary preferred. Mary gave a slight protest, but subsided when her sister said, 'Trust me, dear.'

Elizabeth twisted some strands around her fingers, leaving them to hang either side of Mary's face, and pinned the rest into a looser pile on the back of her head. 'Face me now.'

Elizabeth tweaked the side curls to her satisfaction, sighed with pleasure, then said, 'Now see what you think. Use the mirror over there.'

Mary rose and moved to the mirror, gazing at herself for a long moment.

'Well, what do you think?'

Mary could not look away from her reflection but managed to stammer out, 'I look… almost… pretty?'

'You do indeed. Your usual hairstyle does not flatter you, whereas leaving a little loose around your face, softens it, and brings out the colour of your eyes. The pink colour of your gown is flattering too. You look very well.'

Jane came in as Elizabeth finished her speech. 'Mary, I agree with Lizzy, you do look very pretty. If you like, I will help you with your hair tomorrow. The three of us can prepare together.'

Mary stammered out her thanks as she left, and Jane sat beside her sister.

'Are you nervous, Lizzy?'

'I was conflicted yesterday, but I spoke with Aunt Gardiner and I now feel calm and ready.'

'I wish…'

'Go on,' said Elizabeth.

'I wish Mr Bingley and I were marrying tomorrow. I believe I envy you.'

'I wish you were marrying tomorrow too, but the next two months will pass quickly enough, I am sure.'

Jane nodded, then, looking mischievous. 'I understand Mamma had "the talk" with you earlier.'

'Oh, Lord! It was mortifying. But I am glad Aunt Gardiner was there, she gave me a less intimidating and more useful talk once mamma had gone.' She paused for a moment, then added, 'Indeed, I am almost looking forward to it now.' She winked and Jane gasped, then laughed.

'Lizzy! You are positively wanton.'

'I am a maiden looking forward to becoming a wife. 'tis better than dreading it, believe me. You will feel the same on the eve of your wedding, I have no doubt.'

* * *

_A/N Next up, the wedding. The end of the story is nigh..._


	63. Chapter 63

28th December

'Hill! Hill!'

Elizabeth woke to the sound of her mother's voice in the passage outside. She stretched and yawned, turning her eyes to the window to gauge the time of day.

'Oh, there is so much to do. Where is Hill!'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned over to face the door, just as it burst open and her mother bustled in, wearing her nightwear with her hair still in a plait and curl-papers.

'Are you not up yet, child?'

Elizabeth gestured to the window. 'It is yet early, mamma. You should still be sleeping.'

'I will sleep tomorrow. There is much to do before Charlotte's wedding. You must be dressed and ready before we leave. 'Tis a shame you cannot come to the church… Oh, where is Hill?' Mrs Bennet turned to rush away but Elizabeth called her back.

'Mamma, please calm down. Jane and Aunt Gardiner have offered to stay back from church with me, and they will help me finish my preparations before everyone returns here for the wedding. So, you see, there is no need to fret.'

'Oh? Oh well, then. If it be so, then it must be.' She moved over and sat on the edge of her bed, taking up her daughter's hand between both of her own. 'How do you feel today? Is your leg sufficiently improved to stand up for your vows?'

Elizabeth smiled. 'It is well enough. I will be able to stand, although walking will be a problem. Papa will not be able to walk me down the aisle, but he can support me until he gives me away. Then Mr Darcy will support me.'

'Very well.' She patted the hand she held and then placed it back on the bed. 'Now, I must be getting along. There is so much to do.' She hesitated, then leaned down and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. 'I am proud of you, Lizzy. We may not always see eye to eye, but I do love you, as I love all my girls.'

'I know, mamma. I love you too.'

Elizabeth leaned back into her pillows as her mother hurried away, exhaling a breath from deep within. It wasn't a huff of relief, or annoyance, more as if she were taking and releasing a deep breath before the storm. Then she threw the bed covers back and reached for a walking stick her father had given her. It gave her some small sense of independence and at least allowed her to refresh herself without an audience.

She was sitting at her dressing table, staring at her reflection in the mirror, when the maid arrived, sent by her mother to help her prepare for breakfast.

As she was helped down the stairs, Elizabeth could hear her mother chivvying someone in the sitting room, she was not sure which poor servant it was, but she chose to avoid the room and instead went through to the breakfast room.

Her father smiled at her as she came in. 'Ah, Lizzy, you have managed to avoid your mother then? She is in fine fettle today.'

'So, I heard,' she replied. 'But I have not completely managed to avoid her, as she came to wake me at dawn.'

'It is unlike you to sleep so late.'

'I know, but with my morning walks curtailed I have been sleeping later.'

He nodded, then gestured to one of the servants to bring more coffee. The servant poured Elizabeth a cup and then moved on to pour for Mr Bennet.

'Could you bring me some toast, some butter, and preserve?' Elizabeth asked the servant.

Once served, she sat and buttered one of the pieces of toast and regarded her father, who was concentrating on his paper.

'Papa, what are your plans for Kitty?'

He looked up, peering at her over the top of his glasses. 'Ah yes. Kitty.' He took his glasses off and placed them carefully on the table. 'I have had a letter from the school, and they are willing to take her.' He gestured for the servant to leave them. One they were alone, he continued. 'I will take her down to London after your wedding. The school is located in the country, south of Greenwich, and about ten miles from the Gardiners, so your aunt has promised to visit regularly.'

'What will they teach her? All the usual skills, I presume?'

'It's not a normal finishing school, more a place for young ladies who have lost their way. They will first teach her prudence, morals, and regret. Once she is back on the correct path, she can expand her lessons. The other young ladies there have also fallen from the right path, some more so than others. She will find out exactly what sort of life she could have expected had she gone with Mr Wickham, because one of the young women who now works there did exactly that, and was abandoned, with child.'

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. 'One of his… ah… conquests… will be there?'

Mr Bennet nodded. 'She works there now, thanks to Mr Darcy, who placed her in the school until her child came. Taking a position there once her daughter was born, meant she could keep her child with her. Her life will never be the same again. She apparently came from a decent family, not high up but not very low either. She could have expected to marry a clerk or shop owner but as her family disowned her, she now works as a maid.'

'So, Kitty will learn from this poor woman…' Elizabeth said slowly.

'Yes, yes. She will see what would have been.'

Elizabeth slowly nodded, her mind whirling. 'I wonder how many… No. I will not say.'

'How many other women there are that he has ruined? How many of his by-blows exist?'

'Yes, that was what I was about to say. But it was not appropriate for me to do so.'

'Too many, will do as answer for both.'

'One is too many.'

'Indeed, it is. Still it is what it is, and we cannot change the past. Let us, instead, think of the future on this day. My Lizzy, I have to say that I admire your choice, he will suit you very well, and you will keep him on his toes, I have no doubt.' He reached over and patted her hand. 'I will miss you.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'Not for a while. I will be here for some weeks yet.'

'Indeed, and you have chased us away from Longbourn to boot.'

She laughed. 'Miss Bingley was kind to offer you accommodation at Netherfield, to give Mr Darcy and I some privacy here, especially given that she herself wanted to be Mrs Darcy at one point.'

'The lady does seem to have suffered an epiphany. I much prefer this version.'

'It was needed.' Elizabeth popped the last mouthful of toast into her mouth and drank the last of her coffee. 'I suppose I should go and see if mamma has calmed down. I can no longer hear shouting.'

'Leave her for now, my dear. She is enjoying herself immensely – she has waited a long time for this day. If you are looking for some occupation while we await the others, come through to my study and join me in a game of chess?'

Elizabeth did so, glad to spend this time with the man who would soon be supplanted as the most important in her life.

They were one game each when they were interrupted by Mary.

'Papa… Oh, Lizzy, there you are. Mamma is looking for you. Papa, mamma sent me to ask if you were ready for church.'

Elizabeth stood, leaned over to give her father a peck on the forehead and said, 'You had best find your coat, papa. Mamma is on a mission.'

Helped my Mary, she left the room and moved toward the sound of her mother's voice.

The family, and the Gardiners, had gathered in the parlour, and all of them, excepting Jane and Mrs Gardiner, were ready for the outdoors.

'Oh, Lizzy, there you are at last. Mary, is your father ready to go?'

'Almost, mamma.'

'Very well. I have ordered the carriage to be brought round. As Jane and my sister are staying here with Lizzy are staying, there will be room for all of us.'

Lydia, who was peering out of the window, called out, 'The carriage is ready.'

'Oh Lord! I just hope everything is ready for when we return…'

Mrs Gardiner took her arm and led her gently to the door. 'I will take care of everything while you are away. The plans are all well in hand, and the servants have arrived from Lucas Lodge and are now working hard in the kitchens. All will be well, you will see.'

'Lizzy must be in her best looks…'

By this time, they were at the outer door and Mrs Gardiner led her out and toward the carriage where Mr Bennet was waiting. 'She will look beautiful. Now, here is Mr Bennet.' She handed Mrs Bennet over to her husband and stepped back while he helped her into the carriage. Jane moved to stand next to her as they watched Mary, Kitty, Lydia and finally the two gentlemen enter the carriage and then waved them off.

'Now, come Jane, we have much work to do, and only an hour to do it in.'


	64. Chapter 64

And here it is, the final part of my story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this figment of my imagination.

Thanks to all of you for your feedback, encouragement, and gentle prodding.

P.S. I hope you find Mr Collins' fate to be sufficiently appropriate.

Stay safe, all of you.

* * *

_28th December_

Elizabeth was already at the bottom of the stairs when her sister and Mrs Gardiner came in. 'Help me to my room,' she cried. 'We've so much to do!'

Mrs Gardiner patted her arm. 'I think you did very well, staying calm so that your mother did not become over-anxious.'

Elizabeth grimaced. 'Sometimes mamma can be wearing on my poor nerves.' She paused, her mouth open, then said, 'Oh, no! I sound just like her. Heaven help me.'

As Jane smiled behind her fingers, Mrs Gardiner chuckled and said, 'I think, on this particular day of days, you are allowed to have some nerves, but I would avoid making a habit of it.'

They made their way upstairs and to Elizabeth's chamber, where a maid was busy preparing her clothing.

There was no time to bathe, that was for after and Elizabeth blushed to think what would come after that, but a washcloth and soap was deployed with vigour on all parts of her body. She was scented and powdered, and hot irons readied for her hair. Finally, Elizabeth was dressed to her chemise and seated at her dresser, while Jane styled her hair in a loose mass of curls on the back of her head. Mrs Gardiner passed the amber and pearl pins used to push into the mound of curls to secure the coiffure.

Mrs Gardiner checked her watch. 'I think it is time for the dress. We'll add the flowers and combs once you're clothed.'

Elizabeth nodded, and stood. Jane supported her as she stepped into the dress and the maid raised it. Her splinted arm was slipped in first, then the other.

Mrs Gardiner waited until the dress was buttoned up the back, then said, 'I have made loose open sleeves to cover your arms. They pin at the shoulder and drape beautifully to hide the bandages.'

Her aunt threaded them onto her arms and the ladies pinned them in place so that the join was invisible.

'Oh, aunt, thank you so much. They are wonderful and match the dress perfectly. When did you find the time?'

'They took just a couple of late nights to make and I was delighted to do them.' She adjusted the drape of the sleeve around the splinted arm, then smiled. 'There, that looks much better.'

Jane came forward holding a circlet of flowers. 'Now, hold still while we finish the hair. The flower crown was added and a small puff of lace, secured by a comb above the mound of curls, covered the back of her head.

Jane tweaked the lace into place as Elizabeth turned to the long mirror to examine her appearance. She nodded and then looked to Jane and Mrs Gardiner's reflections in the mirror for their opinion. The two ladies, flanking her in the mirror, nodded, Jane with a large smile and suspiciously bright eyes.

Mrs Gardiner patted her shoulder and turned. 'I'll go down and see how Mrs Hill is managing. When it is time to come down, I will send a footman to help. We cannot risk you falling now!'

Elizabeth smiled her thanks, then turned to Jane. 'Dearest Jane, I know I will not be leaving the area for a while, but I will miss you most of all when I do go.'

'Oh, Lizzy!' A tear trickled down Jane's cheek and Elizabeth frowned and raised a hand to wipe it away.

She wrapped her arm around Jane and drew her in for a hug. 'We will be here for your wedding, and then you and Mr Bingley will have to come and stay with us once you are back from your honeymoon.'

'I would like that. I am happy for you Lizzy. You deserve every happiness.'

'I wish you were sharing my day, then my happiness would be complete.' She paused, her smile dropping. 'Poor Mrs Hurst. It has been a terrible time, these past few months. One awful thing after another. But it has passed, as all bad things do, and now we can begin to take pleasure from life once more. Your time will come, dear Jane, and I will be here to celebrate it with you.'

There was a tap at the door.

Jane moved toward the door, looking back at her sister as she reached for the doorknob. 'But now we celebrate your time.' She opened the door.

As expected, their footman stood outside. 'It's time, miss,'

Elizabeth nodded, picked up her stick - now wrapped in a ribbon to match her dress, courtesy of Lydia – and said, 'I am ready.'

By the time they reached the room where the service was to be held, sounds from outside of voices and horses' hooves on the gravel heralded the arrival of their guests.

To her surprise, first through the door were her mother and Lady Catherine.

'Lady Catherine!' she exclaimed, 'I did not expect you to be able to come.'

Lady Catherine came forward and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. 'How could I not come, my dear? Colonel Fitzwilliam and I set off yesterday evening and spent the night in London.'

'Well, I am very happy you came. Have you met my sister, Lydia, yet? She was disappointed that she was not well enough to see you on your last visit.'

'I have been introduced and hope to speak more with her once you are pronounced my niece.'

During this time. More people had arrived, and Lady Catherine moved off to allow Elizabeth to congratulate Charlotte and her new husband and to welcome more of the new arrivals before they took their seats.

When the vicar came in, it was time for everyone to take their places. Mr Bennet stepped forward and helped Elizabeth to her place. Jane was waiting here with a small bouquet, which she passed to her sister. In the adjacent room, the doors thrown open so that everyone could hear, Miss Darcy with Mary seated on the bench beside her, began to play a gentle tune.

Then a hush fell over the crowd. There was a stir at the back of the room as a figure entered. Colonel Fitzwilliam stood at the back, smiling down the length of the room to Elizabeth, who nodded to him.

The Colonel gestured to someone out of sight, then he stepped forward. Mr Darcy was there at last. He stood beside his cousin, gazing at his bride.

She waited, a broad smile of joy on her face as he stepped forward and moved to join her, their eyes locked together as he came. The Colonel fell in behind his cousin, a broad grin of amusement most likely because of this exchange of roles.

Mr Darcy reached the front and stepped to stand beside Elizabeth, her father on her other side.

They all faced the vicar, the music stopped, and the ceremony began.

'Dearly beloved…'

* * *

A cheer went up as Mr Darcy swept his new wife up in his arms where she protested, her face a rosy red, as he carried her to the back of the room where the register was waiting to be signed. Once they had signed the book, Elizabeth using for the last time the name Bennet, Doctor and Mrs Williams added their signatures as witnesses, with Charlotte signing her new name for the first time. Then Mr Darcy swept her up in his arms once more and carried her through to the dining room where the wedding breakfast had been laid out.

'William, I am perfectly capable of—'

'Hobbling?' he finished, for her.

'Well, yes.'

'I have wanted to carry you for a long time, and now I am allowed. Please allow me.'

Before she could reply, there was a stir at the door.

'Talking of carrying…' she muttered.

Mrs Bennet had entered the room, carrying the pineapple on a tray. A hush fell over the guests and a muttering arose. The words 'What is it?' 'A pineapple?' 'It's a pineapple!' could just be made out.

'Upstaged by a pineapple,' muttered Elizabeth.

Colonel Fitzwilliam arriving at his cousins' side just in time to hear Elizabeth's caustic comment let out a guffaw. 'Where did you get it, Darce?'

'I know someone who has a pinery, so I called in a favour.'

'Not…?'

Mr Darcy flushed. 'Exactly so, however, let us say no more about it.'

'I am impressed.' The Colonel looked over to Mrs Bennet who was standing proudly beside the sideboard where the pineapple now took pride of place, then gave a small chuckle and turned to Lizzy. 'Have I congratulated you yet?'

'On the pineapple?' said Elizabeth with a grin.

He smiled back and gave her a small bow. 'Mrs Darcy, may I welcome you to the fam…' but then his expression changed as something behind her caught his eye.

Elizabeth turned and realised he had seen Lydia who was talking to Lady Catherine with great animation. She turned back and put her hand on his arm. 'She told me would wait until she was older.'

He came out of his stupor and refocused on Elizabeth, then nodded. 'I know. I am banking on it.' He then excused himself and made his way over to them, and Lydia welcomed him with a smile.

Mr Darcy turned to his new wife, took up her hand and pressed a kiss onto the back of it. 'Mrs Darcy, can I fetch you something to eat?'

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

After the long and harrowing - for Mr Collins - meeting with Lady Catherine and the Archbishop on his return to Hunsford, Mr Collins, after a short deliberation, had decided on retaining the cloth and travelling to the colonies to preach his version of Christianity to the convicts.

Mr Darcy's words to Elizabeth on the matter of Mr Collins covered all salient points. 'He will leave on one of the transportation ships early in the new year. The journey is long and hard, and if he does not survive to disembark the ship in Van Diemen's Land, I will not repine. One strange coincidence is that Mr Wickham is apparently on the same ship.' Mr Collins and Mr Wickham were then consigned to the past, forgotten and unmissed by all, until one further mention brought the memory of Mr Collins briefly back to light.

A year or so after Mr Collins had left England, Mr Darcy received a letter from Lady Catherine. She had been informed that her one-time clergyman was dead, killed in an altercation on board the prison ship.

_'There were women convicts on the ship. It seems Mr Collins did not behave as a clergyman should when ministering to them, and these women took exception to his salacious actions toward them. From what I have discovered, they used a wooden pole to vigorously administer to him what he attempted to do to a girl of fourteen, and he died in agony several days later. A fitting end for a sordid little man.'_

His body was consigned to the sea and forgotten.

Mr Darcy informed his father-in-law, but no-one else. The matter was long settled, there was no need to revive it.

Soon after the Darcy's wedding, Colonel Fitzwilliam married Anne de Bourgh in a short, private ceremony in her room at Rosings Park; Anne being too debilitated to travel to a church. Few people attended due to the nature of the ceremony. By this time, Elizabeth was able to travel and so the Darcy's went to Rosings for the wedding before setting off on their honeymoon on the south coast. Miss Darcy chose to stay at Rosings during this period and was collected by the Darcy's as they passed through Kent on their way to Pemberley. Anne did not long survive the marriage, leaving Colonel Fitzwilliam and Lady Catherine in mourning.

The Darcy's returned to Longbourn, happy and content after their first several months together in Pemberley, for the wedding of Mr Bingley and Miss Bennet in late May. Even Mr Hurst came to stand up with his brother, as he was by then in half-mourning, although he said no more than two words to Miss Bingley the entire time, and those words were her name. Miss Bingley, to her credit and everyone's relief, maintained her personality change.

There was a surprise for them all at the Bennet family dinner given at Longbourn the day before the wedding.

After the table had been cleared away, and the servants had gone, Mr Bennet stood to gain their attention. 'I have an unusual and, I have to say, rather unexpected announcement to make. For some time after her recovery from the smallpox, your mother was feeling unsure about herself and wanted some reassurance that she wasn't as ugly as she felt.' He paused for a moment, while murmurs went around the table and Jane reached over to touch her mother's hand in sympathy. 'I have been happy to provide that reassurance and… well…' He stopped, a light flush appearing on his cheeks, and cleared his throat, while Mrs Bennet blushed and smiled down at the table. 'Well, we had assumed we were too old to have another child. It appears we were wrong. God willing, your new brother or sister will be arriving in November.' He sat down, ready to enjoy the reaction.

There was a stunned silence and then almost everyone started talking at the same time.

Mr Darcy sat unspeaking, a strange look in his eyes as the noise levels increased around them. Then, after a nod from his wife, he too stood and waited. The noise level reduced until all eyes were gazing curiously at him.

He held out a hand for Elizabeth and she stood to join him as he spoke. 'Well, as this seems to be a time of announcements, we have one to make. It seems our new brother or sister will not be the only baby arriving this year and will be able to grow up with his or her older niece or nephew.'

All semblance of calm vanished amidst the celebrations.

It had been decided when Lady Catherine was at Longbourn for the wedding, that Lydia would go to Rosings in late spring, brought by the Darcy's when came for their visit. She added a lightness to the house of mourning, which was much appreciated, and Lady Catherine's depression was eased as she took interest in instructing her new charge on various matters.

About a month and a half before Mrs Bennet was to enter confinement, Mr and Mrs Darcy gave thanks for the safe, if a little early, arrival of their lusty son.

Despite her husband's concerns, Mrs Darcy insisted on being at Longbourn for her newest sibling's birth. He knew there was no point in trying to fight her on this, so made sure the journey was a stress-free as possible by taking it in very easy stages.

Soon after the Darcy's arrival, Mrs Bennet entered her travails. The father to be, having done this five-times previously, was calmly waiting downstairs with two of his sons by law, both amazed at his demeanour.

'When you are on your sixth confinement, I expect you will be calm enough to sit quietly and read,' he said, with a twinkle in his eye, looking up from his newspaper to watch the nervous pacing of his sons.

'I am not sure I will ever be able to contemplate it as calmly as that,' muttered Mr Bingley, pacing the room. 'I do not know how I will manage when Jane's time comes.'

'Well, I will allow you to practice your role for that day, so long as you do not wear out my carpet,' Mr Bennet replied with a chuckle.

Mr Darcy, having recently been through it himself was somewhat calmer than his younger friend, but still he could not settle, nor completely relax until the child was born and the mother safe.

Eventually the time did pass, and the door opened. Elizabeth entered, a triumphant smile on her face.

Mr Bennet looked up. 'Well, my dear?'

'Mamma wants to see you,' she replied.

'All is well?' he asked.

'All is very well indeed,'

Mr Bennet smiled, carefully folded his newspaper, then stood and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed, Mr Darcy looked to his wife with a raised eyebrow, a small trick he had learned from her.

'Well,' she said slowly, keeping her expression neutral. 'I have a new sister.'

Once the disappointment at the news – an unexpected disappointment for Mr Bennet that he had had no idea he would feel - had died away, Mr Darcy chuckled. 'A son would have been much welcomed, I suppose, but a living mother and child are the best result anybody could ask.'

Elizabeth face took on a look of pure joy. 'Poor papa – it seems mamma is finally having her revenge for all the times he has teased her over the course of their marriage.' A wicked grin appeared. 'It is her greatest triumph, because I also have a new brother. Longbourn finally has an heir.'

FIN


End file.
